


Cock-and-bull Story.

by Kiliandra



Category: Actor RPF, Hannibal (TV) RPF, King Arthur (2004) RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Madancy, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 85,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiliandra/pseuds/Kiliandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh wants to celebrate Mads' new contract.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Complexes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm addicted. Obsessive. Mesmerized. I'm under their spell, and I'm wicked because of them. I probably need a professional help. Any good doctor around?
> 
> So, to hell with reality. Reality is an ugly thing and I don't want to deal with reality... reality took away Hannibal from us. Not to mention opportunity to watch this two cinnamon rolls, together on screen and behind it. 
> 
> It won't be canonical, as long as we can talk about canon in madancy at all. 
> 
> Disclaimer- I don't know them. They don't know me... I don't know their way of thinking, and I'm pretty sure nothing of that could happen... but if you need this... Who am I to deprive you of reinforcements. :-)
> 
> Enter on your own risk

Mads was a dork. He was cheeky, confident and sometimes provocative. Always ready to joke around, and always eager to tease. He liked attention like bees liked sugar. He was very observant when he was around strangers, but dumb as hell when it came to real people, whom he had under his nose.

Quite the beautiful nose.

Hugh was jealous of this straight nose, even if Mads claimed that he had broken it a few times in the past. But this cute nose of his wasn't such a problem. Ears were. They were bloody perfect. Mads always mocked him, when he wanted to be a dick to him. He knew perfectly well that the only thing he had to do, is to poke him in the earlobe with his finger and Hugh would be pissed beyond control. Hugh was glad that he had a wild mop of hair on his head right now. Thanks to that, he could hide his idiotic ears...

But Hugh wasn’t unarmed, he knew how to shut Mads’ mouth, how to erase his perfect smile from his annoyingly handsome face. 

“Sharky teeth...”; “Teeth of a wolf...”; “Pointy fangs...”

Mads' immediate response to these words was to cover his teeth. Hide them. Stop smiling. He had to be bullied because of them in school. He was ashamed of them. That's why it hit him so deeply every time.

But that was it. Just this one thing that made him imperfect and Hugh knew that if he ever will make himself prosthetics, it would be bloody perfect and there won't be anything on this globe that could bring this dork down to earth.

He was like a bloody tiger. He was walking into the room with such confidence and self-awareness, like he were some Scandinavian god in the flesh. Fucking Thor himself... Or maybe rather Loki, because Mads wasn’t as dumb as Thor. 

Hugh feigned not to care, but every time he thought about this moron, he saw a powerful creature. Springy steps, fluid movements, sparkling eyes filled with passion.

But if he were a dish, it would be something simple and uncomplicated to concoct, yet flavorful at the same time. Hugh would think about Fish& Chips, which he ate with his Grandpa. He bought him it in a little bar, near the Thames when they were visiting London from time to time. The fish always had that browned, crispy crust and the chips were invariably served in a cone made from newspaper. Grandpa always took a beer for himself. Later, they sat in the park and fed the squirrels. Hugh felt stab of pain every time he thought about those fish & chips. 

The same ridiculous feeling he had now, while looking into his friend’s eyes. Like he was some sort of reminder of times that will never come back, even if they never happened. As if he could negate every single experience Hugh had in his life only by looking at him. 

Hugh knows that Mads was older and has seen more.

But Hugh wasn't any saint. He was always this beautiful boy who could choose which girl he wanted to date. And he did it unfeelingly. He was aware of his looks, a little bit too girly, especially with his long hair. His eyelashes, too long for a man, his eyebrows were too high compared to those of other men, his lips too full and fuckin’ erratic. His whole body never achieved the proper level of masculinity that Mads got from Mother Nature without even asking for it. Hugh would like to have some chest hair for example. Women of course, liked what he looked like. They saw a delicate, fragile creature one should take care of. It was fun in boarding school when even meeting girls was a challenge. It was convenient later, when his looks were an asset in College. But then in adult life when it comes to finding jobs, he was doomed. Romances. Fucking, bloody romances everywhere waiting for him. But it was his fault. His features weren’t rough. To look mad he had to get really angry, and even then he looked ridiculous most of the time.

He doesn't remember how it happened that they became friends. They have mostly nothing in common. Except beer. They both like beer. Well, they did back then. Hugh is used to whisky right now. Mads despises it tremendously.

He saw him the first time in some rehearsal room. They drank a few hours later to celebrate their new roles. Hugh didn't know much about this guy back then. He heard about Danish movies, maybe he watched a few when he was younger, but this guy was just a regular bloke with funny accent and some speech defect. Hilarious. Ten years older but conducted himself like a teenager. Bragging about stupid things he’d done and tons of weed he smoked. Hugh was mesmerized. He discovered that the more he listened to him, the more he looked at his mouth. The way Mads was licking his lips, when he thinking, made Hugh question his... well, everything.

They spent the next six months together. Drinking, partying, throwing up under some trees. It wasn’t just them. It was the whole crew. Around them were only cameras, grass, trees and horses. And alcohol. Mads seemed to always know how to find alcohol. It was his superpower. Hugh doesn't have any superpower. He had a growing desire to taste those lips. To touch this perfect butt he saw a few times in a dressing room. 

But Hugh wasn't stupid. Mads had a wife. Two kids. If he would like to fuck someone, that someone would rather be Keira Knightley than him. Hugh's boundaries were always wide. He saw lots of strange situations during boarding school. He saw more of it during his acting school. He kissed a few guys, he touched even more of them during performances. He fucked one during some crazy party. But the way Mads wore his own skin was annoyingly arousing.

He never did anything, not even try to imply that he would want something more than the friendship they developed. Mads was genuinely open to everything in his life, but Hugh never dare to reach for it. The fear that all they already had would disappear was unbearable. 

Time has passed and shooting was over. Hugh went back to London. Mads was gone somewhere else. France. Germany. Denmark. New projects. New works. Every single one better than the previous one.

They have this agreement, to always meet when they are in the same area. Mads was more often near Hugh than vice versa. He worked everywhere. Hugh never found a job in Denmark.

Hugh managed to learn some Danish words, but the language itself was unnerving. Hugh couldn't deal with it properly. That was another thing he envied this bloody Dane: speaking in five different languages, like they were just different socks he wore.

Hugh refused to even think of his other skills. Horse riding, bikes, motorbikes, dancing, fist-fighting, sword- fighting, jumping like a bloody monkey, swimming, juggling… Hugh wouldn't be surprised if one day Mikkelsen avowed that he could fly. Hugh would probably believe him.

They became long-term friends. They get drunk together every time the Dane was in London.

But it wasn't enough. Hugh wanted more. Every time he saw this guy, he tried to figure out how to seduce him, without making a fool of himself.

In the meantime he met Claire. She was nice. Charming. Smart. Not that he depreciated himself. No. He was good too. He was confident. He felt quite good in his skin. He more used to it, than really like it, but it didn't matter. She wanted him, she understood him. He could be himself with her. He could tell her everything... Everything but this very annoying thought, that he has, for a long time, an insatiable crush on those Danish cheekbones.

So when Bryan told him that he is looking for his Hannibal, he knew that there was only one person who could carry the weight of this role. Establishing everything was a long process and Hugh had to pull himself together to survive the waiting. He didn’t want to push Mads, nor ask him to take the job. He didn’t want the responsibility of talking him into something that could turn into an international failure. It had to be Mads’ decision.

When everything fell into place, Hugh was more than happy. 

Probably that was the reason he ended up completely drunk on the evening Mads had signed the contract.

With a bottle of some champagne, he showed up in Mads' hotel and called him.

“I'm downstairs. With a bottle. Join me for a walk or something?” he asked. He had prepared a better speech, but he forgot everything, the moment he heard his voice.

“I'm wet. I don't have a hairdryer. Come here. We can drink in my room.” That was his answer and he hung up.

**“Oh, sorry. Room 481.”**

Hugh got the message seconds later and went upstairs.

He knocked quietly. 

The door was ajar.

“Come in!” he heard Mads' voice and walked in. His room, as always, was in a mess.

Mads, only in his black boxers, was looking for something in his bag, throwing all the clothes on the floor. Hugh gritted his teeth, trying to compose himself. 

“I’ve brought cookies too, you know,” said Dancy. Mads wasn’t even looking at him and whole steam evaporated from Hugh’s mind. He will screw things up, if he tries to make some advances towards this blind moron.

“I'm looking for my ID. I want to rent a car.”

“Where do you need to go?” asked Dancy.

“I need to have a car. You won't be my driver for a whole week,” said Mads and started to dress himself up, his wet hair dripping onto the edge of his t-shirt. 

“You're staying here for whole week?” Dancy suppressed the gulp. He didn't want to look eager.

“Yeah. I thought that I didn't spend much time in the US. I could have some free time, before I go back home. Is there something to see here?”

Hugh snorted.

“Yeah. Plenty. Do you need a guide?”

“I'm not so dumb to get lost in Manhattan.”

“Need company then?”

“Oh, you mean you want to...” Mads was puzzled.

Hugh already knew it. Mads was an idiot. A blind Idiot.

“I thought that we could spend some time together. Before we start shooting. We didn't see each other for some time.”

“I don't want to think about work yet,” answered Mads.

“I... didn't mean that. Just hang out, drink some beer. Claire will make something to eat. We could go on some...”

“Football,” smiled Mads.

“Yeah, that too,” winced Dancy. He could deal with tennis, but American football wasn’t something he really comprehended. But if it meant he got to spend time with this idiot, he could deal with football.

“Let's check what you've brought here,” asked Mikkelsen, looking at him with curiosity. 

“I thought that champagne would be good, to celebrate.”

Mads smiled.

“I have something better.”

Mads took out two beers from the fridge and put them on the little table. He had some chips, and weed as well. Hugh was aware how bad idea it was, but smoked with him anyway.

Half an hour later he was in Mads’ toilet, throwing up. 

“I'm an idiot,” murmured Hugh.

“Why?” asked Mads.

He didn't answer, he just puked. Once again.

“I should stick to scotch. I drank a few fingers before I got here,” he murmured.

“You should have told me. I wouldn't have given you a beer,” said Mads.

“I want to die,” said Hugh, trying to get up. Mads helped him, and washed his face, while Hugh still greenish on his face was holding tightly to washbasin.

“Give me your phone. I'll call Claire. She is probably worried.”

“She isn't,” answered Hugh and Mads didn’t asked for details. Hugh reached for toothpaste and ate a little to fix his own breath. Mads ignored Hugh’s actions and helped him get to the bed. He gave him two pillows and sat him straight.

“I will made you tea... you should drink something.”

“I have champagne.”

“You won't get any champagne, kid.” Mads was visibly amused.

“Don't hate me,” asked Hugh and hid his face in his palms. Mads smiled, giving him a blanket.

“Why I should hate you?”

“You shouldn't. That’s the point. Although I don’t know why. I messed up your bathroom. I don't know how to drink.”

“That's hardly a flaw.” Mads smiled. Drinking was definitely over. “You should get some sleep,” he said with a soothing voice. Hugh smiled in response.

“That would be wise,” Hugh nodded, but didn't move to do anything. Mads sighed finally and turned off the light, only leaving on the little dimmed lamp on his bedside table. Hugh removed his trousers, rather clumsily, but fighting with the buttons attached to his shirt was too much. Mads didn't seemed to worry about him sleeping in clothes. In the end, it wouldn't be him tomorrow who looks like shit. 

Mads took off his clothes and climbed into bed in his boxers. The bed was enormous. Another two people could be here, and there would still be plenty of space. When he turned off the light completely, Hugh felt nauseous.

“Mads, for the sake of your room, turn on the light or I will puke again.”

Mads sworn quietly, but light filled the room in a second. 

Hugh couldn't sleep. Every single one of Mads’ breaths that he heard was like a hit in his abdomen. His hormonal system made him feel utterly stupid. He tried to calm down a little, but it was pointless. He turned around and looked at this Danish miracle.

“It's not fair,” he said.

“You in bad shape? Yeah. But if you had told me that you have drunk already, I wouldn't let you mix it.”

“I couldn't come here sober,” murmured Hugh.

“Why?”

“I won’t tell you.”

“Kid.”

Hugh snorted in response. 

“What?” asked Mads.

“Nothing.”

“You don't think you're childish?”

“Right. Because you are so mature and flawless. You know better about everything. And I don't know a thing about life.”

“I wouldn't say that. You have changed since we first met.”

“Like you know shit about me.”

“I know a few things.”

“Name them.”

“You are more focused. You are also tenser than I remember. Are you troubled?”

“I'm wasted.”

“It's not that. I saw you last week in Bryan's office. You acted differently speaking with him. And then we met and you've changed. Like there was something you want to hide.”

“Suppress,” cleared Hugh.

“What?”

“I can't tell you. If I wanted you to know it, I wouldn't try to hide it. Whatever it is,” giggled Hugh.

“Are you sick?” asked Mads very seriously.

“What?” Hugh was shocked.

“Are you dying or something and don't want to speak about it? Because I'm good at not speaking about things, you know. I can be here for you and not speak at all.”

“I'm alive. I'm not going to die... Or rather I will, but I don’t have an expiration date.”

Mads chuckled.

“So you have some dirty secret you don't want me to know?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok.” Mads smiled. “I could gave you another joint and make you speak,” he said after two minutes of silence.

“You wouldn't like what I have to say. And how badly I would throw up on your floor.”

“Have you fucked my wife?”

“What?” winced Dancy, shocked.

“I wouldn't like to know _that_ , certainly.”

“Idiot.”

“You didn't answer.”

“I didn’t fuck your wife! I wouldn't do that to you. You are my friend.”

“Say it again,” ordered Mads.

“I didn't fuck your wife.”

“No. Not that. About friendship.”

“Why? You _are_ my friend. Do I have to tell you this?”

“I didn't fuck Claire either,” admitted Mads, biting his lower lip. Hugh chuckled.

“You said it, as if you were regretting it.”

“She's hot.”

“Fuck off.”

“Don't worry. You are too beautiful together to spoil it.” Hugh whined hearing those words. “What? You are. She is stunning.”

“And I'm just nice side dish.”

“You are beautiful as well.” Mads was smiling, looking at Hugh. He felt burning desire in his belly, but suppressed this unnerving feeling.

“Like a precious flower, or Chinese porcelain?” mocked Dancy.

“Stupid kid. You are stunning. Your eyes, they are hypnotizing, those eyelashes give you charm. And smile... You are perfectly beautiful when you're smiling.”

“I don't want to be seen in those categories.”

“I don't find you fragile. If that’s your problem.”

“You don’t find me handsome either.”

Mads giggled.

“No. Handsome, no. You are annoying me.”

“Sorry,” murmured Hugh. It felt like his world began to crumble into little pieces. He closed his eyes, and clamped his mouth in order not to scream.

“Fucking language. I'm not mad. I'm not angry. I'm annoyed.” Mads looked at Hugh carefully.

“At me?”

“That too. You are so beautiful together, that it's almost painful. I could bite you both.” Mads stuck out his tongue and smiled like an idiot. Dancy felt the urge to hit back.

“With those fucked up teeth of yours?” he asked. Mads shut his mouth instantly and covered his teeth.

“Yeah,” murmured Mads. Wounded.

“I’m stupid.” Hugh reached for his face to touch him, but took away his palm. “I didn't mean it in the wrong way. I like your teeth. Considering... I like them a lot. They are my favorite part of you.”

“You've lost your mind. They are repellent.”

“Can I?” asked Hugh and pointed his finger toward his mouth.

“You wouldn't ask about it sober,” Mads pointed out. Hugh snorted.

“I'm not sober. I have an alibi,” giggled Hugh.

Mads let him touch his face. Hugh carefully stuck his finger between Mads’ lips and slip it through his left upper fang. Mads shut his eyes, embraced. Hugh froze for a second and pulled back his hand a little, withdrawing his forefinger from Mads’ mouth.

“You are stupid. You know? I should bite off this finger and you wouldn’t even remember what happened.”

“Never change them,” said Hugh, slightly raising Mads’ upper lip with two fingers. He saw, in the corner of his eyes, as Mads clenched his fists. 

“Are you playing doctor right now?” 

“More of a dentist. But I don't mind playing a doctor.” He pushed his thumb forcefully to this sharpen tooth, until he felt pain. A little drop of blood appeared on Hugh’s finger and he licked it thoughtlessly. Mads gulped, looking at him with curiosity.

“What are you doing?” asked Mikkelsen with a cranky voice.

“Making a fool of myself.” Dancy shut his eyes instantly. Moments later, he felt a delicate touch on his eyelashes. More like a wind than a touch actually.

“Why do you have to be so pretty?” he heard the silent question.“You have no idea what impact you have on people.”

“I don't care about people,” answered Dancy and opened his eyes, looking in Mads'. They should be hazel, amber, or bright brown... But they were black. Hugh could see his own reflection in them. Does Mads see his lust after all? Was he turned on too?

Hugh licked his lips slowly and Mads groaned, giving Hugh an answer to this unspoken question.

“We could share. I could lend you my eyelashes and you could borrow me your teeth.”

“I won't tear them out...”

“Stupid. I want to possess them. Not to wear them.”

“How you intend to do it?” asked Mads licking his own lips. Hugh felt nausea. But it wasn't alcohol anymore. It was his heart thumping so fast that he heard every single beat of it in his head and his ears. He felt it in his fingers. They were pulsing.

“Can I?” asked Hugh. “I want to touch you, like a blind man. I want to remember every wrinkle, and every scar you wear. Maybe then I'll stop being jealous about everything.”

“Why on earth do you think I'm better?”

Hugh shrugged. 

“It’s not reasonable. It's my opinion. Don't argue with it. I won't change my mind, if you declare that you aren't perfect. It doesn't work that way. I have to know it by experience.”

“I don't know if I can stand this,” whispered Mads.

“You don't want me to touch you?”

“I want it too much. But if you will start, I don't know if I can stop myself from touching you.”

“Why?” Hugh wasn’t sure if this conversation is real or maybe he is just sleeping.

“I want to smell you, drawn my fingers in your curls. I want to taste your skin. I wish to know if there is aftershave behind your ear or just salty sweat. I want to suck your earlobes and make you blush.”

“You’re making me blush only saying it,” murmured Hugh. He reached for Mads’ chin and draw a line on it by his finger. He was unshaven. “I'm jealous. I want that for myself.”

“My facial hair?”

“Your face. It should belong to me.”

“You wouldn't know what to do with it. You have to pretend self confidence to wear it at all.”

Hugh smiled.

“You pretend pretty well.”

“I’m a good actor, you know.”

Mads brushed Hugh lips with his finger.

“I want to be inside. With my fingers. With my tongue. With my dick.”

Hugh moaned when Mads’ middle finger broke the barrier of his lips. He licked it instantly and sucked it gently, looking into dark eyes. His hand went to Mads chest. His fingers entangled in his hair. The hard nipple under his palm was hot and Mads shivered when Hugh brushed it almost accidentally. 

“Is there any way to soothe this jealousy of yours?” asked Mads, barely able to speak.

“You could try to convince me that you are just ordinary. But, if you fail, I will be doomed for eternity,” whispered Dancy. Mads’ fingers moved slowly on his skin causing almost painful pleasure.

Hugh moved himself slightly toward Mads.

“You may be doomed. But I will be lost,” said Dane. 

Hugh smiled and kissed the inside of Mads’ wrist held near his face. He felt strong fingers clenched in his hair and heard a moan. At this point everything went crazy. Mads grabbed him violently, and held firmly for few seconds, staring in his eyes still scared. Uncertain.

It was Hugh who couldn’t stand the tension. It was his hand that went to Mads’ waist and his fingers digging into tanned skin. It was him who approached and touched Mads’ lips with his own. They were dry. Hot breaths weren't helping much. He kissed him gently, testing his ability to lick Mads’ lower lip when he was grabbed him closer. His lips were on his face, kissing his cheeks, his eyelashes, his eyebrows. And then Hugh felt pain. Teeth on his lips weren't gentle anymore. He felt shaking fingers, trying to unbutton his shirt. Quiet moans attacking his ear caused shivers. 

Hugh knew that it was him who was making those stupid sounds. But he couldn’t hold himself any longer. He had to kiss every inch of that perfect face, touch, and taste every millimeter of that body. Bite it. Lick it. Suck it. Make bruises. Make him his own. Strong fingers on his butt. Hard cock on his thigh. He wanted more. He deserved it. He’d waited ten fucking years. He didn't know what he was doing anymore. He had never been in such a situation. Never felt anyone so precisely. Never felt so adored, cherished and desired. Every ragged breath of Mads’ on his skin was proof how excellent an actor he was. How perfectly he faked friendship for all those years. 

Now it was obvious that Hugh wasn't the only one struggling with the tension, lust and desire. But he didn’t need to act anymore. He just had to forget who he was, and everything felt natural. There wasn't skin between them. There wasn't body parts that mattered anymore. It was just impulse of pleasure that bound them together, melted them in one, devoured every bit of their sanity. They weren't fire and ice anymore, they became mist. Dense, white, sticky fog.


	2. Mist

He stuck out his head on the surface to gasp some air. He felt breathless in those fumes of dense fog they became. He opened his eyes, convinced that there should be some awkward tension. But the only thing that was touchable in that moment was hot, sticky skin underneath his fingers. He could smell sweat and sperm. There was exhaustion in the air. A heavy, salty, almost metallic scent of lust. His lips were swollen, the skin around them, sore. Every single touch felt like fire, but the pain was a nice reminder that it wasn't just a dream. Pain, and the absolutely perfect man in his arms.

His eyes were closed, features relaxed. His short eyelashes still. Hugh wanted to touch them badly. But he was afraid that he would wake him up. He didn't want that. He wanted to look at him. At this too large mouth shaped by Picasso; too light eyebrows, barely visible even from this angle; in contrast, his stubble was severe, perfectly visible; The little scar on his nose was a reason to kiss it, to forgive him that Hugh's nose wasn’t so perfect. Another scar near his eye barely visible with relaxed muscles, but Hugh knew that it will show itself once Mads would smile. A large scar on his right palm from his thumb to his wrist, served as a reminder of his stupidity in the past. Hugh didn't have to look lower to know the few others. They were echoes of Mads’ life: active, fast, almost crazy. Hugh smiled. 

Moment later he felt panic. He didn't want that life. He didn’t want this experience, this chaos sunken in beer and fags. He moved slightly, feeling cramp in his shoulder. The head resting on him was becoming heavy. The hair tickled, starting to annoy him. There was groan and the muscled arm twitched slightly. Those delicate fingers began to caress his skin and it didn't felt pleasant. It was too much. His senses were overloaded. He grabbed Mads’ palm to stop him. Heavy eyelids rose. Fluid amber looked at him and Hugh gasped with sensation. He wanted to touch them, to have them in some jar, so he could watch those eyes without fear that he will be seen.

“Morgen,” said the gravelly voice. 

“Morgen,” answered Hugh in Danish. 

“Did you get rid of your complexes? Are they gone?”

“Your treatment seems to have worked, my doctor,” he said and touched this smiling beautiful lips with his forefinger. Mads kissed it gently. “Two seconds ago I was angry. I needed to escape,” he whispered, closing his eyes.

“Why didn't you?” Curious voice. A little touch on his abdomen. The hand wasn't heavy anymore.

“I never felt so good in my skin after coitus. I should feel awkward, and the lack of it caused my tension.”

“And now?”

“I want to be inside you again. I want to feel your... Well, everything. I don't want to stop. The moment I leave this bed, will be like some fuckin’ disaster, ‘cause I won't be touching you anymore. Even if it will be a brief trip to the loo, it feels too long. But my bladder won't stand the tension much longer.” Mads smiled. He rolled around and get up. He stretched out his hand and grabbed Hugh's. 

“Come on.”

Hugh wanted to protest, but he didn't. They just went to the bathroom. Hugh used the loo and Mads took the shower. He was humming some melody through his nose. Hugh emptied his bladder, flushed and joined him in the shower. 

The water was hot, a scent of musk and cedar wood hung in the air. Mads soaped his chest, kissing him aggressively. Hugh hissed, feeling the burning sensation on the lower lip.

“I'm sorry,” came Mads' immediate response.

“Don't be,” he protested and pulled him closer. The few inches between them were unbearable. He took some shampoo and massaged it into Mads’ hair. Slowly. Tenderly. The Dane purred like a big cat. He really looked like a tiger. His amber eyes were fixed on Hugh's lips. He pinned him to the wall, already hard. Hugh drew a line with the foam, heading from Mads’ neck, his perfect strong neck, through his muscled, hairy chest towards his loins. Hair so mesmerizing that Hugh couldn't take his eyes off of him. He wanted to count them.

But touching him was too much. Sensation was too strong and he felt his erection rouse. The wet, hot fingers full of shower gel weren’t helping either. Mads was soaping him. Every inch of his skin. He painted on him some strange art. His fingers were everywhere. His lips were sucking his collarbone. Tongue tracing some pattern, some words on his belly. Teeth were hurting his nipples. And then his mouth was on his dick. Hugh pushed involuntarily. A quiet giggle and he was inside. A warm and wet mouth surrounded him. The pressure of determined fingers on his buttocks. He grabbed Mads’ hair.

“Stop.” He moaned and pulled him closer to kiss those lips. “I want you under my skin,” he whispered and heard a groan as a response. Soft kisses on his neck, and a bite. First delicate, the next one harder.

“More,” he begged and felt pain. Those ridiculous teeth were on his shoulder digging deep, piercing the skin. The next bite was on his chest and then his hip. He will look like he was in some dog fight and lost. He felt a sharp pain on his thigh and then that mouth on his dick again. Sucking. Exploring fingers on his ass sneaked towards his entrance. The moment Mads finger dig in him, Hugh dug his nails into his arms. He scratched his neck. He wanted to tear apart his skin, but then those fingers moved inside him and he whined. He was about to come from the sensation, but Mads stopped sucking him. He squeezed his dick firmly and held without moving for few seconds.

“Hold on, Hugh,” he whispered. _Who the hell was Hugh?_ He closed his eyes and gasped, trying to remember who he was. Mads turned him round, careful not to touch his cock or balls, he caressed his ass and fragile place between his butt cheeks. Hugh moved his hips. He wanted more, not even knowing how to ask for it.

“Mads, please...”

The pinch at his nipple made him mewl. A chuckle in his ear and a hot tongue petting fragile skin, mutilated from those teeth. He pushed his hips towards his lover.

“Tigge,” he begged in Danish. And that was it. A growl erupted in Mads’ throat, as a hot, burning pressure pushed on his entrance. The sting of pain that started in his ass, radiated to every cell in his body. He didn't dare to move. How had Mads survived it yesterday? How he was able to breathe with this pressure on his muscles? How had he not screamed? But Hugh wasn't screaming either. He gasped, trying to adjust to the strange feeling. His muscles tightened involuntarily and Mads gasped in his ear. That was hot. Hugh heard this gasp not only in his ears, but in his stomach, his ribcage and his balls as well. He moved slowly and heard another gasp.

“Wait,” Mads' voice was high. He was pushing his fist to the wall and bit him on the shoulder. Hugh felt his skin break under his teeth and groaned. His fingers were in Mads’ hair, caressing his head and his neck. He wanted to calm him. He kissed his fingers gently and pushed his hips. Another sting of pain coupled with heavy breath. Palm on his dick and movement, the twitching dick inside him. Another fraction, then another. Gentle. Slow. But Hugh didn’t want it slow. He wanted this pain. He needed strength. He needed to be noone and nothing, if not Mads' everything. He moved his hips to meet Mads'. He sank into him deep and whined, and Hugh moved once again. Stronger. Another gasp and he moved again. Faster. Hand on his cock tightened and started to pump him rapidly. Hugh was about to lose his footing. His palm was on Mads’ hand on the wall, their fingers entwined together firmly when Dane moved inside him.

“I'm gonna...” He heard a breathless gasp. Hugh's hand went to Mads’ ass and squeezed it slightly. 

“Stay in me. Inside. Please,” he moved subtly to regain balance and tightened his muscles. Mads was moving fast. Every single motion of his hips was impaling Hugh inside and out. Every single stroke on his dick brought him closer to annihilation. He heard the moan, and felt pulsing inside him. The sound of soul ripped from a living creature, and pure pleasure made him come. Made him scream.

He opened his eyes and start giggling. Mads withdrew himself from his body and it was the worst thing Hugh felt in his whole life. Emptiness. 

“God, I want more,” said Hugh looking in those mesmerizing amber eyes. Water still dripping on them, hot, almost scalding. Mads kissed him and smiled.

“Good. I want more too.”

“We should get some sleep though.” Hugh wanted to be reasonable.

“There is no point. It's probably morning behind this door.”

“I won’t be able to stand much longer on my feet. My... well, everything is shaking. My whole world compressed to this.” He grabbed Mads’ face and kissed him. Mads closed his eyes and buried his head in Hugh’s hair. He nuzzled his jaw. 

“I don't want to wake up,” whispered Mads.

“Why? Do you think you are dreaming?”

“How this could be real?” Hugh smiled hearing the answer. He bit him on the earlobe and Mads shrieked.

“Why?” he asked with a sad expression.

“To prove you are awake.”

Hugh turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a fresh towel from the cabinet and gave it to Mads and then took another for himself. He wiped himself and then he used his own towel to dry Mads’ hair a little. He grabbed his palm and led him towards the bed again.

“Lay down,” he ordered. He looked as Mads obeyed him and smiled. He used the phone and ordered breakfast. Then he opened the window and stretched.

“Come here,” asked Mads.

Hugh, still naked, knelt on top of him, placing his hand in grayish chest hair. He traced a line where his teeth were few minutes ago and smiled.

“I've marked you. I'm sorry.” Mads giggled.

“If you think I'm marked...” He licked his own lips. His finger was on Hugh's left thigh, where was an itching wound and then it wandered to his hip, where was another. A big red spot marked his shoulder, still bloodshot.

“I'm so sorry, Hugh.” 

“Shut it.” He leaned over and kissed the Dane. “I don't mind.”

“Claire might.”

“Still. I don't mind she will.” Mads arms entangled him and Hugh was in the right place instantly. “Can I be irrational?” whispered Hugh.

“You can be whatever you like, as long as you are like this for me...”

“I want you to promise me, you will never let me run or hide.”

“You won't do it. Even if we split for some reasons connected to life itself… You are under my skin.”

“My pestilence is there for sure.”

Mads smiled and Hugh kissed him. A knock was heard on the door and Hugh jumped out of bed and hopped into trousers. He opened the door and took the tray. Moments later, naked again, he was feeding Mads with little versions of French cookies dipped in honey. Liquid substance stuck to their skin, and every single attempt to lick it off evoked the opposite effect.

Mads sat for a moment to drink hot, black coffee. Hugh wanted to taste his lips. The strange mix of coffee and honey was addictive. He couldn't stop licking it.

“I'm not a lollypop,” said Mads, shoving him a little, his fingers still on Hugh's lips were motionless. Mads slipped his thumb into Hugh’s mouth. He touched his teeth. 

“You won't be so perfect without them.” Mads smiled menacingly. 

“But I wouldn't scratch you during blow jobs,” answered Hugh, his cheeks blushed. 

“You managed pretty well with them too, you know.” Mads smiled. “Close your eyes,” he ordered.

Hugh did.

“Open your mouth.”

Hugh did. 

A little French cookie was in his mouth instantly. 

“And now eat. There won't be more sex without a breakfast.”

“You are trying to be reasonable?” chuckled Hugh.

“Someone has to,” said Mads, amused. Hugh looked at him and smiled, then nodded. He picked up the phone and called for room service, ordering a big jar of honey and red wine. Mads smirked. “You’re not going to cover the whole bed in that sticky substance.”

“I will eat it from your naval. And I'm going to feed you with this for a whole week,” smiled Hugh cunningly. “Your semen tastes like fags.” That was his explanation. “I don't fancy swallowing fags.”

“You don't have to do it.”

“You know exactly why I have to.” Mads flinched when Hugh’s fingers landed on his dick. 

“I'm too old for this. Gimme a break or you will kill me.” Hugh leaned down and licked the delicate skin above Mads’ penis but didn’t touch it.

“Don't worry. I need you alive.”

“I need _me_ alive,” smiled Mads and lowered himself on the pillows. Hugh jumped above him and lay down next to him.

It would be polite to go home, leave him alone, but he wasn't about to obey some stupid rules. Hugh entangled him with his own arms, sticking his nose into Mads’ hair. He smelled like shampoo. That was new.

“You didn't smoke yet.”

“Do you need me to?”

“No,” chuckled Hugh.

“I'm high. And it's not the weed. You did something to my brain. Something evil and twisted. Yet something similar. I recognize it. I was longing for it, not even knowing that I miss something. And now it's here.”

“Like a key to past and future.” Hugh closed his eyes and smiled. He felt his whole universe spinning around him. Every single path he chose in his life was leading to this point, to this bloody Dane.

“Why did you hide it? Your desire. Why did you decide to hold it for so long?” asked Mads.

“I never thought that you want me,” answered Hugh. There wasn’t place in this room for more lies.

“You are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. Why I wouldn't want you?” Mads was shocked.

“You never...” Hugh didn’t know how to say it and not sound stupid. He bit his lower lip. Mads smiled.

“You never implied that you were interested in something else other than boobs. Not even once. Why would you want me? I'm a man. And I'm ugly,” said Mads.

“You can be very incapable sometimes.”

“Incapable?”

“Mentally. You are walking fire, burning alive everything it touches. You are walking animal magnetism. Pure lust trapped in human body. Is there anyone in this bloody world who doesn’t want to fuck you?”

“You are delusional.”

“I'm hard. Looking at your hands, knowing what they are capable of... I'm lost for eternity.” Mads smiled and rolled to kiss Hugh.

“So we were just blind. We weren't able to look through our own games. You've played well, Mister.”

Hugh smiled.

“Congratulations to you too.”

Dancy kissed him gently and brushed his cheek with his fingers. Mads gasped, breathless. 

“It's not a dream,“ Mads said quietly, not sure if it is a statement or a question.

“It seems so,” smiled Hugh.

“Can you stay here forever? In my bed?”

“It would be impossible, unless I was paralyzed. I have to pee sometimes, you know. But I can come back here every time you need me to.”

“I need you. Now. For tomorrow. For next week, and month and for a life,” Hugh gasped.

“Yes. That could be arranged.”

He pushed himself closer into Mads’ arms and closed his eyes. Mads kissed him gently, and murmured something in Danish. Hugh wasn't aware what it was, neither had he the power to ask. He belonged to this creature. He belonged in his arms, and the whole world around wasn't his problem anymore. Here laid his solution, his reason, and his ending. But the only thing that mattered in that time was steady beating of his heart under Hugh's fingers and his breath on his skin.

“Can we order fish and chips for dinner?” murmured Hugh before he fell asleep.

###

Hugh wasn't a heartthrob. He wasn't a sweet, adorable creature either. He looked like a cute puppy when he smiled and like a lost kitten when he was sad. It caused this unnerving urge in Mads to touch him. He would like to hold him, squeeze him, turn him inside out.

He remembered the day they met. The whole crew was chatting, trying to get to know each other, joking. And there were those eyes, fixed on him, observing his features as he were some kind of a freak. Maybe he was. For all those years he heard how ugly he is, how ridiculous his features are, how interesting they are. How he is a puzzle, a Picasso painting in a flesh. It was accurate. He knew that his body is close to perfection, but his face was just... Never mind. He learned how to change this flaw into something special, into his own weapon against shallow people.

He decided not to speak with this guy in well-tailored pants and v-neck tight sweatshirt. He looked fancy, focused on veneers. He was shining with some strange power, some energy barely recognizable, and Mads knew he should stay away.

They were drinking their fifth round by then, he, Keira, Stellan, Til and this Englishman, this spoiled child, with fancy shoes. Keira was tipsy, got hiccups and Til took her to the hotel. They were supposed to leave tomorrow morning to shoot the first scenes. Prepare themselves, try armors, saddles and weapons. Stellan went to the loo leaving him with this girlish boy. Mads made a quick excuse and went to buy three beers. When he finally got to the table, Stellan was explaining something to the waitress, staring at her boobs, and Hugh was... reading. Mad shemmed, and put the beer on their table.

“What are you reading?”

“Sons and Lovers. Coleridge” answered Hugh and put his book on the table.

Mads shrugged. He’d never heard of it, but didn't want to sound stupid. _Better dick, than stupid,_ he thought. He ignored this boy and took mouthful of beer. 

“Am I so bloody boring you can't stand me or you just don't like my accent?”

“Your accent is perfect,” answered Mads without thinking.

“So is your jacket.”

Mads smiled falsely. _What a shallow creature indeed._

“I bought it in some second hand store,” he lied, just to test this idiot.

“Pity,” said Dancy. “I would like to have something similar, but I assume they won't have an identical anymore.”

“I'm not sure this place still exists. “

“The best things disappear very quickly.”

“What a smart insight about life,” sneered Mads.

“Nah, I'm thick as a brick.”

Mads smiled.

“I won't argue.”

“You aren't very eager to check it either,” observed Dancy. Blue eyes were piercing Mads, recording changes on his features.

“You don't look like people I'm used to being friends with,” he said.

“You don't look like _people_ at all,” snapped Dancy. Mads smiled really sincerely. 

“You are that bald or just a dick?”

Hugh chuckled.

_“Bold,”_ he corrected, managing to piss off Mads. “But I see your expectations. You think I'm a spoiled boy with perfect manners. And you couldn't be more wrong.”

“So you know what I'm thinking? Any advice for my problems?”

“Beer sounds like a reasonable solution,” said Dancy and drank a half pint at once. 

_This will be a long trip,_ thought Mads. _Six months with this idiot, the horror._

“Are you prepared for spending the next few months in the saddle?”

“I hope there is a liquor store around, otherwise we will go nuts. I didn’t bring enough books with me.”

“You don't look like a bookworm.”

Hugh shrugged. 

“I need some twisted replay, but I will leave you with your despise towards my person. If your head is so deeply stuck up your ass, I'm not interested in being ridiculed... Fuck, why am I even bothering being nice?“

He took his book and stuck it in the pocket of his too big jacket. And leaving it on the edge of the chair he went to the loo. Mads looked around, smiling, looking for company. Stellan wasn't near anymore. His things had magically disappeared. Mads shrugged and drank his beer. He waited another fifteen minutes but the Englishman didn't come back. He checked the loo, the bar and went outside. Dancy apparently had disappeared too. 

Maybe he wasn't nice after all. Mads didn't even know why. He wasn’t such a dick, habitually.

He went back to his table. Drinking alone wasn't any fun, so he picked up his things and the green jacket the Englishman left behind.

The hotel wasn't far away, so he decided to walk. He stopped, looking at the sky. The fag in his mouth was fuming lazily.

“Can I have one?” asked someone and Mads tensed, expecting a thief. 

He turned around and looked at this boy in his v-neck sweater. He was barely standing on his feet, drunk. His hands were around his shoulders. He was cold. Mads handed him his jacket and Hugh, drowning in it straight away, buttoned it up to the neck. 

“I bought something… um... to smoke,” he whispered. 

Mads blinked and start laughing. 

“How much?”

“Two grams.”

“Fuck, that’s a lot.”

“I thought that Stellan would, um...”

“Stellan went... I don't even know where. But we have to be on our feet in the morning.”

“You don't look like a wimp.” Hugh shrugged and moved in the general direction of their hotel.

“It will be difficult day, tomorrow. But hey, I can't let you smoke it all by yourself.”

Hugh smirked and changed direction of their trip.

“Did you ever hit someone?” asked Hugh.

“A few times.”

“Were you ever bitted?”

“More than I would like to remember.” Those were strange questions, but Mads answered anyway. Hugh looked at him surprised. “What?”

“You don't look like someone I would like to attack.”

“I misjudge people. I think they are smaller and then I'm screwed,” said Mads.

Hugh chuckled. 

“I'm small,” he said.

“But you have been fighting a lot.”

Hugh poked his own nose – his evidence of fights.

“This? It was broken four times. For now.”

“Are you anticipating another fight?”

“I never anticipate a fight. That's why my nose is a bloody disaster, ” said Hugh and turned into some dark street. 

“Hotel is that way,” reminded Mads.

“But the views are someplace else,” he teased. Mads followed.

Hugh lead him through some dumpster towards some old building, up dirty stairs to the roof. In a second they had Dublin under their feet. Hugh sat down on the ground and tapped it with his left hand.

“Sit. I don't like when big people are hovering above me.”

“You should be used to it.”

“I am. That doesn't change the fact that I don’t like it.” Mads sat and withdrew his lighter and fags.

“Do you need help with joint?” asked Mads. Hugh snorted.

“No.” He pulled out the grass and a glass pipe. Mads blinked surprised. Hugh giggled. 

“I wonder how badly the way _you_ look isn't fitting in with your inside.”

Mads smiled.

“Maybe I’m so introvert, you will never know.”

“Oh, I will. I'm a reader, you know.”

Mads shrugged and looked in silence when Hugh stuffed the weed pipe. His hands weren’t precise but it was alcohol not inexperience. Mads deduced that he had to look at this Brit once again. Closer, without stereotypes. Fucked up, too big ears; eyelashes covering half of his face; crooked nose; full mouth; slightly rosy cheeks; blurry eyes; curly, dark hair. Dancy licked his lips, focused on weed. He wasn't handsome, but interestingly arousing.

“Is there something wrong with me that you are observing me?”

_Fuck_ , thought Mads.

“I'm waiting for weed.”

“Um, yes. But still, you are staring.”

“Very strange attitude for someone who wants to be famous.”

“I don't want to be famous, nor filthy rich. I want to play,” he said, took the lighter from Mads’ hand and smoked. Friendly, the familiar scent of marijuana dispersed in the air. Hugh inhaled slowly and closed his eyes. He passed the weed pipe to Mads.

“For what are you hiding?” asked Mads with weed in his lungs.

_“From,_ ” amended Hugh. “From myself.”

Mads snorted. He didn’t like to be corrected.

“Why _you_ decided on it?” asked Dancy.

“I was bored with dancing. I wanted something more.”

Hugh chuckled.

“Don’t tell me that you are a fucking ballet dancer.“

“Is there something wrong with ballet?”

Hugh started to laugh.

“Now I know why you are dressed like a hobo. If I had to spend a day in tights, I would explode,” he giggled.

Mads shrugged.

“It's just an outfit. No more ridiculous than the skirts we will be wearing since tomorrow.”

“Don't say it out loud. “Skirts”. Someone can hear you and feel offended,” giggled Hugh and took a pipe from Mads’ to fill it once again. Mads closed his eyes.

“I feel dizzy.” The pot was strong.

“You want to go to sleep, old man?”

“That would be waste of weed. Besides, you can't be the only one wasted tomorrow. And I will need a companion in pain. I don’t like to suffer alone.”

“I bet you know some solutions for hangover.”

“I have something in my bag.”

“That! I knew it.” He poked him with his finger. “That is a good start.”

“For what?”

“For good cooperation at work.” He smiled and Mads smiled back, looking at him. “But it’s ‘sleeve’ not ‘bag’.”

Hugh proved to be adorable. Smart. Witty. Quick in answers, even when completely drunk. They showed up in their hotel rooms in the morning. They had a time to take a shower, grab some food to bag, and be stuffed in some bus. They were so late that rest of their happy company had to wait for them. Mads felt like shit, barely conscious. Hugh didn't look any better. They sat at the back of their stinky bus and swallowed the painkillers Mads had. Stellan shook his head, looking at them with amusement. Someone said something, someone asked something, Mads answered. Hugh didn't bother to answer. He wrapped himself in his too large jacket and curled in the ball to fall asleep almost instantly. Mads tried to be awake for next few minutes, but his body didn't want to listen. His eyelids felt heavily, his tongue stiff. His brain stopped understanding English. He needed to sleep.

Mads remembered their night very clearly, considering all the circumstances that could cause palimpsest. But for some unexplained reasons he remembered every word said by this little monster, the monster that was lying right now, ten years later, in his arms.

 

Now he was fully aware of their games. It wasn't just a friendship. It was a denial since the beginning. Some wicked courtship. His subconscious knew that those lips had to be sweet, that those eyes were important, that his voice would be his undoing. His laughter would be his end and his tongue, would be Mads resolution to every single fuckin’ problem in this world.

He didn't find him attractive or handsome. He was looking at this shy boy, this nervous creature, not very eager to speak about himself, and he saw the beautiful man he could become. 

Mads licked his lips, still swollen after the last 24 hours. He slept on his pillow, smiling. It wasn’t the first time they spent the night in one room, but they had never crossed the line. Never did anything sexual. Mads knew that he adored him. His longing told him that long time ago, that this kid could be someone special in different circumstances. Now, he was sure, that he won't be able to stop loving him, even if this brat would rip of his heart out by the roots. He closed his eyes, surrounding Hugh with his arms. He was hot and sticky, but Mads didn’t care. It was theirs. Every single bit of dirt in this bed was their fluids. It was nice to feel comfortable enough to not bother about... anything actually.


	3. Arrangements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was suppose to put this chapter a little bit sooner, but the whole Holiday fuss engulfed me completely.  
> But now I'm coming back, with an amzing Beta behind my back (thank you Rigel99), and I hope you will like the story and will want to read more of it.
> 
> It isn't PwP or whatever that genre is called. I promise. But there will be sex in this story, because whining about emotions isn't enough in case of those two... :P

“Do you intent to call your wife?” asked Mads, knowing that Hugh didn't use his phone since they'd met. It was already late evening. They didn’t leave the room since last night. And although Mads wasn’t very worried of this fact, he couldn’t stop wondering why Dancy was so reluctant to call her.

“I do, actually,” answered Hugh. “I'm very close to calling her and telling her that I want a divorce,” The Brit smiled widely.

“Do you really think that we need such a mess right now?”

“You don't want to go to the press about us, I can identify with that. But my wife? She’s quite a different set of circumstances.” Hugh sounded like a lunatic, with that charming, irritable smile of his and Mads felt the sting of anxiety.

“Are you expecting me to ruin my whole life after one night?” asked Mads.

“It's not just one night, Tiger,” snorted Hugh, crossing his arms on his chest. Mads sighed.

“I wasn't precise. You don't know what you feel towards me. Neither do I. It’s too fresh. We barely saw each other in February.”

“But I kissed you five minutes ago. And you have told me that you are doomed. Was that a lie?”

“No. I am doomed. I feel something so overwhelming that I can't describe it other than some soul crushing experience,” admitted Mads.

“So what's the problem?”

“There is none. But we can't act like we’re 12 or something. Claire will divorce you, but she will make a big fuss in press because of it. You will be marked, which will have huge impact on your work. You will have to deal with those accusations. "

"You are telling me this like it wasn't connected to you," said Hugh.

"Danes are more open-minded. I can play more local movies and it will be okay for me. I can play there whatever I find attractive, regardless of my sexual orientation. Are you ready to play queers?"

“I’ve already played. A lot.” 

"Your whole carrier will change if it comes to the light. I'm afraid that on at some point you will blame me for it. You will hate me, because of that, and you will consider our relationship a mistake. I don't want that,” added Mads.

He gently touched Hugh’s cheek, digging his fingers into the soft curls of his hair. Hugh kissed his wrist.

“Okay, so we are adults, we know how to think. Let's think.” Hugh crossed his legs, looking at Mads restlessly.

Mads smiled.

“Your wife is probably worried. Call her, tell her that you are still with me, that we were drinking. She knows that we overdid the drinking before. And then we will eat something, and think. Sound reasonable?”

“Deucedly,” said Hugh. He took his mobile, to call Claire and tell her what Mads suggested.

“Are you coming home tonight?” she asked.

“If you’d like us to come over with whisky, we can. Would you like to drink with us, what I should bring for you?” asked Hugh with a debonair voice.

“You know I can't drink.”

“Yeah, I know, I know,“ he murmured.

“Exactly,” she said. “So stay where you are, I need some sleep without listening to your stupid jokes.”

“That sounds reasonable. I’ll be here then. You might consider yourself lucky: we won't be brawling at home. You won’t have to clean up after us.“

“Just don't do anything stupid with this moron, he always drags you into trouble. And come back sober.”

“I'll do my best.“

“Love you, bye.”

“Bye.”

He hung up and looked at Mads. His hands were shaking, cheeks slightly blushed, but he was smiling. Dark eyes of his lover were focused on him, waiting for some explanation.

“It seems I have another 24 hours to discuss a few things with you,” said Hugh.

Mads smiled and hugged him gently. Hugh kissed his jaw the moment he was trapped in Mads’ arms.

“Food,” reminded Dane. “I need fuel to ride further, or no amount of sex will work, if I’m hungry.“ 

Hugh grinned.

“Chips? And some meat?”  
“For me? Meat and meat. You can eat vegetables, if you want, I will pass.”

Hugh smirked and reached for the phone standing on the table.

They took showers, this time separately, in order to stay focused and awake. When Hugh left the bathroom, the fresh scent of cigarette smoke was in the whole room, but on the other hand, dinner was already waiting for them, as well as some notebooks and pencils. Hugh looked at it with curiosity, but Mads only smiled mischievously and pointed at his plate.

“Your salad, with chicken, and pancakes with cheese.” Dane looked at his dinner with disgust. Hugh chuckled pointing at Mads’ dish.

“Looks better that this calorific bomb made of protein.”

“I need it. I need energy.”

“Why? Are we going out? Do you want to see something finally?”

Mads looked at the little clock on his bedside table and smiled, visibly amused. It was a little past 8pm.

“I could run a little, but on the other hand, I prefer to arrange a marathon here. I foresee some push-ups and twists.” Hugh nodded, glad that he doesn’t have to leave for some match, or god forbid, go running with him.

“Do you want to draw something?” Hugh looked at pencils hesitantly.

“If this thing between us it is to work out, we have to discuss everything. I don’t want to forget about anything. Miss some detail that will fuck up our lives later. But let’s eat first.”

Hugh was afraid. He never felt this panicked as now. Any woman he met before didn't cause this amount of uncertainty, that makes him almost shiver. Mads turned on the TV, speaking about The Matrix he watched two days ago, and how amazing it will be to work with Laurence. He was mesmerized by his skills and a little starstruck which was new for Mads. Hugh didn't speak much during their dinner, eating his chicken, he reminded himself that he wished to eat fish and chips. Suddenly lack of it made him melancholic. Is that even possible to bring back these feelings he had a million years ago? To sustain them? This calmness and safety? What if he is making a mistake? What if Mads is just playing with him? What if he doesn't feel this way? He put his plate on the counter and rolled up his legs under his chin. Mads shut up instantly and put down his food.

“What's up, Hugh?” His eyes were steady, attentive, the warm color of whisky in his irises calls to mind the wood by the fireplace: expected heat, which was waiting to be excavated. The only thing he needed was a spark, which could ignite it. “Care to tell me what's happening?” He asked in a calm voice, yet full of worries. His features become uptight, but he composed himself very quickly.

“I'm scared,” answered Hugh.

“Of what might happen when we leave this room?”

“There is lots of fears in my brain right now.”

Mads shifted a little, placing himself next to Hugh. His hand, a little uncertain, was on Mads’ knee, top up, giving silent invitation for Hugh to put his own on it.

Hugh did.

“I don't know where to start even. I'm aghast,“ whispered Hugh.

“There was this boy I met some time ago,” Mads began. “He wasn't nice to me and I wasn't nice to him... for the few first hours. He was cheeky, stubborn and tried to hide that he liked Keira.” Hugh wanted to protest, but a firm grip of Mads’ hand told him to be silent. He was looking somewhere in the distance, not facing Hugh.

“I really hated him in that moment. He was sitting there, at the table, reading some English book, making me feel like an idiot. Like an analphabet, because I read something in Danish back then and couldn't brag about it, ‘cause he won't understand a word from it. I didn't want to tell anyone that I'm reading a drama, not related to work, with lots of poetry inside. And he annoyed me. He told me, with his perfect lips that I don't look like a human, mocking me. I wanted to hit him. I always hit back when someone makes me feel uncertain. And he was a quintessence of reasons to feel improper. But he was very stubborn, he made me look at him again. Made me know him. Made me love him.”

“But...” interrupted Hugh. Guilt painted all over his face.

“It's not that. I didn't have a crush on you all the time. I liked you. I still do. I always will. But in the back of my head there was always this tickling, annoying voice, telling me – kiss him. Telling me – seduce him. Telling me – possess him. But I don't want to possess you. I want to stand right beside you, holding your hand, and face whatever will come. I can't lose you. And it's not a treat, or begging. It's a statement. Your words are so deeply embedded in my head, that only some fatal brain injury can erase them. I'm not a saint, I'm not nice, I act like five-year-old most of the time. I did fuck guys in the past. I cheated on my wife, messing around with people’s emotions, messing with my own. I'm not a treasure... but you are. And I will always protect you.” Hugh squeezed his hand looking at this beautiful man, and couldn't resist anymore. He jumped on the bed, switching positions to kneel between Mads' legs.

“I don't know what I am doing for most of my life. But there are things I'm very sure of. I've met Claire and I was sure that she would be mother of my children. I was on stage for the first time and suddenly I felt like I belonged somewhere. And one day I looked around and there you were. Walking chaos with childish charm, fearful features and deep voice. I wanted to listen to you. I needed to be likable for you. You were like a magnet. Whatever I did since then, whatever improvement I did, it was because of you. The possibility that you will call and the only thing I would have to say is that I read some new book, made me feel dumb. I thought that if I was amazing, you would see more in me than a spoiled child.”

“But I did. I do,” said Mads.

“But you won't. If you will know me better, you won't be so appreciative. I'm boring. I don't play football. I don't understand handball. I don't know many Danish words.”

Mads chuckled.

“You know enough to make me lose my mind.”

“But I'm dull.”

“Thick as a brick,” smiled Mads and pulled him closer to kiss him. Hugh moaned, when Mads' hands went to his neck, caressing his skin.

“Stop. We _have_ to think. ”

Mads stopped.

“I don't know what you are afraid of. You think that I can leave you after tonight?”

“No. Not that quickly. Sex is good, so we will be thrilled because of it for some time. I'm afraid that I will believe that this, this chaos in my head, this bumping in my chest is my destiny, and the moment I'll do, you will disappear.”

“I won't. You didn't listen to me. I remember you. Your words... not everything, I'm not some mentalist. But I remember important moments, not because I collect memories, but because you were important. I looked at you and craved you for some time. Besides, if someone is about to be bored – It's you. I live on the playfield. I live in the sport's hall. I run, jump, fight all the time, I can't sit in one place, I'm an annoying idiot.”

Hugh smiled, but Mads continued seriously.

“But there are also things I'm afraid of. Your life, your marriage, your career, I don’t want to destroy those things. I want to hold you in my arms for eternity, but not for cost of your happiness.”

“I'm happy right now. I'm... I can't even...” He took Mads' hand and placed it on his chest. “Listen.”

Mads closed his eyes for a while and licked his lips.

“It's uneven, irregular, because of you. Because I'm panicked that I will say the wrong word and you will throw me out of your room, calling me a stupid little cunt. If you want me to be happy, you have to let me stay.” Mads looked like he was about to say something, but he didn't. He was just looking in Hugh’s eyes, breathing slowly, so Hugh continued. “In the beginning I thought that it's just curiosity, some undefined sexual arousal. But it’s not. The way I felt yesterday... I have never... Noone ever made me feel this way... Do you understand?”

“I'm afraid I do,” whispered Mads and grabbed Hugh again to kiss him. “I'm an old fool. Please, just let me love you. Even if there will be some obstacles. And there will be a lot of them.“

Hugh gasped, looking him in the eye.

“I will fall completely in love, if I’d stay.”

“That's good.”

“Why is that good?”

“Because I don't like to suffer alone. I need a companion in pain.”

Hugh chuckled.

“Before we adjust our fucked up lives, can I just...” He touched Mads’ lower lip with his finger. It was kissed instantly.

“You can, but I'm warning you, you have to take the whole package, not only these lips.“

“I think I can deal with it,” smiled Hugh and kissed him again.

**###**

“So what about work?” asked Mads.

They manage to establish more personal things earlier.

For now they will stay where they were two days before. Neither of them will divorce, nor confess to cheating. Mads position was slightly better, if it comes to emotions and guilt, because he had cheated a few times before. Saying that Hanne was accustomed to it was a huge misunderstanding, but it won't be so shocking for her, if it would happen again. Mads was sure that after his last affair she won't stand for another, so any proof of it and his marriage is done. Hugh never cheated on Claire and didn't have even a shadow of an idea how she would react. He assumed that she wouldn’t whine about it to the press, but who knows. If he would be fucking some girl from make-up department, she will probably stay quiet... But it was Mads. She knew him. She will be convinced that they were fucking all the time. That their marriage was a lie from the beginning, to sustain a nice image in the press. She knew perfectly well that best way to destroy someone’s career was to accuse him of being gay. Especially when this someone is playing romantic roles for half of his life. Society was more or less open minded, but press and fans… they were a totally different issue. Hugh didn't feel like he was gay, neither did Mads, and they knew that dealing with this whole fuss would be too much for them for now.

“We should hide it,” decided Hugh.

“Yeah... We will manage to do it for how long? Five minutes. Six?” Mads was amused.

“I can stay away from you.”

“It's not about the distance between us, it's about chemistry. It'll be obvious for people not involved emotionally.”

“You said that we are capable to trick our wives,” reminded Hugh.

“Yes. But they know that we are friends, and we are close. They don't bother when we look at each other with admiration or care. As long as they get sex, they won't suspect that there is someone else. But Laurence, for example, he is very observant.”

“Do you want to fuck him?” It was suddenly too much, for Dancy, to listen about Fishburne all evening.

“No. Hugh! For god’s sake!”

“But you are concerned.”

“I'm not concerned what Laurence will think about my love life. I want to show myself as a good actor, it's not erotic. It's more a paternal thing.”

Hugh chuckled.

“Now you spoiled my image of him. ‘Daddy Laurence’...,” giggled Hugh.

“Bite yourself,” snapped Mads, “and focus. We will be surrounded by people conscious of the sexuality of others. Bryan will know in a second. Scott will know in a second. There is chemistry between us. There is fire in your eyes when you look at me. Pure enchantment sometimes. I don't want to push everything on your shoulders, making them think that you have a crush on me. You know what I mean?” Hugh nodded in response.

“Still, I want to hide it. At least try to.”

“Ok. So, there should be some contact between us, we can't avoid it completely. We are friends and we are close. Everybody knows it. We should be joking, made diabolical plans to make mischief against the others. Being indifferent sometimes or even arguing.”

“No. I don't want to fight.”

“But we have been fighting all the time before,” reminded Mads.

“I was never against you,” said Hugh.

“No. But you have always wanted to have the last word. To prove you are right.”

“I did not.”

“Oh yes, you did,” smiled Mads.

“I'm...” Hugh start to argue, but stopped instantly, looking at Mikkelsen, shocked. “Really?”

“Yes, Hugh. You are pain in the ass.”

“I can imply some pain to your ass.”

“See?” Mads smirked. “You have to stay that way. Not worrying about hurting me or losing me. I want this sharp tongue. I can deal with this game and I will be hitting back.”

“Can we try it tomorrow? I want to go somewhere. To check how that works.”

“You have to go home finally. I don't believe Claire wants to see me, after you disappeared for two days. And I don’t want to waste my time with you on stupid sightseeing.”

“So you will come in the morning, when she leaves for the gym. ”

Mads smiled.

“Good.”

Hugh leaned toward a night cabinet to nibble a piece of chicken.

“It's cold already,” said Mads.

“I don't mind. It's a salad after all,” said Hugh. Mads took his piece of pork and whined.

“I do mind. I need something warm.”

“I'm quite warm. I can give you my proteins,” teased Hugh.

“Idiot.”

“And there it is. Charming like always,” grinned Hugh. Mads smiled back and shifted to kiss Hugh’s thigh, in the place where he had bitten him.

“Claire will think that we have spend two days in some brothel.”

Hugh shrugged.

“We didn't have much sex lately. She shouldn't be surprised.”

“But not alerted,” reminded Mads. Hugh shrugged again.

“So what? I can't hide it anyway. Your fang prints are all over my body.”

Mads grinned.

“Actually, since you don't fuck her anyway, you can hide it.”

“Forget it. I won't use concealer.”

“Why? You have to mask this one on your shoulder and this one here.” He touched the damaged skin on his chest.

“You're not sorry at all,” noticed Hugh.

“Well, I thought that I should be, but naah. I like to know how you belong to me.”

“Possessive prick.”

Mads grinned and shifted like a fucking blizzard, pinning Hugh to the mattress. His mouth was on Hugh’s neck in a second, kissing fragile skin.

“I could give you a hickey and you are so submissive, you will let me do it?”

“I will let you do it not because I’m submissive, but because I want to be marked by you. Over and over again,” said Hugh, jerking Mads’ hair. Amberish eyes devoured him, making him hard. “How the hell didn't I see this coming?”

“I'm glad you didn't. You would probably have run away, if you knew how badly I desire you.”

“Naah, I would just play with you,” smiled Hugh. “I wouldn't run, because I crave you too.”

“What a fucked up game we’ve played?”

“Funny how eagerly we were playing, not even knowing that we could actually win something.” Hugh was tracing a path on the surface of Mads’ lips with his finger.

“Or lose everything.“ The Dane’s eyes became darker when he said that, Hugh could see only a glimpse of its original color, on the edges of his dilated pupils.

“When you play the game of thrones you win or you die,”* murmured Hugh.

Mads looked at him with a smirk and a squint.

“You didn't... You just didn't.”

Hugh stuck out his tongue.

“I'm afraid I'm trash.”

“Good. Let’s give you some good reasons to feel like that.”

There wasn't any room left for words. Mads just kissed Hugh, striping him at the same time. Dancy helped him get naked few seconds later. The sharp facial hair irritated his skin, but the shivers that came with it, were pure pleasure. It was their time for exploring, for checking more consciously where the partner has his fragile spots. Mads’ body was like a treasure map. Little scars here and there. Fragile skin in elbow juncture. Soft spot on his hips. Thighs prone to caressing. And his nipples – a magic red button that responded to every fleeting sting of attention. His ears and the back of his neck. Hugh explored everything. Every inch of his back and loins. He bit his lips. Blood appeared quickly, but Hugh didn’t let it drop. He licked away every bit of it. And then he tasted his balls and pre-come.

Mads didn't fight the pleasure, he purred and scratched the bed covers as he moaned. Hugh was mesmerized simply by looking at him, listening to his incoherent babbling, like he was under some spell. But maybe he was. Mads tried to touch him, jerk him, but Hugh didn't let him, until the very end. He knew he would lose self-control, if he let Mads' to touch him.

“Come here, please,” he begged in Danish and Hugh hung over him, kissing him deeply. Mads groaned and pulled him closer, locking Hugh in his arms. Their dicks were rubbing against each other. Mads cried out after another thrust of Hugh’s hips. He felt the hot substance on his belly and also came, looking at those dark eyes slipping under his eyelids.

Mads kissed him, still panting, his breath heavy on Hugh’s tongue. His fingers were weaker, but still firmly holding Hugh’s hair.

“They are so soft,” murmured Mads, kissing him again, smelling his hair. Hugh smiled, breaking the kiss. If that was a dream, he would be very angry, if he woke up.

“I have to...” he whispered. He felt an urge to escape from his arms just for few seconds. There was something he didn't tell Mads'. He was so afraid to spill out those words that he felt nauseous. Every moment when this information came to his mind, he was sure that it would be some kind of a deal breaker. He couldn't lose Mads, not when he finally dragged him into his world. He was about to say something more when Mads silenced him.

“Shut it. We are somewhere above the ground. You can't just say that you want to pee and leave me here alone. I might lost, you know.”

“Might be lost...” corrected Hugh.

“You will never stop this, will you?” He dismounted him from his body vigorously.

“You took the whole package...” Hugh smiled at him and entangled his fingers in Mads’ hair. “Is it some kind of a fetish? Or do you just want me to be bald?”

“I like them. You shouldn't wear short hair. Although I love your ears, not everybody has to appreciate them twitching when you are speaking.” Hugh concealed his ears with his palms. Mads shook his head. “Don't cover them. I like the sound you make when I'm licking them.”

“Is there a possibility that I will stop blushing one day because of your words?”

“Probably when you get bored of me and stop listening.”

“I want you to suck them,” said Hugh. Mads obeyed willingly and Hugh start to giggle. “No. Not now. Stop it,” protested Dancy. Mads started to tickling him and Hugh jumped out the bed almost instantly. “Argh!” He shivered. “Yagh. No, that was disgusting. Too much.” Mads smiled and got up, heading to the toilet, and Hugh followed. He stood at the door looking at Mads’ naked ass while he was pissing.

“God, I want to fuck you. I feel like a lab rat that is ready to kill himself, because he doesn't have the time to eat, or sleep. He sits in his rodent cage and presses the button that gives him another orgasm.” Mads flashed and smiled.

“Well, if I have to die, that would be an excellent method. But right now, we need a shower. And we are gonna use it, so we aren't as fucked up as you think. You even ate something today.”

“That's not a consolation. I was ready to drop my whole life after one night with you. Can you imagine how badly that can evolve?”

Mads ignored Hugh’s words and dragged him into the shower.

“Come on, you stinky rat, let’s make your body a little bit cleaner. That’s the only thing I can propose right now, ‘cause I’ve abandoned, long time ago, the idea of making your mind less dirty.”

Hugh smiled mischievously and escaped to pee, only to come back under the hot stream of water in few seconds.

“We are gonna sleep now,” insisted Mads when Hugh start to kissing him again. “Not much, though. I don't believe that we won't wake up in three hours to fuck again. But I'm barely standing. It's 2am, Hugh. We talked about problems we can stumble on, for last few hours, and I think it’s more or less established for now. Nonetheless, exhaustion isn't the thing I would like to achieve.”

Hugh smiled. It was the first time he didn't want to argue with Mads. He just wanted to listen to him, being absolutely sure, that this guy knows something more than him – if not about life itself then about fucking for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Of course famous sentence from "Game of Thrones".


	4. Obstacles

Hugh finally went home after almost three days. Mads was about to come for dinner in the evening and Hugh had to convince Claire that she wants to cook for them. She was pissed off. Of course she was. Hugh wasn’t even surprised by the fact.

“How long will this douchebag stay in New York? “

“Till Friday,” said Hugh. She whined.

“Do you intend to spend the whole time with your precious friend or will you find two hours to go with me to a doctor?” She was unbearable since the beginning of her pregnancy. 

“I remember. We have an appointment on Thursday.”

She snorted. 

“I feel fine, thanks for asking.”

“I can see _that_. If you weren’t, I believe you would call me. But he is my friend and I don't see him very often. Is it really so bad to have fun with friends from time to time?”

“Fun? No. Getting fucking drunk every time you see him, it's pathetic. You can't spend your time together and stay sober for once?”

“We could.”

“So prove it.” She crossed her arms on chest.

“I don't need to prove anything. I like beer. He likes beer. What's wrong with that?” Claire sighed and shook her head with disapproval.

“I'll make this dinner, but I don't want to see any fucking bottle here. I can't stand the smell of it.”

“Ok. That can be done,” smiled Hugh and went to the bedroom to finally get some sleep.

He took his phone and sent a message to Mads that he will come over for him in the evening. Hugh also warned him not to buy more alcohol. 

Hugh was exhausted after three days with Mikkelsen. They’ve spent it in bed, but it was only theoretical, he slept maybe 10 hours during this whole time. He knew he has to tell Mads' the truth. They've spend almost three days together and he wasn't able to do it, but he was more than sure that Claire would do it for him. Although they decided to keep the pregnancy as a secret for some time, she will want Mads' to feel guilty that he took Hugh from her. Hugh was more than certain.

He tried to turn off his brain just for few seconds, but shadows of Mads’ fingers were all over his body. Nothing had ever made him feel this way. His heart was thumping faster on the very thought of Mads’ lips. He needed his touch more than he anticipated even possible. Hugh was sure he couldn't afford to lose him. Not now. Not ever.

Although he assumed that sense of guilt won't let him do it, he fell asleep almost instantly when he closed his eyes.

**###**

“God aften,” said Mads softly, opening his door. Hugh was instantly grabbed in his arms and kissed. 

“Wait,” said Hugh, having problems with disentangling himself from Dane’s arms. Mads looked at him amused.

“I need only five minutes.” He smiled seductively. 

“You won't be so eager to fuck me when you’ll heard what I have to say,” said Hugh seriously.

Mads eyes opened widely and he stepped back.

“I didn't change my mind! I need you more than oxygen,” said Hugh instantly, to remind him that he won't change his mind. Although Hugh was terrified that Mads could do it for him. 

“So what... What's wrong?” Mads asked, while trying to compose himself.

Hugh bit his lips and closed his eyes. He had to breathe slowly to keep himself together. 

“I've lied to you. Well, I didn't exactly lie... I didn't tell you something... I was so scared... but I don't think that I should hide it at all.”

He was babbling. He knew that, but those fuckin' words didn't want to form on his tongue. Mads was standing way too far from him and it was bloody terrifying. In Hugh’s brain were thoughts that it is the end of this beautiful dream. That he fucked up everything, before it even started.

“Just say it,” whispered Mads. His hand were clenched, his whole posture was ready for the hit, whatever would come.

“Claire is pregnant. “

Mads inhaled sharply and stepped back another meter.

“Fuck!”

“But it’s... “

“Shut up!” He moved to the window and opened it, turn his back on Hugh. “Fuck, I knew it.” He murmured, and grabbed his fags from windowsill and took out one with trembling hands.

“Mads... I...” Hugh went silent looking as his lover set alight his cig and deeply inhale the nicotine. Mads wasn’t looking at him. He just stared into the abyss, smoking in silence.

“Can you look at me?“ asked Hugh, defended.

Mads shook his head.

“I didn't want to lie. I wanted to tell you, but it was irrelevant in that time. It still is.“

“Irrelevant?!” Mads looked at him, furious. Hugh approached him.

“Maybe I put it badly... But...”

“Shut up,” said Mads once again and poked Hugh in the chest with his finger. He closed his eyes to suppress his tears. When he finally looked at Hugh there was pure pain in those brown irises. “You let me believe…” he began, but went silent, inhaling smoke, his fingers were shaking. “You played with me these two days, told me this... Fuck! Everything. Promised me...”

“I didn't lie to you.”

“You did.” He closed his eyes and turned around to inhale nicotine once again. 

“I didn't lie to you when I told you that only thing I need is...”

“Stop. I don't want to listen to your lies,” whispered Mads, not looking at Hugh. “Just go to your wife. I will call Bryan... I’ll break the contract... The game is over.”

“I can't let you do it.”

“Just go.” He waved at the door.

“No,” answered Hugh. Mads looked at him, eyes teary. “I won't. You didn't listen me at all. It doesn't matter. It doesn't change my feelings towards you. When I said that I wanna divorce, I didn't lie to you. I didn't lie to you, when I told you that I don't want to leave your arms. I didn't lie when I said that I will fall in love if I stay. I did. You told me that you wanted me to stay and fight against the obstacles. Well, this is one of them.”

“A kid is not a fuckin’ obstacle!“

“There isn't any kid yet. It's just an abstract idea.”

“You don't get it? Do you?”

“So tell me how my life is going to change. Tell me about sleepless nights, poo and milk.”

“Your head is going to change. Your heart. This little human will change your whole world. And I won’t belong there in the world that would come.”

“You are under my skin.” Hugh tried to touch him, but Mads grabbed his wrist to prevent that. He let go of his hand immediately, as if it burnt him. Hugh looked sadly at the clenched palms of his lover. “Your scent is imprinted in my brain. I won't let you push me away because you are afraid,“ he whispered.

“I'm not afraid,“ growled Mads.

“Ok, so you are angry. But you are angry, because you're afraid. But it’s stupid, I don't want to leave you, nor hurt you.”

“But you will.”

“I know I don't deserve this, but is there any possibility that you could believe me? Just for the moment? I don't want anything, but to stay here. I told you this earlier and I didn’t lie. I can leave her…”

“You know I won't let you do it. It's your family. You can't just abandon them, because you want to fuck some old foolish Dane. “

“But I can do it, because I’m in love with this man. And he isn’t foolish.”

“Please, stop it,” said Mads.

“I can't. I can't stop loving you, because you want me to.“ Hugh was stubborn.

“It's absurd.”

“Why? Because I'm incapable of love or you are not worthy? Or maybe it's impossible to fall so badly in three days?”

“It isn't,” whispered Mads.

“You think you alone have the right to feel wounded?” asked Dancy, very eager to convince this moron to give him another chance. “You are the only one who knows something about life and love? Fuck! It's been ten fucking years! Are you so dumb? You really can't see it in me? I’m totally lost. I could have lied to you, pretending she didn't tell me. I could act surprise later. That would be easier? Better?”

“It isn't,” said Mads again.

“It what 'isn't'?”

“It isn't impossible to fall so badly in three days,” he whispered. Hugh became air-locked looking into those dark eyes. There was something strange in them and Hugh wasn’t able to read Mads’ emotions.

“I will never hide anything from you, if you let me stay,“ begged Hugh.

“I can't let you stay.”

“But you've said...”

“Claire is making a dinner. And we have to go,” answered Mads and smiled falsely.

“Mads...” Hugh was about to complain when Mikkelsen leaned forward and nuzzled Hugh’s cheek, entangling his fingers into his hair, causing him pain, tugging them. He inhaled Hugh’s scent slowly, his features becoming sharp.

“I will strangle you next time you will foul me like this,” he said looking into Hugh’s eyes. Dancy shivered. There wasn't a fragile, wounded creature in front of him anymore. There was a predator, willing to snap his neck in a blink of the eye. Hugh touched his face gently, but Mads knocked his hand and walked toward the exit of the room, on the way grabbing the jacket lying on the bed.

“What the fuck does that even mean? How I am supposed to know that you aren’t play right now? That in the evening, after feeding me with hope, you won't laugh at me, telling that it was just revenge?”

Mads moved very fast. Hugh didn't have the time to react and he was on the floor, pinned to the ground. 

“Because I did fall too, you stupid little cunt,” said Mads and kissed him violently. Hugh gasped with sensation. He entangled his hands in hair falling on Mads’ neck, kissing him back. He was about to cry with relief when Mads broke the kiss. His eyes were almost black with arousal and Hugh couldn't help but smile. “Move your skinny ass. We have performance to run, and we have to stop at some florist. I can’t go to your pregnant wife with empty hands.”

**###**

Mads was eating, sitting in front of Claire whole evening with Hugh on his right side. They were chatting about travels, and Claire’s expectations about her show. She wasn't sure how to deal with shooting during pregnancy. Mads assured her, that it's not impossible, he saw a few actress dealing pretty well with filming, even with big bellies. She made some fancy dessert with lots of raspberries and sour-sweet cream on it, with little cookies that tasted like amaretto. She was smiling almost all the time, and Mads was sure that it wasn't sincere behavior. She didn’t like him much.

Mads knew that it would be polite to disappear some time after a dessert. Spending much time with Hugh in the past, taught him few rules about socially proper behaviors. 

He excused himself to the toilet to compose his nerves. He was standing there, in their bathroom, full of her clothes, cosmetics, and bibelots and wasn't so sure that he is actually able to do it. He didn't even feel Hugh’s smell in this place, it was all her. But Hugh's place was here. With its fancy furniture, his own little library, her growing belly. Mads knew better than to interfere. An affair with Hugh wasn't a good idea at all, but an affair knowing about her state - it was just motherfuckery. 

Mads came back to living room to say ‘goodbye’. He had to escape from here. From this apartment, from this building, from this town. He won't meet Hugh until they start shooting. Maybe in two months he will forget about this whim, this urge to fuck him.

Claire was sitting on the couch and Hugh was waiting for him with two beers at the fridge.

“Don't open them,” said Mads. Hugh was rather shocked. “I have to smoke, I didn't smoke since I get here,” said Mads.

“You can use the balcony,” said Hugh.

“I can use a long walk. I have to go.”

Hugh recognized instantly that something is wrong. He looked at Mads scared.

“Can I accompany you?” he asked, trying not to sound worried, desperate even. 

“No. You should stay and clean up after dinner.” Mads smiled warmly.

“I can do it later.”

“I took enough of your time already. I will be in touch.”

He went towards Claire to say goodbye to her and then he hugged Hugh. He could feel his fingers scratching his neck for a brief of a second and then they were apart. He smiled to Claire once again and walked out.

The first thing he had in mind was to throw up the moment the door closed behind him. He ran down the stairs. He didn't want to wait for the elevator, he just wanted to disappear from here. He was at the door when he abruptly stopped. He had to calm down. He couldn't walk from here shaking. He closed his eyes, feeling the dull pain. _How the fuck had that happened?_ He was crazy in love with this idiot. _This lying bastard. Bloody trickster. This beautiful man with ridiculous eyelashes._ He hit the wall in front of him and felt sting of pain in his knuckles. _Fuck._ That wasn't nice. But nonetheless better than darkness growing in his chest. How he could allow himself to lower his mind shields so completely? He was 47, he should be more careful. 

He took out his cigarettes. He should smoke. That will calm him a little. Nicotine will give him this sweet stability. This immutability. He set alight a fag and inhaled. Blue smoke exhaled from his mouth. He looked at it like it was some living creature. Like a monster that could devour him. A friend that had an ability to hug him, hold him in place, remind him who he was. 

But who he was? A stupid old guy who was tricked, fucked and used? Who was promised to be loved and believed in that shit. Why the hell does he need that? Why is he still looking for thrills, if he has Hanne? He crouched. His elbows impaling painfully into his knees, his head in his palms. Fag fuming slowly beneath his fingers – the only reliable thing right now. He couldn't rely on his own mind anymore, it was completely surrendering to his heart, and his heart was just as fucked up as possible. He checked his wallet. Money, ID, credit cards. All he needed. He had to run away. Disappear from this fucking town. If Hugh appears on his doorstep, he won't be able to restrain himself. 

Decision clicked in his head instantly. Like a puzzle that feats perfectly, showing you the whole image you wanted to see. He inhaled slowly, closing his eyes. A sad smile appeared on his face as a kind of calmness spread through his limbs. He stood up, straightened his jacket and walked from the staircase.

The noisy, stinky aura of Manhattan hit him in the face instantly. He caught the taxi and went to his hotel. He had to pack himself. He couldn't stay here for the night. Hugh will be here in the morning. He will lie to Claire, and come to see him. Mads didn't have to be a rocket scientist to figure that out. 

When he finally got to the hotel, he talked with a guy in the reception to check out, there was also a place where he could rent a car. That was nice, he needed it, badly. After fifteen minutes, a black sport Mercedes was waiting for him in the parking lot. _A trip._ That was something that could save his sanity. He went to his room. Hugh’s scent was still floating in the air. He couldn't stand that. He opened the window and smoked once again then he packed. He put a tip on the night table for the cleaning lady and left.

The car was nice. Dark leather on its steering wheel and seats, dark wood on the dashboard and a sunroof. Lack of ashtray was funny in this fancy interior. He was about to run the engine when he spotted someone standing in front of his car. He looked up and froze. The man moved fast, getting to his car, smacking the door really loudly. _Oh, he was pissed off._

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” he shouted. Mads didn't look at him. He couldn't. “I knew it. I fucking knew it! Get out of this fucking car! You won't run from me. Not this way.”

Mads closed his eyes. His scent was unbearable. He wanted to scream. To hit the wheel, to... _kiss him._

“You weren't suppose to be here till morning,“ he said, still staring at little blue digits on his dashboard.

“Well, you left your phone on my counter.”

“Fuck,“ said Mads and stretched his hand in pending gesture.

Hugh snorted.

“No fucking way. You won't get it until you will speak to me.”

Mads clenched his fist on the wheel.

“Get out.”

“No.”

“Get the fuck out!”

“No.” Hugh fastened the seat belt and crossed his arms on his chest. 

Mads growled, and turned on the engine. He pushed accelerator and moved with a screech of tires from the parking lot.

“Where the fuck are you going?”

Mads shrugged in response.

Hugh didn't say a word. Mads was driving fast, as for the conditions of this crowded city, not looking at him. He tried to stay focused. Minutes past and they were driving in silence.

“Are we running away together?”

The brat was impossible. His palm was on Mads' thigh and Mads had to clench his jaws in order not to scream.

“You can't run away with me,” he growled and pushed away Dancy’s hand.

“It seems I just did. You know, it's not a kidnapping, since I got into your car voluntarily. So it has to be an elopement. I won't let you leave me, just because you are a little frightened.”

“I'm not.”

“That's good, because I thought that you panicked seeing Claire. She is pregnant. So what? She was pregnant a week ago. She was pregnant when I walked into your room.“

“I wouldn't...” Mads didn't finished his sentence. 

“I didn't trick you. I wasn't...” Hugh abandoned his efforts to convince Mads that he isn’t lying. “I need you. I feel this is important. You are important.”

“Not enough to let me go, but enough to satisfy your vanity and let me suffer?”

Hugh gasped, but didn't say a word. Mads just drove, not really thinking where they are heading. 

After fifteen minutes Mads was the one who broke the silence.

“Where the fuck do you live? I can’t see the difference between these bloody streets.”

Hugh smiled.

“I won't be much of a help. You want to be rid off of me. I won’t help you with that. Besides, would you want to believe me, that I gave you the right directions? I'm a terrible liar after all.” Mads looked at him for brief second. “Don't look at me. Just drive. That's better. Easier. You are just the same liar as I am. You promised: you will stay, you will fight. But you prefer to run like a coward. Hide behind reasons. Like love can be measured by reasons. That makes perfect sense... If you just wanted to know how is it to fuck me, you didn't have to lie to me how important I was this whole time. Giving me hope that there is something more than testosterone, it was just pure cruelty. I didn't know you are able...”

“Shut up!” Mads stopped the car abruptly. Someone behind them began honking. “Shut up! Shut up!” He was looking at Hugh, his eyes teary. 

“I love you,” said Hugh. “I'm sure of it. More than sure. I never was so sure about anything. Aren't you?”

“I am,“ whispered Mads.

“I didn't hear that.”

“I am. I do,” said Mads again. Hugh smiled sheepishly.

“So the rest of the world is just bloody obstacle. Reasons. Problems to solve. Fears to fight against.”

“You will be a father.”

“You are a father. Should I scream at you because of it? Call you a heartless bastard?”

“No.”

“So stop looking at me through the prism of her belly. You heard her. They’ve already started filming. She won’t be around anyway, because she is going to North Carolina in a week or something. I won’t see her until somewhere around December...”

“Just before the delivery,” reminded Mads.

“Yeah. And we will be still shooting probably. I will spend more time with you than with her anyway. But don’t worry, I want to be here, when my child will show up. I'm not some idiot. But I won't let you leave me, because you foresee some crush in the future.”

“It will crush, and it will be painful and ugly.”

“It would be even more painful now. I'm crazy in love with you. I can't even stand the thought of losing you. It's egoistic. I know. I'm asking for much. But I can't imagine working with you with a broken heart. I can't imagine looking at you every day for next few months and not being able to touch you.”

“That's why I will call Bryan. I will resign.”

“No, you won't resign. Neither from the show, nor on me.”

“Hugh...”

“Don't ‘Hugh’ me here. Are you in love with me or not?”

“Yes. You know I am.”

“ ’Yes’. So it's established,” decided Hugh. Mads smiled a little under his nose. “And now drive,” ordered Dancy.

“Where?”

“I don't know. I don’t care.” 

Mads was just driving, heading ahead for few minutes. Hugh didn’t say a word, looking through the window. The tension in the air had disappeared slowly until there was only ease around them. Mads turned on the radio and smiled, looking at Hugh slyly.

“I’ve always wanted to see Niagara. Do you know how to get there?”

Hugh smiled widely.

“I have GPS in my mobile, so you know, I can check it. But for now, north-west will do.”


	5. Niagara

They arrived at Niagara Falls at 3am. Mads gently touched Hugh’s arm to wake him up. He was talking for the first four hours of their travel, but then fell into a deep sleep. Mads was happy that he’d finally shut up, and for a brief moment he wondered that maybe he should leave him in the car, to save himself from his constant babbling. Mads was tired and emotionally exhausted. Morning sex, some sightseeing, revelation about pregnancy, the fight with Hugh, dinner with Claire, another fight with Hugh... And then six hours of driving. He turned off the radio and poked Hugh’s arm once again. The Brit murmured something, and slowly opened his eyes.

“I found a motel, but you have to get out, I won't carry you,” said Mads.

“You thought about it, admit it,” Hugh grinned.

“You are too heavy, I won't carry you. I like my spine.”

“Can I borrow your toothbrush?”

“I believe they will have something in reception. New t-shirt and some pants, you can buy tomorrow.” Hugh got out but didn’t move, until Mads took his bag out of the trunk. The Dane looked at him surprised. “C'mon. I won't leave you here, escaping. I'm not a dick.”

Hugh smiled, looking around with curiosity but also visible fear. 

“Maybe we should rent two rooms?”

Mads smiled back.

“I've already paid by cash, so my name isn't in the records. I don't think your name should be in their books either. That’s why we aren’t staying in some fancy hotel.” Hugh raised his eyebrows, surprised.

“So, who has rented the room?”

“Jacob… Laufeyson,” answered Mads shyly. Hugh snorted.

“I hope you didn’t check me in? If you’ve given me some girlish name, I will kill you.”

“You would dare to rise a hand on your Viking demigod with his perfect ass?” smirked Mads.

“Shut up. I was sleepy. You shouldn't speak to me when I'm barely conscious. I'm not very coherent then.” Hugh blushed a little.

“But very chatty,” said Mads, opening their door. Hugh stepped inside, looking around with curiosity. There wasn't much: a big bed, two nightstands, some little closet, and an old TV on the chest of drawers. Opposite the entrance was another door, probably leading to the bathroom.

“I hope no-one has died in here,” murmured Hugh, “…and no-one can find us here.” Mads snorted, throwing his bag on the floor. 

“First watch is yours,” he said with a hushed voice, and looked out from behind the curtain into the parking lot.

“Excuse me?” Hugh blinked, shocked.

“Oh, so it’s not a spy action movie, when one of us has to stay focused and look out for the others back?” Mads spoke with a sarcastic tone, crossing his arms on his chest. Hugh wrinkled his nose, fighting back a smile.

“I will look out for your back, after few hours of decent sleep. And as far as I’m concerned, you need it more than I do. You are older after all.” He stuck out his tongue like five-year-old.

Mads eyes have grown dark as he approached his lover, grabbed his waist and threw both of them on the bed.

“I want you to undress me.” He ordered directly into Hugh’s ear, with dark undertones in his voice. Hugh's hands went straight to the zipper of Mads' trousers. The Dane closed his eyes, murmuring something in his native language. He rid himself of them, took off the Dane’s shoes, socks and his boxers, then licked his lips. He kissed Mads’ belly, heading up directly to his nipples. His black t-shirt disappeared quickly while Hugh was busy, kissing Mads’ chest. Hugh nuzzled his jaw, combed the untamed hair of his lover with his fingers, and smiled seductively. 

He whined, looking at this perfect face, because Mads was already asleep. 

After a few seconds Hugh checked his mobile. Six missed calls. The last one around midnight. Claire will be pissed, but he will worry about it when he gets back home... If he’ll goes back home at all. He just turned off his mobile completely. He didn’t need that shit now.

Hugh stripped himself quickly and moved Mads a little to cover him with a duvet. He sneaked in beside him and hugged him, kissing his shoulder blade. The Dane turned over, surrounding Hugh with his arms, murmuring something incomprehensible again. Hugh smiled. He didn't need to understand what he was saying. Even if Mads was telling him how much he hated him, he was using his deep, silky voice to do it... And Hugh couldn't be more happy hearing it, even if he was going to die in the morning.

**###**

The scent of coffee and pastries woke him up. Mads opened his eyes to see Hugh’s contented face in front of him. His hair was damp, and he smelled like fresh shampoo and Mads’ shower gel. 

“I went to look around, and found a nice cafeteria a few meters from here. I’ve brought you something to eat.” Mads looked at the French cookies and winced. He grabbed coffee and took a sip. Not very good, but not bad either. Hugh looked at him carefully.

“I have to tell you something important,” said Mads seriously. Hugh’s eyes opened wide and he waited, biting his own lips with visible fear. “I hate these cookies.” He admitted, pointing at the French bread. Hugh smiled.

“I can go, look for something else, um, maybe a sandwich or something. Or we can go eat something outside.” 

“Could you just lay down with me? I can eat later. Coffee and a fag will do for a while,” said Mads.

Hugh took off his shoes and jumped on the bed, lying down next to Mads.

“We are still in the US,” noticed Hugh.

“I didn’t know if you’ve brought your passport. And waking you up, just to ask about it, seemed like cruelty.”

“Well, I didn’t. I have my wallet and the car keys, that’s all.”

“The hotel will probably charge you for using their parking without any good reason.”

“I didn’t exactly think straight when I left my car there. I just got to your car. There were more urgent things in my head than some parking issues.”

Mads shifted a little to face Hugh.

“Have you called her?” Hugh lowered his head, as if he was trying to hide it in his arms.

“Yes, when I went for a coffee. She is pissed off. But she believes we’re just drinking once again.”

“She already hates me, now she thinks that I’m some sort of an alcoholic.” Snorted Mads.

Hugh smiled.

“Better that than knowing the truth.”

“You lie very easily,” noticed Mads. 

“It’s what we do for a living.” Hugh shrugged. “I’m more worried right now that you have to go to Canada on your own to see Niagara properly. The view from here is rather shitty.” Hugh changed the subject.

“Yeah, like that is what I intend to do: watching some view, like I’ve never seen a waterfall before, leaving you here for the whole day. We will be shooting in fucking Toronto in a few weeks, coming here will be like an afternoon trip. We are staying right here.” He kissed Hugh jaws, but the Brit retreated slightly.

“You don’t think that I want to spend next few days in this stinky motel?”

“So what’s your plan?” asked Mads.

“We will go to see this bloody waterfall from here. Some fans will spot us anyway, so there’s no point in hiding, we may as well rent a decent room, or even two, to maintain the pretence."

“Will there be some better coffee and scrambled eggs for breakfast?” asked Mads with a shy smile.

“For sure. And room service too. And maybe a casino, if you like?” teased Hugh. Mads smiled widely.

“Now you’re talking.” He wasn’t in bed anymore. His outfit from yesterday was on his ass in few seconds. “Come on. We have to buy you some clothes. After all, you can't wear mine, you would look stupid in them.”

**###**

“Are you fucking kidding me? That view sucks in your opinion?” asked Mads, staring at tons of water in front of him.

“From that point over there, is much better,” said Hugh, pointing to some place far from where they were standing. 

“Maybe we can fly above it. Look there is a balloon.” Mads showed him some blue balloon above the waterfall. 

“No way I'm gonna fly in it,” said Hugh.

“Chicken,” said Mads and smiled.

“What do you have in mind?” asked Hugh, feeling that there is something more in this proposition.

“I could hug you there. We will be 200 meters above the water, no-one can see us there,” whispered Mads.

“The guy who will be in charge of this thing, he will.”

“Oh, c'mon. Let's go find a way.”

“I won't get there sober,“ warned Hugh.

Mads smiled widely. 

“Let's go find a balloon rental office and a liquor store then,” he said. Hugh snorted.

“You are impossible.”

“I'm just curious. And very huggable, you know?”

“You are scruffy, not huggable. You didn’t shave for two days. I'm huggable. Look how ridiculously cute I am. That's why you're so easy to convince that I'm nothing but sweetness,” said Hugh with mocking voice.

“And you have a wish to convince me otherwise?” 

“Um... Not at all.” Hugh smiled warmly and fluttered his eyelashes. “C'mon. Let's check the flights. But it's possible that we have to wait for it one or two days. There is always a queue there.” He added the last few words quieter.

“So you have been here already?”

“I was in the office, but I have never actually flown.”

“Was that date nice?” asked Mads.

“It was,” answered Hugh, feeling awkward that Mads was asking about his past. But then he realized that he already knows everything about Hugh’s past. They've spoken frequently in last few years, even about their love life.

“Claire?” Mads was just trying to establish some reference point in his head. 

“No. The previous one, you missed meeting her. We split up quite quickly.”

“Why?”

“I met Claire.”

“Poor girl.”

“She wasn't very nice. She was quite aggressive when I broke up with her.”

“Do you blame her?” chuckled Mads.

“No. It was my fault. And the rumors were in rags instantly. She couldn't do anything to save herself. It was pointless to be with her or to cheat on her. We started shooting with Claire and I fell in love. I knew what I wanted. And I did want to be with Claire.”

Mads was just walked beside him without a word. He lit a cig and inhaled.

“Look, I know it's not easy. I know that.” Hugh felt the urge to explain something. “We are both married. You have your obligations, I will have mine in few months. I'm not inept. I still understand your point of view and know why you don't want to destroy everything you have built so far. I've proven to you I'm not trustworthy, when I lied to you about the pregnancy. And you have every right not to believe me. But I don't want this... This trip, whatever it is, to be our ‘good bye’. And I'm not speaking about work. I'm in love... It is not something that developed yesterday. I felt something for very long time. I just didn't have the guts to tell you... If I wasn't so slow and scared, I would have told you sooner.”

“Or wouldn't tell me at all, if you didn't get drunk so badly,” said Mads.

“Would it be better?”

“Easier, for sure,” said Mads. 

“I'm sorry. I've turned everything upside down.” Hugh put his hands in his trousers pockets.

“If I wasn't curious, I wouldn't let you do it.”

“So is your curiosity satisfied?” asked Hugh, biting his lips.

“No,” smiled Mads.

“I'm not drunk today. I'm not scared to death that I will never see you again. But shit, this answer was not an answer at all.” Hugh looked at him, angry.

“I'm still curious. My brain wants to know, how this thing can evolve. I want to know all the "what ifs". I want to explore it. And my heart is going like crazy on the very thought of that.”

“But?”

“But I'm trying to be realistic. We are not only planning on cheating. We have to outsmart press and fans, not only our wives. It's very dangerous game. And if we lose, many people will suffer. Not only you and I.”

“We have talked about risks before.”

“We have.”

“And yet, you are still weigh up, if it's worth to risk...”

“Yes.”

Hugh went silent as they walked through some nice streets. Mads’ hands were in the pockets of his black hoodie and he had black sunglasses on his nose, so Hugh couldn't see past them. Hugh had managed to buy some clothes in the morning, so now he was wearing a green v-neck and dark denims. Some people smiled at them, some said ‘hello’, but so far, no-one approached them. Hugh was rarely pestered by fans these days, but Mads face was easily recognizable. Nonetheless, people were more focused on the waterfall than on some guys passing by them. 

They stood up in front of small one-story building with some catchy banner on the window. 

“Here we are. Do you still want to get into that balloon with me?” asked Hugh silently.

“I do.” Smiled Mads and pushed open the door. 

**###**

“You didn't turn everything upside down. It was already fucked up,” said Mads, leaning out of the basket, flying over the water, to see if the weights are securely fastened. They managed to book a flight only two days later, and as a bonus, they didn’t have to lug their own alcohol on board, because it was available in the offer. In the meantime they visited a museum, three bars, casino and an aquarium. The rest of their free time they spent in bed, forgetting about reality completely.

“What do you mean?” asked Hugh.

“I wouldn't let you stay in my room if...” he stopped in mid-sentence and looked in the distance. Hugh stood close to him, trying not to touch him. After a while Mads began to whisper. “I didn't plan on getting you drunk, but I knew you have been drinking earlier. I know you, Hugh. I wished you would stay longer than an hour or something.”

“You gave me weed on purpose?” Hugh blinked, shocked.

“I was hoping you would relax a little. You were bloody tense. And I needed you to feel good with me. More like yourself. It didn't cross my mind that you will puke.”

“What crossed your mind then?” Hugh smiled seductively.

Mads bit his lips, his eyes were glittering with desire. 

“You know what. It wasn't impulse that took me by surprise ... Well, it was, but it wasn't. It was ringing in my head every time I saw you. Like a bloody alarm. Telling me to do something. Anything. As if I were aware of you all the time, not being aware at all. But now I'm freaking out. I don’t know what to expect.“

“I can promise, I won't push you further, and won't try to manipulate you to be with me. In any manner,” whispered Hugh, pretending to lean out from the balloon to touch Mads hand. “If my promises are still worth anything to you.”

“I want to try,” said Mads quietly, surrounding Hugh with his arms, not really worried about the guy in the basket, who navigated their trip. “And lack of manipulation would be appreciated.”

Hugh gasped, tense, trying to pretend that it was just friendly hug, when Mads nuzzled his earlobe. 

“Easy, he won't say a word. I've paid for his silence.” 

“The lack of manipulation would be appreciated?” snorted Hugh, and turned around to face his lover. Mads winked one eye in response. Hugh sighed, nuzzling Mads’ collarbone as he wrapped his arms around Dane’s waist.

“I may be scared, but I know how to organize a thing or two,” whispered Mads in his ear.

“So... Will you... Um...?”

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“We’ve crossed some borders, and I'm not referring to political one. We stepped into some wild forest. And we have done it together. I can't imagine leaving you there, alone, ‘cause it would mean that I have to come back without you. And I'm completely lost in this territory and sure that I won't find my way home. The place I was a week ago, doesn't exist anymore.”

Hugh smiled.

“Looking at it that way means... Um... You don't have much of a choice. Do you?” He just turned round again, looking at the sky.

“There is always a choice. I could just throw you out here...” whispered Mads in Hugh’s ear, pushing him towards the basket edge. Hugh snorted and pointed something in the distance. 

“Look an eagle. Isn't he beautiful?” He was smiling at the animal that has been flying a few centimeters from their means of their transport, not really scared about the noise it creates.

Mads chuckled and reached for a beer they had on board. He handed one bottle to Hugh and grabbed another.

“How high we can fly with this thing?” he asked with a smile. Hugh snorted.

“But of course! Why in seven hells did I agree to this idea!” He said and looked at their pilot with warning. “We are two hundred meters above the ground and it’s perfectly fine for…”

“Actually we are two thousand meters above the ‘ground’,” the man answered with a smirk.

“If we are going to fall, the higher we will rise up, the more spectacular it would be.” Mads smiled like a lunatic.

“We are not going to crash.” The man was pretty much convinced about his skills. Hugh wasn’t. “Ten thousand would be easy to achieve. Higher would be too cold for you in that outfit.” Hugh just sat on the bottom of the basket and opened his bottle. 

“Forgive me, I will just sit here and drink, until you recover your senses,” said Hugh looking at Mads with resignation. The Dane crouched in front of him and tapped Hugh’s beer with his own.

“As you wish.” He smiled and took a sip from his bottle and turned round to admire the view. 

Hugh began to feel angry at the pilot, that the guy wasn’t bothered by one of his passengers opinion. But the more time passes, he felt more furious at Mads, for making him feel like a coward. The Dane was standing back to him, taking some pictures. Hugh drained his bottle and stood up. He was about to swear like hell, wrangle about his rights and shout at Mads for being a dick, when he realized that they weren’t million miles above the world.

“We didn’t rise up.” He looked at Mads, shocked. The waterfall seemed to be few meters from their balloon, yet at quite safe distance, as far as he could judge. He could see a rainbow so close to them that he went absolutely quiet, looking at it with ravishment.

Mads surrounded him with his arms immediately.

“The trust thing… we have to work on that,” he said quietly, kissing Hugh’s neck. “But I believe, we have some time to do it.” Hugh smiled warmly and hugged his Danish moron who manage to take him on emotional rollercoaster in barely a week. Hugh was very curious what he can achieve in few months.


	6. Reality

Sitting in their hotel's casino, Mads was playing his third poker hand, and Hugh was bored to death. He played once today and lost, so he decided on Black Jack. The rules weren't new to him, so he knew what to do to not lose too much. He was just splitting eights, when a black haired girl appeared next to him. Hugh tried not to accost her. She seemed familiar and it bothered him a little. Being recognized wasn't his aim this evening. She had started to bet her money on some top loser cards and drank. 

He lost his money with both of his bets, so taking his drink, he went to the poker table.

He leaned down to Mads ear to tell him that he will be in their room. He was about to leave when Mads grabbed his wrist. 

“Stay. It’s the last round.”

“Sure,” he snorted. It was far too early for last round.

“Please?” Mads smiled and took a sip of his beer.

“Sorry, you will have to lose your money without my complicity.”

Saying that, he liberated his wrist and walked out from the room. He realized very quickly, he should have stayed at the table. The black haired woman was in the elevator and he couldn't escape, without awaking suspicion.

“Have we met somewhere?” she asked, looking at him with a blissful expression. She was quite easy-on-the-eye, with big blue eyes and full lips. Excluding the late hour and the place he would have spotted her, her make-up wasn’t garish.

“I don't think so,” he answered.

“I'm sure I’ve seen you somewhere.”

Hugh smiled, trying to ignore her and stared at the wall behind her.

“Aren't you that guy from... What was it? Knight something...? King something?”

He shrugged. 

“Sorry. I'm not a knight.”

“But you are here with one.” She smiled. Hugh blinked, shocked by her directness. She knew exactly who he was. As she did Mads.

“You mean my friend at the poker table?” She nodded. “Well, if you want an autograph or something, go straight to him. I won't be your midfielder.”

“No. I mean I would like an interview with him too, but I would prefer to ask _you_ a few questions. If you don't mind.”

“Actually, I do. Call my agent.”

“Here’s my business card.” She gave it to him with a kittenish smile. He took this little card and smiled falsely. He got out from the elevator on his floor and waited till the automatic door shut. Then he crumpled little paperboard and threw it on the floor while going to his room. Half an hour later, Mads returned slightly tipsy to find him packing their stuff.

“We're going back,” said Hugh, when Mikkelsen appeared.

“Something happened to Claire?” was his first question. 

“What? No. There was some fucking journalist with balls big as... Whatever. She recognized us.”

“And?” blinked Mads.

“And she could write about us.”

“So what? We have been seen at boardwalk near the waterfalls and in the pub two days ago. What's wrong with hanging around together?”

“What if she followed us?”

“Then we will pose for a photo. We will start shooting in two months, right? We are just friends having fun before work.”

“Mads,” whined Hugh. He was really upset.

The Dane sighed. 

“That would be suspicious, if we just disappeared now. She already knows we are here, right?”

“But…”

“Hugh. You are a liar. Lie.”

Dancy sat at the bed, not very convinced.

Mads walked up to him. 

“I'm pretty sure, she is nice and just wants to ask few questions. We can speak about Hannibal. In fact, that would be good advertisement.” Mads leaned to kiss younger man and threw the bag with Hugh’s things on the floor. “She can't get to this room, nor to your head. She can't check your phone and download pictures you have taken. She doesn't know anything about you or me. She is just an obstacle. And what did you say about them?”

“We eat them?” asked Hugh, sticking out his tongue. Mads chuckled.

“As much as I love my forthcoming character, I do not have a wish to change my diet.”

“You already have,” smiled Hugh, licking his own lips. 

“It seems I did. But hey, you are delicious.”

The Brit blushed, hearing Mads’ words. The Dane pushed Hugh down, and kneeled above him. Dancy's hands were instantly on Mads' neck, pulling him closer to a kiss.

“Why are you back so early? I thought that you would have clung to your place at the table.”

“I could play till morning, but what's the point of letting you go to waste?”

“Waste what?”

“Yourself. All alone in this enormous bed.”

“So you decided to fulfill this bed?”

“Fulfill. Well, yes, but I wasn't thinking about the bed.” He smirked and kissed the Brit again. Hugh unbuckled Mads' belt and jerked his jeans down. The buttons opened easily and Hugh’s hands wandered directly to Mads' buttocks.

**###**

They woke up around noon. Mads stretched and rubbed his erection against Hugh’s ass. He bit him on his arm gently, focusing so as not to leave any marks, but to wake him up. It didn’t work on Dancy.

“Vågn op,” he murmured, “jeg har brug for dig.”*

Hugh murmured something about reservation on a balloon, but it was said in gibberish and Mads didn't understand much of it.

“Hugh,” he called his name very seductively.

“I'm not going to drain the couch with a smile,” murmured Hugh and Mads chuckled. The Brit was absolutely unconscious. 

Mads got up and took a shower. Because Dancy was still sleeping when he finished, he decided to organize some food. He ordered a lunch and a hot beverage, and made another attempt to waken Hugh when it arrived.

The Brit woke up finally, probably at the smell of French cookies, and greeted him with a smile. Mads kissed him and handed him a black tea, already sweetened. Hugh took a sip and stretched lazily, when his hands were free again. 

“What are we doing today?”

“We have to come back to reality. I have a flight to Copenhagen in the morning, tomorrow. From New York.”

Hugh eyes changed into slid, dark pits.

“You are not being serious.”

“I’m afraid, I am. I have to be at home before Friday.”

“But you’ve said...”

“I'm not running away from you. We will see each other in two months. Even earlier, if you want. You can come to Denmark when Claire will start shooting. But I have to be there as well, if we wish to maintain our lives.”

“Give me your ticket,” ordered Hugh, while grabbing his phone. 

“Why?”

“I will rebook it. You will fly from here. It will be faster. I won't drive six fucking hours now,” explained Hugh. Mads wasn't sure. “Hey, I won't destroy it. I just want few more hours with you.”

Mads nodded finally and handed him his ticket.

A few minutes later, Hugh was dressed and ready for action. The flight was rebooked and the teacup was empty. There was a little French cookie in Hugh’s hand.

“We have time till midnight, then we have to catch some sleep, before I take you to the airport. But we have twelve hours and I want to use them properly,” said Hugh.

“So, morning sex maybe?” asked Mads.

“Right... Like I believe you, it won't last till twilight.”

Mads chuckled and rose from the couch. He jumped into his trainers and smiled.

“So, what are we going to do with this beautiful day?”

“Biking,” smiled Hugh.

“What?”

“A trip. C'mon, Tiger.”

**###**

They were sitting in first class, flying to New York. Hugh was suppose to stay at Niagara Falls one more day, but they managed to get rid of their car in the company office, in the center of the city, so Hugh didn't have to drive all the way, just hand over the car.

“You probably shouldn't call me for day or two, so we won't have opportunity to talk. But let me know when you get there,” asked Hugh.

“Sure. I'll send you a message.”

“Dick,” murmured Hugh, but he knew Mads was right.

“Well, that would be easier. Not talking to me in front of her. Claire will prepare the hell for you, and I can’t even say that I blame her. She will probably try to convince you that having me as a friend is the worst thing that could happen to your marriage.”

Hugh chuckled. 

“Well, um, she will be absolutely right.”

Mads smiled and shook his head, closing his eyes. The brat was impossible.

Two moths far away. Without Hugh's fingers and lips. That will be hard. But on the other hand, it will give them time to think, to make sure that they really want this. He was already missing Hugh. There wasn't many people around them, but still, holding his hand was unsuitable around those strangers.

Hugh was tense, scrolling through some advertising materials about cosmetics sold on board on the little screen before his eyes. 

“Relax,” murmured Mads. “It's only a one hour flight.”

“Do you think we can go to the loo... Together?” asked Hugh directly in his ear. Mads bit his lip.

“I don't think we will fit in there, the two of us...”

“We can try.”

“And get caught up in there? In some awkward position with jeans around our knees? I'm not suicidal.” Hugh giggled. 

“If you ask for a blanket, I can do something nice.” Hugh played with his fingers, taping his own lips with forefinger and smirked.

“Shut up. I won't. Do you know how much it will cost us, if we get caught? They will charge us with an entire deck disinfection.”

“Chicken.”

Hugh shrugged and closed his eyes, smiling. Mads did the same. He didn't need to touch Hugh to feel him in his world. He smelled his scent and it was what he needed at the moment. 

**###**

They've got from their flying machine and went straight to the desk, to check their IDs and then Mads grabbed Hugh’s elbow and nudged him to the toilet. There was some guy, washing his hands, and repacking his brown suit. Hugh locked himself inside one of the cabins, and Mads just waited for the stranger to leave. He took his phone and send Hugh a message. 

**“Stay there. I'll knock.”**

Mads waited as the guy finally disappeared and rushed to Hugh's cabin. One knock, the sound of a sliding bolt and he was inside. Hugh was kissing him desperately.

“Stay here. Please...” He murmured, while kissing him. Mads just unzipped his jeans to unleash Hugh’s cock and touched his already hard penis. Hugh clutched tightly to his neck, trembling. Mads didn't play with him. They didn't have time for games, his flight was in forty minutes. The Brit closed his eyes when Mads began to use his hand on Hugh's dick. “Please, I won't survive...” He begged. Mads stayed quiet, just kissed this beautiful creature. Hugh gasped silently, surrendering himself completely. He warned Mads a few seconds later before he finished, worried about their clothes. Mads smiled content, handing Hugh a toilet paper and kissed those beautiful red lips again. 

“I have to go, Hugh,” he whispered, before Hugh had any time to compose himself. 

“But...”

“Stay here, please. I can't...” Mads leaned his forehead against Hugh’s and groaned. “I'll call you in few days. I...” He kissed him once again, and then he left the cabin. He washed his hands and not waiting for them to became air-dried, he rushed to the next check-in point.

**###**

Hugh gasped, frustrated. Only a few seconds earlier he had the whole world in his arms, and now he was standing in some public loo, abandoned. He still could feel Mads’ scent on his fingers and his taste on his lips, but the Dane wasn’t there anymore. He could of course run after him, but making a scene, especially here in LaGuardia, wasn’t a very good idea. With his luck, one of his neighbors would spot him while he would be making an idiot of himself.

**“I will kill you. Till later. x”**

He put his mobile in the pocket and checked himself, if he look decent enough to walk out from that cabin. He did. At least that’s what he thought.

**“You have to survive your wife’s wrath first.”**

Hugh smiled. _“Beastly Dane.”_

He exited his cabin and went to the sink to wash his hands and to tidy up a little. His shirt was in a mess. He looked at his own face with disgust. He didn’t shave for the last four days, which wasn’t that bad, because his lips were still a bit swollen from Mads’ teeth and stubble. His eyes were reddened and his hair in a mess. 

_“Right, I need some black hoodie and I can go rob some liqueur store with a gun,”_ he thought. He looked very convincing, for a guy who wanted to pretend he had been drinking the whole week. 

He grabbed his bag and went to the exit of the airport. He caught a cab and put his earphones in his ears and turned on some music, to avoid any conversation with the driver.

**“Please survive. I would like to see you soon. I’m already on my seat. And it will be very boring flight. I don’t anticipate any unmoral propositions this time. The guy I was sitting next to, an hour ago, was dissolute! Now I have some nice old lady as a companion. I hope she won’t snore all the way. j.e.d. x”**

Hugh sighed and touched his screen gently, as if could cares Mads’ fingers this way.

**“I’ll ask for a blanket next time. ;) Take care, Tiger. x”** he answered and then began to go over their messages in his phone. He had to erase few of them, in case Claire checked his mobile. The rest of his phone was safe. They didn’t take any dirty pictures and the rest of them weren’t in any way unsettling.

Almost an hour later he achieved the point of his trip he used to called “home”. He didn’t bother to buy any flowers, a few dead plants couldn’t save the day and he knew that precisely. But any mayhem wasn’t waiting for him. Claire wasn’t home. She didn’t bother to leave any messages about where she is, and he wasn’t very eager to call her to find out.

_“Well, that went smoothly”_ he thought. He hunkered down on the couch with a book and began reading his English version of “Pyramiden” by Henning Mankell, recommended to him by Mads.

Loud music woke him up violently. He rubbed his eyes, sitting straight. Claire was looking at him angrily, not saying a word.

“Can you turn down the music?” he asked, trying to be polite. She crossed her hands on her chest and snorted. She turned her back and left the room. Hugh stood up and switched off the radio. He scampered to the bedroom where she was sitting.

“I’m sorry. I lost track of time. I buggered up,” he started to explain.

“You have no idea,” she hissed. “Where were you? They called from Hilton. They ordered a tow away for your car. Mads checked out from there on Monday. We are now on fucking Friday! Where the fuck were you two idiots this whole time?!”

“Niagara Falls,” answered Hugh. She stopped screaming and looked at him with open mouth.

“I’m sorry, where?” She blinked a few times, disbelieving.

_“In fucking bed,”_ was his first thought.

“We wished to spend time together before we start shooting. Have some fun,” he said instead.

“Some fun! So maybe you will pack your things and go to live with your precious friend, because your kid isn’t important enough, to show your fucking ass to its first ultrasound!”

_“Oh, believe me, I want to move out to Denmark just right now,”_ he thought.

“I admit I forgot about it. You have every right to be angry,” he said.

“Oh, believe me Mr. Dancy I’m not angry. I’m furious. I’m disappointed. And I don’t want to see you.”

_“The feeling is mutual.”_

“I’m confused. You were calling me every day, trying to contact me, because you don’t want to see me?” he asked boldly, losing his temper.

She jumped at him and hit his arm with her fist angrily.

“Dick!” she shouted, and punched him once again. He grabbed her wrists and held them.

He wanted to push her towards the bed and scream in her face that “dick” is very accurate word for describing his mind right now. But he couldn’t let himself get carried away.

“I’m sorry,” he said, trying to calm her. “I’m really sorry.”

“I don’t want to see that dickhead again.”

“Just calm down.” He hugged her, surrounding her with his arms. “There is no point of screaming. I fucked up. But you shouldn’t fret over it so badly. You know I can’t undo the time.”

“You have left me. You just decided that drinking with your blokes is more important than our baby.”

_“Now she is crying. How adorable.”_ Hugh was already angry, smelling manipulation from her. She was trying to push his “guilt” buttons.”

“I’ve never thought this way. And you know it,” he said. She stayed silent for a minute or two.

“Did he leave New York?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“You won’t invite him for dinner any time soon?”

“No,” he answered. She sighed in response.

“Do you want breakfast?” 

“Yes,” he smiled shyly. 

He knew she was still angry, but she didn’t have any advantage over him. She didn’t offer him any sex since she found out about the pregnancy, and she couldn’t lure him with some free time together because of her shooting schedule. There was no point in brawling now. She will have opportunity for it later, if Hugh would try to invite Mads, or any of his friends for a beer.

“I’ll make you some tea and toast, you can go take a shower. You stink like an ashtray, ” she said finally.

**###**

Mads with earphones in his ears watched three movies, sleeping during half of them. The old lady didn't bother him at all, focused on some crosswords, and slept as well. 

He finally landed in Copenhagen, took a cab and bought some beers and a wine for an evening with his wife. Hanne wasn't angry, nor even worried, because she knew that he will stay in US after signing his contract. He texted her twice in the meantime, so she knew where he was. 

Considering the circumstances, Hugh didn't carry himself very responsibly. He wasn't answering his mobile, abandoned his car, and claimed he was drunk all the time. No wonder Claire was so mad. She was worried probably, beside the obvious anger she had to be feeling.

Viola was already home when he got there, but his son wasn't. 

“Where is Carl?”

“At Swen's probably,” answered his daughter. 

“How's your week?”

“Nice. We made some posters for our health campaign. We will be able to send it to charity organization during the weekend.” She smiled while she kissed his cheek and went to the kitchen. “Want a pizza? Marie will be here in an hour, or something, we are going to ZEN later.” 

“I've eaten.”

“In a plane?” She wrinkled her nose. “Sometimes I don't believe you. I'll order extra cheese, especially for you.”

“OK, and extra bacon,” smiled Mads. “Where’s Hanne?”

“At the gym. She will be late. She has some meeting with auntie later.”

“So I came back to sit here alone?”

“Some sleep will do good for you.” She blinked. “You look like crap.”

“I love you too, my precious first-born.” He smiled and grabbed a beer he brought. “Want some?”

“Nah, I have to stay sober today. I've promised to be a driver.” Mads sat on the couch with the bottle and turned on TV. There was some romantic crap so he switched channel instantly.

Viola came back quickly with coffee in her favorite mug and sat next to him, placing her feet on his thighs.

“Did you sign this contract?”

“Yes.” He smiled.

“Is it good?”

“Isn’t bad. It's around three-four months this year, but we will finish before Christmas. So we can go skiing afterwards.”

“New Year in Canada?” asked the girl.

“I have to figure out few things, but why not. If Hanne would want that, you can pack.”

“Carl won't be very happy.”

“He won't be very happy, if he got a genie in the bottle with an endless list of wishes. He would probably consider it offensive or childish.”

She chuckled.

“And what about Uncle Hugh?”

Mads looked at her, carefully.

“What about him?”

“Is he going to play there too?” she asked.

“Yes. He signed his contract long time ago.”

“Was it nice to meet him again?”

“Very,” smiled Mads.

“Is he still so nice? And skinny?”

“Do I smell some old crush in the air?” mocked Mads. 

“Oh, stop it. I was ten! And he always bought me chocolates and sometimes nice earrings. And I stubbornly lost one of each pair.” Mads smiled. 

“You can come to the set, if you like. I'm sure Bryan will let you in.”

“Nah, I don't want to see you eating people. But I will hang around for some of Hugh's scenes.” She stuck out her tongue, smiling.

“Oh, I see. You want to use your daddy, to get to Prince Charming?”

She just hid her face behind the mug. He took a sip of beer and smiled. She was about to ask something, but the intercom rang, and she handed him her coffee, and sprung up for the door. 

“Evening!” He heard Marie's voice and knew that his daughter won't come back, even for her coffee.

“Evening,” he murmured to himself, grabbing his phone. There weren't any messages from Hugh, and he knew better than to call him now. It was a middle of the day in New York, and he is probably still crawling at Claire’s feet, to show her how sorry he is.

He sent only **"I got to the destination point without any turbulences. Have a nice day"** and put the phone in his pocket. Mads gulped another portion of the lager and closed his eyes. The TV was babbling something about a financial crisis in the world that he couldn't care less about. 

Another sound from the door and Viola appeared with a pizza for him. Marie took one bottle from his reserve of beer, thanking him for offering it, and he knew he will have to buy another in half an hour, because his fridge would soon be empty. Better sooner than later. He drained his bottle, and stood up lazily to put his sneakers on.

“I'm going to buy more beer. How many of you will be here today?”

“Dad, eat something first,” ordered Viola. He doubled back, grabbed one piece of his pizza and smiled falsely to her.

“See, I'm not going to starve myself, right? So, how many beers?”

“Three,” answered Marie, smiling. “Niki will be here in a quarter.”

“But then we are going out,” reminded Viola.

“But of course,” smiled Mads.

_“Six beers then,”_ he thought, knowing they won't go out before midnight. 

Mads walked through his town with a smile on his face. He was happy. He was in love. Not very happily, considering the fact that this affair could ruin some important stuff in his life, but he was loved nonetheless. He smelled the approaching summer in the air and knew he would have to use this one and a half month to have some fun with kids. He won't see them later. If only Carl wasn't so rebellious, things could be easier. But he never get mad at his son. He, himself was a pain in the ass as a teenager, and he would strangle himself, if he were his own father. Carl wasn't looking that bad in comparison. He at least didn't drop school to end up in circus like his beloved Uncle. 

Mads decided that he have to find himself some new hobby for the upcoming weeks. He had to occupy his mind with something, while waiting to meet with Hugh. Otherwise he'll go absolutely crazy with longing.

He came back home, put the beers in the fridge and ate another slice of pizza. The girls were chatting, giggling and making up for the party. Niki and Marie were tipsy, and Viola began to prod them to go. 

After thirty minutes of chattering, his home went silent again. He turned off TV and closed his eyes. Hugh's arms were around him instantly, and he could feel scent of the Englishman in his nostrils. He smiled. Hugh could be very far from Denmark, but he was firmly imprinted in Mads' head. He would like to be able hear his voice, just for a second. 

_“Good night, Tiger,”_ he almost heard it and smiled to himself. 

“Night,” he murmured, sliding into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Wake up, I need you.


	7. Excursion

“Hi, Sunshine,” said Hugh. “How’s your day so far?”

“Splendid. I almost sprained my knee today,” answered Mikkelsen.

“What this time?” The brat was smiling.

“Handball. I ran into Rasmus.” Mads took a sip of black coffee and closed his eyes. “It hurts like hell.”

“Can you please stop killing yourself? It’s been only two weeks and you’ve managed to hurt yourself twice.”

“I have to do something with this energy. It’s burning me alive,” said Mads.

“Yes,” was Hugh’s answer and Mads smiled too.

They’ve been silent for a while, not really needing to speak. Consciousness that the other is nearby seemed to be enough for their minds.

They were chatting almost every day. Hugh had free time in the mornings, when Claire was in the swimming pool, and it was slotting in perfectly with Mads’ family schedule. Viola and Carl had holidays, but most of the time they weren’t near anyway, and Hanne had her own duties, so Mads was alone at home and there was no-one around to eavesdrop.

“I’m on the other side of this slide. I don’t think I’m able to get up today. I’ve taken a shower and my skin smells like yours now. I will stay in this warm cocoon made from my duvet, cover and many little pillows,” said Hugh.

“Eat something at least.”

“I will.”

“Get your skinny ass up to the fridge or I will order you something random to eat.”

“Pizza for breakfast?”

“Or some Chinese noodles with dubious pork,” smiled Mads. Hugh sighed, while getting up from the bed.

“She’s leaving in four days,” said Dancy. “I’m a terrible husband. I wish she wasn’t here anymore.” Mads didn’t answer this statement. He wasn’t so badly unhappy because of being encompassed by his family. The evenings weren’t oppressive, as there was always something to do or discuss. Days were difficult. He had a lot of time to think. To hanker after Hugh. To feel guilt. To have second thoughts. One after another. That’s why he was exhausting himself in the sports hall, swimming pools, fields. That’s why he was running so fast. As if it would be possible to run away from his mess.

But it wasn’t. The cognizance of it was unbearable. Frustrating. Annoying. Painfully sickening. He promised himself at least few times, in those two weeks, that he would give up. Forget about Hugh and his own feelings, and become a smart, responsible adult creature.

But then Hugh was calling. And every decision made in the morning, had been disappearing instantly in the very first second the Brit said his “Hi.”

Hugh finally got to the kitchen, made some tea for himself and chewed something, while narrating a story about new book he has been reading. Mads curled on the couch, closed his eyes and listened. Hugh’s voice made him calm and took away his feverishness.

###

Hugh was supposed to fly to London. Claire was on her set three days already and he figured out that, if he could be geographically closer to Mikkelsen, he would feel better. Things however, became complicated when he arrived at Kennedy airport and got stuck in the control line. He missed his flight and the next one was in three hours. He sat in Starbucks to drink some chai latte and think. In his mind appeared the thought that maybe it was a sign and he shouldn’t fly to London at all.

That’s when, on the digital board above his head, glared some other destination. 

He gulped.

He knew it was stupid idea when it appeared in his head, but he couldn’t dodge this craving. 

The temptation was too big. 

His heart began pounding, making him blush, so he probably looked quite ridiculous, when he went to the ticket office to rebook his flight.

With the ticket in his bag he went to the duty-free shops to buy some bells and whistles. He shouldn’t go without any gifts, but standing there, surrounded by perfumes, cosmetics and alcohol was pointless. He left with empty hands. He wouldn’t buy chocolates for almost adult people, nor some shitty American beer.

Not wanting to miss another flight, he went straight to the check-in desk. Fifteen minutes later he was on board, with his earphones in the right place and his book on his lap. The crew seemed nice, and the neighbors to his left were very preoccupied with themselves, so he wasn’t scared that someone will wake him up in an hour or something, wanting an autograph.

The familiar bell came from the speakers, followed by pilot’s announcement:

“Good evening Ladies and Gentleman. My name is Klaus and I am your pilot today. You are on board a Boeing 787 and we are heading to Copenhagen. The flight is on time and we will be in Denmark at 12.05. Thank you very much and have a nice flight.”

###

He stood up in front of the airport and looked around. It’s been a while since he was here and he needed a few seconds to spot some cabs. He looked at his watch. 12.37. Very good timing. He was suppose to call Mads in 23 minutes anyway, so he can have the time to come back from his sport activities to home.

Hugh was agitated. The only thing he could think about right now was the shock that he was about to cause on his lovers face. He almost wished that someone would take a picture of that scene, but he knew that it’s just his vanity screaming for attention right now.

“Can you stop here for a second?” he asked, when spotted some store where he could buy Danish beer. The cabbie gave him a friendly smile and direct advice which beers he shouldn’t buy. Hugh was sure that Mads would drink everything that isn’t dark and it’s called “a beer”, so he wasn’t very worried about choosing poorly.

A few minutes later they arrived to the destination point. Hugh thanked the driver and grabbed his phone finally. He pushed the icon with Mads’ face on it and waited a few seconds for Mads to pick up his phone.

“Hi, Tiger,” he said, smiling.

“Hello, Hugh. How’s your flight?” asked Mads instantly. They were discussing before if they should meet in London in few days, so Mads was aware about his trip to UK.

“Well, I screwed up poetically and didn’t make it.”

“That’s shitty. So what are you doing now?” asked Mads.

“I just bought a few beers and thought about drinking them.” Mads choked hearing his words.

“Don’t you think it’s a little bit early for a beer? Did you even eat something?”

“You could be right. I think I should eat something. Scrambled eggs maybe. With onion and meat. Or mushrooms. Whatever you got in your fridge, actually. So you can set the kettle for a tea and move your lazy ass from the couch and open the fuckin’ door. If you don’t mind of course.”

There was a gasp and a silence that came after it. Hugh began to smile widely, shifting from foot to foot, waiting for a proper reaction. The door swung open and Hugh froze on seeing Mads. Anger rose in him instantly.

“You told me it was just a scratch!” he snapped. Mads crushed on his bike last week, claiming he hit a fence. But his wrist was in some stabilizer and he had scabs on half of his face. Mads just shrugged. 

“Will you come in, or do you prefer to scream at me on the street?”

“I don’t know,” outraged Hugh, but moved towards the entrance of the house anyway.

The moment door shut behind him, he was pinned to them and kissed. Hugh forgot about his anger instantly. It was his beautiful Tiger in his arms after all. Even if he was wounded, Hugh couldn’t care less right now. His whole world was spinning around him. He lost his connection to the ground and only after a while he did realize he was carried away. Or maybe he was guided to some room... 

Strong hands were on his ass, and sweet, tasting like coffee, lips were on his. Hugh tried to extricate himself for a second, to look at him, to say something, but he was silenced by another kiss. He was undressed almost violently and felt warm tongue on his abdomen. He protested, pulling the Dane closer to him, stripping him, kissing, entangling him in his arms. 

He sucked Mads' lips, rubbing himself against his lover's body. Hugh heard his own heartbeat in his ears and felt a thumping in Mikkelsen' chest. He melted like an ice cube on a heated frying pan. They were chaotic in their motions, he felt like a teenager, rushing his actions, in order not to being caught. And as a teenager he didn't need much. A few frictioning moves of those hips and he was absolutely done. His brain didn't exist anymore, his body was almost aching with excitement, but his soul was at last where it belonged. He came, being kissed and touched by the man he was absolutely crazy about. And who obviously was as much undone as him. Mads was panting, looking at him with ravishment, like he was some kind of a miracle. The Brit was smiling like the Cheshire cat, touching Mads’ neck with his trembling fingers. 

“What did I say about manipulation?” asked Mads when he finally regained his ability to talk. Hugh smiled sheepishly, kissing him once again.

“I've forgotten about it,” whispered Hugh. “Why did you lie to me?” He touched Mads' face gently, checking the scabs on his cheek and right eyebrow.

“It's not that bad. It's been worse. But you've lost at least three kilograms. You haven't eaten much.”

“I couldn't... I felt sick every time I tried to consume something. I was able to eat only when you were on the line.”

“Stupid boy,“ murmured Mads.

“Adrenaline seeker,” whispered Hugh, petting his healthy cheek. Mads kissed him gently, almost ghostly.

“Are you staying? Of course you are,” Mads answered to his own question. “For how long?”

“I don't know. I don't even know if I should stay here.”

“Yes,” said Mads without any hesitation. “But now, we have to clean ourselves. You can take a shower after a flight. They will be at home soon. The kids at least.”

Hugh nodded.

”I didn't get them anything. It was an impulse to change my destination.”

“It's OK. Viola would probably lose anything you would buy her anyway, and Hanne likes the beer you’ve brought.”

“What about Carl?”

“Carl... Well, he is anti-everything oriented right now. I think about killing him, actually. So presents are not recommended, to spoil that brat anymore than he already is.” Mads smiled and kissed Hugh's nose. Brit smiled back warmly, relaxing.

“God, I've missed this.”

Mads kissed him once again and then got up lazily, pulling pants on.

“Get up, baby, and put some clothes on your skinny ass. I'll bring your bag here in a second. This is a spare room, and I don’t anticipate any more guests soon, so feel free to stay as long as you want. And I hope you want to go sightseeing for some time,” winked Mads.

“I would love to observe some old miracles produced by this city,” smirked Hugh. Mads snorted.

“Don't be surprised, if Viola tries to convince you of some parties or a bike trip.”

“Does she like me still?” Hugh blinked, shocked. 

“In quite a different way I would say, than ten years ago, so be advertent.”

Hugh smirked. 

“I don't know what's wrong with me, that Mikkelsens crave me so much. Must be the smile.”

“Don't you even dare lead her on.”

“Like I would risk exposure, you idiot.”

“You know we won't have much time to be alone?” asked Mads.

“I don't care. Those mornings will be decent change anyway, considering last two weeks. Even if I get the chance to only hug you that would be a big help to my emotional state. But the moment you feel like you had enough of me, tell me instantly. Or if Hanne gets mad, or whatever actually.”

Mads nodded and kissed Hugh once again.

“Come, baby, I will get you fresh towels,” said Mads, heading to the bathroom.

“Are you suggesting I stink?”

“I'm suggesting we have to compose ourselves a little, right?”

Hugh smiled and approached his lover to kiss him.

“Sorry it's so sudden. But the second this thought appeared in my mind, I couldn't resist it. Um… I hope you don't have plans I spoiled, inviting myself in.”

“We are going to Stockholm in few days, and then to Norway, so we won't be here for more than two weeks, but you can stay here as long as you want.”

“Don't be ridiculous. I'll fly to London then.”

“So we have eight days.”

“Well, I'll try not to screw up anything.”

“Just stay adorable as always, and everything will be alright.”

Hugh smiled seductively.

“How adorable should I be?” He traced a line from Mads' jaw through his neck to the chest with his palm, licking his own lips. He could feel the fast thumping of Mads heart under his fingers. Mads grabbed his hand to stop him at that point.

“Not _that_ adorable. I won't restrain myself, if you act like this.” He kissed him possessively and Hugh instantly entangled his arms around Mads.

“I was in bloody hell these days. You can't even imagine...” he began, when they stopped kissing for a brief moment. 

“I fear I can,” whispered Mads. “I don't even know what happened to me. I can't think straight, it's all you in my head.”

“Good,” murmured Hugh and kissed him again, pushing his hips against Mads’ thigh. The Dane whined desperately. 

“Not now, baby, I beg you.”

Hugh sighed frustrated, but stepped back. 

“So, I'm gonna... Um... You know...”

“Right...” said Mads under his breath. “Towels.” He led Hugh to the bathroom and gave him all he needed. When the Brit began to take off his shirt, he sprang right out from there. He couldn't bear it, without getting aroused again, and it would be the worst idea ever, to indulge his whims, while having him under his roof. It would be too dangerous a game.

Hugh closed the door behind him and whined. But then smiled like crazy, touching his own lips. He was mad as a hatter. He was in love and the feeling was mutual. He closed his eyes. He had to focus. Breathe. He inhaled slowly, but it was pointless. He needed Mads' dick inside his ass to rid of this tension. He needed to hear him scream. The memory of it made him hard again. Hugh bit his lips and he slammed his fist on the forehead.

“Not now, you idiot,” he murmured to himself and got into the shower. 

Cold water brought him again to his skin and senses. He used Mads shower gel to soap himself. The scent of it wasn't arousing anymore, he got used to it in last two weeks. He felt safe for few seconds, letting his brain trick him. But then he opened his eyes and smiled again. He was bloody crazy. He just flew for the whole night to kiss this fucker. He is in Copenhagen again, but last time he was here, he wasn't even conscious that this guy could have such huge power over him. Back then he was just sightseeing. Now, he was about to fuck him in the place where he lived with his family. That was just bloody evil. But he knew that the testosterone rushing through his system would erase all anxiety he felt at the moment. 

“You are a liar, Hugh. Lie.” Mads’ words were in his mind instantly and he closed his eyes. “How the hell am I supposed to lie that I don't love him? If my every breath is about him?” He switched on the water, turning the stream into the hot one. Mads was his. Well, not only his, but his nonetheless. He just had to share him with people that love him as much as he does... Or maybe even more.

###

He heard a squeal and knew that they are not alone in the house anymore. He dressed himself up, combed his hair, growing for the role, and checked for any visible marks of Mads’ teeth. None. He left the bathroom and went to his room to leave his dirty clothes there. After that, he joined his hosts in the kitchen.

Hugh hadn’t seen her for some time, so he stopped at the doorstep of the kitchen, staring. 

“Wow. Dad just told me, you are here, but I thought he was messing with me.” She smiled widely and approached him, to hug him. Hugh smiled, gripping the girl. “He should definitely have told us about your arrival. I would have bought some tea.”

“That's OK. I've brought beer,” said Hugh.

“English beer is disgusting.” She smiled. “Did you try Croocked Moon?” She pointed to some Danish bottles on the counter.

“No. I didn't have a chance yet. I just got here,” answered Hugh.

“So what brings you here?” She was already sitting on the kitchen counter, smiling, observing him with curiosity.

“I was bored to death at home. Claire is shooting someplace else, I couldn't go there, so I decided to accept your father’s invitation and visit Denmark.”

“How is she?” asked Viola immediately. 

“You’ve told them?” Hugh looked at Mads, surprised. 

“I couldn't hold it to myself. I'll be an uncle after all.” Mads smiled widely, placing a mug with a tea in front of Hugh. “I've got only the black one. If you need green or something else, I'll buy it later,” said Dane, pointing at the cup. Hugh was about to protest, when the girl interrupted.

“Did you make him something to eat?”

“I was about to, when you came and began to scream with an excitement,” explained Mads. She stuck out her tongue, smiling.

“So go. Gossip about cars or whatever, I will do something. Are you still eating meat?” she asked.

“I don't want to bother you. I'm not hungry, so, don't fret over it too much,” answered Dancy.

“Nonsense. I remember you making me hot chocolate, when it was rainy in Ireland, I can return a favor. Finally.”

“C'mon Hugh, let's leave her here if she wants. But please, darling, leave the garlic and spinach alone for once.” Mads looked at his daughter pleadingly.

“I like spinach,” said Hugh impulsively and Mads growled, resigned. Viola smiled and opened the fridge, looking for something. Mads put his arm around Hugh's shoulders and guided him towards the living room.

“If you want to get some sleep you can bunk after you will be fed,” he said warmly.

“I would actually prefer to go to the centre, to check what has changed since my last visit here,“ answered Hugh. Mads turned on TV and smiled.

“That can be arranged,” he said.

###

They were sitting at the table, eating some strange version of risotto with pork, green paprika and spinach, talking about Viola's plans for holidays. Mads was sniffing at the lunch put before him, complaining that there was not enough cheese in it.

“There is no cheese in it. You can't eat so much cholesterol,” said Viola.

“You allow me to drink beers, but not to eat fried cheese?” asked Mads.

“Beer is good for the kidneys,” interrupted Hugh. “Cholesterol not so much.”

“See?” She stuck out her tongue. “Besides, I made it with meat so you shouldn't complain. The original recipe was without pigs inside.” Hugh just focused on his dish. He didn’t want to interfere, just to observe their relations. “How long are you staying?” she asked.

“I will disappear before your trip to Norway,” answered Hugh.

“Pity. You could go with us. Did Dad tell you we are taking a bike trip through fjords?”

“No. He didn't have a chance yet,” smiled Hugh warmly, looking at Mads.

“You could come with us,” decided the girl.

“It's ridiculous,” said Hugh.

“Why? You've said you are bored to death. And dad told us about your bike escapade in Niagara. It won’t be a forceful thing. My friend is going with us and she isn’t very fit. But we are going no sooner than two weeks, because Dad has to heal his knee first. It's really swollen. He crashed into something on Monday and I had to bandage him, ‘cause he didn't want to go to take an X-ray.” Hugh looked at Mads a little bit angrier than usual, but composed himself instantly. The Dane didn't look at him, suddenly very focused on his lunch. “So, anyway, you could go to London, if you have to come back there in the meantime, and then we could meet in Norway. It won't be much. 20-25kilometers a day... So it's around...”

“Twelve miles,” said Hugh, cutting in on her. “I'll see. But I can't promise anything now.“

“Yeah, I understand... Claire can summon you,” murmured Viola. Hugh snorted.

“Yeah, ‘summoning a minion’ is a very apt description for a man during every pregnancy. You are really strange creatures, you ladies,” said Hugh. Viola was about to say something, when Mads put down his fork on the table looking at her.

“Oh, no. We are not going to start this conversation,” he said. Hugh blinked, surprised. 

“I'm sure Uncle Hugh won't be offended if I would say something rude about pregnancy as an idea,” she wrinkled her nose and then looked at Hugh again. “How I should refer to her? Your wife? Auntie Claire? It's ridiculous, I’ve never even met her.”

“Claire will be enough. The same thing with me. I don't think you should call me an Uncle anymore. It sounds wrong,” said Dancy. She stopped her fork few centimeters from her mouth and looked at him, shocked.

“Yeah, like that would come out of my mouth. Just "Hugh." No way.”

That's when they heard a key in the entrance door.

“Denne fucked up pige vil ikke være i stand til at danse i en million år!*” snapped Hanne angrily, throwing her shoes on the ground. She stopped in her tracks, seeing Hugh, then smiled warmly. “Well, hello, beautiful boy.” She change to English immediately and he got up from the table, to greet her.

“Morgen, beauty.” He smiled. She kissed his cheek, hugging him. 

“Hugh is in need of some entertainment,” said Viola instantly. Hanne smiled.

“I think we can find him something to do here.”

###

Hugh locked himself up in his temporary bedroom. Viola went to see some friends. Carl was sitting in his room, listening to some strange music, Mads got drunk pretty early and Hanne send him to bed. Hugh conversed with her another hour, listening to her memories about pregnancy. Hugh wasn't very eager to listen to her, but he considered it polite to keep her company. Around midnight, he decided to play the exhaustion card and disappeared from the living room. 

Now he was alone for the first time this day. He was sitting on the bed, looking through his window. It was a nice, equable, quiet neighborhood with some single lights outside. He undressed himself, turned off the light and slid in under the covers. He checked the hour again. It will be early afternoon in North Carolina. He texted Claire, but was pretty sure she wouldn’t answer quickly. She always waited until it was very late to text him back. She wasn't officially mad at him anymore, but Hugh knew better. Of course she was. 

He closed his eyes and suddenly felt like his whole body was shaking. Tiredness, excitement that he was around Mads, tension caused by continuous awareness that he was observed, and stress that Hanne will sniff something fishy. 

He tightened all his muscles to loosen them after a while, and repeated the exercise several times. That usually helped. This time, however, it wasn’t a common stress or jitters. Mads was ten meters from him and yet, he couldn't touch him, nor hug him properly. They were in the city today, but Viola went with them. When they came back after short trip, Carl was already home, and Hugh didn't feel good around him. He wasn't the sweet boy Hugh remembered from the past. He was looking at everyone and everything with anger, but at the same time with acuity. Hugh was sure that the second he spotted anything between him and Mads the boy will shout it out, making sure in advance that everybody at home is listening to him.

Hugh didn't want cause troubles. He was sure that he acted really well today and no-one suspected anything. But at the same time, in his brain a big furry ball of guilt was forming, making him think that he is spoiling something beautifully perfect. 

Mads was right, when he tried to escape from him.

He should leave. He should go home and not speak to Mads, until it will stop being painful.

_It would probably be eternity or something._

Hugh sighed. He knew himself well enough to know that it wasn’t an option. He won't resign. He will lie, he will straddle between half-truths, he will masquerade his feelings. He could outsmart others, but there was no point fooling himself. He loved this idiot and will fight for even a scratch of time to spend with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * This fucked up girl won't be able to dance in a million years!


	8. Copenhagen

“You won't going with us to Norway,” said Mads in the morning, the moment Viola left to work for her practice. Hugh didn't answered. He just nodded, feeling numb.

“Do you want me to go already?” he asked when he composed himself a little. 

“No.”

“So why did you get drunk yesterday?”

“Because I knew what you wanted. You would wait until Hanne will go to sleep and try to hug me then. And I'm fucking sure in that moment my son would show his ass in the living room. That's why.”

“I wouldn’t do that. I'm not an idiot.”

“Anyway, you won't go with us to Norway. We will be sleeping in tents.”

“Ah, and the bloody Brit would feel uncomfortable without tea and hot sleepers?” Hugh snapped instantly. He was angry. 

“No, you moron! We will have to sleep in one tent. You, I and Carl! How do you imagine that? How I am supposed to sleep so close to you and not even touch your fucking hand?!”

Hugh shut his mouth while looking at Mads, speechless. 

He was about to ask about Hanne, but he figure out that she will probably stay with girls, to prevent night escapades. Thinking about it like this, Mads was probably right. A trip with them wasn’t a good idea at all. 

Hugh stepped back thinking about packing now. He shouldn't interfere. He could wait till August to meet him.

Mads arms surrounded him.

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't scream. I'm... “

“Afraid,” said Hugh.

“Right... Probably that too,” said Mads, still holding him close. Hugh gasped, feeling his heartbeat close to his ear. “I need a shower,” added Mads after a while. “Would you like to join?”

Hugh knew they have at least two hours of solitude.

“I would,” murmured Dancy.

“Come then.” The Dane led them to the bathroom.

A hot stream of water was on their skin. Hugh didn't kiss Mads. He knew he would lose contact with reality if he did. He took some shower gel from the shelf and soaped Mads slowly. He felt his lover’s hands on him, gentle, shaky, warm. He didn't need to hurry. He could touch him, caress him, tease him. He could smell him. Taste him. He could hear him. Feel him. He was using all his senses, but it wasn't enough. 

He just dropped down on his knees, kissing Mads' thighs. He surrounded the Dane’s legs with his own arms and whined. 

“What? Do I stink?” asked Mads, trying to crouch but Hugh, seeing the grimace of pain on his face, stopped him. He stood up instead.

“I think I should leave.”

“We didn't finish the shower,” whispered Mads and kissed Hugh's earlobe. Hugh shivered.

“Mads please, we should regain some reason. I can't do it to your kids. They need you.”

“I need _you_ ,” said Mikkelsen. 

“But...”

He was silenced. Mads was kissing him and Hugh knew he lost. The moment, the warm, the tasting like cigarettes Mads’ tongue broke into his mouth and he was completely brainless. 

He didn't notice when the water stopped running. He didn't notice towels on his head, mopping his hair, he didn't notice changing a place. Suddenly he was in his bed in the guest room, and Mads was above him, still kissing him. Hugh felt his own erection rubbing against Mads' and he felt dizzy. 

“I want you. Need you,” he murmured. Mads pushed harder against his hips. “Inside.” Hugh wasn't able to speak any more than that. He wrapped his legs around Mads’ hips. “Please, Tiger.”

Hugh felt some change in their position, a wet finger on his entrance, and he screamed involuntarily. Mads gasped, hiding his head in Hugh’s hair, swearing. Hugh could feel hot wetness on his belly and smiled. Second later the wet lips were on his dick and he twitched. He didn't need much. The nimble tongue on his penis, the burning feeling in his ass, and he was on edge very quickly. Mads didn't hold him there. The Dane pinched one of Hugh's nipples, swallowing his dick completely and Hugh couldn't hold his tension any longer. He gasped once again, coming in his mouth. 

Mikkelsen moved up a moment later, to face his lover and kissed him gently. 

“I want you inside me so badly, I can't think of anything else,” whispered Hugh, looking into beautiful amber eyes.

“I can't. Look what you did to me only mentioning it.”

“I don't care. Think about bloody nuns, if you must."

"I... I can't even...” Hugh kissed him again greedily. “And I thought you were about to go to London,” smiled Mads.

“Please, like it's even possible,” snorted Hugh. “I would like to be invisible for one day. That would be actually funny. I want to stay here, live under your table unnoticed. I could blow you during breakfast and observe how are you dealing with arousal, explaining your strange behavior.”

“Stay a few more days and you won't have to be invisible to see me going absolutely crazy,” said Mads, touching Hugh’s eyebrows gently. “Do you understand why you can't go with us to Norway?”

“Yes. Yes. I know. I'm not stupid. Crazy? Yes. But not an imbecile.”

Mads nuzzled his cheek, kissing Hugh’s jaw.

“I need to fuck you. I want to feel... More,” whispered Mikkelsen.

“So maybe next time, stop nudging my thigh and do something about it,” said Hugh.

“Are you angry?”

“Frustrated is a more accurate word,” explained Hugh. “You are not the only one with the urge to fuck.”

“You can have me. Even now,” Mads kissed his ear.

“Now I'm done for a while,” smiled Hugh, hugging Mads firmly. “I need to smoke.”

“Fags are in the kitchen, I think.”

“Not fags.”

“Ah...” smiled Mads. “Well, I know where we will spend today's afternoon then. We just have to leave the house before Viola comes back. She will probably try to show you to her friends, as if you're some kind of achievement. So be prepared for a full house of random guests today.”

“So we are definitely going out,” said Hugh cut-and-dried. “And yes, evening in Christiania sounds fine.”

###

He loved that state when his vision was still a little blurry, but his mind stayed sharp for the next few minutes. That fleeting moment when he could smell sharper, hear in colors, and everything tasted like heaven. He knew it wasn't a good idea to smoke weed with Mads, knowing they will be acting like idiots in few minutes, giggling and dancing in the middle of the street or running into the bloody dark water flowing through the city. He knew that they were safe, that the weed wouldn’t boost their arousal, so they won't be fucking on the pavement. He was also very glad that there were no photos allowed in Christiania. Of course there was always someone who would try to sneak a camera to take some pictures, but they were relatively safe. Mads bit a vegetarian candy bar with cranberries and almonds in it, and his face looked like a painting of pure pleasure.

“Gimme a bite.” Dancy smiled. Mads stretched out his hand, putting his bar in Hugh's mouth. The Brit tasted it and smiled. It was delicious. “I want another one. And two more for breakfast.” Mads giggled and turned away to go back to the stall with bars and buy more. 

“Is there something else I could give you?” asked Mads with hand full of candies.

“An orgasm, please.” Hugh smiled widely.

“Here? On the street?” chuckled Mads.

Hugh looked around and started spinning on his axis. 

“Or just a beer. With cucumber juice,” said Dancy, looking at the sky, whirling above his head. 

Strong hands stopped him.

“You will puke,” warned Mikkelsen. Hugh blinked few times, trying to regain focus. Mads’ face was in front of him, he knew it, but weed in his system caused some blurring in his vision. Mads seemed to shine. His hair seemed to be in 3D. He tried to grab it in his hands, but Mads dodged the bullet, making some strange move, too fast for the Brit to notice. He grabbed Hugh's elbow and lead him to some old building with noisy music inside. Hugh felt saliva building in his mouth and he wasn't sure if this was a good or bad reaction by his body. He stuck out his tongue, poking Mads in the shoulder. Dark eyes looked at him.

“Is it pink?” asked Dancy. Mads put a finger on his tongue and smiled.

“Yes.”

“Shouldn't it be white?”

Mads looked like he was trying to focus really badly.

“No,” he answered finally. 

“Am I going pink?” Hugh touched his own face. Mads giggled and moved his finger from Hugh's lips to his cheeks.

“Yes. It's hot in here.” He grabbed Hugh's waist and lead him to some little dance floor. There were only few people around and everyone seemed wasted. Mads snuggled his nose in Hugh’s hair. “I think I'm stoned,” he whispered. Hugh giggled in response.

“I think I'm pink.”

“You are hot.”

“You are married,” Hugh giggled. Mads shrugged. His fingers were entangled already in Hugh's hair.

“C'mon, doll, let's dance.”

Hugh turned over and teased Mads', rubbing his buttocks against the Dane’s crotch. A warm hand found its way to his abdomen. Wet lips kissed his neck.

“I'll trip over if I try to dance. You know I'm a weakling.”

Mads didn't say anything, just led him slowly through some pseudo dancing motions.

“Mr. Dancy should know how to dance, right?” he giggled. Hugh felt nausea. 

“Mr. Dancy will puke in a minute.”

“Oh, no, you won't. C'mon, doll,” he said, waving his hand in some direction and walked away. Hugh looked behind him, lost. Mads went to some other room behind dark curtains.

Hugh closed his eyes. He didn’t want to go there. He wished to dance and began to move his hips slowly. The music was too fast to keep up the rhythm, but the base was regular and he was able to deal with that. He just forgot where he was. The music was stuck to his body, forcing his hips to stir. Some blond girl with long dreads approached him. He saw her ass bouncing in the rhythm to the music and he smiled, watching her. Some cold thing was in his hand, a glass, he discovered after a short glance at it. A beer. And there was Mads on the other end of it. His dark eyes seemed black in this room. Strobe lights somewhere behind emphasized his features: unnatural cheekbones and too big a mouth seemed inhuman, but Hugh knew better than mention it. Mads would probably find it offensive, so he stayed silent. 

“I'm wasted,” said Hugh.

“I'm Mads,” answered the Dane. Hugh giggled. The idea of blowing him up right here came to his mind. Hugh licked his lips.

“I'm horny.”

“Make up your mind,” said Mads, his hands on Hugh's shoulders again. Some philosophical thoughts appeared in Hugh's head. He wanted to know why death isn't pink. 

“He should wear pink clothes and carry a pink scythe.”

Mads shook his head. 

“You need air,” he said and led Hugh outside. 

Warm wind passed them on the way south, and Hugh smelled the scent of his partner in crime. He pushed his nose deeper into Mads shoulder.

“Can we sit here?” Hugh pointed at the grass in front of the building.

“Come, doll, you need a break.” Mads grabbed Hugh's beer and pushed him a little. They stopped finally near some old, dingy, sprayed wall. Hugh leaned on it and slid to the ground, sitting down. Mads sat next to him, reminding him about breathing.

“I need you,” said Hugh. “I'm lost. Don't leave me.”

“It's a straight walk to home from here, but don't worry, I'll lead you. We shouldn't stay here for the night. They aren't friendly in the mornings here. They are all hunted by hangovers and very grumpy.”

“I love you,” continued Hugh, unfazed that Mads didn’t get his declaration.

“Oh...” gasped Mads, looking at him speechless. “I...” he began, but someone's steps interrupted him. 

Some fat guy was speaking something in Danish or Swedish, Hugh wasn’t sure which. Mads seemed to become angry. He answered something very quickly with an angry face and Hugh was sure that there was some problem. The guy answered something in a strange language. Mads pointed at the mug and chuckled loudly, and then threw it at the guy. He failed to catch the mug and ended up splattered with the rest of his beer, a shattered glass under his foot. The guy moved to Mads to hit him, but Mikkelsen was faster. He dodged, make some shift and the guy was on the ground with his face near Hugh’s boots. Mads said few words in Danish, which sounded like something between barking and spitting, and then grabbed Hugh’s hand and smiled at him. 

“C'mon, baby, we have to go.”

They were on the street in the "lawful" part of the city and for some reason they couldn’t go for a walk. Mads caught a cab immediately, when they crossed Christiania walls. Hugh was sure he would ask about it sober, but now he wasn't able to comprehend what just happened. 

“Are you feeling ok?” asked Mikkelsen in the cab. 

“Dizzy,” answered Hugh.

“Is it better that a half hour ago?”

“I don't remember.” Hugh felt tired.

“So, let's take you home, right?”

“Take me wherever you like,” murmured Hugh, closing his eyes. Mads chuckled and said something to the driver. “You can take me even here,” added the Brit quietly. Hugh rested his head on Mads shoulder. 

“Can you stay awake for a few more minutes?” asked Mads. 

“I can try, if you would be so good as to distract me. Morpheus is luring me into his embrace.”

“Who?”

“You remember Matrix?”

“Yes,” said Mads.

“So... It's something entirely different. The real guy is from mythology.”

“And?” Mads lifted his eyebrows.

“And doesn't wear stupid sunglasses,” explained Hugh. Mads giggled.

“You definitely need some sleep,” decided the Dane.

“That's what I was talking about.”

Hugh was led from the cab to the house, and then directly to the bed. He remembered grabbing Mads’ hand and asking him to stay forever, but then everything fell into darkness. 

Mads felt strange. He was looking at this beautiful creature in his guest room. Little dark curls were stuck to his forehead, but Mads knew better than to touch them when everybody was at home. And he was right. Hanne appeared in the corridor, next to him moment later.

“What happened?” she whispered, looking at Dancy.

“Christiania happened,” answered Mads. His wife smiled.

“He doesn't look bad. Just wasted.”

“Someone tried to buy him from me today,” said Mads. Her smile faded away instantly.

“How you managed to avoid the conflict?”

“I didn't. I punched that pimp and ran away.”

Hanne sighed.

“I have no words for you.”

“I know. Monkey brain of mine...”

“Come, I will make you some coffee.”

###

Hugh woke up, feeling the scent of fried bacon. His stomach growled and he was more than happy to spring out to the kitchen to steal something from the pan.

“Smells delicious,” he smiled at the blond haired girl standing with a plastic tool in her hand. He grabbed a freshly fried piece of meat and put it in his mouth instantly. 

“Hey! I'm trying to make a breakfast for all of you!” she said, faking indignation. Hugh smiled and blinked vaguely.

“Please?”

She went absolutely red on her face and nodded. He grabbed another piece of meat and retreated to his room. In last two days he had almost forgotten about her crush on him, but now, standing in Mads' kitchen only in his boxers, he was more than aware of his stupidity. He needed to dress himself. Quickly. He passed Hanne in the corridor.

“Morgen,” she smiled at him. He nodded, rushing to his room. Her nightgown barely covered her ass and he had to admit to himself that she was hell of a woman. Hugh wondered why on earth Mads would want to fuck him, with this beautiful woman by his side. But he knew perfectly well - emotions weren't logical. Claire is beautiful too. And pregnant. He should be content. But well, how to put it straight? He wasn't. He only felt like himself with Mads by his side these days.

He put on some clothes and came back to the living room. He will have to wait for a free bathroom, but he could speak to his awoken housemates in the meantime. 

“How's your hangover?” asked Mads, rubbing his neck, when he got into the room.

“I don't have any. Should I?”

The Dane chuckled.

“No. It was all natural yesterday. How's your memory?”

“Did I recall correctly that you hit someone?” asked Dancy.

“You did what?!” Viola was behind him immediately. 

“One guy offended Hugh,” explained Mads and shrugged.

“What did he say?” asked his daughter.

“Never mind.” Mads flicked his hand, giving her the runaround. 

“I remember I felt like I was about to puke yesterday. Did I?” asked Hugh quietly.

“No, but you ate too much,” explained Mads. “I think I still have few chocolate bars you bought and some others you ordered me to buy for you. Do you want them now?” Hugh made a face like he was about to throw up immediately.

“No, I'm done. I will stay with beer for a lifetime.” Hugh sat on the couch, curling up his legs under his ass, and cover himself behind a brown pillow.

“Did you bring some suit with you?” asked Mads, changing the subject. A glass of soda was in his hand. Hugh shook his head. “So, we have a problem. Hanne and I are going to theatre tomorrow. I could work out one more ticket, but my outfits won't be suitable for you. Besides, the play is in Danish.”

“That's fine,” said Hugh, ”I will go to see the city by night finally.”

“I can go with you,” proposed Viola.

“I'm sure you have better things to do than nurse me.”

“We are going with few close friends to a party. Nothing big, you could go with us,” she insisted.

“I'm sure your friends will be thrilled, seeing some colleague of your father babysitting you.” He snapped a little more aggressive than he planned.

“Bullshit. They will be happy to meet you.”

“I'll pass,” decided Hugh.

She was grumpy for the rest of the day, but eventually she began to digest that Hugh isn't her bestie, or a future boyfriend she could manipulate somehow. In the afternoon, Mads took him for a trip to the part of town where he lived as a child and showed him some nice old buildings in the centre of the city. Then they went to some pub to speak freely without company of Mikkelsen’s family.

“How are you?” asked Mads. 

“I'm tired.”

“You should have been sleeping more. Not reading till 3am.”

“Well, reading in the night is what I do quite often,” smiled Hugh. “It's not the lack of sleep what makes me tired. It's constant vigilance. Your daughter has a crush on me.”

“I told you about it.”

“I should have cut it earlier but now I don't know what to do. She feels bad, because I refused her.”

“Leave it. Better if you will pretend dumb, than seeing through her. That would crush her completely. But hey, she will get her revenge on you by doing something stupid at today's party. She will kiss or fuck someone to prove that she is still able to seduce guys and you don’t have power over her.”

“And you are completely okay with that?”

“I'm not, but what should I do? Tell her that I know how badly she feels? That would humiliate her. She was already panicked enough that I would tell you about her crush. Besides, I'm not sure I'm able to speak about you with her and not to slip something about my own feelings.”

“That would be rather... Fucked up,” smiled Hugh. 

“Right?”

“So what about your feelings?” asked Dancy. 

“I look at you, and forget how good you are. I forget that you have hidden your feelings for ten years. You are so bloody convincing that it hurts. I look at you and see nothing, not a glimpse of affection. Realization that I will have to deal with this empty gaze one day, hits me every time with the power of a fucking bullet. And then you are different human being, when we are alone, when you look at me like now. How is this even possible?”

Hugh shrugged. 

“How am I supposed to know which one of you is real?” asked Mads.

Hugh put his mug on the table and looked at Mads with anger. 

“Well, if you don't get it...” He wanted to leave this place. Run fast as if he could save himself from pain.

“Stay.” Mads grabbed his shoulder before he had the time to escape. 

“Why?”

“I need you.”

“Why?”

“I need to know what you are up to. That you are eating properly. That you are safe.”

“You speak like my mother now.”

“Well, she probably loves you too. So she is worried.”

Hugh gulped, hearing those words. Something in Mads eyes changed for a brief moment and Hugh could feel the whole power of his emotions written all over his face. Hugh's anger, fear and unease melted inside him, trying to escape as tears. Mads combed his own hair with his fingers and there wasn't his lover in front of Hugh any longer. It was his friend, getting up, explaining he will buy another beer.

“Don't. Just come for a walk,” asked Hugh. Mads nodded. 

“Where?”

“I don't know. It's your city after all. Surprise me.”

###

Hugh was sure that they are in some park, until they stood up in front of a grave. Mads just sat there, leaning back against the headstone and patted the grass.

“Come here, sit.” He withdrew his Lucky Strikes and set one of them alight. Hugh shook his head. 

“I don't fucking believe it. You have brought us to some cemetery in the middle of the night?”

“Don't worry. Ghosts are showing up only on Fridays.”

“You are crazy.”

“This is the least frequented place. A few meters from here is a climbing wall, and some punks used to drinking there quite often. They had to have somewhere to squat around. But now it is very quiet here. So, come on. Sit with me.”

Hugh did. He just sat next to Mads with his back resting against the tombstone.

Mads surrounded him with his arm, a potentially casual gesture, but Hugh knew better. Mads needed the closeness. Touch was very important to him. He was good with words, equally listening and speaking, but his strongest level of communication was with his body. Only by looking at the way he walks, one could guess his mood. The rest was precisely controlled, but Hugh just knew. He leaned his head on Mads’ shoulder, relaxing.

“I love you,” whispered Mikkelsen. Hugh kissed Mads’ hand in response and closed his eyes. 

Mads inhaled slowly his crucial portion of nicotine, and Hugh smiled, taking the fag from his mouth. He took it in his fingers, brushing Mads’ lips intentionally during this motion. He licked his own lips and inhaled the smoke. Mads' eyes went darker and he licked his own lips when Hugh exhaled the silver ghost directly at his lover's face. He slowly slid the cigarette into Mads' mouth. The Dane shivered when Hugh’s fingers touched gentle skin once again. He withdrew the fag, threw it to the ground and grabbed Hugh’s head between his palms to kiss him. Hugh moved quickly. He just sat on Mads’ laps and dipped his tongue into the wetness tasting of beer and fags. It was Hugh’s world. His fucked-up desire. The soft hair entangled in his fingers. His strong arms around him. His hard cock in his trousers and silent gasp of surrender. Hugh's world was spinning around him. He rocked his hips slowly, nudging Mads’. He felt nails digging into his skin. He will have bruises on his neck, but it didn't matter. He just kissed him. His own erection was painful, so he pushed his hips once again. He moved his hands to Mads’ belly to unbutton his jeans, but Mikkelsen stopped him. 

“We can't. Not here,” The Dane gasped between kisses. 

Hugh just pushed harder, rubbing his own erection against Mads'. His hands were on Dancy's ass and the Brit whined. He needed more. He wished to be obscene. He wished to fuck him right here. Instead, he just pushed his hips once again, kissing Mads’ ear.

“I will come,” said the Dane with trembling voice and Hugh just pushed harder, moaning, pushing his tongue inside Mikkelsen ear. He felt teeth on his shoulder and the pain released him. He knew he was whispering something, but couldn't control his own mouth. His orgasm made him hollow for a while. The only real thing was Mads’ taste on his lips, his tongue in Hugh’s mouth and his hands on Hugh’s back. He knew Mads was already done. He felt the scent of his sperm. He felt weak in his gestures, as well as the wetness in his own pants.

He opened his eyes slowly, to see those beautiful eyes focused on him.

“You are mad, Dancy,” he whispered. 

“You have no idea.” Hugh kissed him again. Gentle fingers were caressing his cheeks and ears, and he felt absolutely safe.

“Do we have to go back?”

“No, if you have a wish to spend this night in the graveyard. But it won't be very warm tonight.”

“I know how to sustain high blood pressure. You won't feel chills.”

“Bloody tease. Look what you did to me,” whispered the Dane. Hugh kissed him once again in response. Mads just tangled his arms around Hugh and hid his nose in Dancy's hair. “You will be the end of me.”

“Probably,” answered Hugh, rolling off his lap. He looked at his jeans, suddenly not very happy. “Um... Right... It seems I didn't think much about consequences.” He smiled apologetically. Mads snorted. 

“Impossible idiot,” he said, getting up, looking for some tissue in his jeans.

“But you still love me?” Hugh blinked seductively. 

“You are very lucky, Mr. Dancy. I do.”


	9. Second thoughts

He was awoken because of some weird nightmare he had. His fears began to have impact on him and he was dreaming about waking up in Viola’s bed and being beaten by Mads into a bloody pulp. He opened his eyes and inhaled sharply. He was still in a guest room and never did anything to raise her expectations or support her fantasies. 

He was here five days already, but he and Mads didn’t have a chance to fuck properly. They were of course playing with each other when it was safe, but it was never safe enough to relax for an hour or more to have real sex. Saying he was frustrated was a huge understatement. He was in almost physical pain and felt like he was becoming jumpy because of that.

Mads tried to soothe his moods, but he was unable to do so, struggling with his own feelings. Mikkelsen began to act too quiet for himself, and if things will go that path, someone will spot the tension between them. Hugh caught himself at least twice already, just staring at Mads’ lips while biting his own. That’s why he decided to spend the day alone. Without the companionship of others. He had to clear his mind just a little or he will explode during dinner.

**###**

The gentle touch of Hanne’s hand gave him shivers. He opened his eyes and smiled. She was here, a few centimeters from him, and obviously she wanted him.

“Morgen,” he whispered and she kissed him in response. 

She was using his morning erection as an excuse to fuck, but it didn’t matter. He was so steamy, because of his constant awareness of Hugh’s presence that he was rather glad he has a chance to discharge his energy. He just closed his eyes and sank in her to the end of his nerve plexus. He didn’t think of Hugh, he couldn’t. He would come too quickly or say something stupid. He stayed silent, and focused on his wife’s eyes, so different from Hugh’s eyes, using them to pin him to reality.

Sometime later he was left alone in bedroom. Hanne had an appointment somewhere and disappeared quickly after their coitus, so he was quite happy he didn’t have to speak much or cuddle. 

Now he was covering his face with hands, feeling nausea. He felt so badly spent he wished he could stay in bed. He couldn’t. He made plans for today already and didn’t have any good reason to abandon them. He hid his head under the pillow, refusing to get up. He will have to face Hugh, and the bloody Brit will instantly smell sex on him. He wasn’t sure how he would react. They didn’t promised each other exclusivity, that would be stupid, considering they wanted to sustain their status as married guys. But he also felt guilty, as if he was lying to Hugh. 

He closed his eyes, not sure what to think. He loved that brat, he was more than certain of it. But the possibility that his life would crush because of him scared Mads’ terribly.

A buzzing sound on his phone caught his attention.

“Yeah?” he answered.

“I’ll be there in an hour. Sound decent?” asked his friend.

“Moderately,” answered Mads.

“Just move your skinny ass from the bed. I want to kick it today.” Rasmus was smiling.

“You wish. I could beat you, if you hadn’t shattered my knee.”

“Lame excuses.”

“I have a guest. Can I bring him with me today?”

“Sure. I can kick his ass too,” answered Rasmus.

“OK. We will wait for you in an hour then.”

Mads hung up his phone and sighed. 

Now he had to face Hugh and convince him somehow that spending half a day in a sport hall is actual fun. He would prefer to tell his daughter that world is going to end tomorrow. 

**###**

He was standing in front of this poor, little creature that was supposed to have a fishtail instead of legs. Or rather naked girl, who was suffering with every step she made. And why had she decided on suffering? Because of love. How stupid. He felt badly connected to this girl made of bronze. She could be a princess in her world, but she chose to change her world to stalk her beloved man. 

That's how he felt today. Like a stalker, who pushed himself into someone’s world, unwanted.

Mads was meeting with his Danish friends for some sparring on the tennis court. Hugh should be there as well. Mads invited him. Of course he did. What else he could do? But Hugh didn't want to watch him in his natural habitat. He didn't want to sneak into his life like this.

_“Rasmus, meet Hugh. We are working together.”_

_“We are together...” That was the sentence Hugh wanted to hear._

_“Nice to finally meet you. Mads talks about you a lot,” answered a guy with blond hair, taller than Hugh more than he expected. That’s why Mads’ knee looked like shit after crashing into this monster – he thought._

_“Did he?” Hugh looked at Mads, curious._

_“Aren't you the guy who always stumbles over his own feet?”_

_Hugh covered his anger with a smile. He will seek for revenge later._

_“Sounds like me.”_

_“Mads was talking about a doubles match. Usually it's my son and Carl, but we can try something else for once.”_

_Hugh looked at Mads apologetically._

_“I have other plans for today. And I don't want to interfere with family business,” he said._

_“So, where are you going?”_

_“National Museum.”_

_“Boredom,” said Rasmus. Hugh shrugged._

_“Well, I want to check it. I didn’t go there when I was here last time.”_

Hugh blinked, looking ahead. The wind was blowing in his face and his already too long curls were falling into his eyes. He stuffed them behind his ears and sighed.

Baltic was bloody useless, not that the Northern Sea was great, but this greenish soup was not only cold, but also dirty as hell, he wouldn't dare to swim here. 

He will be alone all day. Mads with his match, Hanne disappeared at the beautician. Viola... He really didn't care. He had one day without her constant presence. In the evening they were all going to the theatre. There wasn't any place for him there. 

He could be in love and be glad that he can spend some time with Mads, even hold him in his arms for a moment or two, but it wasn't what he needed, nor wished for himself or this relationship. He will burn out completely in few weeks this way. He had to go before someone spots his longing; His blush, when he is around Mads; His unsure gaze. Even now, knowing that Mads loves him, with words whispered when no-one could listen; with tender touch of his fingers, when he passed him in a dark hallway, when they were heading to sleep; with his kisses, burning, demanding, almost painful in those mornings when they were alone in the house. Even now, he felt like he doesn't belong here. It wasn't his world: harsh, grey, full of loud music and fast movements. 

He needed to sit and read. Have the time for silence and lazing in bed till noon. 

He called Claire. 

“Hi,” he said, “How are you?”

She yawned. 

“Sleepy,” she answered. “It's...”

“7am, I know. You will be on the set in one hour.”

“I got the day off. I needed to sleep. We were shooting till midnight yesterday. It was bloody tragic. I couldn't feel my feet in the end.”

“I'm sorry I was such a dick to you.”

“Well, something happened I assume.”

“I don't know. I'm nervous, because of this show. I'm not used to working like this.”

“You will be surrounded by professionals. And you have a friend to talk to... If he is capable of speaking seriously or being sober...”

“He is. But I shouldn't devolve my anxiety about work on you. It’s unfair. I shouldn’t abandon you and drink so much.” He was suddenly very sorry about his behavior.

“I was pissed off too. They want me to shoot some sex scene... I'm not even ready to undress myself completely, not to mention pretend arousal. The belly will be perfectly visible. It's absurd.”

“I'm sure they will figure out something. Besides you can always say "no" to it. Remember it's only a job.”

“But I love it. I don't want to lose it.“

“If you need me to talk dirty to you before this sex scenes, just call me. You know what I can do with my tongue,” he said, smiling.

“Bastard. I don't need to feel horny today. I just want to sleep.”

“Eat something later. And don't drink coffee. I’ve read it’s not good for the baby.”

“I can't anyway. I have water brash every time I try.”

“I can visit you one day if you like.”

“Next week? We don't have any hard schedules then.”

“So be it,” he confirmed.

“So be it, darling,” she whispered, smiling.

“Take care.”

“Bye,” he said.

He smiled. It was some kind crucial to have good communication with her. Even if they will decide, _he and Mads_ , to be together, he had to stay in touch with her for the sake of the baby. 

Hugh chuckled under his breath. It wasn't for _them_ to decide. Not _their_ decision. It was all Mads'. Hugh wished to be with him the moment he kissed him. He just knew. But it was Mads who reminded him of the reasons. Who escaped from NY, and then from Niagra. It was Mads who didn't want him in Norway. Even if he was right and his decisions were smart, Hugh felt fear that the man didn’t love him the way he says he does. He looked again at the little mermaid, her sad face focused on the water - her world, dropped for two idiotic legs. He wished to hug her, but was sure that his attempt of climbing on this statue will end for him badly. He didn't know how to walk without tripping over, he knew better than to climb on a pile of stones.

“Excuse me,” someone tapped his leg. “Can you take me a photo?” It was some little girl with big camera in her hands. Five, maybe six years old.

“Yes.” He said, smiling.

“I'm sorry, she's insufferable,” said another girl in her early twenties, approaching them quickly. ”She was supposed to take a picture of me,” she explained with a Scottish accent, “not to accost strangers.”

“No worries. Now you can have a picture together.” He smiled. She nodded, taking the girl on her shoulders. The kid grabbed one of mermaid's leg and smiled widely, waving at him.

“Thank you,” said the older one moment later, when he handed her back her camera.

“Glad I could help.”

“I'm sorry to bother, but will you be in something new on screen soon?” asked the older one. She looked very scared for asking this question, like he was about to shout at her or something.

Hugh smiled politely. 

“I start filming something very soon.”

“Can I ask what?” She could barely stand to look him in the eyes, holding the little girl by the hand firmly.

“Let's just say - I would have to eat you, if I told you,” he answered with a smile and winked. She smiled back and thanked him once again, and then walked away.

He was surprised she didn't want an autograph or picture with him, but that was OK. She was probably too scared to ask. But it was all to the good. He could just walk away like some stranger he was. 

He inhaled the scent of the sea and smiled. He knew exactly what he needed. The Thames. Squirrels. And his favorite scotch. It was time to go home.

**###**

There was some turmoil in the house. It was early morning and he didn't feel good. They came back from the theatre late. There were a few friends there, so they celebrated this quite successful premiere. Hanne wasn't in bed and he was sure that Carl is up to something again. He always used their hangovers to do whatever he liked. Mads wasn't very eager to jaw him later, when he himself wasn’t a good example of anything. Instead he could complain at his behavior right now, pretending that his head is aching. 

He stretched slowly and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and whined, covering his head with a duvet. Finally he got up, because the whole fuss wasn’t sounding like it was about to end quickly. He wished to stay in bed for eternity, but the moment to use some parenting skills on his son was now or god knows when. 

“Whom do I have to kill to have some decent sleep once a week?” he asked, walking into his living room. Carl wasn't there, but Viola, Hanne and Hugh were. Hugh was eating something and Hanne was sitting next to him, with her mug full of coffee. Viola looked very upset and Mads felt panic rose in him.

“Why are you up so early? Does the world move towards its end?” Hugh wasn't very happy when he had to wake up in the mornings and Mads knew it perfectly. Something had to happen.

“I'm afraid I have to disappoint you. The world is continuing its work as it should,” said Dancy with a smirk.

“Uncle Hugh is leaving,” said Viola. Mads blinked, shocked. 

“But I thought you said you will stay till Wednesday.” Mads shut himself up after this sentence. He knew he sounded like he was gibbering.

“I miss my wife,” answered Hugh. Mads gulped. He knew that it was horrendous bullshit and he didn't understand much of the situation. Two days earlier he was perfectly content and now he was leaving. If Mads didn’t wake up, Hugh wouldn’t even say ’goodbye’.

“Do you need a lift to airport?” he asked immediately. 

“Don’t bother, I can order a taxi.”

“C'mon. I can do that at least, since I wasn't a sufficient host to convince you how amazing Copenhagen is.”

“I love it here, and I will happily come back later, if you don't mind... But you know... Um... I have responsibilities.”

Mads looked at his wall clock. 

“How much time do I have?”

Hugh checked something in his bag.

“Fifteen minutes.”

They were in the car in five.

“Is it revenge?” he asked when they pulled away. 

“What?” Hugh blinked, shocked. 

“For leaving you in the airport toilet?” asked Mads and pulled to the side to stop the car after few meters. 

“No.” Hugh winced. 

“So why are you...?”

“Mads... I can't stay here forever.”

“But you promised me three more days,” whined the older man.

Hugh lowered his head. 

“I'm not myself. I don't know what am I doing here anymore.”

“But we are...”

“We aren't. That’s the point. We don't spend time together. I can't speak to you freely. Not to mention physical contact. I'm going absolutely crazy.”

“Is it about yesterday?” Mads was looking at Hugh, scared. He was panicking and needed some prop. He took his fags and set alight one of them. 

“No. It's about me. My anxiety and fears.”

“Don't leave me. Please.”

“I'm not leaving you. I'm just flying to London. You can call me whenever you are alone. So I can speak to you. For real. Not just pretending some chit-chat about the weather.”

“You wanted me to promise that I won't let you run away.”

“I'm not running away,” answered Hugh. “I'm choking. I can't breathe. I can't be who I am even for a moment and it's killing me.”

“I don't want you to go. What should I do? Lock you in my basement?”

Hugh chuckled, putting his hand on Mads’ leg. The Dane jumped instantly. Hugh smiled warmly, moving his fingers slowly up Mads' thigh. Mikkelsen grabbed his palm and squeezed it gently.

“I want you to lie to your family,” said Hugh silently. “I want you to meet me, two, three days before we start shooting. I want to have you for myself. Just for me. All of you. Your body. Your brain. Your soul.” Hugh moved his fingers slowly caressing his lover's hand.

Mads gasped.

“It's not fair. I can't even kiss you goodbye here.”

“You can. It's always a choice and you made yours.”

“No I didn't.”

“Well, maybe that's the problem,” said Hugh and shifted a little to look ahead. 

“No. No. No. You don't understand completely anything.” Mads was clutching the steering wheel. 

“I do. I'm really not that stupid. But I don't want to dwell on it now. I’ll be late for my flight.” At that point Mads just left the car, slamming the door. He stood outside, with his arms crossed on his chest, with his back towards Hugh, smoking. 

“For fuck’s sake! Can you act like an adult for once?!” Hugh shouted. Mads didn't react and Hugh was sure he is just ignoring him. Anger roused in him and he just switched to the driver's seat. He opened the window. “Mads, just c'mon.”

“Fuck you.” He hit the roof looking at Hugh angrily. 

“I will park somewhere where you can find it,” said Hugh and drove away, leaving Mads on the middle of the street. He saw him in his mirrors, standing there, looking at his car, his shoulders dropped, fists not clenched anymore, his whole posture was a shape of a forlorn creature. The whole steam evaporated instantly from Hugh’s mind.

He stopped. Neighbors had to be having great fun watching them. They weren't far from Mads' home. Hugh stepped out of the car and approached Mads.

“I can't hug you right now, Tiger,” he said quietly. 

“I can't touch you, nor kiss you. I can't even scream at you. It’s painful,” answered Mads.

“I feel that way since I got here. And I can't stand this anymore. I love you. But it hurts less when I'm out there. Where I can be sad and hide under my covers,” he explained quietly.

“How am I supposed to feel?”

“Sad,” said Hugh. “I'm leaving this fake bubble. But I will be waiting for you in a place where we can create something else. A place where neither of us would have to pretend.”

Mads whined but nodded. He moved towards his car, the engine still on. Hugh climbed back into the passenger seat. They moved slowly.

“Will you call me when you land?” asked Mads.

“Do you want me to?” Hugh asked back.

“Yes,” gasped Mads, barely able to breathe. “Are we still...?” Mads couldn’t finished this question, so he clenched his jaws. 

“I love you,” said Hugh and smiled.

“That's not an answer.”

“If you’ll think about it for one second, you will realize it is.” Hugh put his hand on Mads' thigh and closed his eyes, fighting his emotions. Mikkelsen was driving carefully, trying to focus on the road. The tears running down his face were heavy and burned something in Hugh's soul, but he didn't say more. It wasn't necessary and both of them knew it.

They arrived at the airport in complete silence. Mads squeezed Hugh's hand but didn't say a word, nor got out from the car. The possibility of some press here was too high, so they had to watch every move now.

“I'll call you in two hours. Would it be possible that you could speak freely?” Mads nodded, still unable to speak. “Can you promise me you will drive home as carefully as if you were driving with me?”

Mads smiled.

“Yes,” he said.

“I love you, Tiger. Stay safe. I want you in one piece in Toronto.”

“Will you eat?”

“Mostly ice creams and chocolate, but yes,” smiled Hugh.

“I love you,” whispered Mads.

“And this one thing gives me hope.” Hugh smiled briefly. 

At this point he moved quickly and walked away from the car, taking his bag from the back seat. He waved at Mads and sped up, walking into building. 

Mads just sat there unable to move, or even think. 

_“I love you, Tiger,“_ was still ringing in his ears. He couldn't stop crying. His tears just kept coming. He didn't have a chance to say to him that Carl isn't going to their bike trip, that they would be alone in a tent. To give him the Dickens he bought for him yesterday. To say him that they would have one, whole night together, because Hanne is taking kids to Stockholm one day earlier. 

But Hugh was right. It was just a substitute. Some fragments of reality they stole and used for their own purposes. He wished something more. He needed it. One night with Hugh won't be enough. He would never have enough of him.

He took out his phone and texted him.

**“I need you. What am I supposed to do now?”**

**“Breathe, Tiger. J.e.d. :-)”**

That was his bloody answer. 

He began to laugh like crazy, tears still running down his face.

Mads calmed down after few seconds. He could do it. He took a deep breath. Hugh loves him. Another breath. He smiled finally. He was loved by the most sensible and sorted-out creature on earth... And he couldn't be more proud. 

The more Mads thought about it, the more he was convinced that he loves Hugh even more than few days ago. Hugh wasn't some whining boy. He knew exactly what he needed and how to achieve that. Mads, on the other hand, was completely undone. He didn't even know what he wanted for dinner, not to mention what he should do about his life. He was glad Hugh knew. Somehow he was very sure that the Brit would take care of them, both of them, making sure that neither of them will suffer.

**###**

He went for a bike ride. He had it in his plans anyway, but lack of Hugh made him unwaveringly certain that Viola wouldn’t go with him. He needed to be alone right now. He was right. She seemed really upset and stayed home. 

His mobile rang in his pocket and he stopped his ride, grabbing phone in his trembling hands. 

“How are you?” was Hugh’s first question. Mads smiled.

“I'm on this bike trip we've planned. I'll take some photos and send them to you.”

“How are you, Tiger?” insisted Hugh. 

“Bad,” answered Mads. “I'm sorry I wasn't able to organize more time just for you and me.”

“Don’t. I promise I will never show up on your doorstep like that again. It was a terrible idea. The game was too complicated. I was feeding myself with hope that we will spend a few seconds together. But the prize wasn't enough and every time I was near, I craved for more. I would do something dangerous at some point.”

“I know. I'm sorry.” Mads sat in the grass, leaving his bike beside him. “I'm sorry I haven’t seen how much you’ve suffered, but I was so glad that you were around, I forgot about your needs. I'm an idiot.”

Hugh chuckled.

“You are not.”

“I wasn't able to stop this. I just wanted you by my side. I still do.”

“I know. I was there yesterday. At the same point of fucked up emotions.”

“But you were able to see it for what it was. To break this.”

“I had the whole day to think, you know...”

“So how's that even possible you still believe in Toronto?”

“Because what happens on set, stays on set. Because no-one from the crew is involved emotionally in our lives to try interfere somehow. Because our wives will show up there only briefly.”

“The neutral ground?” asked Mikkelsen.

“Something like that.”

“Right now I'm probably in shock, and deprivation will hit me tomorrow or something, so can I call you?”

“I'm in London. Alone. You can call me 24/7.”

“I bought something for you. But you escaped before I even got a chance to give it to you.”

“Can you bring it to Canada?” asked Dancy. 

“So you don't want me to fly to London?”

“I want. But you shouldn't. Hanne will sniff something,” said Hugh.

“Right? Or Viola.” Mads sounded really crushed.

“Mads, listen to me. Instead of sneaking to London for one day... Do as I said. Be there a few days earlier. I'll let you know about flights and a hotel. I'll try to arrange something in the place where we will be staying during filming, but I don’t know how it ends.“

“Jeg elsker dig,“ interrupted Mads. Hugh shut up for a second.

“Også mig, Tiger.”

“It’s mig også,”* amended Mads, “and you never explained to me, why the hell you are calling me tiger.”

“I will.” Hugh smiled.

“I will arrange some free time just for us then. I promise,” said Mads.

“Good. Now, go take those photos of gravel pits and old factories.”

“How do you know we weren't supposed to go to some beautiful forest?”

“Because of sex,“ answered Hugh. Mads chuckled, blushing, Hugh was absolutely right. If not Viola's unspoken plans to go with them, he will definitely fuck Hugh somewhere during this trip. 

“You know me too well, Mister.”

“Well, I'm very observant.”

“You know I can speak to you like this all day?” said Mads, smiling. 

“Get your sexy ass on this bike and call me later then,” answered Hugh and hung up. 

Mads smiled and stretched his muscles. His knee wasn’t in very good shape, but two hours on the bike couldn’t harm him more. He lifted his mount, ready for this trip when he got new message.

**“I was thinking about this pictures you will be doing… would you be so kind and attach some nice frames of your dick… just for artistic reasons of course… :P”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * me too


	10. The first day

He never thought about the amount of work that Bryan had to do, to make progress. For Hugh, everything was just signing the contract, learn a few sentences and get himself a new haircut or grow some facial hair. He liked to be well shaven. He looked ridiculous with this pseudo-stubble covering his jaw. Looking like Graham - was looking like some lazy bum, who didn't care about the way he is perceived. He didn't have to fake awkwardness in this skin. He didn't felt like himself so completely in this outfit that going into this character was as easy as playing some knight in shining armor.

He’s sitting in big, but surprisingly uncomfortable chair. The choice he would have made, if he wanted his guests to be unsteady, not quite comfortable in their shoes. The set was strange. Hannibal’s office was fancy, and Hugh felt there like he was in the chambers of some ancient history professor. It was nice, even with the crew around. What wasn't nice at all was Mads’ outfit. Hugh was so used to Hopkins pajamas in Silence of the Lambs that anticipating this character in anything else but a dressing-gown was strange. Seeing Mads in a three piece suit was even stranger. Not that he never saw him in a fancy shirt or decent shoes... Mads knew how to look incredible, even in tattered rags... But now he was just stunning. Hugh was ready to fuck him, seeing him tightening his tie. His well tailored pants were tight, his ass so perfect in them that Hugh couldn't hold himself any longer. He sneaked behind his back when the Dane was fighting with the vest.

“I want to rip off your clothes,” he whispered in his ear, pretending that he is borrowing a comb from Mads’ shelf. The girl who tried to calm Mads’ hair had reached her last nerves already, and seemed not hear his words. Darker than usual, Mads' hair was still wild and uncontrollable. Mads smiled at him in the mirror. Hugh didn’t know pretending that there was nothing between them would be such a problem. Mads, of course, claimed that it's pointless. That crew will know in the seconds. That Bryan eyes will catch the tension between them. 

That’s why Hugh suggested that they should get rid of said tension. They were ridding themselves off of it so efficiently that they fucked since 4am that morning, to be sure nothing would distract them later. Now Hugh knew that it was stupid idea. The way Hannibal looked, was the way Hugh wanted to look. For Mads. And for himself. 

They called them onto the set. Hugh went quicker. He didn’t want to show how close they were, so he assumed that going alone would be the smarter solution. It wasn't. He stood there, waiting for Mads and felt fear and arousal growing inside him. The very feeling he had in high school when trying to hit on some girl he liked and wasn’t sure if it would work. It did. Every time. But he had understood the mechanisms of female seduction later. Mads psyche in the other hand... Not so much understandable. He knew him. But it didn’t matter. He was unpredictable. 

And there was this creeping feeling inside him, that something would happened. Something more than is already around them. Some disaster. But maybe that was his subconscious, his guilt and a stupid need to be punished for his betrayal. 

He lifted his gaze and saw Mads coming. Hugh swallowed. Mads: fire in a three piece suit. He was joking with some guy behind the camera and Hugh knew that it was something he should do as well. But it was too late already. A few more people showed up; the lights were on; sounds were off and Mads wasn’t Mads anymore. He became this dangerous creature in a blink of an eye. Hugh knew he is getting hard, only by looking at him, and swore in the core of his brain. He already knew that Mads was right. That they will fail pretending there is nothing between them.

He sat in a chair and looked at Hannibal. Smug features. Focused gaze. Legs crossed. Hands steady. Hugh didn't have a problem to jump into Will's mind. He became that uncertain creature almost instantly.

A few takes that seemed to last for an eternity, when their characters spoke to each other, ended and it was time for lunch. Hugh adjusted his hair, trying to tame it a little. Mads chuckled, looking at him with amusement. Hannibal's hair was still in right place. Almost glued to his head.

“We need to eat something,” he said. Hugh nodded. They picked up their food from the big table and went to green room which was left for them to ensure them some comfort and silence on the set. Hugh sat at the table and swore. 

“I forgot drinks. Do you want something?”

“Water,” answered Mads and Hugh sprinted out from the room. When he came back, Mads was circling back and forth in the room in socks. His shoes were already under the table.

“I have to take off this shit,” he said, pointing at his suit when Hugh closed the door. “Help me take this off.” He was nervous. Hugh put two bottles on the table and unbuttoned Mads’ jacket. There was a fuming fag in Mads’ fingers, but his free hand was clenched in a fist. He moved his head and scratched his neck. He untied himself quickly. “Fuck! I can't stand this. This color is ridiculous. Show me one sane human being that would wear such idiotic outfit and would be in a blissful bubble of conviction that it’s not attracting attention.” Hugh chuckled in response. 

“You look stunning. I couldn't take my eyes off you.”

“I want to play Will Graham. I will give you my role, just wear this damned outfit. It suits you,” said Mads, frustrated.

“It suits you too,“ said Hugh and pull him closer by his vest. The jacket was already on the chair. He looked him in the eyes and smiled. “You look stunning.” He whispered and licked his own lips. Mads frowned. 

“You like me like this?”

“It’s not you, but I like what I see.”

“I'm glad that you are aware that it's not me.”

“Close your eyes,” said Hugh and Mads smiled, but obeyed. Hugh went behind him and laid hands on his ass. He moved them slowly through his back toward his neck. He massaged it for a while, messing with his hair.

“It is still you inside this suit, my blood-boiling tiger,” whispered Hugh. He was smiling, caressing Mads skin. The Dane shivered when he touched his ear. He was in front of him in a second, kissing him, holding him close in his arms. “Mads, someone might walk in.”

“I fuckin’ don't care,” he growled and kissed Hugh again. He melted in his arms. Hugh knew he was hard, but so was Mads. Being around each other, created in a second, a state of mind that could be called pure lust. He didn’t care about clothes anymore. Or people the other side of this door. Hugh's hand was on Mads ass. His hand was on his dick and he didn't know when it happened. Mads was babbling something incoherent, unbuttoning Hugh’s trousers.

“Fuck me,” he whispered in Hugh's ear and stroke him few times. “I want to be turned into dust,” he said sucking Hugh's lips. He couldn't resist such a request. Almost black eyes looked at him with pure adoration and Hugh was lost in the sensation. He grabbed Mads’ waist and turned him around, pushing him towards a table. The motion was so sudden that the Dane landed with his hands on the table top. His trousers around his knees, boxers lowered.

Hugh didn't wait. He stretched him a little, spitting on his fingers and dig into his body moment later. Mads whined, clenching his fists ad Hugh stopped.

“Do it. Just do it...” mumbled Mads and Hugh moved slowly. Mads pushed his hips to meet Hugh’s and moaned. Hugh didn't need much more. He came in a few seconds surrounded by tight muscles and those delightful sounds coming from Mads' mouth. Afterwards Hugh just knelt before him, and sucked him until he came. He swallowed his semen and smiled, licking Dane’s dick.

“I like you in that outfit. I like you a lot,” he hummed, rising. Mads kissed him deeply, as if he wanted to taste his own come. Hugh bite him gently and zipped his own trousers. He wasn't even undressed properly. He just fucked him like some whore in the gate. It was new. It was disturbing. But he liked it.

“Go clean yourself. I will organize some coffee for us.”

“I'm not sleepy.”

“You will be in few minutes.”

Hugh winked. He knew he was right. Mads was still on hormonal high, but it would drop very quickly, leaving him tired. Not too tired to deal with life anymore, but enough to slow him down. He couldn’t allow that.

Mads went to the bathroom and Hugh moved quickly. Two mugs of coffee. This time with sugar and milk for Mads, and a cappuccino for himself. Mads came back, and sat next to him, eating his lunch. 

“These intermissions... They could be very nice things.” Mads smiled at Hugh.

“Are you ok?” asked younger man. Mads kissed him and smiled widely.

“I feel better in this ridiculous outfit.”

“Yeah, I can tell. Although I don't think that your stylist would be happy with your hair.” Mads giggled, and combed strands falling into his eyes, to reveal his face. Hugh closed his eyes, resting his head on Mads’ shoulder.

“You know... I think this must be the best time of my life.”

“Really?” Mads looked at him, amused.

“Imagine. We have whole season to fuck. And no-one here really cares about it.”

Mads kissed his earlobe and Hugh shivered.

“Better. If we will manage to be good at it, we could have another season. And another... Remember? Bryan wants 7 seasons.”

Hugh giggled.

“It will be impossible to hide it for so long...”

“Maybe we don't have to hide it all the time. We have to figure things out.” Mads hand was on Hugh's. “We are more than capable of doing this. But yeah, I don't want to suppress my feelings all the time. It was exhausting when we were shooting Arthur.“

“There is at least one person, you don’t have to hide anything from,” smiled Hugh. Mads kissed him gently.

**###**

“I don't find you that interesting,” said Will. 

It was strange, hearing those words, knowing how badly false they were and still be able to consider them real. He smiled, slightly amused.

“You will,” he said. 

That was it. “Cut” was in the air and Hugh smiled widely. 

“Please tell us that we did it right this time. If I will eat one more bite of this scrambled eggs, I will throw up,” said Hugh. Bryan didn't look happy. He looked at them puzzled.

“Everybody out!” he shouted and the crew disappeared almost instantly. “What are you two doing?”

Mads blinked. Hugh said nothing. 

“Stop smiling, Hugh, every time you are saying that sentence! Will isn't a happy penguin. Will isn't even able to look Hannibal in the eye. And you’re not only looking at him, you’re teasing him.” Bryan was angry. Confused and a little abashed.

“Maybe we could...” started Hugh looking at Bryan.

“No.” A long finger was pointing at him. There wasn’t a happy man in front of them anymore. His brown eyes were cold. “Grab your shit together. You will finish this scene, and you can go fuck each other as many times as you like, but do it as I want it.” 

Hugh blinked ready to argue, to deny those accusations. But Mads snorted in the same time, like he was about to say “I told you so”, and Hugh knew Bryan would never believe in his lies. So he just grabbed a fork from the table and nodded. 

“Ok, ok... I will do it your way.” Bryan turned over and moved to summon the crew again.

“Why is he angry at you?” asked Mads. He was sure it wasn’t Hugh’s fault. He screwed some things up at least few times today.

“He wants you. So I'm the bad guy here,” snapped Hugh.

“You're insane.”

“Why? Because I’m speaking the truth? Everybody wants to fuck you.”

“What a nice perspective. Maybe I should become a whore then?”

“You already are. They pay you for your naked ass.”

“Now, Mongoose, that is offensive.” Hugh looked at him, considering the new nickname, Mads just adopted for him. He decided not to dwell on ridiculousness of it.

“No. It is the way they treat us. We are no more than meat to them.”

“Are you speaking about producers?”

“Fans, producers, the crew. We are just tools.”

“Fans don't treat us this way.”

“No? We are just objects to photograph. They don't ask us, if we want it; If we had a bad day; If we are in grief, or in pain.”

“But did you take the time to speak to them? Really speak, not just passing by, smiling.” Hugh snorted.

“I was nice to them.”

“I'm not talking about being nice.”

“You are wrong,” said Hugh.

“So it's a challenge, ‘cause I will prove you are wrong.” Mads smiled with full confidence and Hugh shook his head in disbelief. 

“Dork,” he said. Mads stuck out his tongue, very proud of himself.

“Are you ready?” Bryan’s impatient voice chilled them. They both nodded without a word and jumped into characters. “Action.”

**###**

They went to Hugh’s hotel room, giggling. 

“C'mon, Tiger! It's impossible you didn't spot it. He looks like this at your ass since the beginning.” 

“Hugh, you are absolutely biased. You have been convinced that Rasmus is into me, and that is bullshit.” 

“You were convinced _I_ don't want you.”

”I still doubt it sometimes.”

“So tell me, you blind idiot, why on earth I would bother in calling to Bryan, pulling information from him about our future hotel, and why I would care to organize this whole "early holidays" for us, a week before the real shooting began?”

“Because you want to fuck me. That’s why.”

“I'm barely standing on my feet. We are here for whole week and we are fucking since. I want beer and a pizza. And I want to meet Caroline. She's nice.”

“And beautiful,” noticed Mads.

“What that suppose to mean?”

“Nothing. Just a statement.” Mads shrugged.

“Aha,” mumbled Hugh.

Mads snorted.

“I'm not an animal. I don't fuck my coworkers. It's the worst idea ever,” he said.  
Now it was Hugh who snorted. 

“Liar.”

“Hey, it was you who told seconds ago that you want to meet her,” pointed out Mikkelsen.

“Meet, not fuck. _Fuck!_ ”

“So do you want to ask her for a beer?”

“Her, Laurence, Kacey. Is that ok?” Hugh rise his eyebrow, shocked that they were really having this conversation.

“Like now?” Mads blinked, puzzled. 

“Tomorrow, for fuck’s sake! Now, I want to put my head on the pillow, close my eyes and pass out.”

“What about the lines?”

“What lines?”

“Next scene lines.”

“What about them?” asked Hugh.

“Don't you think you should learn them?” answered Mads.

“I already did,” said Hugh.

“When?”

“When you were speaking with Bryan about Lecter's ties.”

“But it was like… fifteen minutes...” Mads didn’t believe him obviously.

“And?”

Hugh blinked, shocked.

“I don't understand half of the words this fucker says... How I'm suppose to learn them in fifteen minutes?”

Hugh sighed and shook his head. 

“You can't. But I can help you. Explain. Check your lines. Discuss them with you. We are in this together and the better it would work, the more free time we will have.”

Mads nodded.

“I have to take a shower. And then I'll look into it.”

“I'm glad we had a chance to spend some time together without obligations. I can't imagine struggling with a tension now, if it will be the first day for real,” said Hugh to calm Mads’ anxiety a little.

They arrived in Toronto a week before, and didn't leave the room much since then, but neither of them had an urge to do it. They met Bryan yesterday and he mentioned something about a welcome party, but announced that they have to wait for some other "ingredients". They were ok with that, because for now they still wished to be alone for much of the time. 

Mads took off his sweatshirt, throwing it onto a chair. Hugh smiled approaching him. His hand was immediately on the Dane's chest, playing with his hair.

“I thought you wanted to go to sleep soon,” smiled Mads.

“I do. I just wished to pet my kitty.”

Mads leaned to kiss Hugh, but stopped a few inches from his mouth.

“I will go to the bathroom now. It's up to you, if you wanna waste your time on pointless dreaming...” 

Mikkelsen flinched a little, and shut up, feeling nimble hands slipping into his trousers. Hugh was smirking as his hands went precisely to his dick.

“And I was thinking you were about to learn your lines.”

“I am. As fast as I'll put you to bed, tired, unable to speak anymore.”

“If you want me to shut up, kiss me,” answered Hugh, directly to his ear.

At that point Hugh’s trousers went down, same as Mads' jeans. They were about to scramble out from their pants, butchered around their ankles, when they heard knock on the door. Hugh was about to move, but Mads scooped him into his arms and covered Hugh’s mouth with his palm.

Another knock. 

“Hugh? Are you there?” It was Caroline. “We are going for a beer downstairs, if you like, in an hour. I texted Mads, but he didn't respond.”

At that point Hugh escaped from the grip, and began to pull back his trousers back onto his butt. He waved at Mads to do the same and went to open their door. 

“Um... Hi... I'll join. Yeah. I was thinking the same. We should know each other better to get in sync,” he smiled. 

“So an hour. I hope that will do,” she smirked. 

“I'm sure it will,” said Hugh, sniffing some guile. She waved and disappeared in the corridor. Hugh closed the door. Mads was sitting fully clothed in an armchair with his script in hands, pretending he is reading it.

“Oh, c'mon. Don't play jealous.”

“I'm not. I have an hour to learn those fuckin' lines, we are going for a beer after all,” he answered.

Hugh chuckled, and leaned to kiss Mads in the nose. 

“Wake me up when you're finished.”

“I'll think about it,” answered Mads with a smirk. 

“Good night, Doctor Lecter,” said Hugh and threw himself on the bed. Mads looked at him for a while. Head buried between the pillows, eyes closed, fluttering smile on his lips, his eyelashes moving slightly. “Could you please stop staring?” murmured Hugh. The brat knew perfectly well Mads couldn’t. The Dane got up from the chair and knelt beside the body of his lover.

“No. I'm absolutely incapable,” he whispered in Hugh's ear. The Brit opened his eyes and smiled. 

“Wake me up in fifty two minutes, I'll check your memory palace then,” he said and patted the covers next to him. Mads sighed and shifted, leaning against the pillows, the script still in hand. Hugh surrounded Mads’ legs with his shoulder, burying his face in his thigh.

“Read it at loud,” he ordered.

“But you want to sleep.” 

“I will. Just read this for me. Over and over. I want to hear your voice.”

Mads smiled, brushing Hugh's neck with his free hand.

“Our brain is designed to experience anxiety in short bursts, not the prolonged foamy lathers of duress your neuroses seem to enjoy. It’s why you feel as though a lion were on the verge of devouring you.”*

Hugh chuckled.

“And now, my darling, explain what you’ve just read.”

“Fuck you.”

“Yeah, so keep going without any comprehension. That will work.” Mads snorted in response and began to read the rest of the scene.

“You have to convince yourself the lion is not in the room. When it is, I assure you, you will know it.”

“The lion is not. The tiger is,” murmured Hugh.

“Will you shut up?”

“Sorry.” Hugh kissed his thigh and closed his eyes. “I will be quiet as a ghost.”

“See? I was right. I should have fucked you. You would be silent for at least five minutes.”

“Just keep going. Over and over,” said Hugh quietly. Mads sighed.

“I hate to be discourteous, but this is a private exit for my patients...” he began silently.

 

**###**

“I like her,” said Hugh when they were alone in his room again. Most of the crew they met today disappeared to their rooms, so they didn’t have to sneak out, pretending that they are sleeping in different places. Mads put his ID, room keys and a mobile on the counter and took out his fags.

“Please. You like every girl you work with,” answered Mads.

“She is very talkative” Hugh smiled, reaching for one of Mads’ cigarettes.

“Are you already in love?” asked Mads leaning against the windowsill. He set ablaze his fag and handed the lighter to Hugh. The Brit snorted.

“I don’t know, you tell me.” He inhaled the nicotine and came closer to Mads, to blow out smoke on his face. The Dane smirked and took a deep breath from his own cig. Hugh was looking into his eyes, his pupils dilated, lips red and moist, cheeks somewhat blushed. Mads used his free hand to pull him closer and leaned to kiss him. Hugh’s lips were slightly parted, and Mads just slid his tongue inside, exhaling slowly. Hugh swallowed the smoke, obviously expecting this action, and bit gently Mads’ lower lip, punishing him for the move.

“You always date coworkers,” explained Mads, knowing perfectly well the history of his relationships.

“Not always. Sometimes. When they are cute.”

“I’m not cute, I hope?” frowned Mads. Hugh smiled.

“Well, depends… when you are begging for my cock, you are rather dinky.”

“What the fuck does that even mean?” asked Mads, inhaling his next portion of nicotine. Hugh inhaled and smiled wider.

“That you are sweet,” he said unzipping his hoodie. “And cozy,” he undid Mads’ belt buckle, ”and really tender.” He unbuttoned his jeans quickly. “My tiny, lovely, trove.”

At that point Mikkelsen took him in his arms and kissed him. Hugh led them to the bed, undressing Mads’ in the mean time. He was still fully clothed, when he grabbed his tousled hair in his palms and immobilized the man above him. He looked him deeply in the eyes.

“I am in love,” he said. “I’m so grievously in love I can’t breathe properly.”

Mads was about to say something funny, but expression in Hugh’s eyes told him to shut up.

“I don’t want to pretend impassivity. I want to hug you, kiss you, touch you in front of them. And hit in the face whomever who will peer with criticism. But the decision is up to you. As it has always been.”

He kissed Mads’ nose at that point and released his hair. Mads smiled warmly, still lying on his lover’s body, looking him in the eyes. They were green and Mads knew perfectly well that Hugh was sad. Dancy didn’t say a word and Mads just switched their position and surrounded him with his arms, hiding his nose in dark curls.

He needed some backup plan. He knew he can’t lose his grip on reality. He was so sure that this affair would end, when his kid comes, that anything what Hugh would say or do, couldn’t change this attitude. He tried to extract as much as he could from this time they had, knowing that in few weeks he will be left alone. That’s why he was so possessive. Because every single moment when Hugh wasn’t in his arms, speaking to others, was a waste of time.

But he knew better than to speak about it.

Hugh would be angry. He will say that Mads doesn’t believe in his affection. Mads did. But he knew perfectly well, how the inconstant creatures called “feelings” works. They were very powerful, able to rearrange someone’s life; but also very skittish, eager to flee in panic at the very first sign of troubles.

Mads closed his eyes, pretending he was falling asleep. He waited for Hugh to slip out from his arms in a second, but the Brit fell asleep in Mads' arms, powerless so badly, he didn’t have the strength to undress himself. Mads undid his trousers, leaving him in a t-shirt and boxers. He got rid of Hugh's socks and covered both of them with the duvet. He hugged him firmly, nuzzling his shoulder blade-bone.

The possibility that he would have to sleep alone caused the sting of pain in Mads’ chest. The brat was right. They were bound and everybody should know it. He won’t pretend otherwise and waste his energy on fighting with jealousy. Hugh belongs with him, and Mads won’t relinquish him, until the Brit won’t do it by himself.

**###**

Hugh was sitting on the chair, chatting with Laurence. Caroline hovered around with her Starbucks mug, smiling and joking. Her gauzy dress featured the charm of this undeniably phenomenal woman. She refined the tie at Fishburne's neck and said something to Hugh. He smiled sincerely. Mads took two mugs and approached them, with his script under the armpit.

“Hi,” he said, smiling and handed one mug to Hugh. He smelled it and smiled warmly. It was jasmine orange tea, and Mads knew him enough to know the Brit loved it.

“Thank you,” he said.

“How are you today?” asked Laurence. Mads took a sip of his coffee and smiled. 

“Splendid. I forgot all the lines I learned yesterday.”

“How do you want to cover it?” asked Caroline. Mads shrugged in response. “Hugh and I are shooting our part in the morning, so you will have a time to repeat them,” she added. 

“I don't think so. I want to watch Hugh's back.” 

“I'm sure he remembered his lines,” she said, fishing for some mean subtext. For some reasons she was convinced Mads could be the one to make mischief on Hugh. 

“I am too. That's not why I want to watch over him,” said Mads, looking at Hugh significantly. The Brit scanned his whole posture and smiled briefly, blushing. Mads smiled, winking.

“Are you sure?” The Brit bit his lips. Hugh's gaze was fixated on Mads' eyes, so he nodded in response. “I...” began Dancy. 

“Hello, darlings,” Bryan showed up himself, standing between Mads and Caroline, putting his hands on their shoulders, smiling like a lunatic. Caroline kissed his cheek and gave him her mug. He took a sip and winced.

“I need hot chocolate, not this,” he said.

“Sorry, boss, you have to organize it on your own. No-one here seems to drink that amount of sugar,” said Laurence and Bryan checked something in his pocket. 

“Our scientific team will be here tomorrow,” he said after reading a message. “As I said before, I wish to host a small party. I hope to see you there. All of you.”

“And what a polite request,” giggled Caroline, “of course, we will come to drink free alcohol.”

“Scott was texting me since yesterday, he is really excited to meet you guys.”

“What about Lara?” Asked Fishburne.

“She will be here today,” answered Fuller and Caroline nodded with excitement. 

“And my liver won't forgive me this prelude, three days of drinking,” added Laurence. 

“At least you have the time to sleep properly,” murmured Hugh looking at Laurence, and got up from his chair. “Do you wanna seat?” he asked Bryan, but the man shook his head and went to the bar, to order something. Instead Caroline sat down on his chair immediately and yawned, stretching lazily.

“Don't fret, you have a bigger bed than me,” she smiled at him. Hugh didn't smiled back, he just stopped close to Mads, putting his arm on his shoulder. 

“Yeah, but drunken Mads is a snorer,” he said focused on him, ignoring completely rest of the crew.

“Excuse me? Snoring? You said before it's purring,” said the Dane quietly and smiled.

“I lied,” smirked Hugh.

“Well, next time try to wake me up less violently,” he said looking Hugh in the eyes playfully. 

The Brit giggled and took a sip of his tea.

“You bet,” he answered saucily.

Caroline looked at them shocked, smile still glued to her face and she took another sip of her beverage.

“I'm too old for this shit,” said Laurence and got up, heading towards Bryan in the bar. Caroline played with her cup’s lid for few seconds, without taking her eyes off of them.

“So I assume yesterday's party went quite well.” She smirked. 

“You haven't see me partying yet, darling.” Mads smiled at her. “Right?” He looked at Hugh for confirmation and the Brit smiled, hiding behind his mug. “But _this treasure_ , he is adorable when drunk,” he said nuzzling Hugh's ear.

“We will check it tomorrow then,” she said and excused herself, going to her room.

“Well, that went smoothly.” Hugh was smiling.

“Should I just kiss you? That would be more appropriate?” asked Mads and sat down on the chair, very proud of himself. 

“Did you spend last forty-something years in the jungle?” Hugh was visibly amused. 

“I don't know. You tell me. It's ain’t me, who see some kitty in here.” He pointed at his own body.

Hugh moved slightly, to stand between Mads legs and combed his untamed hair with his fingers. 

“What the hammer? What the chain? In what furnace was thy brain? What the anvil? What dread grasp dare its deadly terrors clasp?”** he said quietly, stroking Mads jawline.

“A what?” blinked the Dane. 

“A fragment of an explanation.” Hugh smiled mystically. 

“Definitely you should play Hannibal Lecter,” said Mads. “You deal perfectly amazing with incomprehensible quotes.”

“Did you really forget your lines?” asked Hugh. 

Mads snorted.

“Please, like two beers are capable of erasing such a nonsense. I would have to drink a whole crate.” He put his free hand on Hugh's hip. “Do you think she will leave you alone now?”

“She wasn't into me in the first place. She is just...”

“What?” Mads looked at him suspiciously.

“…A Canadian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fragments of Hannibal’s script s1e1  
> **Fragment of „The Tyger” by William Blake.


	11. Party

There were lights flickering on the ceiling and music loud enough to make people shout or speak directly into each others’ ear to be heard. Mads was sitting at the table, speaking with Laurence and Gina, when Hugh came up to them. He was jiggling around to the music, smiling. He took one of canapés and said something. 

“What?!” shouted Laurence, trying to figure out what he had said.

“Are you dancing?” shouted Hugh. Fishburne smiled.

“Are you asking me to the dance floor?” He looked surprised. Dancy shook his head. 

“I'm asking Gina.” The Brit looked at the woman. She shook her head.

“I haven’t drank enough,” she said.

Mads passed him a glass with a scotch in it.

“Do you wanna sit here for a while?” he asked. Dancy was on the dance floor for some time, dancing with all the girls that were invited to the party. 

“I want to dance.” He smiled. Mads stretched his hand with peanuts in the bowl, offering him a snack. Hugh took a fistful and sipped his drink, while throwing the peanuts into his mouth a second later. He emptied the glass and moved to the dance floor once again.

“He will throw up,” said Laurence looking at him with a grin on his face. Mads shrugged. 

He was pissed at Hugh and he didn't care. Hugh asked him in the start of the evening, if he would dance with him. Mads weighed up that this is far too soon for such behavior and declined. Hugh didn't give him a chance to explain why he doesn't want to dance, that for him dance isn't just hips bouncing. That every motion is connected to his soul and his heart and he would fly away doing it. Besides, he can't just go and snuggle into him, even if their relationship wasn't secret anymore. He just didn't trust these people. He couldn't go and dance some smooch with Dancy, if there was a possibility that someone might put their photos on the Internet. 

Gina asked something and Mads had to lean towards her to hear it. She began to explain something about Canadians to him and Mads was really glad for the distraction. Hugh ignored him completely for almost whole evening. Now, he was rubbing his hips against Hettienne’s and Mads was done with it. He changed his seat in order not to watch the brat, but it hadn't helped much. He was still very aware that the Brit was trying to piss him off. He was quite successful. 

Mads finished his beer in the next few minutes and went to his room. 

It was strangely empty. Mads didn't spend much time there. Hugh's room was bigger, cozier and they've spend more time there than in Mads' one. He turned on the TV and smoked. His mobile on the shelf, silenced, noone would be calling him at this hour anyway. Noone in their right mind at least. 

He had to take the shower to clear his mind a little. The brat would be partying till the end, and he would be a mess tomorrow. He should save him, take him to the bed and gave him cup of hot, sweat tea, not another drink. 

Why he was angry? He wasn't jealous. Hugh could dance with whomever he wishes, but Mads didn't like to be ignored, especially when he hadn’t done anything wrong. 

He tucked himself under the covers and closed his eyes. The TV was running some criminal show and he let it run, falling asleep. 

When he woke up he wasn’t in a hurry. Hugh should still be sleeping, same as the rest of the crew that stayed up till late. He stretched lazily and rubbed his eyes. He didn't have a hangover and he was well-rested, which didn't happen to him very often these days. Hugh was snuggling into him while he slept, and although it was a very nice thing, Mads sometimes felt as though he was boiling, surrounded by those warm arms.

He got up, dressed himself up and smoked. He was about to go downstairs to eat some breakfast, when he checked his mobile. 

4 missed calls and several messages. 

All from Hugh. 

**Where are you?**

**Open the blooody dooor, you stubborn prick.**

**Where the fuck did you go?**

**I swear, if you are fucking some waitress, I will kill you.**

**Please open the door, I need to pee.**

**As you wish, you think I'm somewhat horse? You should say this in my fate. I'm not running from your army. You didn't want me. It's on you. It's because of your eyes. They were so sold and I should not loosing in them...**

Mads shook his head, glad he’d been sleeping so deeply. That last text was absurdly drunk. There was only one more, sent an hour later.

**I'm sorry. I love you.**

Mads smiled. Hugh had regained some senses at that point.

He didn't call him, nor text anything. He just went to his room to check on the idiot. He let himself in. Clothes were thrown on the floor, an empty bottle of scotch lay on the table and a half emptied mug of tea with two fag butts floating inside. Hugh was sleeping, snoring, even though he was lying on his stomach. Mads set the kettle to make him fresh tea, and opened the window.

“Morgen, sunshine,” he whispered, when the Brit opened his eyes. Hugh whined. 

“What time is it?”

“Eleven.”

“It's not even a day yet,” he murmured, hiding his head under the pillow.

“How's your head?”

“I don't know. But give me the magical powder you brought from Denmark, just in case.”

Mads smiled, but shook his head.

“I made you tea.”

“No. Please,” Hugh whined. Mads chuckled. 

“You will drink the tea. It's hot and it will help you,” he said, handing a cup to Hugh. The Brit took one sip and winced, giving it back to Mads. “I'm going downstairs to eat breakfast. I could bring something for you, if you like,” said Dane.

“Yes.”

“What do you want? Eggs? Sandwich? Meat?”

“Yes,” murmured Hugh.

Mads smiled widely and kissed his forehead, leaving. 

He came back almost an hour later, because he met Bryan at the restaurant downstairs, and they ate together. 

“How long did you drink last night?” he asked, although he knew perfectly well when Hugh had sent him most of his messages. 

“Till three, I think,” said Bryan. “But some of the others stayed awake till god knows when. I assumed you would last longer.”

“I was exhausted. A good night’s sleep was in order,” said Mads. Bryan smirked.

Mikkelsen was sure he would comment about Hugh, but he didn't. He just smoothly changed the subject to some food-stylistic ideas he would like to see in the show, and suddenly small-talk evolved into a heated discussion about vegetarianism. Mads was quiet for most of it, he just needed to ask some questions, nod or express his doubts to push him to talk more. 

He ordered some aberration of English breakfast, with French cookies and honey as take-away for Hugh and left the restaurant as soon as food appeared. In that time Bryan went to his room to get more sleep. Mads went outside for a fag. The day wasn't nice and his plans about some outside sport activities died instantly. 

Hugh was still sleeping, when Mads arrived to the room. He just put the food on the nightstand and dabbed Hugh's neck. The Brit murmured something and shivered. Mads traced a line with his finger from Dancy's arm to his palm.

“Wake up, baby. I brought you something to eat.” Mads looked at his already cold tea and got up to boil water for the fresh one. A weak hand patted his knee and another murmur came from Dancy's mouth.

“Now you want me to be close?” asked Mads teasingly.

“I'm dying,” said Hugh and looked at Mads apologetically. “Can you hug me in my last moments?”

“No. You have to clean yourself first. I don't want to smell the party on you.”

“But am I your sunshine?“

“Just sit down,” said Mads. Hugh whined and moved slightly. 

“I can’t feel my legs. And my neck... Fuck... What happened yesterday?” 

“You were dancing. Till three, and later probably too, but not in the bar anymore, I think.”

“You think?”

“I wasn't nursing you. I went to sleep around one.”

Hugh sat finally and stretched his hand for a tea, Mads gave it to him, warning him that it's cold. The Brit didn't care, he just emptied the cup and looked pleadingly inside. Mads took the cup from Dancy's hand and went to made him another tea in a bigger mug this time. 

“You need to eat something.” 

Hugh nodded and reached for a croissant. He chewed it very slowly.

“I'm an idiot.”

Mads chuckled and nodded. Hugh closed his eyes, swallowing. 

“Are you angry at me?” he asked.

“Did you fuck someone?” asked back Mikkelsen.

Hugh opened his eyes, looking at Mads, puzzled. He blinked twice, and smelled his palms.

“I don't think so. I was too busy puking. I remember that. I don't know what a bastard gave me peanuts.”

“That would be me,” chuckled Mads.

“So you _are_ angry,” said Hugh.

“I was.”

“And now?” Hugh looked at him like a beaten puppy, with his eyelashes covering half of his face, pale.

“Now, I feel sorry for you, because I don't have any painkillers.”

“Now, darling, I'm quite sure you are lying. But that's okay. I deserve to suffer. Were you angry because I was dancing with girls?”

“No.”

“Because I wanted to dance with you?”

“No.”

“Then I didn't do anything else.”

“Leave it, baby.”

“No. I want to know.”

“I'm glad you had a great time.”

“But?”

“Leave it.”

“Mads, Bryan wants more of it, I mean parties. I don't want to piss you off every time. Explain.” Mads sighed and wrinkled his nose before he decided to answer.

“You ignored me.”

“I didn't.”

“Yes, you did. I didn't want to dance, so you just went to look for someone who wants.”

“And isn't it a purpose of the parties? To dance? And have fun? I can sit and chat with them every day, but they are rarely in the mood to have fun while at work.”

“And since we decided to stop hiding, you thought that it is right thing to do, to just threaten me lightly?”

“I was around.”

“That doesn't count.”

“I don't know what to say. Should I sit beside you, like a nice pet, and accompany your every step? We are together, but you aren't my master, only because you're a little bit older. Can't I have fun without being accused of ignoring you?”

“Fuck. I told you, leave it.”

“No.” Now Hugh was fully awake and focused. “I like dancing. I like flirting. I like to talk to Hettienne or Lara. I will speak to them whenever I want,” said Hugh.

“I'm not sick. You can speak to whomever you want. Or dance. Or drink,” answered Mads.

“So, what's the problem?”

“Nothing.” Mads opened the window and smoked. Hugh got up, approaching him. He grabbed his neck and pull him closer, looking him in the eyes.

“I didn't do anything wrong. So what annoyed you so badly?”

“Nothing.”

“Great. Amazing communication! Just forget about it, and let it eat you. That is sooo healthy,” burst out Hugh.

Mads snorted, and bypassed Hugh, leaving the room. He went to his own, took a jacket from the closet and left the hotel. He needed air. He needed some movement. Some running or swimming. Or fighting. 

He checked his watch. It was around noon, so starting a fight, even in some Canadian pub, was rather pointless, men would be too sober there to react properly. And fighting with sober men isn’t a good idea. He may be stupid, but not suicidal.

The bloody thunder was about to start in few minutes, considering black sky above his head, and Mads growled angrily. He finished his fag and took a cab in the end.

“Some swimming pool,” he ordered. 

“Any particular?” asked the cabbie.

“The open one,” he said.

**###**

Hugh was standing in his room, paralyzed. 

His head was aching terribly, his stomach was shrunken, his whole body was very angry at him. And now Mads was angry too. At this point he couldn’t decide what was worse. He could explain some things to this Danish moron, but any discussion with his own intestines was rather pointless. He had to save himself from physical pain, to be able to deal with this emotional drama he didn’t understand at all.

Suddenly he felt nausea and decided that puking isn’t so bad solution to his problems. Anything that could be the cause of his bad shape, could be spewed out from his system. At least that was what he hoped for.

An hour later he called Mads. The idiot didn’t picked up his phone and Hugh felt worse than he has already been. To the burning feeling in his stomach joined dull pain in his chest, and excruciation in his head.

**“Do you have any painkillers? Anything?”**

He send this message to Caroline, Lara and Kacey, believing that at least one of them would have something. Women always had millions of unnecessary stuff in their bags.

Fifteen minutes later he was dealt with paracetamol, some anti-hangover meds and a hot tea. All three girls were sitting in his room, checking on him, ordering some chicken soup, and light bread. He puked once again after this meal, and was forced to drink one more tea, this time without sugar or milk in it. He remembered, he was fighting not to drink anything else, explaining to them that dying isn’t actually a very bad idea, but they were annoyingly stubborn. He didn’t have much of a choice than to submit to their treatment. Sometime later he was send to bed, covered with duvet and left alone with open window and a bottle of cola.

He wasn’t even sure what time it was, until Bryan called him, ordering him to turn up in the bar around nine.

**###**

After two hours of swimming, in some bloody aqua park, he was more annoyed than in the morning. He likes children, but little humans running and screaming around wasn't a nice addition to his fucked up mood.

After that, he just went to a bar. He ordered pasta with lots of garlic and spinach and for a few seconds he felt good and calm. 

But then Bryan called, explaining him something about another meeting in the evening with the whole crew. Mikkelsen didn't have much of a choice. He wished to have good communication with colleagues, so he knew he had to go there. But now, he was more than eager to take revenge on Hugh. He won’t be talking to him. He will just ignore him, same as Hugh did last night. That was the lesson he should give him.

He finished his meal and decided to go for a walk and call home. 

“Viola?” It wasn't very late in Copenhagen, so there was a chance to catch her, before she will go to some party.

“Dad? What's up?” she sounded worried. Well, he wasn't supposed to call her till Monday.

“I miss you,” he said.

“I miss you too, but I'm going to cinema with Mikael, so I don't have much time. Is everything okay?”

“I just needed to hear you.”

“Well, I'm fine. Sober. And still smart as hell,” she smiled.

“I just ordered pasta with garlic in the bar. That's not a good sign.”

“Wow, you really miss us. Can we come to visit you? Have you asked your boss?”

“You can. I have my own hotel room. It isn't big, but there're plenty others on my floor, so I could arrange something for you and Carl, if he would come too.”

“Call mum then. Although not now, she is still at work. And I assume Carl will show his ass too, he already talked about some museum he wished to check out. And I would like… oh, sorry Mikael is here, I have to go.” 

“I love you,” he said.

“Kiss, kiss.” She smiled. “Bye, dad.”

“Bye.”

He hung up. Calling her wasn't a good idea after all. 

Now, he felt worse. Nostalgic even. They knew him. Knew that he wouldn't be calling, if everything was fine. He was more than sure, they would arrive in a week or two.

But in the other hand, it was good thing. 

Hugh was immature, fighting with him about details, which wasn’t a nice thing to do. But last night showed him, how fragile their relationship was. How little they knew about each other. How easily destroyed it could be. Mads himself wasn’t even sure if he wants to be with Dancy anymore. Maybe letting him go would be easy, now, when everything is so fresh.

But he didn't want to think about it anymore, so he went to his room and took a nap.

**###**

Hugh was standing at the bar, buying a cold soda for himself, when he felt heavy hand on his shoulder. 

“I don't know what is going on between you two, but I hope you will figure this out before Monday,” said Bryan. Hugh didn't look at him. He didn’t have the power to explain anything. He wished he had died, so as not to feel this bloody pain in his stomach. 

“Don't worry, we will,” he snapped and grabbed his glass, going straight to Mads.

He sat next to him at the table and smiled to Scott apologetically. 

“Sorry, love, I need to speak to Mads,” he said.

“Oh, do you?” asked Mads, but Scott took his drink and slipped almost imperceptibly. Hugh observed Mads for a moment. Brown, dark, angry eyes were looking at him. He felt so terrible, he was afraid he would start crying, so he took a sip of his soda, to calm himself a little. It didn’t work well.

“So that's it?” he asked looking on the ice cubes in his glass.

“Depends,” answered Mads. 

“On what?”

Mads shrugged. 

“Don't you even dare treat me like this. I'm not some stranger in the bar you can ignore,” said Hugh.

“No?”

“What the hell happened yesterday? Did I do or said something? Cause kill me, I don't remember half the night. But I'm bloody sure I didn't offend you, nor your family up to third generation. I didn't fuck or even kiss anybody. So act like an adult you claim you are, and speak to me.”

“Not here.”

“Then come to my room.”

“Not now. Hold your horses. The night is young and we have to stay here a while.”

“You know what? I don't give a shit about this party. I need you to speak to me.”

“I needed you yesterday.”

“So is that some kind of revenge?”

Mads shrugged.

Hugh just stood up and left, leaving him in the bar.

He was about to puke again and he was very far from humiliating himself in front of colleagues… and Mads. Even if he was a dick.

**###**

Caroline appeared at his table a few minutes after Hugh disappeared. Her drink looked fancy, three different layers of colors and little cherries on top of ice cubes. She was playing with her straw, mixing all the alcohols to achieve some unnatural green fluid in her glass in the end.

“Is everything alright?” she asked.

“No,” he answered. There was no reason to pretend otherwise. He was pissed. And unhappy to the point he wished to hit someone.

“Do you want to talk?”

“Not really.”

“Ok,” she said, but didn't move. He looked at her angrily, she seem unbothered by his attitude and smiled. Mads took a sip of his beer, scraping the label from his bottle.

“He didn't do anything wrong,” she said finally. Mads looked at her, ready to hit with some vicious response, but she was just smiling warmly and he couldn't. “He got drunk pretty badly, but... When you left, he was talking only about you. I thought that he would mention Claire for once, but he didn't. Strange thing... Considering her state,” said Dhavernas.

“Can you just leave it?” he said, not even giving a second thought to her knowledge about pregnancy. 

“You see, I was working with Bryan some time ago. And he is a really good guy. And smart too. I don't know if I know anyone smarter than him. And he really loves this creation of his... This idea of a TV show. I will be really pissed, if you two will screw up his creation because of your insecurities.” 

“It's not like that,” said Mads.

“Maybe. I've just met you. And I really don't care what is between you two, as long as you are able to work.”

“We are,” snapped the Dane.

“Maybe you are. This boy you seduced... I'm not so sure.”

“I didn't seduced him,” he said, but Caroline wasn't there anymore. If she heard his words, she act like she didn't. He lowered his head, hiding his face in his hands. Tears were very eager to abandon his eyes and he definitely didn’t want to show all of them how weak he was. He took a deep breath to compose himself a little but it was pointless. He wasn’t able to pretend anymore. He was suffering and he wished to be left alone.

He finished his beer and abandoned the party. He had to think straight. He knew he should go to Hugh’s room, talk, but he couldn't. He wished to hide himself in his own room, and not speak to anyone. 

He opened his door and met Hugh’s gaze. The brat was lying on his bed, entangled in Mads’ black hoodie. His eyes were reddened and face rather pale. The Brit sat down on the covers, when Mads closed the door. 

“I didn’t seduce you!” he snapped at Hugh, storming into the room.

Hugh blinked shocked.

“Of course you didn’t.”

“Then why on earth did you tell such a bloody nonsense to Dhavernas?!”

“I didn’t,” answered Hugh silently.

“Of course you didn’t! I’m the bad guy here. I’m a fucking heartthrob and I’m taking advantage over a young, inexperienced boy! Fuck!”

“I love you,” said Hugh completely resigned. He was about to burst into tears, when Mads looked at him puzzled. 

“I know,” he said a little bit calmer.

“But you don't believe me.” Hugh focused his gaze on Mads.

“I do. You are very convincing.” 

“I don't understand,” whispered Dancy with a weak voice. “You don't love me? You think I manipulated you to fall in love? What purpose could I have?” Hugh was scared, sitting on the bed, observing Mads. Mikkelsen couldn’t move from the place he was standing. He was looking at the Brit, drowned in his hoodie, looking like he was about to faint, and the Dane felt dizziness in his head.

“I do love you. I'm out of my mind.”

“Then I don't understand,” said Hugh. “I'm all yours... Is it not enough? Or maybe it’s too much? Maybe I'm all yours and it’s boring? I’m something you don't need to hunt on anymore.”

“It’s not true.”

“Then tell me the truth.”

“I can’t.”

Hugh got up at this point from the bed, leaving Mads’ hoodie behind him.

“As you wish,” he whispered and approached Mads, who was still standing by the door, to leave the room. Instinct told the Dane to barricade the door with his own body and Mads took two steps back, leaning back against it. Hugh tried to reach the knob, but Mads didn't let him.

“I need to go out,” hissed Hugh with weak voice, “please. You don't want to see me breaking. I’m humiliated enough.”

Mads grabbed his arms and held him strongly. Hugh wasn’t in any condition to fight back. He just stood there, trembling, trying not to look at his lover.

“I can't let you go,” said Mikkelsen. “I can't let you leave this room. I can't... I can't explain... I can't, you will hate me. I'm not angry. I'm scared. I'm terrified. I'm so weak, so fucked up. So done. Or undone. I don't know. I'm not... skide sprog. Jeg er så dum.* I don't know many things. There are so many reasons to let you go, let you be happy without me... So many things I should have done... But I can't. I don't know how. I can't stop loving you. Det gør ondt**. It's burning me. It is unbearable. I can't stand you in someone else's arms. Even if it's just a dance. A joke, a hug... You are mine. I need you to...” 

“Are you jealous?” interjected Hugh.

“No. Not exactly. Well, yes. Terribly,” he smiled. “Can you help me?”

“With jealousy?”

“With explanation.”

“Do you want to explain why you get so jealous in a first place?”

“Yes.”

“Was it about Lara?” asked Hugh, disentangling himself from Mads’ arms.

“No.”

“Caroline?”

“No. No-one in particular.”

“But?”

“All of them.”

“You didn't want me to dance with them?”

“Yes. And no. Fuck!” Mads took a breath and looked at Hugh apologetically. “I wanted be in their shoes.”

“If you were so eager to have me close, the only thing you needed to do, was to came to me and talk, hold me, hug me, kiss me. No! You chose to be angry. To be bloody jealous.”

At that point Hugh went to the bathroom and lock himself in it. He ran the water, feeling nausea attacking his senses. He needed to throw up.

“Are you okay, baby?” asked Mads after a while.

“Obviously not,” murmured Dancy. ”I’ve been spewing up all day.”

“I’ll make you tea.”

“I don’t want any fucking tea. Or any bloody coffee. I abased myself enough, puking in the middle of the fight,” said Hugh through the door. “And now, please proceed. An explanation, please.”

“You made me feel vulnerable around you, and then you just left me, because you didn't even let me tell you why I don't dance anymore. You didn't bother to ask how I feel. Or if I need something, like your presence near me for just few fucking minutes,” said Mads finally, sitting by the door on the floor. 

“You said you don't dance.”

“I don't. I can't dance anymore. It's devouring me, the act itself. So I can’t lose myself that way.”

“You did dance with me in Copenhagen in that strange squat,” reminded Hugh.

“I didn't. I just held you in my arms, moving to the rhythm.”

“I don’t see a difference.”

“I do.” The door opened and Mads looked at Dancy really worried. The Brit looked pale, sitting on the bathroom floor.

“ ‘I didn't want to dance, so you just went to look for someone who wants,’ “ said Hugh, mimicking Mads’ accent and his words from the morning. The Dane looked at him with curiosity, finally dropping his masks. 

“How could I know that you won't switch me for someone who likes to dance?”

“Are you bloody crazy?”

“Yes,” admitted Mads.

“I love you. I won't stop, because of your reluctance to dance. I won't switch you for Lara or Caroline. Or anyone else, if it comes to details. But I also won't resign from dancing at parties. So, you can join me, with this… what did you call it? ‘moving to the rhythm’, or prepare yourself for being pissed off every fucking Friday or Saturday, when we will have those drunken nights.”

“It's ridiculous. Things can't go your way every fucking time.”

“They aren't. If they were, I would be in the middle of the divorcing case right now,” snapped Hugh.

“It's not the point. We are not speaking about it. Don't try to make me feel guilty because I love my family.”

“Oh, you bloody hypocrite! It's so easy? You love them so much?! How? You lie to them. You cheat on your wife. You mock your own daughter, for having crush on me, while your only thought, during dinners, was to fuck me on your kitchen counter! You were so bloody happy having me under your roof, you didn't see how intoxicating this whole situation was!”

“I was happy having you around!”

“Well, I wasn’t. Look at me. I'm a disaster. I'm trembling every time you call your wife. I'm convinced you will tell me to fuck off after speaking to her. I was afraid I’ll do something improper there, and that would be it. You would never stand by my side. I'm just a beautiful “baby” you like to fuck. And you don't want to spoil your cool image in front of your colleagues.”

“What do you want me to do? Tell everyone? I already did, I went as far as possible. Everybody on this damn set knows that we are... Fuck... I don't even know what we are.”

“Lovers. That's what we are. You decided on it. That we are nothing more than lovers.”

“How can I decide on something more? How can I know you won't have a romance with one of them? That's how you met your wife and your two previous girlfriends.”

“That's how I've met you.” Hugh looked him in the eyes steady. “And I already have a wife. I don't need another. There's enough problems with this one,” smiled Dancy.

“It's not funny.”

“Actually? It is. Because you are the one who's been running away, turning your back on me, since we began sleeping together. I don't know what have I done, to deserve it.”

“You got it completely wrong. How can I let go of my shore, if I know I will be left alone on the cold sea? You are like a bloody siren, singing beautiful songs, luring me into a dream, into an impossible future, promising me your arms for eternity. But you won't be anywhere around to help me when I dive deep to meet your expectations. I will be left alone in a cold water, so far from my land, I would never get to safe sands again. You are intoxicating. You have compelled me. The only thing that is holding me on the ground is my fear. How can I let go of the only thing that is holding me sane?”

“Why on earth do you think I'll leave you?”

“ 'Cause of the baby,” whispered Mads. Hugh inhaled sharply and tried to stand up to leave the bathroom. But Mads was quicker, he tumbled down Hugh, pinning him to the ground.

“Let me go, you bloody imbecile!”

“Why when it comes to your fears about Hanne it’s justified, but when it comes to your child it isn’t?”

“You have told me, above the fucking Niagara, that you will try, and you ran away a few days later.”

“It wasn’t about your kid then. I had to be at home. It was you, who ran away from Copenhagen.”

“Because you didn't want me there!”

“I did. I figured out things for you to come with us to Norway to be alone with you. I just needed few days to arrange some things. And you had left before I had a chance to tell you about it.”

“Idiot,” snapped Dancy, dismounting Mads from his body. “You should have told me.”

“You said, it is better this way. That you want to be alone in London.” 

“I lied. I don’t want to be alone!” whined Hugh. Mads looked at Dancy, puzzled. “I won't cross lines,” began Hugh quietly, “even, if they know about our romance. I won't make you uncomfortable, sitting on your lap in front of the whole crew.” Dancy touched gently Mads mouth. “I won't kiss you, in front of Bryan. I would love to, but I won't do it. It's up to you, how far you want to go. You have to make your decisions and start any actions. I won't put you in an awkward position. I know how to stay away.”

“I don't want you to stay away.”

“You do. You just don't want me to be close to others.”

“That's the same.”

“Oh, no, my beautiful beast,” smiled Dancy. “You were boiling inside, watching me touch Hettienne arms.” Hugh traced a line from Mads neck to his forearm. “You were biting your lips with anger, watching me push my hips towards Lara’s.” Hugh gently touched Mads hips. “You were about to break your own fingers, clenching your fists, when I shared a “bruderschaft” with Caroline at the bar.” He gently flapped Mads’ lower lip.

“You are mine. You shouldn't have glued yourself to all these women,” growled Mads. His gaze was concentrated on the blue eyes of his lover. Nose wrinkled, like he was about to show his teeth and bite. But Hugh wasn't scared. He began to laugh.

“And there it is. My sweet, possessive Tiger. I knew it.”

“I'm jealous of your time, your smiles, your words," said Mads, kissing his face. "I want you for my own. Completely. 24/7. I want to be around you and feel you inside me. I want to taste your voice, lick your scent, hold your body in my arms.” Hugh licked his own lips, hearing those words. Mads was just looking at him calmly for few heartbeats.

“Um... Can you give me a soda?” asked Hugh shyly after few seconds of awkward silence.

Mads nodded and stood up from the floor and took a can from the fridge. He gave it to Hugh and took out his fags, approaching the window to smoke. 

“So now you know,” he said, sitting on the windowsill. “You can stop this stupid “party attitude”. You are hurting yourself, trying to provoke me. Not to mention, you were bloody poisoned today. You are hurting me, Hugh. You know me well enough to know where to hit, to strike in the soft spots. That's why I got so angry. 'Cause I know that you know what you are doing. Fuck, that's bloody gibberish. My point is: my situation won't change drastically in next few weeks. It won't be me who’ll change their mind. It will be you. And I want to beg you not to leave me when the kid shows up. And I know you will promise me you won't.”

“But you still won't believe me?” Hugh was sad. 

Mads nodded, inhaling the smoke, expecting Hugh's silent words, convincing him otherwise. But instead of calming whisper, he heard the slamming door.

He rushed to the bathroom instantly.

“Hugh c'mon. You know what I have in mind.” 

“Fuck you,” was Hugh’s answer. 

There was a sound of water running in the shower, but door were closed. Mads felt panic rise in him.

“C'mon baby, open the door.” 

“I ain't your baby!” He heard a whim and some strange noise, like hitting in something. Swearing. 

“Hugh, let me in.”

“I want to be alone.”

“No, you don't.”

“Go away. You don't love me anyway. You are too afraid to.”

At that point Mikkelsen knew Hugh is crying. 

He just moved to the table, took his keys and opened a jack-knife attached to them. He pushed it into the door lock, to unblock it. It wasn't decent lock, so the door opened easily. He just marched into the shower and squatted down in front of his naked body, curled on the floor of the shower base. He didn't turn off the water, he was already wet, he just tried to make Hugh look at him. The Brit hid his head between his knees, holding his own curls stubbornly. 

“I love you, you crazy idiot,” said Mads. “I love you. And I'm in love with the concept that you love me back. I know you do. I can see it in your eyes. I hear it in your chest, your heartbeat is telling me this, every time I'm close enough to be able to hear it. Look at me.”

“You don't believe I can be secure. That I can make up my mind and stick to it.”

“I do.”

“So it's just precognition some sort?” Hugh looked at the Dane briefly.

“Some sort.” Nodded Mads and smiled sadly. 

“Can you forget about it? Turn it off?”

“I don't want to forget. It makes our relationship more precious. It makes me conscious of every minute of it.”

“But it’s also giving rise to your mistrust.”

“I do trust you. C'mon bab... Hugh. C'mon.” He grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He turned off the water and gave a towel to Dancy. The Brit just stood there, not moving, so he surrounded him with this big, fluffy white terry. After that Mads began to undress himself to rid off of wet clothes. “I do trust you,” he said again. “I know you don't want to hurt me. Or yourself. Or my family. Or our carriers.” He said as he left his underwear on the bathroom floor. “I just wished to know that it won't end up in few weeks,” said Mikkelsen. 

“Can't you just enjoy it?” asked Dancy. “As far as I know you could break your neck during some stupid sports, or I could fall from the stairs, knowing my ability to trip over my own feet. And you can promise me whatever you like, and get hit by a bus tomorrow. So stop this paranoia. Please.” Mads approached him, surrounding Hugh with his arms. “I know what I feel. I won't stop loving you. I'm more than sure of it,” said Hugh. Mads hid his nose in Hugh's wet hair and shivered. Hugh hemmed.

“Should I say something in response?” asked Mikkelsen weakly. 

“Yes.”

“But I’ve said it already. Few times, actually.” He smiled, looking into green eyes. Their ability to change their colors depending on Dancy's mood, never stopped to amaze the Dane. He could just stare at them forever, discovering their details. 

Mads couldn't imagine what he would be capable of doing, when left alone; abandoned; but he was very sure he would turn into very destructive power. Hugh pinched him firmly to bring him back to earth. 

“I'll try to remember your declarations, during next’s week party. But put your hand on Lara's ass again and I will break it,” murmured Mads finally. 

“Her ass?” Dancy frowned. 

“Every bloody bone in your hand,” growled Dane. Hugh smiled, pushing him back towards a shower. 

“You need to wash over those fucked up thoughts of yours. And I think I can help you with that.” Saying that, Hugh turned on the water once again. He grabbed some shower-cream and began to soap Mads. 

Mads took hold of Hugh's face in his trembling hands.

“I hate to fight with you,” he said.

“But it is sometimes necessary,” explained the Brit. “I have to push you over the edge to make you speak. You don't have to pretend. I can see past your masks. I know when you are afraid. I see perfectly well your anger, jealousy or frustration. But I'm not a mind-reader. I don't know what you are thinking. I won't know the reasons for your fears or sadness, if you won't speak with me openly. How on earth we could deal with reality, and the people around us, if you will lock your thoughts before me?”

“I don't want to fight. My vocabulary isn't perfect when I'm nervous.”

“Your vocabulary is actually pretty good. I will remember to ask you for explanation, if I feel you are messing something terribly,” said Hugh. “But I need you to trust me.”

“I do. I’m just scared.”

“I remember when you told me that you are good with us being silent together, if I need you to stay close and don't speak about problems. Well, I'm quite opposite. I can't stay silent. I have to discuss things. Even if they are difficult. And painful. I was pretending long enough that you aren't important to me. And I'm so fucking done with it. Especially in front of you.”

Mads closed his eyes and touched Hugh's face gently. Brit finally shut himself up, kissing his fingers. 

“I wish you to do whatever you want. With your body, with mine... You can dance with whomever you want. And speak. And be friends with. I just want to be important.”

“You are, you idiot.” Hugh smiled and kissed the Dane. He whined, surrounding him with his arms. Hugh turned off the water and grabbed his hand. “Come to bed,” whispered Hugh, “I will hold you in my arms until you finally believe me.”

“I rather prefer to go for a walk,” said Mads quietly, but let him lead himself to the bed.

“Like now?” Hugh blinked, shocked.

“No. You have to get some sleep first, you are sick.” 

“I don’t want to sleep.”

“I don't care.”

“I see,” smiled Hugh, “well, the deal is easy: I will snuggle into your arms for some time, and probably would fall asleep anyway. We will wake up in the morning, we will get up then, and we would go for a walk and eat a breakfast someplace else than our bloody hotel restaurant. I don’t want to see them till Monday.”

“It could be a good idea, if you included some kissing in the middle of this plan,” said Mads, nuzzling Hugh’s shoulder.

“Can I kiss you instead of eating breakfast?”

Mads pushed his hips towards Dancy and smiled seductively. He touched gently his cheek and his jaw line, heading with his fingers to Hugh’s mouth. The Brit licked his lips and leaned to kiss Mikkelsen.

“No,” whispered the Dane, moving away. Dancy whined. “But you can taste me, after you’ll brush your teeth though.” He smiled warmly and bunked down, covering himself with a duvet.

“Manipulative behaviorism. Could you stop with that?” said Dancy, heading to the bathroom to use some toothpaste. 

“Depends,” answered Mads with a smile.

“On what?”

“On your ability to drink, without getting absolutely wasted every fucking time you do it.”

“Fine. You win,” said Dancy, “I won’t mix scotch with beer anymore.”

“You won’t mix anything at all. Three beers, that’s your bloody limit. And I’ll make sure you won’t cross it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * fucking language. I'm so dumb  
> ** It hurts


	12. Saccharine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't checked by my beta, so please forgive me my mistakes. My brain is just unable to deal with English on the level I wish for it to do so...  
> The whole chapter is nothing more but smut&sugar so if it's too much, please let me know... I will add some blood to the next one.

Mads was awakened by a warm hand wandering around his abdomen. He didn't move for a moment, trying to figure out what Hugh can do, thinking, he is still sleeping. Dancy wasn't very perverse. He touched Mads’ skin gently, caressing his hip and gliding his fingers through his belly, but he didn't try to touch his cock nor balls. He traced a line from Mads’ naval to his solar plexus and rested his hand there, firmly pushed to his chest.

He felt warm, soft lips on his back and smiled.

“For how long do you know I'm awake?”

“Since you shivered under my fingers,” whispered Dancy. He was smiling and Mads didn't have to look him in the eyes to know that. He turned around to face his lover.

“Have you slept?”

“I did.”

“How's your hangover?”

“Gone.”

“And your mood?”

“Randy.”

“What?” Mads frowned. Hugh chuckled.

“It means horny.”

“I can feel _that_ ,” smiled Mads pushing his hips towards erection that was hitting his thigh. 

“Do we really have to go outside?” Hugh teased Mads' nipple and smiled shyly.

“We could delay the trip,” murmured the older man and pulled the Brit closer. His hands were immediately on his lower back.

“I have good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?” asked Dancy. 

“Bad.”

“We are out of coffee in this room.”

“And the good one?” 

“I'm gonna come all over your face in few minutes.”

“And how is it even a good news?”

“Cause later... You can ride me…”

“Shut up.” Mads silenced him with a kiss. Hugh wasn't objecting, he just deepened the kiss and moaned. Mads hands were on his butt and he was about to come, only by thinking about anticipated actions.

“Good, you are learning. You should do it every time you want me to shut up.”

“You know, it's rather impossible. I can't kiss you while I'm driving. I don't want to kill us both.”

“Is my talking distracting?”

Mads smiled. 

“It's keeping me awake. I want to focus on your words every time you open your mouth. But you don't speak sense, for most of the time,” smirked Mikkelsen.

“Yeah?”

“Can you just focus?”

“On your body? I can do that still talking, you know...”

“Hugh...” Mads voice went darker. Hugh licked his lips and kissed the Dane gently, barely brushing his skin. He could feel Mads’ erection twitching close to his hip and smiled. His fingers gently squeezed Mads’ nipple and Mikkelsen gasped. 

“Better?” asked Hugh teasingly. 

Mads growled, pinning Hugh with his body to the bed.

Hugh slowly dabbed the skin on his lover's back, the touch was gentle and Mads shivered. He pushed his hips towards Hugh's and the Brit spread his legs. His tongue was deep in Mikkelsen's mouth at that point and the Dane moved his hand to Hugh's ass. He moaned, feeling fingers wondering around his anus. Hugh wanted badly to feel him inside. But Mads decided to play slowly. He switched their position and kneeled above Hugh's crotch. His lips were around Hugh's cock, working very slowly. His tongue was tracing some patterns on his skin. Hugh closed his eyes, relaxing, feeling some pressure on his constrictor. He moaned loudly, feeling tongue on his balls, teasing.

“Mads... Tigge...”*

“Ikke så hurtigt.**

He heard and his balls disappeared into the Dane’s mouth. Strong fingers around his cock, moving slowly up and down, and a strange feeling spreading from sucked testicles to his belly. Wet, warm finger was digging into his hole slowly and Hugh moaned once again.

“It's too... I'm...” A move inside him and another sting of pleasure heading from his balls to his chest. And a finger drawing circles on his head. Hugh screamed, hitting the covers, feeling electricity exploding in his brain, when Mads moved his finger once again. He was about to come, but he realized he can't. Firm grip on the shaft of his penis didn't let him. Mads' mouth wasn't on his balls anymore. There was wetness around his cock and a pressure on his hole. Two fingers. A scissor movement and sucking. And a third finger, a burning feeling. He pushed his hips to feel them deeper. 

“Mads please, I need you,” he gasped, scratching the covers when Mads hit his prostate again. And then suddenly all of it was gone. He was empty, his cock was left alone. He cried out loud, opening his eyes. Mads was above him, looking at him with curiosity, a lazy smile painted on his face. His own cock slick with pre-com, and Hugh grabbed it in his palm and start stroking. Mads approached and kissed Hugh slowly.

“I want you to dance for me,” he said and turned on his back. Hugh kneeled, licked the head of Mads' cock and smiled. He kissed his belly and ribs, heading to the chest. He sucked fragile skin on his neck, careful not to leave any marks. And then kissed his chin and cheekbones. He was sitting on Mads' lap, kissing him lazily. Strong hands were on Hugh's hips and he lowered himself very slowly on Mads' cock. The Dane moaned, licking his own lips and Hugh moved. Slowly at first. He had to adjust himself to the feeling of being full. He was breathing heavy and his own cock was painfully erected. Mads didn't touch it. He moved his hands to Hugh chest, caressing gently his pectorals and arms. Hugh moved. He heard a sigh and smiled. He moved once again. Back and forth. 

And then he began to twist his hips. 

The reminiscence of the song he heard yesterday popped into his brain and he started to move his body in its rhythm. First lazy moves, and then a few faster. And then slow again and then no movement for few heartbeats. He could feel fingers digging into his thighs. He heard some begging in Danish, and he wished to punish him. It was Mads who wanted him to dance. To do whatever he wants to his body. And now he was bold enough to beg. Hugh pinched his nipples, and lowered himself quickly onto the Dane's cock, tensing all the muscles at the same time. Mads screamed. His nails dug deep in Hugh's ass and Dancy moved quickly, as if he could escape from this burning feeling, this pulsing in his ass, this hotness spreading in his body. He moved fast, rubbing his cock against Mads’ pelvic bone. Another scream, and a gasp, and scratches on his skin. And he moved once again. 

He knew he was driving him crazy. He could read it from his incoherent sounds, from his chaotic moves. From the pain he was inflicting to Hugh. But it was good. The more it pains, the more connected Hugh felt. He didn't needed to touch his own cock. He just moved once again to use this cock he was riding, to stroke his prostate. But there was hand on him, moving fast from the top of his penis head to the base of its shaft. He didn't need much, just this touch and he came, biting his own lips. He won't scream. He won't be louder than Mikkelsen. He just kissed him, melting in his arms, when his semen stopped flowing. 

He felt safe. These arms were his home, the only one he needed. He closed his eyes, feeling pain in his chest. He loved this man more than himself, and yet Mads didn't trust him enough to believe that Hugh is incapable of leaving him. He surrounded the Dane's body with his own arms, and started sobbing. 

There were lips on his, and hands brushing off hair from Hugh’s face.

“Look at me, darling.” Soft, scared voice. Hugh did. The most perfect face in the whole fucking universe was few millimeters from him, and yet he felt like it doesn't matter. He will lose him somehow. “Hugh. What the hell happened?” asked Mikkelsen. 

“Promise me,” he whined. 

“What?”

“You know.” His chin was trembling, tears were running down his face. “Promise me...”

“I will never leave you. Never,” whispered Mads. Hugh cried out loud, surrounding him with his arms, hearing the answer he wished to hear, breathing fast, clenching to his lover’s body.

“I would die without you,” he said. Mads entangled him with his arms, kissing his neck.

“It's ok, baby. Calm down. I’m here. ” 

“I don't want to fight. Ever again.”

“But you said...”

“I don't care what I’ve said. It hurts too much. I don't want to lose you. Never.”

“You won't,” said Mads and smiled, playing with Hugh's curls. “You won't.” He said once again, steady, his voice warm. Hugh gulped. Those amberish eyes before him belonged to him and him only, and he could feel it. “Jeg elsker dig, Mongoose.”

**###**

He opened his green-ish eyes and smiled. Dark eyes of his lover were focused on him. Hugh’s long eyelashes fluttered slightly as he licked his lips. Mads gulped, leaning closer to him.

“I sometimes forgot what I have in my bed,” whispered Mikkelsen.

“Do you?” Hugh’s finger went directly to Mads' nose and gently draw a line on it, from Dane's eyebrows to the tip of his organ of smell.

“I walk by you, speak to you, drink with you, and yet I'm able to forget how stunning you are.” 

“Have you slept well?” Dancy blinked few times, unsure if Mads was serious or messing with him.

“I did. I was jogging since six. And I’ve brought you some coffee, if you like.” Hugh’s smile went wider as he grabbed Mads' t-shirt and kissed his lips. Mads went for it for a while and then brake the kiss. “You have to get up. You should be on set in an hour.”

“Do I really have to go there?” whined Hugh. “I don't want to.” Mads smiled warmly.

“It's only fake mushrooms. And lots of plastic and silicone. There won’t be any snakes. It’s not the real forest after all.”

“Easy to say. You aren’t the one to go into that dirty pit, being touch by some fake suppose-to-be-dead-body.”

“I think Bryan likes this kind of adventures for Will.”

“I'm quite sure he wants me dead. You will see, Will would end up in a grave at the end. And it will be nothing more but the projection.”

“I don't think you are right about him.”

“Same as I don't know what fans are thinking?”

“Exactly,” smiled Mads. “Besides, even if you are right, how could I care about anyone, if I have such an exquisite candy in my closet?”

Hugh smirked.

“You mean bed?”

“Do I?” answered Mads with a smile. Hugh kissed him once again. This time more possessively. Mads pulled back slightly.

“I stink.”

Hugh shrugged in response, and forced one more kiss.

“Would you like to go for a dinner with me, if we’ll stop shooting at a decent hour?”

“If I say yes, can you give me a chance to take a shower now?”

“No,” answered Dancy seriously.

Mads blinked puzzled.

“I'm going there too...” said Hugh, pointing at the bathroom door. “I am very dirty, Mister Mikkelsen. And it’s not gonna improve without the shower.” 

**###**

“Hugh?” asked Mads, nuzzling Hugh’s shoulder blade in the evening.

“Yes, Tiger?”

“It is possible that my family will come in a week or two.”

“Did Hanne call you?” 

“Worse. When I was angry at this whole situation I might called to Viola. I don't know what I was thinking. But she knew instantly I need a company. I tried to assure her later that I'm fine, but you know her...”

“Were you really feeling that bad that you had to whine to them?” Hugh turn himself over to face his lover.

“I didn't exactly whine, Mongoose.”

“Stop calling me that,” snapped Dancy.

“You don't like the "baby" either...”

“I'm just...” began Hugh angrily.

“Looking for some replacement issue to fight again?” winked the Dane. The Brit bit his lips, looking apologetically. Mads began to speak again “I felt bad. I was angry. And confused. And scared. And I needed...”

“Your shore? Your safe land?” asked Dancy. “I get it. I called Claire when I was in Copenhagen, thinking that it will gave me some answers. It didn't. I felt only more guilty.” 

“That's why you escaped?”

“I told you already everything about my departure. It was my last strain of reason. That's why I left.”

“We have to go with some plan, in a case they'll show up. I don't want to wake up, in some dramatic situation, without any solution. “

“You have to take some of your things to your room then. Make a mess there. Leave some spare toothbrush in the bathroom. I can always put this one in a trash, in case of emergency. But your bag should be there, as well as your books. No-one will never believe I'm reading something in Danish.”

“You think they'll stay silent?” murmured older man.

“The crew?” asked Hugh. Mads nodded. “I'm quite sure. Yeah. Almost no-one wants you angry, since you're the leading guy here. And the rest... they just don't give a shit about it.” 

“And you?” 

“Are you asking me, if I will crush everything and tell your wife the truth?”

“No. I'm asking you if you are able to survive them.”

“I think so. I won't be probably in a good mood, since I have no idea how to fall asleep without your arms around me. But I remember how I have been acting in the past, I can do it. I have only one request.” 

“Shoot.”

“Can you convince Viola that Aaron is a better object to have a crush on?” said Hugh.

“Very funny,” snorted Mikkelsen.

“Mads. It has to end. The quicker the better. I don't want her to suffer. If something goes wrong and she finds out now... She would hate you forever.”

Mads sighed and kissed Hugh's shoulder.

“You're probably right” he whispered. 

“Just explain her... um... you can lie about my eternal love for Claire. Me - being impossible romantic, dying here, longing.”

“That would be difficult with you cheerful and nice attitude.” 

“I would be probably sick and unable to be sweet.” Hugh bit his lips and closed his eyes, then shook his head.

“If it would make you feel better, I can sneak out from time to time to your room,” smiled Mikkelsen. 

“Don't you dare. Stay as far as possible. I would probably make a scene, if I scent out... um… you know.” 

Mads knew.

He gulped, willing to promise something he couldn't hold on to. He was in slightly better situation, knowing Hugh didn't actually fuck Claire. But right now the idea of sex with his own wife seemed to him disgusting. Maybe if he would pretended sickness to avoid that? 

No, the very idea was idiotic. 

He surrounded Hugh's arms with his own, nuzzling his jawline. 

“It would be easier, if we weren't friends before.” 

“It would be easier, if I didn't like them. My double morals is killing me. Your wife is so amazing I can't even...” sighed Hugh. “I'm just saying I care about them and want them safe and happy, but I can't let you go, even for them.”

“I don't want you to.” 

“I know. I sometimes wonder why I don't have such a problem with my own wife.”

“Have you stopped loving her?” asked Mads. 

“I don't know. I think so, if we are speaking about romantic attitude. But I've spent few years with her. And she knows me. And on some level I feel safe around her. And there is this little creature, growing in her belly, and I can't just erase her from my head.”

“She is there, and always will be, right?” murmured Mads.

“It's huge part of my life, and my growing up process. But it's only few years...”

“Sometimes amount of time spent with someone doesn't matter. Only the depths of... forandring… fuck... changes it makes in your mind or soul.”

“I'm not so sure about the soul thing.”

“You mean you don't have one?” Mikkelsen rose his eyebrow.

Hugh smirked.

“Yes, I'm a demon lieutenant, who sold my future to the king of hell for a fame and money.”

“Stupid.” 

Hugh looked at Mads steady.

“I'm not sure if any woman made a difference to the core of my existence. I was, of course, always crazy, and falling in love deeply, but I stayed reasonable. If I wasn't about to play in this thing when I met her, it would be just few nights of sex and that's all. Same was with Anne. I knew I want her, but part of me never attached to the idea of happily ever after.” 

“There is no such a thing as ‘happily ever after’.” 

“There is. You are,” whispered Dancy.

“My relationship isn't blissful all the time. We grew up together, or rather she showed me few ways in the beginning, but then there was a constant dance. We were close and then we just took apart, whirling around our own ideas for a living. There was always this fire, but sometimes it's very quiet and peaceful. Sometimes I can't hear the music at all.”

“I meant... Never mind.” 

Mads rose his right eyebrow once again.

“I... I mean...” began Hugh quietly. “It can be just this thunder that is attacking my heart every time you walk into the room. Or my stupidity. And naivety. But you have this impact on me. This ability to... I don't know... um… To burn me alive. Scars are forming in my heart every time we are fighting. But I don't want to erase them. They are priceless. You just show up and kick the new door, every time I think I know something. You are just drawing new paths and push me, convincing me I should go and check it. And every time I listen to you, I end up in some good place. I just wish I could do the same for you. Draw us some path to the place where we would be safe and together. That would be ‘happily ever after’ for me.”

“It would be a path through some very dark forest, full of monsters, you know. And the place at the end could be something you won't like.”

“I just wish you would like to walk with me.” 

“I already am. But if you think, for one second that I know where we are going... Then you put too much confidence in me.”

“It doesn't matter if you know it or not. I'm pretty sure I will recognize the place, if we will get there,” smiled Hugh warmly. “I just... I need to know you won't left me there without warning.” 

“Don't worry,” said Mads silently. “If I’ll wish to change my ways, you will be the first one to know that.” 

“Please, don't,” said Hugh instantly.

“You want me to lie to you?” Mads was shocked. 

Hugh shook his head. 

“Please don't change your mind.” His eyes were teary when he said that.

“Shhhh, Desmerdyr. I have no intention to abandon you.” ***

“We should get some sleep,” whispered Hugh after a while of silence, but Mads just squeezed him harder.

“No, we don't.” 

“But...”

“Shut up, Hugh,” said Mads and kissed him gently. “I'm not going to, until I'll hear you screaming.” Hugh gasped, feeling Mads' fingers caressing his spine. “Twice actually,” added Mikkelsen with a smirk.

**###**

“Could you just... leave me alone?” he said quietly. 

“Is there something wrong?”

“No. I just need silence,” answered Hugh. “My head is hurting and I wish to turn off my brain for a moment and I can't do it with you around.” 

“Why?” 

“’Cause... You will make noises. That's why,” sighed Hugh. Mads approached him and kissed his forehead, Hugh sighed once again, ready to give up and let him stay. It wasn't Mads' fault, after all, he couldn't sit still for five fucking minutes, but when Hugh opened his eyes, the Dane wasn't in the room anymore.

Hugh get to his bed and throw himself on it. He closed his eyes instantly.

There was just blackness around him and he sank into it completely. 

When he opened his eyes he felt warm blanket around his shoulders. He grabbed his mobile to call Mads, but before he had a time to push the right button he heard some paper’s rustling. He jumped out of bed, scared, only to discover Mads sitting on his bed with a book in hands. He was obviously sitting there the whole time Hugh was sleeping. Now Dancy felt stupid. Mads just looked at him, amused, still perfectly silent. 

“I'm sorry,” said Hugh, getting back to bed. Mads smiled warmly.

“I don't see why are you apologizing me.” 

“I didn't think you are able to stay silent and let me sleep. And I didn't notice your arrival.”

“You can go back to sleep,” said Mads.

“I'm not very good company today,” said Hugh crawling back into the bed.

“I'm not bored. But I prefer to stay around, you look like you're gonna be sick.”

Hugh bit his lips, looking at his lover.

“I don't want to infect you.”

Mads didn't say a word, just put his palm on Hugh's back, moving his fingers slowly.

“I can make you a tea or order something to eat,” he proposed. 

“That's fine, thank you, but the silence will do. It’s only the headache. I'm not hungry.” 

“You never are.”

“Mads, I beg you,” said Hugh.

“Fine, try to sleep it off.”

At that point Mads went back to reading, ignoring him. Hugh lay for a moment with his eyes closed, deluding himself that it would be enough to return to the land of dreams once again. But there was this heat next to him, and his mind was tickling him, telling him something is off. He opened his eyes to take a look at his lover. Mads eyes were focused on the letters he was devouring. His hair soft, in a perfect mess as always. His right hand held a book and a left one was lying still on his lap. The breathe of the Dane was barely audible. He smiled over something he read and Hugh felt this amazing warmness in his chest. He knew what was different – Mads didn't move like some angry bunny on speed. He was almost motionless. Hugh smiled and moved a little to scoop some attention. Mads seemed not notice his movement, so Hugh moved once again and clasped Mads' legs with his arm. At that point Mikkelsen petted his back gently, but then he turn over the page and the contact was broken once again. Hugh snorted.

It was a moment before Mads looked at him.

“What?” he asked, seeing Hugh's incredulous gaze.

“Nothing,” answered Hugh. 

“I know that look.” Mads frowned. 

“What look?”

“You are plotting.”

“I am definitely not,” said Hugh, sure that it didn't sound sincere. 

“Can you just let me finish the chapter?” asked older man. Hugh chuckled.

“I will.”

He shut his eyes and nestled, hugging Mads legs. Warm hand was still on his back, not moving, but it didn't matter. It was just another layer of this man, he discovered. And he liked it a lot. Now he knew that Hannibal Lecter's behavior had its basics somewhere in this calmness. That it wasn't just Mads struggling with his own body every time he played the character. It was him extracting this silent room of his to the surface. Hugh wished to tell something, but he knew better than to do it. There wasn't more annoying thing one could do than interrupt the reading. 

He smiled under his breath and let himself fall asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Beg  
> ** Not so fast  
> ***Mongoose


	13. Visitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to say it, but there will be some break in broadcasting.  
> I will lose access to my PC for some time, but I promise I will come back with the story as soon as I'll find some internet conection and a notebook.
> 
> If it comes to other news... there is this thing I found today in last interview with MM, which totally burned my mind. It's totally unrelated to the story, but... well, you'll get what I mean.  
> " **You are a dog person?**  
>  Tiger, not dog. I’ve been dreaming about since I was a child that once in my life a giant tiger will be my best friend."

Mads just bumped into the room like thunder, panic-grabbing a few of his things from the cabinet, swirling around his axis. Hugh raised his eyebrow. 

“Are you out of your mind or you just decided to run away with some make-up girl?”

“Frigging idiot,*” he murmured, walking towards the table, picked up a book and once again checked the shelf. 

“Hanne?” asked Hugh. 

“Yeah. Tomorrow. With the kids,” answered Mads. 

Hugh got up from the chair he was reading in and approached him to grab Mikkelsen's shoulders. 

“You have at least few hours. Calm down.”

“And what if they find something that shouldn't be there?” 

“Then maybe you should check your room, not mine.” Hugh chuckled, seeing that this wasn't working and the Dane was still distracted. “Mads, breathe,” he smiled calmly and for the first time Mikkelsen stopped. He gulped and nodded and then took one deep breath. And then another. And another.

“Don't overdo.” Smirked Hugh.

“I know what I'm doing,” argued the older guy.

“There's plenty of time. They have to arrive here from Europe. We don't have to worry that they will show up unexpectedly. There is always a few hours to deal with cleaning and hiding our things. Besides, for fuck’s sake, we are friends and while leaving door to door it is expected that our things would travel to the other’s room.” 

“But not the underwear,” said Mads. 

“Yes. So, put the bloody book on the table where it belongs and go to your room. I don't recall leaving my boxers on the lamp, but who knows...” smirked Hugh.

“Idiot,” snapped Mads. Hugh smiled in response and grabbed his neck to pull him closer.

“Go, I will look for some crucial things that shouldn't be here as well. And then come back to me. ‘Cause I need to hug you before they'll arrive.” 

“You mean shag me?”

Hugh smirked. 

“Yeah, that too.”

Mads bit Hugh's lips in response and growled, grabbing the Englishman's ass in his palms.

“Or maybe you would move your skinny butt and help me?”

“No. You are too chaotic when I'm around,” smiled Dancy. “Besides, it's your room, you know the best what kind of mess you need to make there to create a believable illusion.” 

“I hate your mind.”

Hugh smiled widely and then kissed Mads' jawline, caressing his neck.

“I will wait for you,” he whispered seductively and pushed him away, pointing at the door. 

**###**

An hour and a half later Mads was in Hugh's room again, but the Brit was sleeping on the bed with an open book on his pillow. He just sneaked up behind him and surrounded him with his arms. Hugh didn't moved. His breath didn't change an amplitude and Mads knew better than to try to wake him up. He looked around to spot that the few things he left here were hidden. He smiled and nestled himself, hugging his lover. He had time till morning. His family should arrive around nine to the airport and he was shooting anyway since eight. He had left few hours to think on how to behave in front of them and how to avoid looking at Hugh the way he looked at him for the last month.

Hugh murmured something incomprehensible and Mads smiled, kissing his head. Soft, black curls smelled like citrus shampoo and Mads bit his lips, feeling some fuss in his pants. He turned off the lamp on a nightstand. 

“Jeg elsker dig, desmerdyr,” he whispered and closed his eyes, falling asleep too.

**###**

Hugh woke up around five to find himself sweaty and weak. He opened his eyes and turned over to look at his lover. Mads was still sleeping, snoring silently, smiling. 

“I'm gonna lock you one day in my bedroom, bind you to my bedposts,” he whispered. “I will kiss you, tease you, touch your skin and you won't be able to run away. I will then bite you, leaving many marks. So you will have no other choice than to surrender to my reign,” he said with dark undertones in his voice. Mads lips twitched a little and his eyes opened instantly. 

“Kinky, aren’t we?”

Hugh smiled.

“I was wondering when you will stop pretending you are sleeping.” Mads shrugged. “I want you to leave me a mark,” said Hugh.

“Where?” was Mads’ answer and he exposed his teeth.

“I think my hip would be a nice place,” ordered Hugh.

Mads smile went wider as he lowered himself to kiss the Brit's abdomen.

“Yeah, this place looks good too.” 

“Shut up, Dancy.”

“Like you really want me quiet,” snorted Hugh. But then Mads bit him really hard above the naval and he jumped, squeaking.

Mads snorted.

“A hero,” he mocked. Hugh giggled, snapping Mads’ nose with his finger.

“Try again. I will be prepared for the pain.” Mads shook his head.

“You taste like a salt cave. Go, take a shower.”

Hugh smiled, grabbing Mads' hand while getting up from the bed.

“Come with me. I need assistance.” Hugh was smiling and Mikkelsen followed him to the bathroom.

**###**

Bryan agreed to change the shooting schedules. So that’s why now Mads was standing at the airport, waiting for them. He was glad it wasn’t as crowded as London’s or NY, because there would be paparazzi instantly around him. And he didn’t felt like dealing with them right now. He checked his body after morning sex with Dancy, but he wasn’t sure if there wasn’t really any trace of passion. That would be a theatrical disaster and he definitely didn’t want that.

He was quite aware that there wouldn't be any chance to speak with Hugh properly, not to mention have sex or even hug him. He only had to have hope that the crew will stay silent and no-one will spew anything about their affair. He wasn’t sure he wouldn't smack in the face whomever who would dare to do it.

There was this urge inside him to run away. To just quit the job, pack Hugh in a briefcase and disappear. But he knew that if he really wished to do it, he would have done it in the summer. Now, it wasn’t very good time to ruin their lives.

 _“The time is never right,”_ mocked his internal sense of reason. He checked his watch. It was already too late. The plane landed three minutes ago and it’s a matter of few seconds, that they will show up.

The first person he saw was Viola, and she went straight to hug him. Hanne’s hands were instantly in his hair, messing with them. And then her lips on his. The kiss felt strange. Too soft. Too quick. Not arousing at all. Well, he was absolutely doomed. He lifted his gaze to met Carl’s. The boy was just standing there, fighting with his backpack, trying to adjust straps.

“Here, let me help you,” he offered.

“Take Viola’s case. She stuffed half her closet in there.” His son pointed at big red case. Mads nodded and took said thing, looking apologetically at his wife’s stuff.

“You didn’t get a driver?”

“I did. I didn’t want it. It’s not like we need some limo. I took a car from the set,” explained Mads.

Carl swore when they got to the car, dropping his bag on the pavement, circling around the black miracle.

“A bloody Bentley?” whined Carl.

“Did you kill your boss?” asked Viola immediately.

“Yes. Killed and ate.”

“And the real story behind this car?” asked Hanne, handing him the case. Mads took it and stuffed in the trunk.

“It’s Hannibal’s car. Mostly I only have an opportunity to park it in the middle of nowhere. But when Bryan proposed that I can borrow it… I couldn’t resist,” smiled Mads. Carl put his things in the trunk then did the same with Viola’s and rushed to the front seat, looking pleadingly at Hanne. She shook her head in disbelief.

“Just sit there already. You would never forgive me, if I forced you to sit in the backseat.”

Carl smiled widely and jumped into the car. Viola did the same, asking his brother about some music. He looked at his wife for the first time with caution.

“Are you ok?”

“Little bit tired, nothing a hot tub and some sleep won’t fix. You?”

“I haven’t spent last night in a plane and our schedules aren’t very oppressive. So we have time for something nice,” he smiled.

“But you don’t eat real humans?” she asked with a smirk. He snorted in response. 

“Why on earth would you think that?”

“’Cause you look a few years younger. Are you sure you don’t drink infants’ blood?”

“Just a beer. I promise.” He smiled, opening the door for her. She looked at him once again, with curiosity, but then she just shrugged, getting into the car. Mads closed the door and exhaled the air he was holding inside his lungs. 

Well, he couldn’t help it. The smile was glued almost all the time to his face those days. He was just happy and the whole attitude had an impact on the way he looked. Not to mention he doesn’t have the time to smoke as many fags as he used to do it. But if he has to choose between a cig and the blow job during their breaks, well… there isn’t really a choice, right?

**###**

“Can you just explain to me how the hell almost two thousand dollars disappeared from my account?” asked Mads in the evening, the moment Viola went with Hanne to the bar for some drinks.  
“Well, I took her shopping,” answered Dancy. “And there was this beautiful blue leather jacket, and she looked stunning in it,” smiled the Brit.

“Shouldn’t you be the voice of reason?”

“Um… really?” snorted Hugh. “Did you ever check my closet? There is nothing reasonable there.” He blinked mischievously.

“You won’t go with her anywhere anymore. Like ever,” snapped Mads, pretending to be indignant. “I tried to convince my children that spending money…”

“I’ve got your whisky,” said Viola and put a full glass in front of Hugh . He thanked and took a sip.

“So, how’s your first day in Toronto?” Dancy asked Hanne.

“I expected this city to be more impatient,” she answered. “And how about you? Did you see something fancy?”

“We were exploring some bars last week with Mads, and he found some aqua park recently, but it seems he didn’t like it,” said Hugh, looking at Mads with amusement. The Dane gritted his teeth, but then composed himself quite quickly, hiding behind his beer.

“Dad, you should go check on Carl. He was very excited to come here, but then he changed his mind. I don’t know anymore what to do with him. He said he has lots of plans, but he didn’t want to go with me today.”

“Do you really blame him?” asked Mads. “You’ve spent few hours walking from shop to shop.”

“Hugh didn’t complained.”

“Hugh is British. He has politeness in his veins. He wouldn’t tell you, you are rude, even if you would throw up on his shoes.”

“Actually that isn’t right,” interrupted Hugh. “If you would spew on my shoes, your father will have to pay for it.” Hugh stuck out his tongue at that point, smiling. Mads snorted, and Viola began to giggle.

Hanne observed them with amusement, but then she just turned, going to speak with Bryan. He seemed to be very curious about Denmark and its traditions, and she loved him since they met, so she was more than happy to spend more time with him.

At that point Mads excused himself, to actually check on his son and Hugh was left alone with Viola once again. She looked around, smiling shyly, drinking her own fancy drink, glancing at Dancy from time to time.

“So… um… do you want to meet the rest of the crew?” he asked.

“You don’t need to nurse me, you know. I’m sure your colleagues have better things to do than spend time with some girl.”

“It’s quite not fair,” said Hugh squinting, knowing she is referring to his own words from Copenhagen. He felt terribly wrong for snapping at her back then. “Besides, you are quite civilized compared to your father. I’m sure they will be thrilled at seeing the difference.”

“I don’t want to bother them. I’m not five anymore, you know.”

“I’m quite aware of it, believe me. And Kacey is something around your age… well, maybe not exactly, but she is nice.”

“Should I know something…”

“Oh, c’mon,” said Hugh, pushing her a little towards the table where Scott sat with Lara and Kacey.

“Come here, babies,” said Scott, making them some space. “Did you heard there will be a karaoke tonight?”

“Oh, no…” whined Viola. She seemed really embarrassed.

“What? You don’t like it?” asked Kacey immediately, smiling.

“I do… worse… because Dad loves it too,” she winced and Hugh began laughing.

“Can someone explain it to me?” Lara lifted her eyebrow.

“You didn’t hear him singing?” asked Viola, and both ladies at the table shook their heads. “Well, your luck is over then. Because after tonight you’ll regret you aren’t deaf.”

**###**

He was sitting at the hotel bar, eating breakfast, when Carl came in. Hugh smiled involuntarily and the boy approached him immediately. 

“Did you see my father?”

“Today?” asked Hugh. 

“Yeah, he was suppose to meet with me and go for swimming, but he isn't answering his phone.” 

Hugh gritted his teeth, concluding that the Dane has probably stayed in bed with his wife. This wasn't the best news for him in the morning.

“Maybe try to wait an hour or something, maybe he just overslept.”

The boy shrugged. 

“That's fine,” he murmured. Hugh sipped his morning tea and looked at the boy.

“Sit, eat something.” 

“I don't like this bar.”

“Would you prefer to eat someplace else?”

“Yeah. At home. But they wouldn't let me stay on my own or at my uncle's. So I thought I’d come here. Maybe I can see something.”

“Do you have a guidebook?” 

“Naah, I have GPS, but stupid Google showed me only few decent places.” 

“I can show you few nice tourist's treasures.” 

“You know I'm underage and can't drink?” 

Hugh chuckled. 

“I'm quite aware. Do you really think all of your father's friends are drunkards?”

“Well, you weren't exactly sober in summer.”

“Maybe because it was my holiday?”

The boy's face went red. 

“I'll go for some sandwiches and come back to you, if I can,“ he said. 

Hugh nodded, watching as Mads' son is heading to the bar for something to eat. 

“Viola has a boyfriend,” said the boy as soon as he sat down moment later. He was very focused on Hugh’s reaction for some reason.

“Why are you thinking she will be glad you've told me that?”

“She won't,” smiled the boy and took a bite of his sandwich. Hugh smiled back. 

“You're not a very nice brother, are you?” 

“I just think she's stupid. You are old after all,“ winced the boy. “Not to mention married.” Hugh chuckled. 

“Yeah, it seems I am.” 

“That's why, if you will...”

“Don't worry,” interrupted Hugh. “I have no intention of hurting your sister, nor messing with her heart or life. I have a wife, as you noticed, and she is more or less my age. I'm not interested in seducing someone so young. Besides, I'm not suicidal. Your father would kill me.”

“He is blind,” snorted Carl.

“Why do you think so?”

“I'm not interested in sport, but he doesn’t see it.” Hugh chuckled.

“He is just a pain in the ass when it comes to sports,” answered Hugh. “He tried to convince me to play handball, and I almost sprained my ankle last week. It won't never happen again,” said Hugh. Carl smiled.

“Yeah. He tried to teach me sword fighting last year. It was a disaster.”

“So tell me, art museum or technological?” 

“Both. But the geeky one is a must-see place.” 

“So let me see your maps on the phone, I can show you how to get there.”

“Oh, I thought you wanted to go with me,” said Carl. Hugh blinked, shocked.

“I wasn't thinking that you need me at this trip, but if you need some assistance...”

“No. I mean... Thanks, but I prefer sightseeing alone,” said the boy and unlocked his screen to pick up some application.

Hugh smiled, looking for the street on the virtual map, explaining to the boy that the second-floor of said museum is actually the best. 

“Hi.” It was Viola.

“Hi.” They both answered focused on the screen.

“…And then you can just take the bus and here is the art museum.” 

“Have you been there?” asked the girl instantly.

“I was. Three weeks ago.”

“I bet father doesn't even know such a place exists here,” mumbled Carl.

“Actually, he was there as well.”

“Don't shit me,” snapped the boy.

Hugh shrugged.

“Then I won't say anything else,” he said with a smile. At that point Viola sat down with them.

“I need some advice,“ she said.

“What kind of advice?” asked the Brit. Carl snorted and Hugh kicked him under the table. 

“I need to buy something for father's birthday. And I have no idea.”

“Just give him a new ball,” answered Carl.

“You're stupid.”

“Actually, the ball is quite good idea,” smiled Hugh.

“He needs something nice. I'm sure of it. Something that would remind him of home.”

“A crate of Danish beers then?” mocked Carl.

“Moron.”

“A big poster of naked Little Mermaid,” said Hugh.

She literally growled at this point with frustration and Hugh has to restrain himself from bursting into laughter. 

“I just need a good bookstore.”

“Compendium for adrenaline seekers?” mocked Hugh.

“No. The new fancy set of beer mugs would be enough,” was Carl’s input to this idea. 

“You are impossible,” she snapped, getting up from the table. “I'm going shopping without your amazing advice!”

“Have a nice day, sis.” Carl smiled widely. Then looked at the Brit with amusement when she disappeared. 

“Nicely done. Claim that her beloved daddy is an idiot and she will hate you in a week.”

Hugh chuckled. 

“He isn't.”

“Oh, I know. I'm going to buy him some history of ancient Greece. He was into it last time I spoke to him decently.”

“You can add “Due South” to your basket as well,” said Hugh and the boy looked at him puzzled. “It's an ancient TV show. He will like it. But you have to look for it online.”

“South what?” 

“I'll send you the title,” smiled Hugh. 

They spoke for another few minutes about books and then Hugh excused himself and went back to his room. It was more than a month to Mads’ birthday and he had some ideas, how he will celebrate it with him so he wasn't really worried. He only hoped that Hanne and the kids won't be around then, so he could realize his plan.

An hour later he arrived on set, to shoot his next scene with Laurence. He was really grateful that Bryan fixed the schedule and he didn't have to work with Mads while his family was around. But their luck was about to end soon…

**###**

Bryan was waiting for them on set when the scene was done, Hugh was there as well and Mads gulped, watching the Brit but trying not to look at him. Viola and Carl were standing right behind him, curious about everything. They were on set with him since 8am.

“We have to start shooting your scenes tomorrow,” said Bryan. “Will that be OK?” 

Hugh smiled. 

“I think so.”

Mads bit his lips. “I can send them away, if you want me to,” he said silently.

“You don't have to. But I wish to know, if you have time to cooperate?” asked Bryan.

They both looked at each other and nodded in unison.

“I want you to think about this dialogue.” He showed them his amendments in the script. “Check it. Try it and tell me if it feels right,” he said switching his gaze from Mads to Hugh. 

They looked briefly at the page filled with text.

“Consider it done,” said Mikkelsen. “Can you find an hour or something in the evening?” He asked, looking at Hugh. The Brit smiled. 

“Or something.”

Bryan snorted at that point and walked away. Mads hand went straight to Hugh's shoulder, landing there. Mads was leading him towards the fake laboratory they were standing in.

“I will be in your room around eight, if it suits you,” he whispered.

Hugh didn't move, didn't try to look him in the eyes. 

“That will be all right with me,” he answered.

“Can I ask something?” 

“As always,” said Hugh. 

“What did you say to Viola? I didn't saw her so pissed off since she broke the nose of her colleague in børnehave... “

“Where?” blinked Hugh.

“Helvede*... Kindergarten? Nursery? This thing before school?”

Hugh nodded.

“I was just playing the utterly insensitive for the last few days. Did she buy it?” whispered Dancy.

“I don't know what you did, but she claims you are the most daft idiot in the whole universe.” 

Hugh chuckled.

“Good.”

Mads took away his hand from Hugh’s shoulder at the time and they came back to Mads’ kids on the set.

“We are going to eat something, do you want to join?” Mikkelsen asked loudly enough to be heard. 

“I'm OK. I've already eaten.” 

“See you later, then,” said the Dane and moved to the green room to show it to the kids. 

**###**

It was the third day when Hanne was in the city and they couldn't speak properly, even about their characters. At some point Mads was so done with his family, he knew he had to escape. He lied to them that there was something important about the show and they needed to discuss possibilities of scenes, so he had to focus for a while. Hanne and the kids decided to go check some activities around the city, so he had some free time. 

But when he arrived to Hugh's room, the Brit wasn't very cheerful. He was rather grumpy and snapped at him every time Mads tried to come closer to him. It put him on the edge of desperation. 

“We don't have to pretend right now,” he said at some point. 

“I do. I can't switch off my emotions and then turn them on every five minutes. I need some stability. My brain needs it.”

“So you decide on pushing me away?”

“I decided on protecting my sanity. Impossibility of appeasement the necessities which is sellotape to my consciousness makes me feel hemmed, rejected and trifling for the last two days.”

“I don’t know what you’ve just said, but nothing has changed. You know it.”

“The existence of pain, notwithstanding, certifies that knowledge is only ostensible,” answered Dancy. 

“Fuck! Stop using words I don't understand!” snapped Mads.

“It was you who claimed that knows the whole thesaurus. And you don't see a difference between despite and despise.”

“Well, det er ikke mit problem,*“ said Mads.

“Je ne parle pas d'aboyer*.” 

“Französisch, Morticia? Es hängt nicht von mir funktioniert *.” 

“Fuck you,” snapped Dancy.

“As you wish,” hissed Mads and walked out from the room. “Røvhul. *” 

His emotions were collapsing instantly and he knew he will turn into fucking thunder in a second, so he sprang to his own room for fags. He grabbed his lighter when the door behind him opened and Hugh burst into the room, slamming the door. He just pushed him, grabbed the lighter and throw it on the floor. 

“Don't you fucking dare!” shouted Dancy. “Don't you dare!” 

Mads grabbed him and tried to cover his mouth, but Hugh wasn't very eager for being held and hit him in the ribs with his elbow.

“Calm down.”

“You think you can walk into my world any time you like?! Just show up and demand things? Demand my full attention?!“ he screamed as he stopped fumbling.

“Yes,” answered Mads sincerely. 

Hugh stopped, looking at him shocked. And then he burst out laughing. Mads smiled and grabbed this beautiful face in his palms. 

“Better? Or do you need a Snickers?” he asked. Hugh pushed himself closer and clenched his fist in Mads’ hair.

“Better,” whispered Dancy. 

And then they kissed. Hugh's hands were instantly on Mads' buttocks and he gasped pushing his hips towards the younger man.

“We can't do it here,” he said, but Hugh didn't listen. Didn't stop kissing his face, as if he haven’t seen him for a year or something. “Please, let's go to your room,” begged Mads. “Please.”

Hugh murmured something and Mads pushed him a little, to disentangle himself from this arms. He just moved to the door, counting that the Brit will follow.

He did.

**###**

“They are going back to Denmark tomorrow,” said Mads quietly later, during their lunch break. Hugh nodded, pretending like it was just unimportant information. It should have been. But of course it wasn't. 

He turned around and went to speak with Lara about their next encounter on screen, but his head wasn't on set anymore.

It was this obsessive thought that he will be finally able to fall asleep, surrounded by Mads’ arms. To nuzzle his jawline and kiss him good night. Listen to his breath when he wakes up. Just melt once again in his bed, feeling safe and loved.

“And then I'm gonna smile nastily, you think it's all right?” she asked. Hugh blinked returning to earth. 

“Um... Yeah... That... Yeah...” he murmured, convinced that if she knew he wasn't listening, she could mock him right now. But of course she wasn't the bitch she played and she just smiled at him, asking another question about the scene. He tried to focus, really tried, but failed anyway. 

“I'm sorry, I need coffee,” he said, interrupting her. He just needed to escape for a moment. From the set. From people. From this urge to scream that he has to wait one more day to hold his love in his arms. He poured the coffee to the mug and went to the green room. He wasn't very lucky though. There was Hanne in the corridor, in front of it, standing with Caroline, giggling. He glued a warm smile to his face and approached them. 

“Hi, beautiful,” he kissed Hanne’s cheek and then hugged his coworker. 

“Do you have some plans for tonight?” she asked.

“Um... No? If not learning lines...”

Caroline smiled wider at that point.

“So you probably already know them.”

Well, she was right. Hugh bit his lips and smiled. 

“So we are going to have a party. We are leaving tomorrow...” began Hanne.

“Maybe you want to spend some time alone with your husband then?” he asked immediately, regretting slightly he said that. Caroline looked at him briefly, sensing some tension, but Hanne seemed unaware. 

“I want to say goodbye to all of you. I don't know if I'll be able to come back here before December.”

“Well... If that's the point of the party, who am I to refuse?” he smiled. “If you need something, I can help you.”

“There isn't much to prepare. Just few beers...”

“Yeah. I'll be there,” said Hugh and moved to the room to just sit down for a while. He dropped on the couch, putting his mug on the table, and closed his eyes. There wasn't anyone in the room or at least he thought that way until he felt the familiar scent of Lucky Strikes. He heard a few silent steps and felt a gentle hand on his head. Nimble fingers messing with his hair, caused shivers.

“One more night. I'm not sure if I can wait any longer,” he whispered. 

“You can,” came the silent answer. 

“I'm tired of waiting.” He opened his eyes. Brown irises were above him. Their color warm as always. 

“I know, Mongoose.” There was a gentle motion on his skin and he closed his eyes again.

“I want to oversleep it. Make these few hours a minute. Just hold a breath and wait a few heartbeats till I can do whatever I like again.” Mads just leaned and kissed Hugh's lips. The touch was elusive, ghostly and caused another shiver. Hugh tried to suppress the gasp. And failed.

“Mads...” he begged, unable to move. His pants were suddenly very tight and his cheeks were red.

Mads sensed the 'sex in the air' attitude instantly and took away his palm from Hugh's face. He handed him his mug.

“Drink your coffee.”

“You are the most evil bastard I ever slept with,” said Hugh, taking a sip of a black beverage. Mads shrugged, and smiled, then withdrawn his script from Hannibal’s suit pocket sitting next to his lover.

“Can you explain me one quote?”

Hugh shook his head amused but then nodded.

“Shoot.”

“It’s hard to lie still and fear going to sleep when it’s there to think about. You listen to your breathing in the dark and the tiny clicks of your blinking eyes,” said Mads, using Hannibal’s voice.

“This quote is perfectly comprehensible. I’m feeling absurdly like Will right now. Trouble with sleeping, constant dreams, gladly not about any fucking angels, but your… well, um, everything. That’s why I’m more afraid of the end of this scene.”

“The smelling thing?” asked Mads smiling.

Hugh gulped and nodded. 

“I’m afraid I will lose my shit.”

“That’s why they are going home,” said Mads quietly. Hugh frowned. “I checked the scene, when Bryan gave it to us in the morning and I told him to rearrange the shooting schedules a little. Will can’t be all steamy, when I invade his personal space.”

“And since we can’t rid off of this tension, you decided to send them away?”

“You know I’m at work after all. It should be only one weekend, not the whole month of visitation.”

“So, um, we would…” 

Mads smiled at Hugh. 

“I will put them in the plane in the morning and then I will bring you breakfast to bed. Sound decent?” asked Mikkelsen. Hugh’s face brightened the wide smile.

“Thank you,” was his only answer, before Mads begin to quote another Hannibal’s line.

**###**

“I need you to kiss me,” said Hugh in the next day , smiling, standing in front of Mads.

He took a long sip of his beer and grabbed the dark curls of his lover, pulling him closer.

“Why do you think I will let you trick me into it?”

“’Cause I'm adorable, and I'm very eager to let you fuck me in five minutes, if you will be so good to kiss me now.” Green eyes were piercing Mads and he smiled. He slipped his forefinger past the slightly open, warm lips and rose from the couch he was sitting on with Kacey and Gina. His hands went to Hugh's hips and the Brit sighed. 

“I thought you liked this evening?” murmured Mikkelsen in his ear.

They were drinking in Laurence's room for a good two hours now. 

“I do. And I don't intend to finish it only because I need a break with your cock in my ass for few minutes,” teased Dancy. Mads felt shivers at hearing those words, his dick answered instantly to them, but his brain wished to play more. He nuzzled Hugh's cheek and growled directly to his ear. 

“I want you to play with yourself.”

“Here?” whined Dancy. “They are already watching us carefully,” he said abashed. Mads giggled in response. 

“In front of my eyes... In our room, you idiot.”

“I can do that,” whispered the Brit and twisted a little, his hips met Mads' and older man smiled. “I just want to taste you. Feel your tongue slipping into my mouth. I want you to taste me. To feel the addictive flavor...” At that point Mads kissed him almost violently. Their lips clashed and he felt a warm tongue breaking into his mouth. He tried to push out the nimble thing, but he ended up with Hugh's hands around his neck, rocking to the music. This vicious brat was very proud of himself. Self-satisfaction sparkled in his greenish eyes, when he kissed Mads once again.

“I'm gonna kill you one day,” whispered Mikkelsen.

“Sure. I will probably choke on your cock, stuffed deeply in my throat.” Hugh smiled, while he was visibly trying to lead their moves. His fingers were caressing Mads' neck. “Just close your eyes and move your hips to the rhythm. You’re gonna like the retribution I predicted for your sacrifice.”

Mads obeyed, feeling Hugh's hard cock throbbing in his jeans very slowly, causing a rise in his pulse. His own cock responded immediately with a stubborn twitch and Hugh smiled, tightening his grip around Mads' neck. 

“Just kiss me like you would like...”

“Just shut up,” answered Mads and leaned in for the next kiss. 

“Mmm, tasty Dane.”

“Yeah, especially with the blasted flavor of fags and beer,” snorted Mikkelsen.

“Um, it's laying so deeply in the foundation of your image, I couldn't ask for anything else.”

“I knew it,” chuckled Mads.

“What?”

“You are just crazy.”

Hugh smiled once again and brushed Mads’ ear with his lips.

“I don't know about you, um, but I'm pretty sure I'm done with dancing for now, so if you would like to take me to bed, I think I will obey eagerly, like the well-bred boy I am.” Mads took Hugh's hand in his and moved towards the exit of the room.

He looked around carefully, making sure no-one unwanted goes down the hall and when he made sure that the coast is clear, began to move towards Hugh’s chamber, not letting go of Dancy's hand.

“I'm yours, you know?” asked the Brit and smiled seductively, as he began to remove his clothes when they arrived at the room. Mads smiled and toed his shoes off, kicking them under the table. His t-shirt was already on the floor, as well as Hugh's pants and socks. Their lips crushed together instantly and Hugh began to unbuckle Mads' belt, while the Dane took care of the buttons at Hugh's shirt. The rest of their wardrobe landed on the floor and Mads just pushed Hugh towards the bed. The Brit grabbed Mads’ neck, pulling him closer and Mikkelsen found himself on top of his lover. Hugh let him between his legs. Their bodies were close, cocks rubbing against each other and Hugh gasped feeling wet lips on his neck.

“Just do it. Fuck me. I need you.” 

Mads wanted to grab some lube from the drawer, but Hugh shook his head, insisting on haste.

“I don't want to hurt you,” murmured Mads.

“Jeg vil,*” answered Dancy. He spat on his fingers and smeared the saliva on Mads' dick, stroking him few times rapidly. 

Mads gave up on this point and added his own saliva to the equation, then took Dancy's hand from his own penis, just to let himself into this warm body. Hugh clenched his jaws and his eyes shut instantly, so Mads stopped, looking at him carefully, ready to end this madness. But Hugh opened his eyes and smiled. His legs were around Mads' waist and it felt like he was diving deeper into the Brit's body. 

“’Mmm okay,” murmured Hugh, kissing him, panting. He moved and Hugh gasped, probing his tongue deep into Mads’ mouth. He pushed his hips and begged in Danish. “Do it. Fast.”

Mads moved. He pushed harshly and withdrew fast. He pushed again, but Hugh wasn't satisfied. He dismounted him, pushing him onto his back and then just sat on his dick. He was moving fast, up and down, just riding him; his palms on Mads' chest; squeezing his pectorals; digging his nails into his skin, biting his lips.

They were fighting, Mikkelsen didn't want to finish so quickly. In order of that he needed to forget who was in this bed, forget how badly he was in love with this little fucker.

But it was absolutely pointless.

At some point Mads growled, pushing him out of his lap. He positioned Hugh on all fours and took Dancy’s cock in his hand and started moving his fingers on its head. It was already slick from pre-come and Mads used it on his own fingers. He withdrew himself from the Brit's body and irritated Hugh's prostate, while working with the other hand on his cock. Dancy panted, clenching his hands into the bed covers. His ass up in the air, face hidden between the pillows when he gasped for more. He was moving his hips to meet Mads' fingers. Every single push of them caused Hugh’s legs to shake, followed by a moan that turned very quickly into begging and swearing.

At that point he dived into his body again. There was a pleased sound coming from Dancy’s mouth and Mads’ dick twitched in anticipation.

“Hurtigere.*” Hugh pushed his own ass to meet Mads' dick and gasped when it happened. Mads quickened his motions. Dancy moaned loudly when he thrust his hips. Mads’ dick plunged into him to the base of its shaft. It was a few seconds and both of them were done. Hugh just collapsed onto the bed and Mads followed, trying to calm his breath.

“You know…” he was panting. “If you like… to kill me… just shoot me.”

Hugh smiled like a lunatic, brushing off his dumped hair from his face.

“We have to go back to the party,” he gasped.

“We have to take a shower,” reminded Mikkelsen. Dancy sat on the bed and lay back immediately with a hiss.

“Everything is shaking. My legs. My hands. My vision.” 

“So maybe, just maybe, we could stay here and order some pizza?” asked Mads with a smile, barely able to move himself.

“If you’ll promise me… never mind… I’m unable to negotiate anything right now,” chuckled Dancy and Mads just kissed his shoulder in response.

“If it’ll cheer you up: I don’t think that any of them thought we will return.”

“Um… yeah, probably,” giggled Hugh and closed his eyes. “I’m going just… restore my senses… and then I will call for pizza,” he mumbled.

“Right. And then you’re gonna agree to play handball with me,” said Mads silently, caressing Hugh’s belly.

“Yhm,” murmured Dancy. Mads smiled under his breath and kissed his already sleeping man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> 1\. Fucking idiot.  
> 2\. Hell  
> 3\. It’s not my problem.  
> 4\. I don't speak barking.  
> 5\. French, Morticia? It doesn't work on me.  
> 6\. Asshole  
> 7\. I want  
> 8\. Faster


	14. Thunderbolt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back.
> 
> Sorry it's so late, but I hope you will forgive me this delay.
> 
> Thank you for your nice comments. It's very good to know that someone is willing to read this wicked creation of my imagination. It will be more of it soon.

Hugh stood above Mads head for a while now, with a big mug filled with tea in his hand, just looking at him. The Dane seemed unaware of the attention, his mind lost in a book he read. Hugh smiled, putting another mug on the nightstand. 

“I made you coffee,” he whispered. 

“Uhmmm,” murmured Mads, not looking at him. 

“The big, yellow rat just came out of the closet,” said Hugh with casual tone.

“Tag,” answered Mikkelsen, turning the page. 

Hugh shook his head smiling. He could just sit next to him and do the same, he had another part of his saga to finish and he was dying to know what happened to his favorite characters. Although watching Mads was just mesmerizing. It was almost the one and only moment when he stopped. His hands weren't running through his hair, weren't touching his face or arms, fingers didn't scratch anything, he even forgot about his fags. He was still and focused, calm. Mikkelsen licked his lips and turned the page and Hugh turned away his gaze. He didn't want to be caught staring. 

He just moved to the other part of the room to find his swimwear. He needed some activity and it was a good time to start something on his own, not drag Mads into it, because that would only cause frustration. Hugh knew already – Mads was impossible when it comes to motions and controlling his body, pushing it far beyond any borders any normal human being could bear. And Hugh wasn't normal. He was on the other end of this scale. He tripped over his legs, the ball going his way could as well break his nose as reach his hands to be caught. He packed his things. He wished to swim, alone, without being convinced that he can do it faster or dive.

“I'm going downstairs for a swim,” he murmured, sure that the Dane won't hear his words again.

“Can I come too?” The question stopped him in his tracks. Mikkelsen stared at him, his whole body was tense, as if he was ready to jump out of the bed in a second.

“I thought you were reading,” said Hugh. Mads smiled.

“So that means ‘no’,” he summarized. 

Hugh hesitated for a moment and approached him with a fake smile on his lips. 

“Should I wait for you? Or will you join me when you finish the chapter?”

Mads looked at his book with longing and arched his mouth theatrically, and Hugh knew perfectly well that he wanted to stay in bed. He just leaned to kiss him. 

“Stay here, baby. I will come back in an hour, and will be hungry as fuck, so I will drag you out anyway for some dinner.” 

Mads smiled.

“Be a good boy and don't tease any guests in the water. We don't want casualties.”

Hugh snorted and kissed Mads' nose. 

“Don't fell asleep with that fag in your mouth. I like your tan, but you don't have to be more crispy,” he said with a smirk.

Mads stuck out his tongue at Hugh. The Brit smiled and walked out from their room.

Mads grabbed back the book instantly. He was very glad not having to go downstairs. The action in his book had begun to get violent and he wished to know how it would evolve.

The silence in the room was something new, since they spent most of the time together. Even if they split up for an hour or so, to speak to family or friends, they've ended up in one bed every evening. Hugh couldn't shut up for almost all the time, and the only time he did, was when Mads was reading something. He had this unwavering moral code that it's very impolite to interrupt a person while reading. But on the very glimpse of notion that the other stopped devouring words, Hugh began speaking again.

Mads couldn’t be angry at him, he liked to hear him talk. But he couldn't shut up, even during matches in TV and it was beyond Mads' patience.

**###**

Hugh snorted seeing Mads in a new tracksuit. 

“You really intend to go out dressed like that?”

“What is wrong with it?”

“It's white.”

“So?”

“You look ridiculous.“

“I'm going to play tennis. Should I wear well-tailored pants?”

“No... but c'mon! White?”

“I don't like wearing black all over my body.”

“You don’t like wearing proper clothes at all!”

“Better this way than wearing fitting pants all the time, you overdressed snob!”

“Crumpled slob!”

“How dare you?!”

“Oh, because you think it's nice that you dress yourself like some drug dealer? With this bloody cap on your head. Can you look normal for one day, so I could take you to some nice place? A restaurant maybe? Not only to the field to become more dirty.”

“You think you're better? Because of your ironed shirts? Because you buy your clothes in fancy stores?”

“You didn't complaint before.” Hugh was abashed. “Should I throw away my clothes and start wearing tracksuits to work?”

Mads didn’t answer and just went out to the balcony to smoke a cig.

The phone in Hugh's pocket rang. It was Claire. 

“Hi, did something happened?” he asked, instantly worried.

“No, I’m just calling to remind you that you have to pick me up from airport in one and half hours.” Hugh smiled, amused. He didn’t exactly forget, but he wasn’t focused on her arrival either.

“Yes, right. Of course I will be there. Have a nice flight.”

She hung up. 

_How did she manage to flight in this state and not feel nausea?_ He thought, still shocked. Mads appeared behind his back, surrounding him with his arms.

“If you want me to look fancy, tell me. I know how to wear nice things. I don't like doing it all the time, but I can dress myself up for you. Just don't push it.”

Hugh looked at him suspiciously. 

“Why?”

“It's stupid to fight over clothes.” Hugh agreed with a smile. 

“But there is some tension and you want to fight. I want to fight. I can feel it,” admitted Hugh.  
“I need some time for myself. We are either working or fucking. We spend our time, all our time together. I need a break,” said Mads. Hugh gasped and stepped back visibly hurt. “Fuck! Not that kind of break!” explained Mads instantly. “I need time to meet people. We both do. We can’t live in some hermetic bubble.”

“I don't have a problem coming out with you,” said Hugh.

“I know. But we get tired of ourselves when we will spend all the time together. We are not used to this. That's why you are screaming at me. That’s why you suddenly felt an urge to change me. I can watch you wearing rumpled clothes, but it's not you and I know it. You need to feel special, that’s why you are wearing those shirts and stuff. I love you no matter if you are wearing it or not wearing anything at all,” he said calmly and kissed his earlobe.

“You will have the opportunity to be alone and do your own stuff for all this weekend. My wife just called. She will be here in two hours,” said Hugh with a grimace.

Mads looked at him and smiled. 

“So, better clean in here a little.”

“Would you help me?” asked Dancy nicely.

“Help you? I have a match in fifteen minutes. Besides, you have run away last week, when Hanne arrived. Why I should help you now?” he grinned.

“We have to figure out some better solution for next season. Moving our things from place to place every time they come to visit is annoying me. We can omit something. Not to mention that one of them can surprise us and then we will be doomed.”

Mads kissed Hugh’s forehead. 

“Maybe Bryan could rent us some apartment, instead of two little rooms. That would be cheaper and definitely more convenient. Even if they’ll find some stuff that belong to the other, it would be normal,” said Mads. Hugh's fingers traveled through his hair.

“Just get out already. I have to focus. Staring at you won't help me cleaning.”

Mads grinned. 

“And suddenly my white tracksuit isn't bothering you at all.”

Hugh smirked.

“Well, I can't dwell on it now, but don't you dare thinking that I am letting you wear it near me any time soon... My sense of beauty is in distress.”

“How badly? Is undressing me required to save your aesthetic mind?”

“Maybe...” Hugh licked his lips.

Mads leaned to kiss him and the younger man gasped.

“Go. Just go... I can't think about sex right now.” Mads brushed Hugh’s lips with his own and smiled slyly.

“See you on Monday on set. I hope she will leave by then.”

“I hope that too,” said Hugh and kissed Mads desperately. His arms was instantly around Hugh. Dancy broke the kiss and looked at his lover. “Run, Tiger. We have performance to make and I have to rehearse some lines.”

 **###**

Mads was walking through his hotel corridor to take a shower. He was exhausted after three hours on the tennis court. Lawrence was quick. Playing with him was a challenge. They knew that there will be a fight scene between them in next season, if it comes to it, so it was nice to exchange experiences and check each other's strengths. In last few days they had become friendly. Happily, drinking with Laurence was also a nice experience. He had a strong head. He wasn't intrusive, didn't ask difficult questions and didn’t try to moralize him. 

Everybody on set knew that he and Hugh were together, but it was an “official secret”, so almost no-one raised the topic. At least not in front of them. Claire was still in Toronto, and she was obviously still pissed off about Niagara Falls, so Mads knew better than try to meet her. Avoiding in this case was the best option.

Everything was perfectly bearable till Friday, when there was suppose to be another party in the evening, and Mads wasn’t very eager to go. Hugh would be rather occupied with his wife and he didn't want to bump into them in a bar, or wherever actually. 

_“Better to be someplace else,”_ he thought, deciding to explain his own absence later.

“Oh, here is that bloody moron.” He heard the cold voice behind his back, as he was opening the door to his room.

“Claire, just let go,” Hugh’s tired voice made him clench his jaws.

“Sorry? Did I listen to music too loud in my room?” He snapped, turned around, looking her in the eyes.

“You kidnapped my husband.”

“Did he mentioned I tortured him for the whole time too? Or are you just using your hormones as an excuse to be obnoxious?”

“Douchebag,” she snapped.

“Luk røven,”* he answered and with a smirk walked into his room slamming the door in front of her face.

He shut his eyes instantly, feeling tears of frustration gathering under his eyelids. He knew it wasn’t Hugh’s fault, but he wished the Brit stood by his side. He inhaled slowly, trying to calm himself a little. It didn’t work.

He used every known method to rid himself of this anger and humiliation. A shower. Push-ups. Breathing. Only thing left was beer, and he knew that he will cause some huge damage while drunk today, so he decided to remain alone and try to get some sleep. He turned on the TV and found some match. It was the second half of it when someone knocked to his door. He get up and opened them to see Bryan with a bottle of some Pinacolada or another sticky sweet shit.

“The party has already started,” he smiled widely. “Do you need some fancy lure to go there?”

“I need to stay here, if you don’t want me to hit some random waiter,” answered Mads. Fuller furrowed his eyebrows, inviting himself in. Mads sighed, letting him.

“You should talk to someone. If he goes back to her…”

“He won't,” snapped Mikkelsen. “She just doesn’t know when to leave.”

“Shouldn’t she be shooting something?”

“She should.”

“Do you need a drink?”

“No. It’s really not a good idea. I will do something stupid then and I’ve already shouted at her.”

Bryan put his bottle on the table and took a glass, pouring himself a drink and then took a sip of it, heading to the couch. His brown eyes were focused on Mads’ face for a moment.

“So it is real.” He stated.

Mads winced.

“I suppose.”

Fuller nodded, taking another sip of his white liquor. Mads scratched his neck before he started speaking again, looking at his boss.

“Listen, I’m not really in the mood for social meetings right now. I can assure you, it won’t have any impact on my work.”

“But you prefer to be alone?”

Mads bit his lips and nodded. Bryan smiled warmly.

“I’ll leave my bottle with you, then. Help yourself if you need. And if you want to talk... you know where to find me,” said Fuller heading to his door.

“Thanks.”

He turned off the TV and lay down, hiding his head under the pillow. He growled, hitting the covers with his fists. The pain was almost physical and he knew that there is only one solution to it. Hugh.

A knock on his door. 

He stayed silent, hoping the intruder will go away.

Another knock. 

Has this fucker nothing better to do than bother him again? Wasn’t he clear enough that he wants to be left alone?

He stayed on the bed, waiting for another knock. Then he would get up and punch in the face whomever behind this door, even if he gets fired because of it. He gasped seconds later, hearing the door opening. The Brit walked into his room and closed the door behind him. He didn’t wait for any invitation, just made few steps and jumped onto the bed, and hugged him firmly.

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry,” he whispered. “She doesn’t want to leave. She postponed her shooting another week. I don’t know what to do.”

“Is she suspecting something?”

“I don’t know. I’m on the edge of telling her the truth.”

“Wait with it. I can handle few more days.”

“’Luk røven?’ That’s how you are handling it? You could as well have added “bitch”. You’re in a mess.”

“That’s my name after all.”

“Look at me, Tiger.”

Mads did. Hugh smiled warmly and kissed his lips, gently caressing his hair. Mads gasped, clenching to him desperately.

“I love you,” whispered Dancy.

“But you have to go, right?” asked Mikkelsen, still holding him firmly in his arms. Hugh nodded in response and Mads shut his eyes. “I’m going crazy,” he whispered, unable to compose himself. Hugh kissed him once again and Mads whined like a little kitty. 

“Nothing’s changed, Tiger. You are my ‘happily ever after’, remember? I can deal with this creature from the dark forest even now. Just say the word.” Mads opened his eyes and looked at Hugh seriously.

“No. I can survive. I will. I promise.” Hugh took a deep breath and touched Mads’ cheekbone.

“Try not to harm yourself. Or anyone else, if it comes to that matter. Could you?”

“I promise.” Mads kissed his palm, inhaling his scent. “I don’t know what kind of excuse did you find to sneak out from the party, but you have to go back there.”

“I will take one day off when she’ll disappear finally. And I will be hugging you the entire time,” stated Hugh.

“Only hugging?” he smirked.

“Shut up, Mikkelsen,” smiled Dancy and got up from the bed. He bit his lips, looking at the Dane. “God, I want to stay.”

“Then it’s about time for you to leave.”

There was a tension in the air, which was growing heavier with every single heartbeat. Hugh gulped, watching Mads getting up from the bed and he knew that he won’t be able to leave, if the Dane will get across to him. His dick was twitching in his pants and he knew it’s now or never. He took a step back and Mads held a breath for split of second and something dark appeared in his eyes. 

“Fuck,” gasped Hugh and turned around as quick as possible, running to the door. He opened it and sprang out from the room, closing the door behind. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He took two steps in general direction of his room and wasn’t able to move further. He withdrew his buzzing mobile.

 **“Thanks”** appeared on the screen and he giggled, walking into his own room, to take a jacket for Claire. 

**“It seems my escapee instinct turned on itself in a really good moment,”** he sent back.

**“In the last moment, for sure ;)”**

He smiled. He could survive another week without sex. Mads on the other hand? Hugh wasn’t so sure. And he knew perfectly well that this tension between them will cause heavy chemistry on screen. Hannibal will literally devour Will in every single scene, which with forthcoming episodes to shoot was an amazing coincidence.

**###**

Claire burst into the room and began packing. Hugh sighed, getting up from the bed, rubbing his eyes. His whole body was rebelling against this situation, so he got himself a cold. That's why Claire went alone for breakfast. Not to mention that the whole pregnancy hunger made her a morning person suddenly. She claimed she was starving at 6am and the last thing Hugh was willing to do was to go in the middle of the night to bother some poor hotel staff for an omelette. 

“What the hell happened again?” he asked.

He was sure she bumped into Mads once again and made some scene.

“Your boss is a obnoxious bastard. He doesn't understand a thing about people. And you claimed he tried to study psychiatry. No wonder they threw him out.”

Hugh smirked.

“I don't know whom you met in the corridor, but I assure you: Bryan is one of the nicest guys...”

“Of course! You just love every bloody attention seeker.”

“Probably why I married you,” he murmured. 

“Excuse me?!”

“Oh, give me a break. Just take a nap and I will order something to eat for you. You don't have to go downstairs. It seems only your work colleagues are cool. Mine are just freaks and bastards.”

“This extraordinary boss of yours told me to go home.”

“I'm sure you messed something,” said Hugh calmly.

“He sat at my table, smiled like the lunatic he is, and told me I'm distracting you, so all the scenes you are shooting since my arrival are terrible. He suggested something about too exhausting a sex life. I should have punched him in his smiling face.”

“Claire, I'm sure Bryan would never do such a thing. And if he did, he was just joking.”

“I'm surrounded by idiots here!”

“It's the lack of Malibu in your veins talking,” he said with malicious tone.

She growled, struggling to close her case.

“Would you move your ass and help me?”

“You really intend to leave?” At that point Hugh get the glimpse of hope that the situation is real.

He rose his eyebrows, pretending disbelief.

“Do I look like I’m doing some morning exercises?” she snapped.

Hugh helped her with her bag.

“Do you need something? Anything?”

“A cab to the airport.”

Hugh sighed.

“Darling, It's very early, and you are only a week here. Are you sure you want to go home? I would prefer... “

“I'm not angry at you. Please, keep it this way. I will call you later. And you can tell me about this mess, but maybe he is right. I have to shoot some scenes too. Maybe if I do it now, I will have more free time in November.” 

Hugh almost whined, worried she will show herself up around Mads' birthday and he won't have an opportunity to celebrate it the way he wants. But then he reminded himself that no airline will let her in on deck then, and he almost smiled. 

“Well, I won't argue with you then.”

She approached him and smiled. 

“I didn't think you would be able to stay sober with that moron living in the corridor so close to your room. But it seems that you two are treating at least the job with respect.”

“C'mon. I screwed up back then. But can you just forgive him? It's been three months...”

“I can forgive him, if he will apologize for taking you away, for not kicking your drunken ass to call me. You can tell him that. I know you two will go for a beer the moment I leave this place.”

Hugh chuckled.

“I will tell him. Any particular flowers you wish?”

She smiled.

“Not roses, that's for sure.”

Hugh hugged her and smiled. 

“Consider it done.”

“I'm sorry I'm such pain in the ass,” she said suddenly.

“I hope it’s not permanent. Because the possibility of you screaming at me for the rest of my life doesn't sound very appealing.” 

“It isn't. I'm like a mouse on a boat. Up and down. I don't know anymore if it’s because of hormones or this character I play...”

“Go home. Get some sleep. Wait one or two more days before going back on your set. I'm sure you have a lot of idiots there too.”

“You can't even imagine,” she growled. But then she smiled happily and kissed his cheek. “Go back to bed. I will call you later, Dancy.”

“You better. And Claire?”

“Yes?”

“Take care of my son,” she smiled warmly and kissed him once again, before she left.

**###**

Mads was coming back from his morning running. There wasn't any decent places to go, especially with the capricious weather around. He took some fresh coffee in the bar downstairs and was heading towards his room when he spotted her. She was walking down the corridor with her case, visibly trying to avoid an eye contact. Mads gulped, he was sure she was going to stay here for the next week or something. 

_Had Hugh snapped and told her the truth?_

_No. She will be punching me right now if he did..._ thought Mads. 

“Do you need any help?” he offered.

“Are you so eager to rid off of me, like your boss?” she answered. 

“I see a pregnant woman, dragging her case. I'm sorted out enough to know I should help,” he answered.

She snorted.

“If you insist.”

He didn't, but took her stuff and went to the elevator.

“Are you feeling not right? Is everything OK with the baby?”

She frowned visibly shocked.

“It's fine. I decided I have to finish my shooting, while I can still move. It won't be that easy in a month.”

Mads nodded. 

“Yeah, not to mention swollen ankles. “

“It's not that bad.”

“For now... Better buy some nice flip-flops, because putting your feet in any decent shoes is close to a miracle in the end.”

She winced. 

The cab was already waiting for her, so the only thing Mads had to do was to put her case into the trunk.

“Listen... I'm sorry I took him for so long without any explanation. If I knew he hadn't called you, I wouldn't have let it happened,” said Mads opening the door for her.

She looked at him surprised. She weighted his words for a while and nodded finally. 

“Just don't let him waste his liver completely.”

“Don't worry, I won't,” he said smiling warmly. She did the same and got into the car. Mads waited as she drove away and then went straight to the bar for an additional beverage for Dancy.

He will wake him up with a proper kiss and this very thought make him extremely happy.

**###**

Hugh was sitting at a table with Aaron, drinking beers, when Bryan joined them. They were discussing love scene between Aaron’s and Lara’s characters. And obviously Aaron was very convinced that the affair between those two should continue. Lara wasn't. Obviously it was she, who was suppose to run naked on set. Hugh couldn't blame her she would prefer to avoid that. Sex wasn't a main agenda in a book version of her character. Why should it be in the show then?

Mads finally arrived with Hettienne and greeted everyone, to disappear moment later, explaining himself that he was going for a beer. He didn't come back for some time. Hugh just finished his whisky, so he went to the bar to order another.

Mads was sitting there, speaking quite friendly to some blond-haired woman. She was giggling and he was very focused on her. Hugh observed them for a while, waiting for his alcohol. Mads didn't look at him, not even once, and Hugh was sure at this point that this was a deliberated, calculated action.

“Excuse me? Can I have a light?” he interrupted them and smiled. Woman looked at him without any recognition. Hugh was holding one of Mads' fags in his fingers, looking at the Dane’s pocket in the blouse.

Mikkelsen just nodded and gave him a lighter. Hugh set ablaze the fag and handed back source of the fire.

“Thank you,” he smiled widely.

Then he just went out, outside the hotel, to smoke. Mads should join him in few seconds, if he wished to have sex tonight. Hugh inhaled the nicotine and looked at the sky. Clouds were light and white and the sun was shining shyly through them. He smiled, closing his eyes and exhaling slowly. Something dabbed the skin on his neck and he jumped, feeling it like electrocution.

“Would you like to smoke too?” he asked, his eyes briefly focused on his lover.

“Would you give me my fags?” asked Mads, hands stuffed in his pockets. Hugh inhaled once again and closed his eyes, thinking about something, trying to suppress the smile. 

“I would, but there is a price for it,” smirked Hugh finally and opened his eyes, looking at Mikkelsen playfully.

“I hope I can afford it,” blinked the Dane.

“We are going out. Together. Tomorrow.”

“A date?”

“Call it what you like, but I’m expecting a kiss in the end.”

“Do I have to dress up myself?” asked Mads immediately.

“It would be nice. It’s impolite, wearing tracksuit in a theater,” winked Hugh. Mads smiled in response. “And using a comb is in order too, if you don’t mind,” added the Brit. Mads stuck out his tongue and took out the pack of cigs from Hugh’s jeans. He set alight one of them and inhaled slowly.

“I can deal with that,” he said. “Can you do the same for me?”

“Dress myself up?”

“Put your gorgeous ass in some sport outfit and play with me.”

“Are you trying to kill me already, Doctor Lecter?” smirked Hugh.

“Oh, come on, you are not such a mess as you think. We can play squash…”

“Or go on bikes somewhere?” asked Hugh with a hope in his voice.

“Yeah, that will do in the Winter,” smiled Mads. “But keep in mind that I won’t kill you with a tennis racket.”

“What makes you think I won’t kill you?”

“Reflex. That’s why. I have it,” smiled Mikkelsen.

“Asshole,” Hugh smiled back. Mads snapped his nose with his fingers.

“You should play nicely, Mister Dancy. ‘Cause instead of wearing my own sporty suit, I can steal something from the set, and looking as stunning as you think I look in Hannibal’s shits, I will destroy your sanity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shut the fuck up (or rather - shut your ass)


	15. Whims

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me again.  
> I hope you will forgive me this rare frequency of publications. I'm traveling quite often these days between London and my own country, which is stealing my time completely.  
> I promise to publish next chapter as soon as possible if it means something. :)

He was panting for breath while his opponent was smiling like a lunatic. Mads kneeled for a moment to tie his shoelace. Hugh grabbed his bottle to rebalance the fluids in his body. He was exhausted. He deluded himself that it would be a pleasant morning, with a little bit stretching and some frottage, while Mads showed him how to properly hold the racket. But this bloody fucker made him warm-up, and then arranged a frigging marathon around the tennis’ courts. He was all sweaty and sticky. His calves were hard as rocks and he was quite sure he won’t be able to walk for the next three days. He poured out the rest of the water on his head, feeling for a glimpse of a second some solace.

Suddenly, Mads was in front of him looking rather ravenously at his wet shirt. His finger traced a pattern from Hugh’s Adam’s apple, through the grey material of his clothes to the edge of his shorts.

“You’re out of your bloody mind, if you think that you’ll get some sex right now,” snorted Hugh and took a step back. Mads pursed his lips for a moment, but then burst out laughing.

“Maybe I exaggerated a little.”

“’ _Maybe?_ ’ Fucking ‘Maybe’?! I didn’t torture you last evening! You could at least have the decency to try not to kill me!”

“You have no idea how boring yesterday’s evening was,” was the Dane’s answer.

At that point Hugh just turned around and moved to the locker-room, leaving Mads there with all their equipment. 

“Boring. Fuck you,” he murmured under his breath. He threw his top on the bench, grabbed his towels and shower gel from the locker and headed directly towards shower cabins. 

The hot water helped a little. For his muscles maybe, but definitely not for his mood. He dressed himself up, helped Mads’ to pick a nice tie, he even blew him during the fucking break, and this utterly daft idiot has the balls to call it boring!

At this point door to his cabin opened and a familiar face appeared in front of Hugh again.

“Get out,” he snapped.

“No” whispered Mikkelsen and took his shower gel from a little nearly shelf. His hands were instantly on Hugh’s shoulders, massaging them gently. “You are too tense, baby. I’ll help you with that.”

“Fuck you.”

“You’re not very nice, my darling. Maybe I should punish you for such rude words,” teased Mads digging his fingers into Hugh’s skin.

“Whatever,” was the only answer Dancy had, so he turned over towards the wall and allowed himself to be massaged for a while. The Dane’s hands were gentle, but pressure on his arms and neck was strong enough to make him feel all the tendons in his upper body.

Hugh closed his eyes. The touch was pleasant. No tickling. No provocative gestures. No words. Just hot water and the Dane’s fingers. 

And then a ghostly kiss was placed on his neck.

“I wasn’t referring to this rather nice interlude between acts. It was the most thrilling experience in the whole evening if not in last few days, so there is no need for you to feel offended. _You are not boring._ ”

“Can you just…”

“Kiss you?” murmured Mads.

“Stop speaking and return to massage?” replied Hugh.

Mads kissed his shoulder again and obeyed.

He was aroused. This beautiful body of Hugh was in front of him, and after so much adrenaline during the match, he was feeling rather steamy. But he knew better than try to use this situation. It has to be Hugh right now who will initiate the sexual activity. 

Why on earth he can’t shut up sometimes and hold his horses? The opera wasn’t that bad. And this thing Hugh did to him during… 

Mads gulped, remembering their evening. Hugh looked stunning, like always in his well-fitted grayish-navy suit. His eyes sparkling, betraying his excitement. He was blushing like it was most important date of his life, when he fixed Mads’ tie. Pure adoration was painted on his beautiful face and a shy smile wondered on his lips. 

The sudden realization hit Mads in his stomach. The boy was terribly in love with him. 

He, of course, knew that already, but moments like this made him think about his actions. About the consequences of his choices. Mads realized that there is no way they could possibly return to the point of friendship. So right now he doesn’t have much of a choice. He has to be with him and get involved completely or cut it right now, before it’s too late. Before he will…

Green eyes were fixed on him. Observing him, like looking into his eyes could give Hugh some answers. Those red, slightly parted lips were close to his own and Mads shivered. 

There was no way he could give up on this boy.

“OK. You can torture me. I deserved it. I’m terrible at being nice,” he said quietly.

“I think…” began Hugh licking his own lips. “We have to go to our room.”

His hand was instantly on Mads’ cock. The man whined in surprise.

“No,” he said and kissed Hugh possessively. The Brit’s hands were on his shoulders instantly and his tongue broke into Mads’ mouth. He was done. He could come just from this few things, feeling his lover so close to him and the danger behind his back.

He kneeled and took Hugh’s flesh into his mouth. There was soap but he didn’t care. It was his man and he was able to do everything to make him feel special and loved. So the famous words about washing your out mouth with soap was very in place right now for him. He just sucked Hugh, holding him in place by his tights, so he couldn’t escape… not that he had any space to do it, but anyway… He felt Dancy’s fingers in his hair, stroking gently his scalp. There was weakness in his gestures already and Mads was sure, that he will be so spent after it, he won’t move his skinny ass anywhere today.

He looked up, slowly licking the flesh of his lover. Green eyes were fixed on him, his perfect white teeth were biting already reddened lips. There was some swearing on top of his tongue, Mads was sure about it, he could bet his own head on it.

“Fuck, don’t stop,” the throaty growl escaped from Dancy’s mouth, and Mads fulfilled his rather un-refusable request, fighting back a vicious smile that was about to spread all over his face.

Yeah, definitely point of no return, he thought before he start sucking every bit of reason out of Hugh’s body.

**###**

“I would like to choke you,” said Mads during breakfast.

“Excuse me?” Hugh blinked, shocked, almost spitting his coffee on the table. Mads smiled and bit his lower lip, looking like a shy boy for a moment. “What?” asked Dancy.

“I remember you on stage, with this dog collar... And I thought...”

“Why the hell did you dig up the memory of the day we will be filming scene where Hannibal almost dies?”

“Maybe it's the idea of Demore fighting with me, choking me.” Mads shrugged.

“You mean – strangling?” amended Hugh. Mads smirked, nodded.

“Or maybe I watched some footage on you tube,” added Mads sheepishly.

“It's barely a few minutes of whole play,” noticed Hugh.

“But it was nice to watch you like this again. I enjoyed the performance. I wish Will was darker.”

“Bryan said he will be.”

“Do you think Hannibal could be softer?” asked Mads. Hugh snorted in response.

“Hannibal? Softer? It's impossible. What do you want him to be?”

“I don't know. There should be more to this character. More facets. “

“What reason should he have to be more emotional?”

“I don't know. Love?” asked Mads. Hugh smiled widely.

“Bryan will kill you.”

“No... if he won’t spot it instantly. He can see it, but later, when he will put everything together... so it will be too late already to shoot some scenes once again. He will have to use what we gave him.”

Hugh began giggling...

“I could do some tricks from time to time too...”

“No. Will should stay inert for some time. I will try to sneak some things. If Bryan won't be around, I could change little details... and maybe our fans, if we get some, will see that something is going on between them.”

“So will Bryan.”

Mads dismissed that.

“When fans will start to make a fuss, and I’m sure they will, he will go for it. You’ll see. That will give you more scenes. Maybe even more seasons in the future.”

“Hannibal is supposed to run away with Starling. You've read the books.”

“I would prefer for him to run away with Will,” said Mads.

Hugh gulped.

“You really want this?”

“I can't run away with you. Why, at least, shouldn’t my character be happy?”

Hugh stood up and went directly to Mads, to hug him. Strong arms were around him in a second. Hugh touched Mads’ face and kiss his nose. 

“I wanted to run away. I still do. It was you who dragged me home, after we visited Niagara.”

“Claire is delivering in a month. You can't do it. You would hate me in the future, if I let you. You want to be there when your son will show up. Believe me. There is nothing more overwhelming in life that holding your own baby for the first time.”

“You’re exaggerating.” Hugh smiled.

“Can’t you for once just believe me?”

“I could. But I also can just wait and check. I've read everything I found on that subject. I think I know enough.”

Mads started to laugh. 

“I love you, but you are dumb as a doornail.”

Hugh pouted.

“But I adore you anyway,” added Mads.

“Thank you, my benefactor.”

“You should change, though. You have coffee on your sleeve,” winked Mads, “and I have to stretch myself a little before this fight. Demore is quite good.” 

“Can I watch your fight?” asked Hugh.

“No.”

“Why?”

“I will be showing off, knowing you are somewhere nearby. And I shouldn’t do it on set.“

“Can’t you imagine this is a real situation?”

“I don’t want to kill the guy, ‘cause then I would fight till I’ll lost my consciousness. Especially knowing that something happened to you,” said Mikkelsen seriously. “ I've promised you that I will protect you. That I would be right beside you. ”

“I thought that you meant emotional things, for example: if something would went wrong with the press... Or our wives...”

“And if some idiots, like this creep in Copenhagen, would dare to attack you, that too,” said Mads with warm smile and kissed Hugh’s forehead. Hugh smiled back.

“Just don't let Barnes break your bones today.”

“Don't worry. I'm good at it,“ said Mads and pushed him away. “Go change. And give me five minutes to warm up.”

**###**

“I was worried you were dead,” said Mads. His line. A few words he was able to sneak to this scenario, that were fitting well to the situation and the whole scene they were shooting. Brief exchanges of looks between Hannibal and Jack, before Will took a gauze and touched gently Hannibal’s forehead to wipe the blood. Mads’ eyes were teary as if he was about to cry.

“I feel like I’ve dragged you into my world,” said Hugh.

“I got here on my own, but I appreciate the company.” 

Hannibal’s not supposed to be so sad than seconds ago, and full of relief, but Mads was about to cry with laughter and he knew, he will burst in seconds. Bryan will kill them. Again. This scene was ridiculous with this little sponges cleaning Mads' head. This whole scene was bloody erotic and with Will touching Hannibal - tension was inevitable.

“Cut,“ said Hugh. “We have to forget about the gauzes.” Dancy looked directly at Bryan. He was obviously thinking same thing as Mads. “Will would never touched Hannibal, even when he was wounded. It's Graham, he is unable.”

“He is evolving,” said Bryan.

“Not that fast.”

“So what are you proposing?”

“Will is coming into Hannibal personal space, because he is worried, but he isn't able to touch Lecter, so he crosses his arms on his chest while speaking to Hannibal. It's like he wants to hug Hannibal, but instead he hugs himself,” explained Hugh. Bryan looked at them seriously for some time, thinking, until he smiled sincerely.

“Let’s try it.”

**###**

They were shooting this bloody dialogue fifteen times using several different approaches, so everybody on set were done with it for eternity. Finally, Bryan changed a few details, mostly erasing lines or movements, but they finished really late. Hugh wasn’t very happy, because not everything went like he wished, when at the same time, Bryan accepted all changes Mads proposed.

“You still want to strangle me?” asked Hugh in the evening. They were already in bed and Mads was laying silent for some time, nestled in Hugh’s arms. The Dane snorted and nuzzled Hugh’s ear.

“I want to die actually. My back is hurting. My forearm isn’t in good shape either. And I’ve stretched my neck during this fight.”

“Do you need a massage then?”

“It's already too late to look for some. I hope it will recede till tomorrow.”

Hugh smiled.

“It is not too late. And you have willing masseur just under your nose. Lay down on your belly,” said Hugh. Mads smiled before he turned over. Hugh took away his pillows and grabbed something from the drawer.

“What do you have there?” asked Mikkelsen absentminded.

“An oil, with a nice grass and cranberry aroma.”

Mads shifted himself a little, putting his hands along his body, murmuring something into the pillow. Hugh smiled warmly looking at his man.

“I thought that you might feel this way after whole day of dancing around the table and being pushed. Just close your eyes. If something hurts you, let me know.“

“Mhmmm” murmured Mads once again and closed his eyes.

Hugh began to massage him, slowly, from the bottom of his back. Mads purred quietly with lazy smile on his lips.

In a few minutes the Dane was completely relaxed. Hugh was moving his hands up. They seemed to know what to do, where to push harder, when just to be gentle. When he got to the neck Mads murmured something again. Goosebumps appeared almost instantly on his skin and the Brit knew what’s wrong. The tickles. Hugh pushed harder in order not to irritate Mads’ nerves. Muscles under his fingers were strong. A dormant power. He could feel all of them, even if they were relaxed. 

“Cnn umm eeel with sss bne...” mumbled Mads.

“What do you want?” giggled Hugh. Mads sighed.

“Bone. In the end of my spine... Can you come back there?” Mads focused for a second. 

Hugh moved slowly from neck through his shoulder blades and lower back to the tailbone. He massaged it for a while and then he moved to his ankles.

“I should have thought about it earlier and started with your legs.”

“Just no feet...” begged Mads with weak voice.

“No tickling?” teased Hugh.

“No.”

Hugh focused on his calves, a little too tensed. And then he moved to his knees and thighs. Mads shifted a little, widening his legs. Hugh felt slightly aroused, knowing how vulnerable Mads looked right now. He wasn't sure if he would want something more than relaxing massage, but it was worth trying. He didn't want to fuck him, nothing that would require any activity from Mads, but he could try to made him come in this relaxed state.

His fingers were creeping lazily towards Mikkelsen's buttocks and gentle skin on the testicles. The muscles on his ass twitched slightly, bud Mads didn't complain. He just moved his hips a little when Hugh’s finger traveled near his anus. Hugh suppressed the giggle and shifted his lover a little to have access to his cock and balls. He just touched it delicately, changing his movements, teasing him and moving to his butt cheeks and thighs.

“Make up your mind,” growled the Dane when Hugh suddenly started to move his fingers on Mads’ neck.

“Are you getting impatient?” smiled Hugh.

“A little bit.” 

“Relax.”

“I was relaxed, until you began messing with my vitals. Now I’m horny.”

“That’s good.” Hugh’s hand went straight to Mads’ ass. His fingers worked out their way to Mads’ cock to tease him a little. “Turn over,” ordered Hugh. Mads obeyed without hesitation and smirked.

“What now?” asked the older man. Hugh flicked his chin and smiled meanly.

“Now, I’m gonna leave you that way to suffer, without satisfaction.” 

“That would be heartless. Are you so cruel?” Mads pursed his lips.

“Could you just close your eyes and trust me? I know how to take care of you.”

“Can I have a kiss?”

“If you’ll promise me to cooperate.” Hugh’s fingers were on Mads’ groin, teasing without touching any vital parts.

“I’ll promise you everything right now, just move forward…”

Hugh licked Mads’ lower lip barely touching it and Mads snapped at that point. He grabbed Hugh in his arms, growling. He kissed him violently, entangling around him in a second. Dancy murmured something under his breath, but Mads didn’t break the kiss. He immobilized Hugh’s arms above his head and reached for his cock to yank it, to make sure he will be hard enough to ride him. Hugh tried to escape but not very eagerly so Mads’ amended his grip. Another touch of his fingers on the Brit’s genitals and Hugh whined.

“Shhhh, honey, it’s all your fault,” said Mads and kissed him again. Hugh looked in his eyes, not really sure what would happen and Mikkelsen smiled slyly. “Now I’m going to use you and you will be only a tool in my hands.” Hugh gulped, but blinked slowly giving him silent agreement to his actions.

Mads jerked him another few times, kissing. Hugh was already breathing fast, visibly aroused when Mads changed his position again. Hugh gasped knowing he’s inside his lover, who began to move very slowly.

“I want to touch you” he begged.

“You did,” answered Mads and moved very slowly on Hugh’s dick, “and look what you have done. Now it's my turn.”

“But you don't...“

“Shhh, darling.” He put his middle finger on Hugh’s lips to shush him. Hugh tried to liberate his hands. “What are you intending to do?” asked Mads looking into dark eyes. Hugh was biting his own lips, trying not to gasp when Mads moved his hips slowly again.

“I want to hold your cock in my palm, stroke it with my fingers until you’ll come,” whispered Hugh.

Mads used his free hand to grab Hugh’s throat. 

“I don't want to come. Not now,” he said, letting go of Hugh’s hands. “Can you manage not to touch me?” he growled with imminence in his voice. Hugh nodded and his hands stayed above his head. Mads moved his hips a little as a reward.

“This is your positive intensification.”

Hugh smiled and licked his lips.

Mads tightened his hand on Hugh’s throat a little bit more.

“And this is the negative one.”

He could feel the gulp under his fingers and smiled.

“So you do want to strangle me after all,” said Hugh quietly. The hand clenched once again.

“Don't try to speak. It could cost you your consciousness.” He said and loosened his grip. Hugh pushed his hips a little, gasping for air in the same time. Mads immobilized his thighs with his legs.

“Stay where you are. And look at me. I want to see your eyes.”

“Yes,” whispered Hugh and his dick twitched inside Mads' body. He smiled and moved his hips. 

“You see, I like when you’re so submissive. It's so rare, I can count the situations on one hand.” Hugh licked his lips and smiled invitingly.

“Stop it, you won't provoke me.” He said and his hand was tightening on Hugh’s throat once again. Mads moved his hips very slowly up and when he achieved the point when whole Hugh’s dick was almost outside, he start to lower himself again. Hugh gasped and closed his eyes.

“Open them. I need to see you. I don't want to kill you,” whispered Mads lowering himself to Hugh’s ear. Mads’ ass was barely touching Hugh’s cock so he tried to say something, begging until the Dane’s hand cut off the oxygen supply once again. Dancy gave up at this point. He wanted to be strangled, and he wanted to be fucked. Everything was merging into a range of impressions. A crippling need to fight for breath meddled with piercing relish. When the hand was tightening on Hugh’s neck Mads accelerated movements of his hips. Hugh recovered oxygen only to loose contact with his lover’s body. His dick was aching, throbbing, liking with pre-com. He wanted to scream, but Mads was stubborn, every time when he saw hesitation in Hugh’s eyes he stopped moving, strangling him harder.

“I want you to come this way,” he said, and Hugh was so sure that he would rather go nuts, so he shook his head. “You don't want to come for me?” came the silent whisper. Mads got him completely wrong.

“I want,” gasped Hugh, barely able to speak, because of fingers digging into his skin. He will have bruises, but he didn't give a shit about it. Not that Will Graham had any naked scenes and needed to be perfect...

He pushed his hips to meet Mads’ ass and the possibility of gaining some oxygen disappeared instantly. Mads rose a little bit and now Hugh didn't felt him at all. No ass around his cock, nor heat of his breath, only hand on his neck, and dark, almost black eyes and a warning hovering in the air.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Hugh shook his head a little, considering the firm grip on his throat. He felt the warmth of Mads’ body once again. He whined with the sensation. His heart was thumping so fast he heard every single beat of it in his ears. On the edges of his sanity was conviction that Mads is holding him too forcefully, but his hips were moving at least, so Hugh didn't complain. The only thing he wanted right now was to stay focused on those beautiful dark eyes, on the overwhelming feeling delivered to his dick and the soft fingers entangled in his curls. He was sure that he doesn't need to breathe, he needs an orgasm. He grabbed Mads’ hand and dug his nails into it in order not to scream, although his brain was trying to tell him that he wouldn't be able to scream anyway. 

Mads smiled warmly and sped up. Up and down. Back and forth. He pushed Hugh’s hands above his head once again and began to stroke himself with free hand. Every time he did it his other hand was moving slightly on Hugh’s neck. His fingers were twitching a little every time Mads lowered himself completely on Hugh’s dick. Hugh's pulse accelerated when Mads muscles balled around his dick. His hand was moving fast and the other clamped causing pain. Hugh closed his eyes feeling the approaching orgasm when Mads’ hand began to strangle him harder. Warm liquid discarded onto his belly as he heard heavy breath of his lover. Hugh couldn't move, there was no oxygen in his lungs anymore when his world began spinning around him, making him come, diving into white fog of oblivion.

There was kiss on his lips or maybe rather not a kiss, but a hot stream of air blown into his body. Sticky hands were touching him gently, lifting his eyelids, caressing his cheeks. Some soft words in the air, he could taste them, licked them from Mads’ lips. He was still inside this body, still hard and Mads was looking at him, slightly scared. Hugh smiled a little and pushed his hips. His dick was overstimulated and the movement gave him shivers, a painful sensation, but pleasurable as well. He grabbed Mads’ hips to prevent him from retreating and started to fuck him again. He was breathing fast, whining every time he pushed deeper. Mads leaned to kiss him and Hugh accelerated. The pain was unbearable. His nails were scratching Mads' neck, his teeth digging into his skin. His dick was submerging faster and deeper into the Dane’s body with every thrust. The explosion of another orgasm was overpowering. He screamed. He felt the scream even in the very endings of his hair.

He was shaking, without shred of power to even open his eyes. Mads moved a little and Hugh screamed again.

“Don't. Please... Don't move,” he begged. Mads giggled, causing another shivers and Hugh whined, biting his own lips. Mads looked at him with concern. 

“Maybe I'll move very quick to free you?” Hugh growled and shook his head. He didn't want to be outside. “So it seems I'll stay that way till morning,” Mikkelsen smiled amused. Hugh grit his teeth and closed his eyes.

“Move,” he decided finally. Mads was lying by his side in a second and Hugh felt disconnected. He tried to compose himself, but he was incapable. Tears began to run from his eyes. He was panting, looking at the ceiling for some time. Mads was near, but wasn't touching him.

“It was supposed to be about you. I wanted to give you pleasure,“ he whined.

“But you did,” smiled Mads, pushing away the strands of hair glued to Hugh’s face, rubbing off the dripping tears. “But you almost fainted, driving yourself to orgasm from lack of oxygen.” 

“I want more of it.” Hugh was smiling like lunatic.

“No. I'm unable to control you. You've tricked me in the end, I almost crossed the line. What would I do with unconscious you? How the hell would I explain it to the paramedics?” snapped Mads.

“I won't trick you again. I wished to try it, to know where my limits are.”

“This isn't about limits. It's about trust. You have to trust me that I won't hurt you.”

“ I do.”

“But I can't trust you. You don't have boundaries.”

“Then teach me them.”

Mads surrounded him with his arms.

“Not today. Not anytime soon. You have to heal your bruises first. And if we are going to do it again, we will have to discuss some rules and the first moment you ignore them, I will stop. I don't have a wish to harm you.”

Hugh went silent entangling himself in Mads' arms, nuzzling his collarbone.

“Where did you learn that?” asked the Brit, closing his eyes.

“You really want to know that?” smirked Mikkelsen.

“No,” giggled Hugh in response... “It was rather rhetorical... Like: where did you get this awesome ass of yours? I will never get bored of it. You’re driving me crazy. I’ve lost my mind.”

“We have to establish some safe word,” said Mads.

“Ikke,” answered Hugh instantly. 

“Ikke? Why?”

“I won't say it by accident, and you will always understand that. Even drunk. Even angry. Even barely consciousness. It's your language after all.”

“You have been thinking about it?” asked the Dane. Hugh nodded. Mads raise his eyebrows, astonished. “Mine will be different,” said Mads. “But I have to think. There isn't anything particular that comes to my mind now.”

“So maybe you will get some sleep? You are safe with me now. My penis won't stand up even if I ordered him to.”

“I'm not afraid that you will fuck me when I’ll be asleep. You can't be trusted about your own safety during sex. You pushed yourself behind the pain, behind the reasons.”

“Over.”

“What?”

“Pushed over, not behind,” giggled Hugh.

“I hate you.”

“No, you don't.“

“Shut up, Dancy...”

**###**

Hugh was panting, faking his seizure. Mads began giggling. 

“I can't. He doesn't look sick. He looks horny,” he snorted, looking apologetically at Bryan standing behind the cameraman.

“Thanks.” Hugh wrinkled his nose.

“Again,” said Bryan behind them. 

Hugh tried once again. Mads said his words, took a gun from his hand, a little dab of Hannibal’s finger on Will's and Hugh is chugging once again. Mads tried to be focused, but then Hugh began laughing. 

“Fuck me!” He snorted and there was no way they will finish this scene before midnight. “You are right. Now I know why Hannibal is mind-fucking Will, he just looks like a pornstar, even absent-minded or unconscious, and we all know Hannibal is a fucking weirdo.” He looked at Bryan with a grimace of disgust. “He is smelling him, touching him, when he doesn't seem to. Hell knows what else he is doing to him... Doctor shmoctor...”

At that point, Bryan burst out laughing.

“I know. Sorry. But please try to focus one more time. The idea of doing it once again without Eddie is actually pretty good.” 

Hugh smiled, quite proud of himself that finally one of his ideas was sneaked into the action. Oh, he was willing to do it properly, even if he has to sit on the bloody set two more hours.

“OK. Let’s try again. Ready, Tiger?”

Mads nodded and smiled sheepishly.

“Come on, baby. I will convince you once again, that’s not the droids you’re looking for.”

**###**

“Why are you calling me “tiger” all the time?” asked Mads when they were in bed. All crew felt rather tired after this evening, and Bryan postponed tomorrow’s shooting to 11am instead of 8am. He was tired, but couldn’t sleep at the same time. This recurring thought was itching in his brain for some time already.

Hugh smiled warmly.

“There is this poem by Blake. And you are the quintessence of it.”

“Of the poem?” Mads raised his eyebrow.

“Of its lyrical subject.”

“Say it.”

“Why do you think I know the whole poem?”

“You always remember unnecessary things. Your whole brain is stuffed with lyrics and poetry. You probably remember most of your lines from past roles.”

“Tyger! Tyger! burning bright  
In the forests of the night,” started Hugh silently caressing Mads’ chest.

“Wait. I know that. Wasn’t that a poem of Red John? I remember checking it,” he said instantly. 

“Red John?” Hugh narrowed his eyebrows in surprise.

“A serial killer from The Mentalist” explained Mads with a grin. Hugh shrugged. 

“I haven’t watched it.”

“You definitely should. And why do you think that this poem is about me?” he returned to the subject.

“It’s not about you. It’s about the pure genius of creation. About a creature so perfect that nothing can endanger it,” explained the Brit.

“You are a lunatic. I’m hardly bearable.”

“I won’t argue about your self esteem.” Hugh smiled warmly, kissing his shoulder.

“But you can definitely take care of it. To assure me that there is something worth considering in your words.” Mads smiled teasingly.

“And I thought you were exhausted.”

“Well, I am. But hell, I can show you some vigorous power of an invincible creature,” he purred into Hugh’s ear, and then bit it gently. His hands were already heading towards the warm buttocks of his lover.

**###**

Mads was sitting in the bar with a mug full of lager in his hand when Kacey came, sitting next to him. 

“What's up?” she asked, seeing his unhappy face.

“Have you seen Hugh?”

She nodded and smiled. 

“He should be here in a second. Do you miss him already?”

Mads bit his lips but didn't answer. 

He just looked around. He had spoken with Dancy during the day, but later the Brit disappeared. Not to mention he seemed not to care about his birthday. Mads suspected it was a deliberate action, to make some surprise party later, but he already received his cake during the day. Hugh was there with others, singing him his happy birthday song, but nothing else happened. Mads took a mouthful of beer, and checked his mobile. Carl send him a message with an attached picture of hand-ball, wishing him an opportunity to find some decent team to play. In the next message his son claimed he couldn't call when Viola did it during the day.

Mads began to feel grumpy. He expected more from his family. And his lover. And from the day itself. He took another mouthful of beer watching as Kacey waved at Caroline and the other girl sat at his table. They began to whisper and giggle so the sting of anger bit him slightly. Hanne knows how to make him smile during his birthdays. These people here? He wasn't so sure about it.

But then Bryan showed up with another cake with red iced writing and little candles on it.

**Tillykke med fødselsdagen.**

He smiled. Politely. The idea of throwing this in someone's face started to grow inside his mind. But then lights went dark and the only thing that was bathed in a glow of light was Mads himself. Some strange, country music started to peal out and he heard this voice. Clear, warm, and soft. Very melodic. He smiled involuntarily hearing the first words of the song, looking at Hugh approaching him quite energetic, with a dorky smile glued to his face.

“He drinks, he smokes,  
he’ll cuss, he swears, he tells bad jokes  
And he ropes, and he rides,  
he lives life fast and loves to fight  
He's a boozer, a loser  
he calls me up when he's had too much  
He's a schemer, a dreamer when I tell him to change his ways,  
but he just turns, to me and says,  
I ain't no quitter.”

He placed a hand in Mads' hair and stroked it tenderly, singing the chorus. Mikkelsen grabbed it, trying to pull him for a kiss, but Hugh sneaked out quickly and going behind him, began to sing another verse.

“Well, he chews, and he spits,  
well he flirts too much and he loves blonde chicks  
And he struts, and he strolls,  
he looks so cool and yep he knows!  
He's a beauty, a cutie, his body rocks and the girls they flock  
He's afflictin', addictin'  
I tell him to change his ways,  
but he just turns to me and says,  
I ain't no quitter”

Hugh comes back on scene, from which he came and handed the mike to Aaron. Mads however didn’t pay attention to his colleague who began to sing something. He stared at his lover. Hugh’s curls were messed up completely, shirt barely buttoned… and this lustful look in his eyes made Mads’ gulp.

“There are a few things, in your room, waiting for you to unwrap them. And there is this nasty fellow.” Hugh parted his shirt slightly, blinking seductively. There was red ribbon tied at Hugh’s waist and Mads immediately covered his belly. 

“I will soak him in a beer first,” answered Mads tracing a line on Dancy’s shirt. 

“He needs to be able to operate all his limbs. You may want to use him later,” the brunette smiled widely.

“Don't worry, I know how to make you work, even when it seems impossible,” smirked Mikkelsen. Hugh nuzzled his cheek and took a sip from his mug sitting next to him.

“As you wish.”

A warm feeling spread through Mads’ limbs, rendering him weak. He was inches from closing himself in a room, doubting his choices once again. He was angry and being, like always, too quick in judgments he betrayed his own decisions. As if some stupid song could change anything.

But it did.

He looked into green eyes and smiled shyly. Blushed cheeks, reddened lips, warm hand on his thigh. Mads felt like a moron. Demanding, insecure douchebag while Hugh was just…well, Hugh.

He took another sip of his beer and closed his eyes for a moment. He needed to compose himself and Hugh’s cheerful attitude wasn’t very helpful. Some tension was still on the tip of his tongue and he was afraid he will snap finally, and someone innocent would be hit by his absurd rage.

Aaron stopped singing, for the satisfaction of all hearing humans. He wasn’t the worst, Mads knew he is. Nonetheless, he was sure he couldn’t stand anymore of it today, even if Rolling Stones itself would show up on this little stage right now. 

He finished his beer quickly and stood up. The green worried gaze of his lover followed him. He waved slightly, letting him know that he should follow. Hugh left his whisky and moved from the table.

He didn’t say anything on their trip to the room. Dancy hesitated for a while seeing him walking into Hugh’s room instead of his own, but Mads wasn’t in a mood to deal with presents now. 

Mikkelen took off his shoes and kicked them in a corner and walked directly towards the bed. Hugh followed, kneeling above him, staring at him seriously.

“What happened, Tiger?”

Mads shrugged.

Hugh didn’t move an inch. His hands on his knees, fear in his eyes as if he was waiting for some harsh words of rejection. Mads took his palm and brushed it with his thumb. Hugh held his breath and Mads just jerked him and pulled him into his arms.

“I don’t know. I feel like shit,” he whispered. “You… you are so amazing and I’m an ungrateful bastard. I want to be better boyfriend. And you are… Thank you,” he said, sounding defeated.

Hugh looked at him a little bit relived, but still visibly worried.

“It’s… I’m too old for you,” added Mikkelsen.

“You are the stupidest Dane I ever met,” snorted Dancy. He didn’t explain anything else. He just smiled and kissed Mads’ nose, caressing his neck. “Very dense,” he said quietly dabbing wrinkles around his eyes. “Very old idiot,” he whispered seductively, brushing Mads’ lips with his forefinger. “My idiot,” murmured Hugh into his mouth, gently biting the skin.

“I don’t deserve you,” whispered Mads.

“You probably never will,” Dancy stick out his tongue, “but for now, let me remind you, that there is still life in these old bones of yours.”

Mads shut his eyes letting the younger man kiss him. But he wasn’t aroused and Dancy spotted it instantly.

“Do you want me to go?”

Mikkelsen shook his head.

“Do you want me to bring the party here?”

“No.”

“Do you want me to shut up and cuddle then?”

“That would be… naïve of me, expecting you to shut up. Could you just… stay here?”

“I could, my love.”

Mads whined and pressed his nose to Hugh’s collarbone.

“I love you, Desmerdyr” he whispered. “Never forget that.”

Hugh smiled warmly and kissed his nose again.

“Don’t worry, Tiger.” The brunette nestled in Mads’ arms, before he started speaking again quietly. “When the stars threw down their spears, and water’d heaven with their tears, Did he smile his work to see? Did he who made the Lamb make thee?”

“Hmmm?” murmured the Dane.

“Nothing, my love, nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * fragments of Tiger by Blake  
> ** I ain't no quitter - Shania Twain song


	16. Delivery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again. :)  
> I must warn you - this chapter wasn't checked by my beta, and you will have to wait another two weeks for it to be published, so I decided to go without amendments. I hope it will be bearable to read.
> 
> I'm looking for Beta by the way, so if anyone's interested - let me know. :)

Hugh got this message in the morning and went absolutely pale. 

“Did something happened?” asked Bryan.

“Claire... she is in the hospital. The baby...” he whispered, suddenly terrified.

Bryan smiled. 

“Do you need a ride?”

“A ride?” asked Hugh thoughtlessly. 

“To New York.” 

“I need Mads,” murmured Hugh.

“Bill!” shouted Bryan. “Bring me Mikkelsen here.”

“But he wasn't supposed to be here till twelve.” The guy was visibly scared that he will be the one who will wake up Mads. 

“Well, schedule is changed,” said Bryan, dismissing him. Then he looked at the rest of the crew who was hovering around since 6am. “You are all free for today.”

Hugh looked at him puzzled, mobile still in his hand. He knew he should do something, but couldn’t move. There was white noise in his brain. Thumping in his ears.

“Come on, you need a shoot of vodka and a driver,” Bryan grabbed Hugh’s arm and lead him to the green room.

Hugh was already in his own jeans and shoes when Mads walked in.

“Bill said that you need me.” He looked at Bryan confused, rubbing his eyes. He was barely consciousness. Yesterday’s T-shirt was on his back and an absolute mess on his head. Fuller suppressed his smile, knowing it won’t get any better in a second.

Hugh was nervous, and had a problem with buttoning his shirt. Mads looked at him worried, but looked at Bryan for some explanation he didn’t get so far.

“Claire,” explained Fuller with a grin. “She's delivering.” 

“Fuck,” said Mads and went to Hugh instantly. Bryan was sure Mikkelsen was very awake in this very second. His hands on Brit’s shoulders and his eyes focused like never before.

“Look at me, baby.” Hugh did. “Come on. Let's get dress you up.” He did Hugh’s buttons and gave him his jacket.

“I need to go there,” murmured Hugh.

“Go to my car, I'll be there in a second,” said Mads and Hugh nodded, then left from the room, as if he was programmed to obey his master’s orders. 

Mads huffed, trying to compose himself a little. He felt nausea and his head was spinning like a bloody carousel. He was barely able to breathe in that moment, but knew he has to be strong, for Hugh.

“Do you need a transport?” asked Bryan.

“Thanks, but I will take him by myself,” answered the Dane. Bryan shook his head.

“Are you sure it's a good idea?” his brown eyes look at him with worried expression.

“He has to be there and I'm not letting him alone. He isn't able to drive right now.” 

Bryan smiled.

“I mean, are you sure you want to be there? I can go with him instead.”

“I'm ok. Can you delay shooting for two days? Is that even possible?” He scratched his sculp. Bryan could seen his fear, but said nothing. It wasn’t his place to interfere. They were adults after all.

“Try to be here in Friday. And call me. We can shoot some Laurence or Caroline scenes, but we need you both to finish this episode,” he said. He knew troubles will come from this affair, he just had hope they will be able to finish this last episode. Was he worried? Of course. It were his two main actors, if something would went wrong, all of them will be screwed.

“Thanks, Bryan. I don't know how to thank you.” Mads didn’t smile. He hesitated for a while as if he was about to tell something, but Bryan knew it isn’t the right time.

“Don't. Go with him.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Another scratch and a lip’s biting. Amberish eyes fixed on his shoes. Mads was worried. Or rather aghast.

“Take care of yourself too. Call me if you'd need something. I can send a driver there, or myself.” 

Mads didn’t say a word, he just nodded and went outside.

**###**

Hugh was silent the whole way. Mads didn't try to chat with him about bollocks. He was scared. He knew that since this day everything will change. Hugh, of course, many times said to him that it isn't a truth, but Mads knew better.

He thought that they have at least a week before the delivery. That he will have a time to place in his mind the escape plan. His soul was already doomed, he couldn't save it, but he deluded himself he will have some time to say goodbye to the illusion of what they had.

Never before so short route haven’t dragged on indefinitely. Every nervous movement of Dancy’s fingers on the screen of his phone was proof of how much he is waiting for further information about the delivery. Quiet music in his radio was ripping apart Mads' heart. Every song in it he associated with ending, break-ups, and suffering. He knew that this relationship has an expiration date, but it was suppose to last for another week. 

Maybe Bryan was right? Maybe he should stay in Toronto?

Hugh doesn't need him there. 

“What if he will be sick?” asked Hugh on some point. 

“He won't,” answered Mads. He knew Dancy is just panicking.

“How can you know that?”

“You did Ultrasound. There is nothing wrong with the baby,” Mads tried to calm Hugh a little.

“But what if something would went wrong during delivery?” The Brit wasn’t able to think about anything else and Mads knew it perfectly. He sighed.

“You will be there in few hours. And Claire isn't alone there. If something will be wrong, they’ll made a c-section.”

“I don't want that.”

“It's not up to you. It's for your son safety. Did they send you next message? Do you know anything more?”

“No. I wish to know. I'm scared.”

“Stop thinking about the worst option. It's pointless,” said Mads, but he knew he can’t convince his lover, while he himself is thinking about the definitive resolutions.

Hugh murmured something and curled himself in the ball and fall asleep.

They arrived six hours later to new York. Hugh run from the car directly to hospital delivery ward. Mads thought that he will park somewhere near and smoke. He needed a cigarette. Or two. And a flask of vodka. He reached for his fags and set alight the first one. He didn't know what to do next. Lurking into the ward was pointless, he wasn't any family. He inhaled slowly, letting a nicotine do its job. It wasn't working very well in this circumstances, because he knew that his whole world is shattering apart right now. 

His Hugh isn't his anymore. He belongs to this little creature that will scream in his arms in few minutes. Mads gulped. Frustration tried to squeeze the tears from his eyes. He was scared. Angry. And sad. He knew, even in the beginning of this madness, that he will suffer because of this man. That he will made him feel irreplaceable and then he will crush his heart. He will just turn away and disappear. 

Like he did right now.

Mads was glad that in a week shooting of this season will be over. If ratings would be low, he won't have to come back here. Their lives could just split again, and no-one will be to blame. Hugh will be busy with a new family member and won’t notice that something was missing. He’ll just replace the lover he is fascinated for the small creature to be mesmerized by it. 

Mads realized that he should check some hotels around. Hugh would probably stay in the hospital, and he doesn't want to be around. It was too painful. 

He wasn't the type that avoid goodbye’s, but he wished to run away as far as possible right now. But he has to see him tomorrow, maybe they will have to come back on set, and he will have to look him in the eyes for the next few days and stay strong enough to play Lecter. Fragments of the last episode still waving in his brain.

“Hallo, doctor Lecter.”

“Hallo, Will.”

He suppose to smile in the end... Mads wasn't sure if he is able to do it. If he ever will be.

He dropped his butt, feeling heat on his skin. The cigarette burned in his fingers forgotten. He took out another, but in this precise moment his phone began to ring.

“Yes?”

“Where are you?” asked Hugh panicked.

“On the parking lot,” answered Mads.

“You can't find a place?”

“I'm smoking,” he explained.

“Can you came here when you’ll finish? It's the second floor. Left corridor.”

“I'm not sure.” 

“C'mon. I can't go inside the ward. They took her to c-section, half hour ago. She was hysterical and they couldn't calm her.”

Mads smiled. Of course she was. She was hyperactive all the time, it’s no wonder that it escalated during childbirth. Mads had really no idea what Hugh sees in her. She could not sit still five minutes and was doing something all the time; read; checked things, if the world was about to end in five minutes and she would have run out of time. Hugh laughed often that in this respect they aren’t so different from each other. They both represent the excess energy which he used to look with wonder, to draw from it, infect by it a little bit, but he, even in the most extreme moments of emotion, was unable to muster it in such quantity.

Mads hid a cigarette in his pocket, not trying even to push it back into the box and he headed for the entrance of the hospital. When he arrived to the hall, Hugh was talking with a nurse.

„Is it over?” He approached them and asked.

“Claire is in postoperative room,” said Hugh. “But I can’t see her now.”

“And the baby?” asked Mads, worried.

Nurse smiled and grabbed Hugh’s arm, leading him somewhere. Hugh stretched his own hand and grabbed Mads arm.

“He is going with us,” he said. Nurse was about to protest, but Hugh made his puppy eyes and Mads was sure that she won't prohibit him access anywhere. 

Moment later the woman led them to a small room and came out with a glass trolley, on which lay a small bundle. Hugh gasped, nails digging into Mads’ shoulder. He pushed Hugh a little towards the nurse.

“You have to dress antiseptic apron. Both of you, if you want to touch the baby,” ordered nurse and handed them two green aprons. Mads didn't want to touch this baby, but Hugh was already in this outfit and he urged him to do the same.

“Isn't he hungry?” asked Hugh? “Who would feed him if my wife is sleeping?” 

“We have milk. He won't be hungry, Mr. Dancy.” She smiled widely. Hugh was about to touch little fingers, but nurse show him the sink with disapproving eyes. When both of them wash their hands finally, she let them get closer to the baby.

The nurse gave an infant to Hugh. His hands were shaking a little, but his whole posture was very protective instantly. Mads took a step back seeing his face. It was fear. A horror mixed with absolute bliss and happiness. There were tears in Hugh’s eyes when the Brit smelled his child's head. He kissed his forehead carefully. 

“Hi, Cyrus.” He whispered. “Daddy is here.”

He smiled and looked at Mads, tears running involuntarily down his face and Mads did exactly the same. 

“Look, what you did. Uncle Mads is crying.” Hugh smiled widely and took a step towards Mads. He wanted to run, but couldn't move. “Don't cry, just look at him. Isn't he gorgeous?” 

Hugh was standing few centimeters from him with this little, bald creature in his arms. Boy, as every infant, had a piercing blue eyes and Mads smiled involuntarily.

“Do you want to hold him?”

Mads didn't answer, Hugh just moved a little handing him his child. Mads knew how to deal with infants, he survived two of his own, two of his brother, and few from Hanne’s family. But it was different. He was holding his very end in his arms and yet he couldn't make himself to even feel regret for the dying heart in his chest. The kid was cute. Of course, objectively he wasn’t pretty, he was swollen from the amniotic fluids and overwrought by several hours of unsuccessful natural childbirth. But he was Hugh’s son and Mads knew that he couldn’t love him more, even if he were his own child.

“Take him back, or I will steal him from you,” said Mads. Hugh was smiling, wiping out his own tears before he took the baby from the Dane. He kissed his forehead again.

“Can we stay here? Can we wait until she wakes up?” He asked the woman.

“There is no point to that,” she explained. “The best you can do is to get some sleep or rest. You won't have much of it when they'll come home.” She was smiling and Hugh smiled back. 

“But can I stay here? With the baby?”

“Fifteen minutes, and we have to feed him after that, so I’ll have to take him,” she said.

“But will somebody look after him? He won't choke?”

Nurse smiled looking at him as if he was retarded.

“Don't worry. He's in good hands.”

“Do you need something? Um… Clothes, bottles, I don’t know?” Hugh start to panic once again. She shook her head.

“You can come tomorrow. Your wife will be awake, and you can spend more time with them in their room.” Explained the woman. Hugh nodded. He took carefully few steps and sat down on a chair in the corner of the room. He was pale. Kid still in his arms.

“Are you okay, Hugh?” asked Mads silently.

“Yes. I'm just overwhelmed.” He hold his son steady. “You were right. You were absolutely right.” He was crying again. 

Mads sat next to him, careful not to touch him, not to scare him. 

“I could just stare at him for eternity. And squeeze him. And... How are you even able to leave your home... How are you even able to work and don’t see them for few months? How am I suppose…”

Mads clenched his jaws. The end was here. Now. Before his eyes.

“Shut it for now. Don't worry about the show. Focus on your son. I will deal with Bryan later.”

“Thank you,” said Hugh and nuzzled his son forehead. He was completely mesmerized. When Hugh was staring at the boy, murmuring some spells into his ear, Mads asked few more details about delivery, measures, and medical conditions of Claire and the boy. It seems everything was fine and, beside this hysterical incident, everything went quite smoothly.

Hugh was focused on this little human, won't seeing anything else until the nurse told them to leave and took the baby away.

Few minutes later they were standing at the parking lot again.

“A fag. Give me a fucking fag,” ordered the Brit.

Mads smiled and gave him the whole pack. Dancy's hands were trembling, his cheeks were flushed, he looked stunningly beautiful, causing pain in Mads chest. Hugh leaned against the bonnet of the car and inhaled slowly. 

“We have to go to the store,” he said.

“Flowers?” asked Mads, setting alight his fag.

“Vodka. And beer… Or whatever. I need a drink.”

Mads chuckled.

“And I need to call my parents,” he added.

“Where are Claire’s?” 

“They've already texted me, they will be here tomorrow morning.”

“Are they staying till Christmas?”

“Probably. My god, it will be fucking chaos since tomorrow,” noticed Hugh. Mads chuckled.

“Come on, baby, I'll drop you to your home. “

“Drop me?” Hugh looked at him shocked.

“Yeah. Bryan gave us two days. We have to be in Toronto in... “ Mads looked at his watch. ”41 hours. At least I must. He will probably excuse you, if you call him.”

“Nonsense. I'm leaving tomorrow. We have to finish shooting. It's two, three scenes with me. I won't abandon everything... Besides she will be in the hospital for next four days or something, and I'm sure that her mother will help. Oh, my god, I don't know what to do.”

“You know, let's eat something first,” said Mads opening the door and getting on into the car. Hugh followed his steps. “You will think clear with full stomach. You will meet with Claire in the morning and you can establish some details. I'll stay till afternoon, so you'll have some time to decide tomorrow if you're going with me or not.”

Hugh looked at him seriously.

“Thank you.”

“No problem,” smiled Mads falsely.

“Oh, I see the problem. Right behind your smile. You're trying to hide it, but I'm not blind.” 

“Hugh.” Mads greeted his teeth.

“Don't. I won't speak about it here. I don't want to argue, nor explain anything. I've told you everything you have to know already. Many times. If you still don't get it, I don't know what to say,” snapped Hugh.

Mads didn't say a word. He didn't get it at all. They were in public place. They were already spotted by few people, polite enough not to bother them, but this good pass won't last long if they made some scene on the parking lot.

He didn't look at Hugh. He just turn on the engine and moved on.

On their way Hugh ordered a trip to the liqueur store, where he bought some snacks and beers. He called Claire's brother and his own family. He was sending some messages when they've arrived to his address.

“I will tell this only once,” said Hugh, still in the car. “I need you to restrain yourself from running. ‘Cause right now I'm too messed up to chase you. I'm not thinking clear, I'm too emotional, I'm scared. And happy. And exhausted. I think I might burst into tears in a second or start screaming. Or I might as well kill you with my own hands, if you’ll try to escape. I will hunt you down and strangle you, if you leave me five minutes after you've held my newborn baby in your arms.”

Mads smiled.

“Well, better come upstairs then, to order some pizza to this beers.”

Hugh nodded content, but didn't move his ass from Mads' car until Mikkelsen didn't get out from it.

**###**

In the apartment was chaos. Some things were dropped on the floor, probably Claire was in a hurry when the delivery started. She had to freak out a little, being here alone. Hugh looked at scattered around the living room clothes, newspapers and children's toys and he sighed. 

“I'm sorry, I have to clean here a little,” he said putting their shopping on the kitchen counter.

“Just tell me what to do, I will help you,” said Mads and began picking up some clothes from the couch. Hugh smiled.

“This... just drop it in the wardrobe. And call the pizza. I have some leaflets on the TV stand. 

Ten minutes later Mads was collecting plushy sleepers from kitchen cabinet when Hugh surrounded  
his waist with his arms. Mads turn himself to face his lover.

Hugh hugged him, clenching his arms around Mads'.

“You were right,” whispered Hugh. “Everything have changed. This little human there is the most... Stunning creature I've ever seen.” Mads open his mouth to add something but Hugh shook his head. “But the moment I saw him... In your arms... I'm... I don't even know what to say.” He kissed gently Mads’ lower lip. “Jeg elsker dig, my Tiger.” Whispered Hugh. “Don't you dare forget about it. Nothing will change that. It's not about dividing my world between you two. It's about stretching it. Expanding. He created something entirely new in my soul, but haven't stole your space.” 

Mads didn't stand the tension and hugged Hugh really firmly, shaking. His nerves were about to break when Hugh kissed him once again.

Mads clung to him, absorbing the scent of his lover. He could feel Hugh’s fingers entangling in his hair. Nimble fingers sneaked under Mads' t-shirt. He touched him gently, slowly leading him through the bedroom and Mads couldn't stop thinking that this is the end. That this sex would be a ‘good bye’ sex. He couldn't hold his emotions any longer. Tears escaped from his eyes, releasing the tension of the whole day.

Hugh kissed his cheeks, ridding off of the salty drops. 

“Stop it, Tiger,” he whined and his eyes were instantly teary as well. He looked at him for few seconds seriously. “Or just spit it out. I want to hear every fucking thought of yours. Every stupid fear. Every doubt.”

Mads gasped.

“I'm screaming,” he kissed his jaw line. “My whole world is whirling.” Mads kissed Hugh's neck, and Adam's apple. “I want to throw up.” He bite gently his collarbone. “I want to kill you.” A kiss on his solar plexus. “Just to save you from leaving me.” He traced another kisses on Hugh's belly lowering himself to his knees. “I'm paralyzed.” He licked Hugh's skin on his abdomen. “I can't stop shaking.” His fingers unzipped Hugh's trousers. “I can't stop worrying.” He said and slid Dancy's pants to his thighs. “I'm scared, Hugh.” He kissed his loins. Soft fabric of his boxers smelled like a softener. Hugh wasn't hard. His fingers were entangled in Mads’ hair. “Please, don't leave me,” whispered Mads, sticking his face to Hugh’s thigh. “I don't know if I can survive this.” 

“My beautiful, stupid Tiger,” said Hugh, smiling. He knelt in front of Mads, grabbing his face, whipping off his tears with thumbs. “What did I say?”

“You've said lots of things.”

“What did I say, Mads?”

“That you love me?”

“Did I?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure of it?”

“Yes.”

“Did I lie?”

“No.”

“And here you are. Kneeling in front of me, begging for something you already have.”

Mads opened his mouth once again to deny, but Hugh silenced him with his forefinger.

“Jeg elsker dig, you old fool. For Evigt. Dum Tiger.” Mads whined in response. “And stop crying. I can't stop it if you are this emotional. I want to celebrate, not to cry the whole evening.” 

“Pizza should be here soon,” said Mads quietly.

“Excellent,” smiled Dancy. “We shall drink beers and eat unhealthy food. And then we are going out. I want to dance. I want to waste myself, cause I'm not stupid, this could be the last opportunity to do it. But if you, old man, want to go to sleep...”

“Shut up,” said Mads.

“Really? You think, that would work on me? You have to silence me differently. You need to use your powers to shut me up.” 

“Or my dick,” winked Mads. “I could made some good use of this babbling lips of yours.”

“Don't tease me,” smirked Hugh.

“You are already on your knees,” pointed Mikkelsen. Hugh pushed him a little, surrounding Mads arms with his own and tumbling them on the floor, pining Dane to the ground.

“Maybe I will fuck your wet lips instead of letting you fuck mine? How do you feel about it?”

“Hungry.” Mads licked his lips in very provocative way. 

“Fuck! Crazy bastard. Stop with this Hannibal face!”

“What have I done?” It was Hannibal in front of him for a second.

“You know exactly what... Fuck this. Fuck the pizza. Fuck the king...” murmured Hugh and leaned to kiss Mads. He stripped off his shirt and rolled off out of the Dane to get rid of the rest of his clothes. Mads was lying on the ground, leaning on his elbows, fully clothed, looking at Hugh with curiosity. 

“Do it,” said Hugh, biting his lips. “Fuck me. Use me. Whatever you like.”

Mads stood up slowly, observing Dancy on his knees, there was some vision in his brain to slap him. He gulped, trying to suppress this urge. Slap him. His face, his butt cheeks, his penis. Make him whine, cry and scream with frustration. Put his dick so deep inside his throat to gag him until he adjust himself... He wished to come all over his face and leave him on the floor, dirty, humiliated, naked.

“Not today.” Was his reason screaming in the base of his mind.

He grabbed Hugh’s hands and pull him up, led him to the bedroom, threw him on the bed and lay next to him entangling him in his arms, covering with a duvet. 

“What are you doing?” Hugh began to giggle.

“I'm waiting for a pizza. I won't open the door naked, sweated and aroused. You shouldn't either.”

“You don't want me anymore?” asked the Brit sheepishly.

“I do. But today is not about what I need or want. It's about you being a daddy. I won't shrink you to position of my toy, ‘cause you aren't a doll to fuck. Nor a baby anymore, I suppose.”

“Who am I then?”

“My Hugh.”

“Yours?”

“Mine.”

“Just Hugh?”

“Just Hugh.”

“So are you finally able to accept that I'm a father and nonetheless I'm still in love with you?”

“I will think about it,” smiled Mads.

Hugh nuzzled his jaw and kissed him gently. Little touch on his bottom lip then upper, until Mads finally gave up and parted his lips letting his tongue into his body. Hugh's fingers ghosted on Mads neck and ears and older man shivered, closing his eyes. Hugh could hear silent gasp, feel warm fingers in his curls, and felt his own pulse accelerating in his veins. Mads fingers were just traveling the line of his spine in the direction of his tailbone and he was done. His cock was throbbing, demanding attention, his breath was quick and shallow. Hot lips traced a line from his neck to his nipples. Mads licked them slowly, teasing. Hugh gasped, feeling teeth on his skin, but pain didn't came. Mads suck his nipple, playing with other with his fingers. His diaphragm was moving fast. Hugh tried to unzip Mads’ jeans, but he kissed his palm and moved his hand behind his back, immobilizing.

“I've told you, I have to stay dressed.”

“But...”

“Shhh, Hugh. I wanna play with your body. I want to do it slowly. Faithfully.” 

“But what about my plans for drinking?”

“We have the whole night. There will be time for alcohol and dancing,” he said and bite gently his hip. Hugh jerked, trying to escape. 

“Don't worry, I won't leave marks. Not now.”

“But you still have an urge to do it?”

“Tremendous,” said Mads. “I want to know if your left hip is more tender or your right one. I want to know if your nipples are hard because of chill or my hot breath on them.”

“Sadist.”

“You wished me to be an animal, a tiger.”

“They don't play with food.”

“Your study is incomplete, if you know nothing about cats,” murmured Mads, biting Hugh’s nipple once again. Hugh pushed his hips in response and Mads chuckled.

“Not now.”

“Can you just...” begged Hugh.

“A what? A kiss you need, darling?” Mads kissed Hugh’s groin, sucking skin a little bit. Hugh cock was already fully hard and jumped at the sensation. Mads approached his lips to the delicate skin, leaving on his hot breath on it. Hugh gasped, spreading his legs. “Or maybe some fingering? Do you want that?”

“Yes.”

“Yes,” smiled Mads and his fingers touched ghostly Hugh's balls heading to his hole. Hugh's dick jumped once again. A single drop of pre-come showed up on its head.

“Yes, please,” whined Hugh. Mads took away his hand from his lover groin and Dancy groaned pitifully. 

“Easy, my doll.” Mads split on his fingers and returned to teasing his lover. Hugh parted his legs more, giving him full access to his body. Mads teased for a while his sphincter, to put his finger into this warm hole moment later. Hugh tensed a little but then Mads moved his finger, circling. Hugh gasped and pushed his hips to swallow more of Mads’ finger. He added the second one, teasing, not really stretching him. 

“Just fuck me already.”

Hugh was panting, his cheeks were flushed, his lips red, shining with lust. Mads smiled looking him in the eyes with hunger. Hugh swallowed and whined when Mads’ fingers moved once again. He hit his prostate very precisely.

“Oh, yes, please.” Hugh shot his eyes.

“Look at me,” reminded Mads. “I want to see you.” Hugh obeyed, biting his lips and moved his hips. Mads fingers hit again in Hugh’s prostate. More shining liquid appeared on the top of Hugh’s cock and Mads felt an urge to lick it. He use his other hand to spread the substance on Hugh’s penis and moved his fingers few times to gain more pre-come. He added third finger and start to fuck Hugh with them, teasing his prostate every time he moved deeper. He squeezed his balls a little and Hugh screamed.

“Please.”

“What do you want?”

“You.”

“You have me.”

“You, please come...”

“I don't want to come right now. I want to see you coming.”

“I...can't...”

“Oh, you can,” said Mads and moved his fingers again. Hugh whined. He pushed his hips faster, impaling himself on Mads’ flesh. The Dane changed the angle once again and Hugh tensed, orgasm overwhelmed him, leaving him breathless.

“My cock is still hard, you fucking milkman,” said Hugh, when he recovered his mind. Mads smiled and leaned to kiss Hugh’s dick. He licked it slowly, cleaning him from sperm and swallowing it in his mouth. He began to suck him, and Hugh was holding Mads’ hair almost instantly. 

“Please...” begged Hugh once again when the intercom start buzzing. Mads stopped his action, causing groan of dissatisfaction.

“Pizza,” he smiled and stood up almost instantly.

“I'll kill you, I swear,” murmured Hugh and turn himself on the belly, hiding his face in pillows. Mads went to the door. He paid, took the pizza and with two huge boxes came back to the bedroom.

The food was taken from him violently. Pizza went straight to the floor. He was pushed to the bed and naked Hugh was above him kneeling on his wrists.

“You were very bad boy. Very stubborn,” hissed Dancy. Mads smiled, feeling how nibble fingers are unzipping his pants and reveals his painful erection outside. The warm body was around his cock instantly. But Hugh didn't move. He was just sitting, his muscles pulsing, giving Mads shivers. 

“Darling, move your gorgeous ass. I know you want it. Don’t punish yourself, cause you want a revenge,” said Mikkelsen. Hugh did move. He grabbed his own dick and start to jerk himself making circles with his ass on Mads’ hips. Mads felt Hugh’s muscles tightening, and the Brit close his eyes. His sperm spread on Mads’ t-shirt. Hugh wasn't moving for few seconds, when he finally opened his eyes, he looked at his sticky hand and with a vicious smile he smeared the rest of the sperm on Mads’ face and hair. 

Mads just growled, pushed him, switching their positions. 

“That was very rude, Mr. Dancy.”

Now he was on top. Outside, but it doesn't matter. He put his dick between Hugh's legs, connecting them together and began to rub himself against it. But Hugh spread his legs, preventing him from coming. Mads whined with frustration and moved quickly, changing their position again.

“Are you intend to help me at all, or do I have to do it by myself?” he asked.

He was kneeling above Hugh’s head, jerking himself a little, giving Hugh a hint what he wants. Green eyes flashed with satisfaction, Hugh grabbed his ass, and start to lick his pre-come. Mads finally gave up, letting Hugh suck him. He start with his head, not teasing, just hard, fast sucking, swallowing his whole dick, humming something, causing another sting of pleasure this way. Mads was done, looking how his cock disappears in this beautiful mouth. Hugh fingers sneaked into his hole, trying to find prostate as well. Mads pushed harder his hip, fucking him. He hold his hair to immobilize Hugh’s head. He sucked faster, digging his fingers deeper into Mads’ body, he was about to come, so he withdraw himself and jerk few times, coming on Hugh's face. White, sticky substance dripping down his forehead, his cheek, sticking to his eyelids, his lips. Hugh smiled, and licked his lips seductively. Mads kissed him violently and Hugh bite him in response. 

“God, I love your dick. I don't want to go any further than to the fridge for a beer. And then fuck you once again.”

“You destroyed mine only t-shirt, so I'm kinda stuck here until you won't wash it,” answered Mads. Hugh smirked. 

“Hmmm… I didn't know that it's really that easy to hold you down in one place for some time. I would try that earlier.”

**###**

 

They were back in Toronto in next 27 hours.

Mads didn't feel well. Hugh spend the night in his bed, but he couldn't close his eyelids. He just have been staring whole night at this man, sleeping in his arms. 

There were two days left till the end of filming, and Hugh will come back to New York. Hanne and kids will fly here to spend Christmas in Canada, and use its snow to have some fun.

He knew he will sank into this madness, looking for gifts for Hanne, shopping with Viola, playing tennis with Carl. He knew he will smile and it will be even sincere. He loved his family more than anything. He also knew how badly he would feel in this bloody moments when he will be alone. 

Dark curls were stick to Hugh’s forehead. During last few weeks the Brit got use to them and stopped fighting with them. Mads loved them since the beginning. Perfect reflection of Hugh’s soul. Softness, delicacy, darkness and perversity. Deep dark brown color of his curls remind Mads' of bitter chocolate. It wasn't very bitter for real, but it's sweetness was intoxicating. Even the smell of them was addictive. They could use the same shampoo and Mads’ hair always smelled like fags after few minutes and Hugh's like fresh forests, even if he was smoking like crazy. 

Mads was close to tears. He didn't want this to end. He was of course tired with filming, but he also wished it would never end. This way he would have this boy a little bit longer.

Hugh murmured something and opened his eyes. Almost blue irises, with few green spots, focused on him instantly. A smile appeared on his lips and his right hand went directly to Mads’ cheek.

“Will you stop worrying?” he asked. Mads gulped and shook his head.

“Do you want me to induce a hell on earth right now? ‘Cause I can. You know I can. You will have me all for yourself since I will pick up the bloody phone and tell her everything. And then I will call Hanne. ”

“Stop it,” interrupted Mikkelsen.

“You stop it. We will see each other soon.”

“What if we won’t get another season?”

“We will.”

“What if…”

“Mads Dittman Mikkelsen,” growled Hugh. “Would you, for fuck sake, could stop seeing the whole universe as bloody beast that is about to devour me, and took me away from you?”

“But it will.”

“So leave them.”

“How?” was the answer.

Hugh bit his lips and looked at Mads with fear painted on his face. His eyes became absolutely green as if he was about to burst in tears in a second. 

“I have no idea.”


	17. Separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to everyone who's still on board and reading this. :)  
> Thank you for all your kudos and comments.  
> This chapter like the previous one wasn't beta-reading so expect some grammatical drama here. ;)
> 
> I wish you all Happy Madancy Saturday  
> I'm still torturing them by the way, so feel warned. :P

That was it. The last day of shooting. The last cut. The last glimpse of Hugh for a long time. Mads lowered his head and moved towards the door. Caroline blocked his way.

“And where you think are you going?”

“To pack my things,” he answered.

“Naah, it won’t happen. Not today,” she said. He smiled politely, but she didn't buy it. “Come on. Your little Brit will be there too.”

“I'm sure he will,” murmured Mikkelsen.

“Mads.” She stared at him purposefully. 

“Do I really need to explain myself?” he asked.

“What you need and what you’ll get not always has to be the same,” she said mimicking his Hannibal accent.

“Tell me about it.”

“One beer. I promise.” She smiled; this warm smile of her and he knew he lost, but tried to fight anyway.

“Why?”

“Because if you won't come, you will regret it faster than you think.”

“I have a plane to catch.”

“In the morning.” She was still smiling.

“Ok, let me…”

“Oh no, my lord, you will come with me. I'm not naive to think that you would come back, if I let you go to your room right now.”

“Sunshine...” he protested, but she shushed him, grabbed his elbow in response and dragged him towards the exit of the set. He obeyed finally, thinking that one last look at Hugh can't cause more harm. He was in constant pain last few days and it wasn't possible to get worse.

_Well, he was very wrong about it._

Hugh was smiling, speaking with Kacey, gesticulating. His face went absolutely pale as they showed up with Caroline and Mads stopped in his tracks, not sure how to act. There was silence in the room instantly. Everybody seemed to wait for some drama: for him to run away or scream. 

He didn't. 

Mads sat down and waved at the waiter for a beer.

**###**

Three beers later he excused himself. He really needed to pack his things and take a shower. Hugh said his goodbyes an hour ago, kissing him on the cheek, promising he will call as soon as... Blablabla... Mads nodded in response and that was it. 

Hugh left.

They promised each other no goodbyes, no dramas, no tears. So the quick cut was the best solution. Or at least he thought that way few hours earlier. Now, he wasn’t so sure about their decisions anymore.

As a goodbye present Mads get some book from Bryan, which he promised to read, and a white, plushy, little something he checked carefully, because it was from Caroline. 

He still couldn't comprehend her entirely, although they drank a lot together in a last four months. She was smiling too much for his taste and he couldn't break through it, to dig to the core of her mind. He would pay a lot to know what was she thinking. Especially now, when she wasn’t smiling at all, just staring at him with worried expression. But none of them said anything, nor the beautiful Canadian, nor his boss, so Mads just hugged them and left.

He opened his door to realize that he wasn't in his room.

_But of course. He confounded their chambers._

Hugh's case was at the door, his jacket thrown on it, but the Brit wasn't there.

He was about to leave the room, but he couldn't move. Darkness and silence devoured him and he took sharp breath before his hand had a chance to touch the doorknob. He lost his internal battle with reasons. 

“Fuck it.” He murmured and turned around, grabbing Brit's jacket and sniffed it. He didn't have Hannibal's nose, but he could smell Hugh on it. He inhaled deeply and whined. Tears start to accumulate under his eyelids and he knew it was the time to regain his senses. “No,” he said to himself and left, throwing green jacket on the floor.

His own room seemed too far. Few steps and yet like a mile to run.

Key. Lock. Heavy thump when he closed the door rapidly. Only then he hit it. The dull sound of skin fighting with wood. He didn't breathe. He didn't want to. He scratched the surface of the barrier between him and the corridor, as if it was capturing him somehow inside this dark room. He fell to his knees and howled. He couldn't held it any longer. He didn't have to. 

A sob and a trembling. His stupid body reacted to the pain and he just let it flow into the darkness. 

But then something dabbed his neck gently and Mads whined even louder, leaning to the touch. He didn't have to check who it was, he already recognized the smell of his man. There were hands on him, around him, everywhere. And lips. And he kissed those lips mercilessly. He bit them, suck them, ripping of the shirt of the Englishman in the meantime. He didn't dare to open his eyes, afraid he will start screaming with frustration. But Hugh's hands were gentle, tugging him, caressing him, they were calming and comforting and he finally stopped fighting.

He opened his eyes to look at absolutely broken expression of his lover. Tears were running down his face and Mads wailed once again. 

A kiss. And some fluid motion to rip him of his shirt. Mads traced a line on Hugh's chest. A ghostly touch to his nipples and the Brit whined in response. Besides that there was absolute silence between them. Focused motions and mindfulness. Attention to every detail. As if it was to be the last.

_Perhaps it was._

Mads had no idea. He knew only one thing, that every scrap of skin of this man should be touched by him in this very moment. Every gesture was to bond them tighter, connect them, entangle them. Hugh's fingers were gentle, caressing Mads’ shoulders, touching hair on his chest, brushing his nipples. Mads couldn’t stop looking in his eyes. Beautiful, green, sad eyes. He was about to say something, but soft fingers were on his lips and he stayed silent. A kiss and another and he was done. Hugh captivated him, locked him in his arms and dandled into the end of his senses.

Mads didn't remember falling asleep. At some point everything just disappeared, drowned in the green depth of Hugh's irises.

He wake up very slowly, regaining conscious of the world around him. The red light behind his curtains, the approaching sunrise, cold air from an open window, and silent snoring. He opened his eyes to see dark curls and nothing but them. He moved his stiffen arm and Hugh scratched his back gently.

“M'ning,” he mumbled. 

“You were supposed to catch a flight two hours ago,” said Mads. Hugh shrugged. 

“I don't give a shit about planes.” 

Mads didn't say anything. He rolled, grabbed his cigarettes and offered one to his man. Hugh waggled his head and clicked his tongue twice.

“Thanks, I still have your scent on my tongue. I prefer to stay with it, rather than add Lucky Strikes to this mess on my palate.”

Mads smirked.

“I could give you another portion of my glair, if you want it so badly.”

“Naah, you won’t catch your flight if I’ll start right now.”

“Baby...”

“Shhhh, Tiger. Everything will be ok. You are strong. You will survive those few weeks. So do I. And maybe at some point we will find time to meet.”

“I have two premieres and a shooting.”

“I know. Um… and I have a screaming infant at home.”

“But what if...” began Mikkelsen, Hugh silenced him again with his gentle fingers.

“Then I'll come over. I'll travel to you and I'll ruin our lives, demanding your dick here and now. At your doorstep,” grinned Dancy.

Mads snorted.

“No, you won't. “

Hugh smiled warmly.

“Of course I won’t. Everything will be good, you will see. The world will be swirling as we need it to do it.”

Mads kissed him.

“I hold you to your word.”

“You better be.”

And then he stretched lazily and sat down. He took fuming cig from Mads' fingers and inhaled the smoke. His eyes were closed as he held his breath for a moment to exhale the white smog after few heartbeats. 

“I'm on the phone. 24/7. Try not to forget about it.”

Mads smiled sadly and took the cig from Dancy's fingers.

“Try to sleep every time Cyrus will do the same. It's the only way to survive first few months.”

“Yes, master,” snorted Hugh. 

“I'm telling you this because I'm a daddy too, you know.”

“Oh yes, you are.” At that point Hugh began to laugh. 

“What?” asked Mikkelsen, confused. 

“Nothing.” Hugh patted his tummy gently, still laughing. 

“What?” repeated Mikkelsen.

Hugh tried to compose himself, but failed seeing Mads' blank expression. 

“You have no idea what you just said, right?” Tears appeared in his eyes as he tried to compose himself. Mads shook his head, eyes widened. “It seems... It seems, my dear, I have a daddy kink.”

“A what?” 

Another snort.

“Just check some porn pages when I'll be gone.”

At that point Hugh jumped out of bed and grabbed his pants. He dressed up himself and then looked once again at Mikkelsen. Mads didn't move from where he was, he was just staring at him blankly. Hugh smiled warmly looking back at him.

“I love you,” he said. Mads smiled and stretched lazily. 

“Come here then.”

“I might be your bad boy, but you have to get up from this mess we did yesterday, not to add more sticky substances to it. You have a flight to catch.”

There was one sudden motion and Mads literally jumped out from under the covers to surround Hugh with his arms. He nuzzled his neck and Dancy knew he has to leave, before...

Mads kissed him deeply and Hugh gave up any hope of leaving this room.

He has been lifted up in Mikkelsen's arms and Mads just pushed him towards the wall, still kissing.

“I need you to fuck me one more time,” he said and heard some strange mix of a growl and whine. The Dane was already unzipping Hugh’s pants.

**###**

Hugh has left. 

Silence.

Mads stood there absent-minded, looking at the door. There weren't any thoughts in his cerebrum. Just grey hum. White door. Grey hum. And very dark cloud surrounding him. It was blue, he noticed. His pain had sharp edges, salty taste and absolutely blue color. 

He heard a sound of closed door and a muffled whine. His instinct told him to go there. Help him. Save him. His man was in pain. But then he felt nausea and remembered that he forgot to breathe. 

He inhaled sharply and the pain spread from his lungs through his main arteries, crawling like a worm, itching. Multiplying like a swarm of insects it went to his veins, and capillaries. His skin felt like a burning lava and he wished to rid off of it. But then this swarm bit his heart and Mads moved. He had to. There was no other option, but to throw up. As if it could erase this blue monster from his system. He kneeled. Cold floor of his bathroom wasn't reprieve. Throwing up remains of yesterday's dinner neither.

There was music somewhere in the background and he knew Viola is calling. But he wasn't able to get up. He felt weak. Every pinch of his willpower evaporated.

Blue paint spread across his mind like a jelly, conglomerating everything there. His conscious, his thoughts, his soul.

Another ring. Hanne this time. Did he forgot to be somewhere? To pick them up from... No. He didn't. He was sure of it.

Did he really want to go anywhere with them?

He should. 

Autopilot mode on then.

_Get up. Turn on the shower. Clean up yourself, Mikkelsen._

His body reacted to this simple commands and obeyed. Water was hot. Blue fog around his mind seemed purple for a moment, but he didn't recognize it. He never felt anything so overwhelming. There were tears he swallowed and scream that he managed to turn into silent gasp. And then he closed his eyes, looking for a proper mask to wear.

Smile wasn't possible, but melancholic smirk was something that he was able to achieve. His voice will follow. He knew that.

If he knew how to draw, he would create ridiculously dark painting right now. But he couldn't. He smirked. Hugh knows nothing about this flaw. If he knew how terrible Mads was if it comes to arts, he would laugh. And mock him. And probably smirk for the whole day... 

The smirk.

That wasn't the best illusion to wear after all. The blue fog seemed to devour his freshly dressed mask. This certain face was too familiar, too deeply bonded to Hugh’s appearance that he couldn’t use it without thinking about him.

He rubbed his face with wet palms. 

Sadness was all he felt right now. With small dose of excitement and fear. He snorted. It was too difficult to keep it quiet.

And then he shrugged. 

_“Fuck the mask.”_

He turned off the water and grabbed a towel. He doesn’t have to wear any masks. They will know anyway that something is wrong. Hanne is too smart to deceive her. Viola is too focused to foul her. 

He picked up his mobile and with a gasp he pushed the button connected to his daughter’s number to contact them between their interchanges in flights.

**###**

He pushed the door. Flowers and a big, fluffy teddy bear in his arms. 

_Smile._

He prepared this smile a week ago. It wasn’t even fake. He haven’t seen his son since he was born. Pictures that Claire send to him didn’t count. His only thought right now was to hug this little miracle again and never let go. 

“Evening,” he said and was instantly hushed by Claire.

“He’s finally sleeping.” 

He looked at her and stretched the arm with flowers in it, giving them to her. She smiled briefly. “Can you buy me a clone of mine? The one with lactation built-in in it?”

Hugh smirked.

“That bad?”

“In last few hours at least two times I had an urge to put a pillow on his head. He is screaming constantly. Like a bloody banshee.”

“Did you call his pediatrist?”

“No. My mum told me I was the same. I just didn’t like to be alone.”

“I can sit with him, if he wakes up.”

“And the milk, Dancy? You think he wants a bottle?” She snorted.

He shrugged.

“There has to be something that will calm him.”

“A bath. He obviously likes the water.”

“That’s good sign.”

“He isn’t a fish, we can’t keep him in a bathtub all the time.”

Hugh hugged her at this point and kissed her forehead.

“Go, get some sleep. I’ll try to deal with him when he wakes up.”

She nodded and disappeared behind their bedroom door.

Hugh exhaled slowly, looking around the empty room. Claire’s mother was here yesterday, where is she now? He didn’t know, didn’t care. But was glad they are alone. 

There was some kind of excitation, he wished to run to Cyrus’ room and kiss him, but he knew better than to wake up his son. He put aside all things he brought and turned on the kettle. He needed a tea. Strong, sweet, with lots of milk in it. 

**###**

It was late in the night when he decided to turn off his mental barriers and go to sleep. Kids, after spending last few hours on planning their holidays were finally tired enough to tell him ‘goodnight’ and disappear. 

He closed his eyes and took a cig. It was difficult day. He left his hotel, caught a flight to Vancouver, and picked up a rental car there. Another two hours of waiting to meet his family and then they were driving to Whistle. A ski heaven. He wasn't so sure he would call it that, but hell, he was here and he will enjoy it no matter what. Little houses, smiling people, smell of freshly baked bread and the white fluff. Tons of it. Four days left to Christmas, and he was sure they will pass quickly. He had to buy presents and then properly relax. But how? 

Warm hand on his shoulder made him shiver. He wasn't expecting Hanne to be awake.

“What's wrong?” she asked sitting next to him on the couch in the lounge of their cabin.

“I'm tired.”

“And?”

_She knew. Of course she knew something is off._

He shrugged. 

“I would say I’ve overdosed emotions in pure form. Joy, sadness, excitement, fear, love, longing, and emptiness. My body wants to work, wake up in the morning and go on set. My brain is still repeating my lines.” 

“And?” Her curious gaze was focused on him. She knew it wasn't that.

“I already miss them all. Withdrawal syndrome, I think.”

She smiled and took fading cig from his fingers. The butt ended in an ashtray. She run her fingers through his hair. It suppose to be calming gesture, but he felt it like a hot lava. The guilt stick huge golden needle in his heart and he gasped with sensation. Pain was excruciating. 

“My poor boy. Come to bed.”

She felt sorry for him, when she should be screaming and throwing things. He wouldn't be able to stop any fight right now, not to mention win. He wished to hide somewhere far away from humanity, but he didn't have time to process. Not enough at least. Dealing with pain was difficult enough. Blue fog seemed to stick around as if it wished to become best friends with him. But now fast and furious wave of yellow river flooded everything he built to act normally. 

“I need you to ignore me for next few days,” he managed to say. She caressed his neck, playing with his hair. “I will deal with it. But it's not easy,” he stated. She didn't say anything else. She grabbed his hand and lead him to their bedroom. He followed like a doll on strings, ready to obey. At this point yellow river of guilt hit into this fog, turning everything into green flames of self-loathing. “I'm...” he hesitated. 

She didn't. He was pushed towards the bed. His clothes landed on the chair and warm duvet was covering him from neck to toes. Her arm around his waist and a kiss placed on his shoulder. Darkness felt good for few seconds. He haven't seen his fucked up colors. Nor fog, nor river, nor green-eyed monster. 

“Night, keare,” she whispered. He nodded in response. His voice would be to shaky right now. This lie couldn't form on his tongue. He didn't deserve a good night, nor to be called ‘keare’ anymore.

**###**

He wake up in the middle of the night as Cyrus was squeaking. He wasn't even sure how to name this sound. It wasn't scream nor cry. Some silent whining as if he was testing his ability to make noises. Hugh get up and checked on him. The kid was clicking his tongue, looking around in his crib. Hugh touched his cheek and the boy instantly opened his mouth, looking for a nipple. _Hungry, but not enough to inform about it the whole neighborhood._ Hugh took the bottle with milk and the boy and sat with him in a chair to give him food, hoping he would fall asleep after this meal without a fuss.

He knew the action is simple, but nonetheless it was quite entertaining. He had to be focused. And safety of his kid was very good reason for it. There was of course this annoying thought coming back to him over and over again. He wished to know what is Mads doing. How he feels. And how on earth is he able to deal with this pain? Because Hugh couldn't. He was on the edge of tears all the time and he was still afraid that he will snap at some point. 

“Need any help?” It was his sister. Whole family arrived yesterday, and tomorrow will be more of them here, since it was Christmas Eve.

“Naah. It's just a bottle.” 

She looked at him seriously. 

“Hugh.”

“What?” he snapped. He didn't need any parenting advice at three in the morning.

“Call him,” she said quietly. 

“I have no idea...” he began his lies. She snorted.

“Stop it.” She crossed arms on her chest. “I remember. The same face. The same broken expression.”

Hugh sighed. 

“I was stupid back then, you know.”

“Naive?” she amended. 

“No. Just... Not perceptive enough.” She raised her eyebrow, connecting dots in this picture. 

“And now?”

“Now, everything is different.”

“I can see that.”

Hugh bit his lips in response. 

He didn't know what to say, and was afraid to look her in the eyes. She knew. Of course she knew. Ten years ago he came back from bloody Ireland, talking about this new friend he gain on set. And she instantly sniffed something more than a friendship. She mocked him back then: "my little brother has a boy-crush“, “my baby brother wants to ride on his horse". But then she saw the movie and went silent. She never met Mads, but always checked interviews and stuff on You Tube. As if she could learn something more about this man from five minute’s talks in front of camera.

“Call him. Go for a bread or something and call him in the morning.” 

“I... I don't think I should.”

“It's Christmas. What better excuse could you have?”

“It's not about reason to call. I don't need that anymore.”

“What do you need then?”

Hugh didn't answer. He just hugged Cyrus firmly as if it was his only anchor to this life. His mask was melting as his soul began to bleed through his eyes. Big, heavy salty drops gathered there. She leaned to kiss top of his head.

“I love you,” she whispered, “and nothing's gonna change that. Not even this _mess_.” She accented last word. _Tricky._ He smiled but couldn't hold his tears any longer. “Calm down, Hughie. You don't want to scare the boy.” 

He looked at her. Warm, understanding gaze. His pain hit him one more time, depriving him of breath for a moment. She took the baby from his arms and smiled sadly.

“You know what to do.”

He nodded, wiping his face with the sleeve. Face wash was in order. Bouncing back. Putting new mask. 

And a phone call.

**###**

Hugh's face was on the screen and Mads frowned. He took his phone and hesitated. It was too early in the morning to go skiing. Too cold to go running. Too late for a shower to obscure their talk.

“Hi, what's up, pup?” he said with a smile. 

“Hi,” said Hugh and silence followed this word.

“How's your son?” asked Mads finally, not sure what to do, while Hanne was staring at him from the couch. He couldn't leave the room right now. 

“Fed and warm.” 

“And how's Claire?” Hugh frozen. He was sure Mads wouldn’t ask about her without good reason. Suddenly he had an urge to smack himself in the head.

“Tell me ‘it's good’ if you can't talk.”

“It's good. Very good,” said Mads. Hugh whined in his ear.

“Can we talk later?”

“Oh, sure, I will be on the slope as soon as I will finish my bacon and eggs. I can't wait to go outside again.” 

“I... Um... Just call me. I’ll wait.”

“Sure, sure, go. Feed him.” He hung up and looked at Hanne. “Hugh. Sends hugs. And that's it. Cyrus woke up again. And he had to go.” He smiled.

“He will learn at some point how to deal with him,” said Hanne, returning to her book. 

“Probably.” He shrugged and took mouthful of scrambled eggs to prevent himself from babbling. 

**###**

“I need you.” This was the first sentence he heard when he finally called him half hour later. 

“Where are you, Hugh?”

“Central Park. It's freezing.” 

“Couldn't you wait in some more warm place?”

“I have to avoid people.”

“Mongoose...”

“Mads. I can't. I can't leave like that. I can't. My sister knows. She told me to call you. I didn't want to. I just... I have to see you.” 

“But I'm in fucking...”

“I know. Canada. Far, far away. But it's Christmas. And we should be with people we love. And I love you. And how should I even...”

“Hugh. Breathe.”

“I can't,” he whispered. “I need you. I can't sleep. I see you every time I close my eyes. You are there.”

“What should I say, baby?”

“That you'll came. That you miss me too. That it hurts.”

“It does,” said Mads. Hugh gasped. 

“I'm sorry. I'm a mess.”

“I miss you,” said Mads. Hugh stay silent, so he continued. “I want to smell your skin in the morning.”

“And then what?” A teasing tone of the Brit.

“And then bite your ear. Really hard,” answered Mikkelsen. 

“Come to New York then.”

“Hanne has already planned the whole next week. I'm stuck here.”

“I need you to be close to me, before you will disappear to your new colleagues.”

“Hugh, even if I'll manage somehow to convince them to come to New York, we won't have enough time to be alone.”

“Doesn't matter. Even five seconds in your proximity will be better than this...” Hugh went quiet, so Mads felt the urge to say something that would help him.

“I want you in my arms. It's all I'm thinking about in the night. But...”

“No,” interrupted Dancy. “Don't say that. Not today. If I am suppose to survive this bloody Christmas, I need hope.”

“Jeg elsker dig, Desmerdyr.”

There was a huff and some strange noise in his phone.

“Hugh?”

“I love you,” said the Brit, his voice was high as if he was crying. “I'm not dealing well apart. I'm not dealing at all, Mads.”

“I need you to be strong. And... Helvede...” he sighed. “How can I convince you that it's going to be fine, when I'm standing on the snow, surrounded by blue sticky fog of depression? I'm blind. Focused on one thing and this thing is pain. How can I even think about some deceptive action, when I barely find a power to get up? To pretend that being here is fun and joy? I want to broke a neck, rushing down the slope. I want this feelings gone. I want to hug you and never let go.”

Hugh stay silent, some old lady passed by, looking at him with astonishment. He turned around and hide his face behind the collar of his coat. 

“You need to stay safe. Please. Don't do anything stupid. I don't want to read in rugs, about some avalanche that chased you down. I'm fucked up enough, don't need to worry about your life.” 

“Seems to me that things I want have to wait. Doesn't matter if it's a ski accident or hugging you.”

“Can you just survive until we meet?” asked Hugh.

“Yes. You?”

“Only if you promise not to do anything stupid.”

“I just did.”

“Idiot.”

“Love you too.” There was a silence and he knew it’s pointless to drawn in sadness. He had him on the phone and he need this man, his words. Every single one he has to offer. Who knows when he will have another opportunity to speak to him freely.

“So how's your son? And a honest answer I would like.” 

Hugh snorted.

“Sweet. Little nervous when hungry. Then he instantly turns into frenzy version of Claire during her PMS… but when he looks at you, with this blue, dreamy, wondering eyes, it's almost painful. Does this feeling ever disappear?” 

“Yeah,” laughed Mads, “when they are annoying, demanding teenagers. Then you just want to kill them, regretting you have ever thought about having kids.”

Hugh smiled. 

“How's Viola?”

“Occupied with baking some shit in the kitchen.”

“Cakes?”

“Meat. With veggies. Pork, I think. And how’s your witch-in-law?”

“You mean dear mother?” chuckled Hugh. “She departed in Wednesday, but will be back in the evening. I have no idea how to avoid some big family drama over the table. Whole fucking family will be there. Her and mine. I just wanna die.”

“Don’t,” smiled Mads.

“Since you’re asking so nicely…”

**###**

Mads came back with Carl to their cabin in the late afternoon to find some children’s stuff on the table. He rose his eyebrows looking at Viola.

“Did you forget to tell me something, love?” 

She smiled widely.

“Don't worry, you won't be grandpa… yet. You have to wait till Carl will forget about condoms. I thought I made it perfectly clear that kids are evil.”

Mads smiled and looked at Hanne. 

“And since I'm pretty sure I didn't create another life, I would need some explanation to _this._ ”

“Oh, they are plotting with Dancy since we got here,” said Carl. “It seems we won't go home when we’ll finish here.”

“Mom wants to meet this creature,” Viola wrinkled her nose. Mads scratched his head.

“I don't think it's a good idea,” he said finally.

“Bollocks,” said Viola and he gave her a warning look. “What? It's not even a proper swearing.” 

Hanne hands were around his waist instantly and she smiled.

“I called him few days ago to find out if he needs something. Claire's mom is travelling back and forth, so now they’re all alone with this little cutie.”

“Maybe they need some time together? To get some sleep, and figure out things on their own?”

“Oh, come on. We are not going to stay there for eternity. Two, three days, that’s all. We need to check some shops after all,” smiled Viola. Carl agreed eagerly and Mads knew he lost. 

He went to the bedroom to change wet clothes for something more comfortable than a ski suit. Besides, he had to compose himself. He wasn't about to meet Hugh. It would be too painful to be there, and not be able to... He inhaled sharply. 

He will see this little bastard, who was plotting behind his back for few days already, without so much of a word.

 **“I'm gonna slap your ass, you vicious, plotting bastard.”** He send a message. 

Hugh called instantly. 

“What's wrong, Tiger?” Was his first question. Smile glued to his face. Mads was sure of it.

“You know exactly what’s wrong.”

“How bad is it?”

“My temporary kitchen table is full of baby powders and little plushy toys,” answered Mikkelsen. Hugh giggled in response. 

“Then multiply this view few times and you will have a glimpse what’s going on in my apartment.”

Mads smiled.

“I almost feel sorry for you.”

“Yeah, I can tell. How's is snow there?”

“White and soft. And cold.”

“You can't even imagine how badly I envy you.”

“Snow looks so comfy that in your current state you would probably fall asleep on it, thinking it's a pillow or something,” smirked the Dane.

Hugh yawned. 

“We have schedules. It doesn't look so bad so far. He is very calm kid most of the time. Waking up for a meal and a poo and falls asleep again. I think Claire was panicking before I get here.”

“Nothing new, right?” fired Mikkelsen. Hugh snorted, and Mads continued. “Viola was a nice kid too. Until she began teething.”

“So, I assume you are coming after all, to officially meet the new Dancy?”

“Did I ever get a chance to avoid that?”

“Do you want to?”

“Yes,” he admitted. Mads heard sigh in his phone and smiled. “Come on, Mongoose, you know what I meant.”

“Breathe, Tiger. You didn't think I let you leave America without proper ‘goodbye’? Did you?”

“Maybe I will break a leg tomorrow and this whole trip to Manhattan will be graciously avoided.” 

“Right? You can also get a flu or have a problem with a car in the last day... Don't you even dare.” There was a threat in his last sentence and Mads chuckled.

“Idiot. You really think that once this whole machinery was put in motion, it’s some kind stoppable?”

“Are you speaking about your longing or your wife's wish to meet my baby?”

Mads smiled.

“Smart boy we are playing? A cunning one? Ah?”

“I need you,” whined Dancy in response. 

“Shhh, Mongoose.”

Hugh stayed silent for few heartbeats. 

“I'm not gonna fall apart. So, you will hung up now, and I will come back to my nap,” said Hugh.

“As you wish, dinner and a beer is waiting for me, so I have to go anyway.”

“Dick,” said Hugh and Mads chuckled again. Suddenly possibility of being close to Dancy make him very light-headed.

“See you in few days, baby. Call me if you will have some special cravings. And I’m still waiting for your explanation: how on earth have you managed to convince your wife that me at your doorstep won’t turn you into a deranged alcoholic.”

Another chuckle.

“Whisky. Bring me whisky,” Hugh ignored his last sentence, noticeably proud of himself. Mads snorted, hearing those words.

“Which one?”

“I don't care. Really. Whisky and yourself, and I will be perfectly happy.”

“I’ll check what I can do,” answered Mikkelsen. “Take care of yourself.” 

“You too, _Mads,_ ” he whispered his name and every little hair on Mads' body was electrified. 

He hung up instantly, knowing what Hugh's voice was able to do to his brain. The Brit was perfectly able to jump from casual conversation, like they had moment ago, to obscene whining, with dirty words coming out of his beautiful mouth in a split of a second. Mads couldn’t think about this beautiful boy right now to avoid...

_“Shit.”_

He inhaled deeply. His dick was already half hard and if he won’t found himself a decent distraction, he will end up jerking himself in the shower like a teenager.

**###**

“Can I kill him already?” asked Hugh, coming to the kitchen with a crying baby. 

Claire was abducted by Hanne and Viola, so men promised to take care of Cyrus for few hours without troubling women. Mads was doing scrambled eggs for them, while Carl was taking a shower. He declined to spend whole day with an infant and was about to leave in a half an hour or something to meet some friends. 

“Would you like me to try?” Mads pointed at the baby with his kitchen tool.

“Only if you promise me, you won't fry him.”

Mads snorted.

“Come on, Hugh, give me this little brat and take care of the pan. Try not to throw things on the floor in the process.” 

Hugh wrinkled his nose, but gladly handed the crying baby to Mads.

“Hey, little creature,” whispered Mikkelsen. “Are you in pain?” He brushed his belly gently and the boy start whining louder.

Mads just sit with him on the chair and turn the baby over, face down, lying him on his lap. He patted gently his back while holding Cyrus' head. He said calming words, patting the kid’s back again. There was a loud burp. And then a complete silence. “See, mister Dancy, you can be silent.” 

Hugh just stood there with an open mouth, staring at Mads. The Dane smiled.

“What? I didn't kill him.”

“You are a fucking baby-whisperer. Or rather human-whisperer.”

“Naah, Carl was pain in the ass because of his heartburn and colic.”

At that point Mads' son showed up in the kitchen. 

“What's for breakfast?”

“Eggs,” said Hugh, still looking with amazement at his son lying calmly on Mads’ lap.

“I'm going out,” explained young Mikkelsen. 

Mads looked at him seriously.

“Eight o'clock. A call.”

“Yeah, yeah, I'm not five anymore.”

“Pity, isn't it?” answered Mads. Carl stuck out his tongue and looked at Dancy. 

“Get some sleep, man. Dad will look at this stinky creature.” 

“Carl!”

“What? Uncle needs few hours of rest, without worrying about everything around.” 

“Don't try to be smart.”

“I tried to be nice. Sorry, it will never happen again.”

“Hugh, you should eat something too. Although I don't know why my son turned suddenly into nice person, he is right. You will eat and you will spend next few hours in bed.”

He could have seen how Dancy's eyes went wide open when he said that, but the Brit composed himself before he snapped something flirty. He just nodded.

“Yeah, you are probably right.”

**###**

“Would you come here finally?” asked Dancy. Mads raised his eyebrow, standing in the threshold of Hugh's bedroom. “What? You put my baby to sleep, you can get your reward now.”

“I don't think it's a good idea. What if we fall asleep and girls would come back?”

“Naah, I won't let you sleep,” smiled Hugh, lifting the duvet slightly. He was naked. Mads chuckled.

“You want us to get caught, right?”

“No. I just need you by my side. Please.” Mads made few steps towards him.

“I'm not going to undress myself here,” he stated. Hugh shrugged. 

“That's fine, I don't have to see your gorgeous body to blow you.” Mads smirked and made few more steps. He was standing next to the bed, looking at this uncombed beauty when Dancy kneeled and unfasten his belt, then unbuttoned his jeans quickly. He didn't wait for his agreement, he just took off his trousers and boxers and began to suck him. Mads was trying to stay un-aroused but it was absolutely pointless. The tongue, the wetness, the blush on Hugh’s face and he loosen his contact with reality. Strong fingers squeezing his butt, gave him shivers and Mads gasped, giving up. He grabbed Hugh's hair, this dark, soft curls, and pushed harder. Dancy's eyes focused on his abdomen so far, looked at him with admiration. His pupils dilated, smile shining behind this long eyelashes. 

“God, you are beautiful,” he gasped. Hugh licked his balls in response.

“Would you be so kind and fuck me now?” asked Hugh, his voice dripping with lust. Mads opened his mouth to say something, but instead he just switched their position. He didn't need any lube. He could smell baby oil on Dancy and he wasn't wrong, this manipulative bastard knew exactly what impact he has on Mads. He pushed his finger into Brit's body to stretch him, but it wasn't needed. He massaged his entrance few seconds until he heard some frustrated sounds from Dancy. 

“Impatient?”

“Could you just...” began Hugh, but then Mads pushed his penis inside him and the Brit gasped. His hands buckled in elbows and Hugh's face was hidden in pillows. Mads couldn’t see anything but his sexy ass. He felt some muscle tension around himself and Hugh moved teasingly. Mads traced a line with his fingers on his back and Hugh moved faster.

“Wait a second, baby,” he gasped. The feeling was overwhelming. Blood in his body seems to rush only to his dick right now and he will be done too fast. He withdrawn himself and heard a whim.

“Don't, please. Please, Mads, I beg you.” 

He turn over Dancy on his back and looked him in the eyes. The Brit just pulled him closer by his t-shirt and kissed him deeply. His tongue was in Mads’ mouth, fighting with his own, his hand was on Mads' cock.

“You will end up in few seconds anyway. I need you. Come,” whispered Dancy. Hugh’s legs were around him in a second and Mads closed his eyes slipping inside him again. Hugh didn't move, didn't try to kiss him, he just waited. His eyes were focused on Mads and the Dane felt like he is drowning. There was pain in his chest. His heart beat so fast he was about to faint, but he knew he won't. It was just love messing with his blood pressure. He was willing to fight with it, so he moved. Slowly, gently kissing this crooked nose in front of him. Biting this lovely lips, kissing his cheek, nudging his skin, licking his ear. Hugh whined, his dick was pulsing, teased by Mads’ pelvic bone when he moved, every time he pushed. Hugh’s breath was fast and shallow and Mads just knew… he bit Hugh's earlobe and the Brit screamed. His muscles tensed around Mads’ cock and he pushed harder, knowing he doesn't stand any longer. It was two, maybe three more thrusts and he was coming as well.

The eyes of his lover were still a little bit foggy, but Mads smiled kissing him gently. Hugh murmured something, fighting to regain his breath. Mads didn’t understand a word, but he got the picture. They were just cuddling, entangled, not willing to break off, but at some point it was obvious that if they’ll stay that way, they’ll fall asleep. It won’t be the best new year’s present for their wives. So Mads went to the bathroom to clean himself and Hugh followed. His arms were on Mikkelsen's skin, when he hugged him once again.

“I've missed you,” whispered Dancy, looking at his reflection in the mirror placed above the sink.

“You don’t say, Mongoose.”

“Will you stop calling me that?!”

“I don't think so. It suits you perfectly,” smiled Mads widely.

“I don't like snakes.”

“So do mongooses.”

“Mads...”

The Dane kissed the younger man and smiled. “I love you.” He bit his ear firmly and Hugh gasped.

“That was... I think I like it.”

“When I touch your ears? Believe me, I know it.” 

“The pain. It was nice,” said Hugh stepping into the shower.

“You should get some sleep. Lack of it messes with your already fucked up mind.” 

“No. It's just easier. Physical pain is easier than emotional. It wakes some wild beast in me,” explained Hugh. Mads bit his ear once again and Hugh moaned.

“Who’s the cute, little whining mongoose? Are you begging for more?” teased Mikkelsen. Hugh snorted.

“You can mock me, but you were done before you even began to fuck me.”

Mads looked at him and smiled.

“As I said, I love you. And now put some clothes on your ass,” he handed him a towel when Dancy turned off the water, “and go get some sleep. I will look at the boy.”

“Can you just bring him to the bedroom? I sleep better when he is close.”

“And I thought you trust me.”

“I do. I sleep better when you are close as well...”

Mads leaned to kiss Dancy's nose. “Go. I will bring him when he’ll awake, I'll feed him, change his diaper and if he won’t go to sleep again I can wake you up. I won't risk that he’ll start screaming without a good reason. Shooo, of you go, baby, bed, sleep, sweet dreams.” Mads smacked his ass and pushed him out of the bathroom. Hugh, wrapped in a towel, twirled his hips seductively, before he disappeared in the bedroom. Mads shook his head and smiled, heading to the nursery room. Cyrus slept, hugging little yellow plushy monkey in his tiny hand. His eyelashes seemed to be even longer that his father’s and Mads couldn't help it, he knew that he already loves this tiny human.

**###**

There was some giggle that wake him up, he opened his eyes to spot a camera in front of his face. His first reaction was to protect the baby, so he covered him with his hand. Some laugh bring him to earth. There was his wife with her cellphone standing right beside Claire, they both looked amused. He blinked twice. Cyrus was still sleeping in his arms, holding tightly to this plushy monkey he's got from Carl. Few centimeters from him was Hugh, still unconscious, unaware of the attention, holding firmly yellow leg of his son's new plushy. Mads smiled involuntarily. 

“You think it's funny? The poor boy is exhausted.”

Claire smiled.

“Yeah, not to mention the man.”

“Can someone could bring me a soda or something? It seems I’m stuck here. Every time I try to take this toy from Cyrus he wakes up, and I don't have a heart to take it from Hugh either.” He blinked. Hanne nodded and walked out to the kitchen.

“I have to say, I'm surprised. I thought it would be bloody mess when we came back.”

“I am not a moron you think I am,” said Mads.

“That's why tomorrow evening is all yours. You can go and drink, or whatever. Me and your wife will take care of Cyrus.”

“Where is the catch?” 

“There isn't,” smiled Claire. “I hope he won’t be sick for two days after one evening with you,” she added.

“I promise he will return whole and ready to change the diapers, as he was till now,” smiled Mads.

**###**

Hugh looked absolutely shocked when they left the apartment. 

“What?” asked Mads instantly. 

“Claire. She bought us tickets for a match.”

Now was time for Mads' jaw to drop. He blinked twice as he looked at Dancy in disbelief. 

“Are you sure it's your wife? 'Cause last time I remember, she was like a furious thunder, throwing lightning at everyone around, including Bryan.” 

“Well, I think her levels of hormones finally stabilized and she returned to her senses. You know, I wouldn't fall for someone so fucked up, even if this someone is stunningly beautiful.” 

“Are you falling for her again?” asked Mads. 

“No,” snorted Hugh. “Our relationship gives me enough drama. I'm exhausted missing you. I'm over the moon feeling you in my arms, having you in my home... But I’m not daft. I'll be falling down very quickly when you'll evaporate.”

Mads nodded. Not sure what he should say. He remembered this high when Hugh was in Copenhagen. But then shock caused by deprivation made him sick. He would like to save Hugh from it, but it wasn't possible. 

“So the match? What kind?”

“Handball. In an hour.”

“So what? A beer first?”

“Or two,” answered Dancy with a smile. “And then, I'm going to make you scream. We just have to find some hotel nearby.”

“We shouldn't push our luck.”

“The only thing I will be pushing in two hours is your gorgeous body onto some random bed.” Hugh smiled and waved for a taxi, but nothing happened. Mads smirked, seeing Hugh's dark gaze. Lust was painted on his flushed cheeks, and Mads had to fight the urge to kiss him here and now. 

“You make it very difficult to resist your whims.”

“You call my chaotic, drawn up hastily plan 'a whim'?”

Mads waved once again for a taxi, and this time yellow cab stopped in front of them.

“Yeah,” smiled Mikkelsen and opened the door for Dancy. “Get in, we have to wolf those beers you were advertising.” 

**###**

“Can we just stay here? We won't spoil anyone's Christmas nor New Year's Eve, since it's already January. We could just stay here,” asked Dancy, caressing Mads’ tummy gently. He was sweaty after their quickie but he didn’t care. He waited almost three weeks to touch this man properly again and some natural fluids couldn’t stop him to be as close as possible.

“In this very hotel?” Mads raised his eyebrows. 

“This, another one, whatever,” shrugged Dancy.

“It's not the way to do it and I'm sure you are aware of this. If this is about to happen...” 

“Oh, shut up, Mikkelsen.” Hugh hit his shoulder. “I wouldn't do this to your children. It might occur to you strange, but I care about them.”

“Right? You are working really hard on making me stay sober tonight. I'm sure not only my kids will be grateful, but my liver as well,” snarked the Dane.

“We can't come back sober.” Hugh opened his eyes wide in sudden realization. 

“A two shots of vodka then? To smell like alcohol at least?” asked Mikkelsen. Hugh shocked his head in response. 

“We are going to a bar. We will drink. I want to act normal, not to play hide and seek all the time. I want to go out. With you. I might not hug you in front of strangers, but hell, I can go and get drunk with my best friend!”

“That's what I am?”

“For fuck sake, Mads! You are my... everything. Do you want me to shout it out from some rooftops? Because if you won't stop annoying me, I swear, I will.” 

Mads nuzzled his ear.

“Shhh, Mongoose. Just let me hold you few more minutes.” 

“That can be done,” murmured Hugh snuggling more firmly into Mads' arms. “But when we will...”

“Hugh.”

"Yes?” The Brit rose his head a little bit to look at his lover.

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s up to you, if there will be more of this story.
> 
> But I have to warn you, dear potential reader: there will be a lot of fluffiness, so soft that it will tickle in your throat till you would think about puking. And there will be a lot of angst, because winter is knocking to my window, and next season of Hannibal is in a galaxy far, far away…


End file.
